Je veux te sauver, Granger
by SmallSnake
Summary: Drago ne bougeait plus, face à elle. Et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir la peur lui déchirer le ventre, parce que si aucun des deux ne bougeaient, ils allaient mourir sur place. Mais il restait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir et qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle. - Mais pourquoi tu es venu nous prévenir ? - Je veux te sauver, Granger.
1. Prologue

_Je viens à peine ( ou enfin ) de comprendre comment on publie une histoire ici, et ça y est, je vais pouvoir poster le prologue de cette histoire._

_C'est ma toute première fanfiction Dramione, j'espère vraiment, vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, peut être pas maintenant, un prologue pour juger, c'est un peu court, mais si vous tombez sur cette page quand il y aura quelques chapitres. Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, les avis positifs ou négatifs permettent d'avancer._

_Merci, et bonne lecture…_

_\- Dramione -_

_Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling_

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

**Poudlard, juin 1995**

« J'ai peur. »

La chaleur collait à la peau d'Hermione, juin était poisseux, langoureux, comme un poison. Elle avait rejeté les draps, allongée sur son lit, tentant de calmer sa respiration rapide. Mais elle s'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, toute cette humidité appuyait sur ses poumons et la gardait éveillée. Elle en voulut aux filles de son dortoir qui dormaient paisiblement, alors qu'elle, la seule qui voulût se reposer pour être concentrée aux cours du lendemain, n'y parvenait pas.

Ce sentiment s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était venu et elle s'assit sur son lit, poussant ses pieds à terre. Le carrelage était frais, elle eu envie de s'y allonger, mais au lieu de ça, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à une des grandes fenêtres quadrillées du dortoir. Sans aucun bruit, elle tira doucement et ouvrit. Même l'air était chaud, mais il remua ses lourdes boucles, dégageant légèrement son cou.

Le ciel était noir d'encre, sombre et rassurant, comme un monstre endormi. Les étoiles s'y étaient accrochées avec succès et tout semblait dormir. Aucun bruit dans la nuit, seulement la paresse d'un monde qui dormait à point fermé.

Elle eut la malencontreuse idée de baisser les yeux et l'éclat de la lune lui permit de deviner les pierres de la muraille qui semblait filer et s'écraser contre le sol. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le souffle coupé.

Hermione Granger détestait la hauteur.

Et ce frisson soudain en fit venir d'autre ; la nuit lui sembla se réveiller et les bois s'agiter. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort contre son corps.

Elle se mit à penser à tout ce qui l'attendait, à ces cendres de l'Ordre qui se relevaient tant bien que mal, déjà éparpillées et brisées. À Harry dont le poids du nom courbait de plus en plus les épaules, à Dumbledore qui, pour la première fois, n'avait pas la solution, parfois même pas de réponse. Au monde qui savait que ce monstre terrible qu'on appelait Voldemort était revenu, aux enfants monstres qui dormait dans les cachots avec des rêves pleins la tête, ses cauchemars.

Alors avec tout le calme possible, elle murmura son secret au vent.

« J'ai peur. »

Elle n'avait pas peur d'une peur profonde, mais d'une peur semblable à celle d'un examen, de ne pas réussir et d'échouer, peur comme un frisson, quand on ne sait pas encore ce qui nous attend, de l'appréhension, une boule au fond de la gorge.

Non, la peur qui tiraillait les entrailles, qui brûlait le ventre et tapait la tête, elle appartenait au garçon du cachot, qui avait prononcé ces mêmes mots, au même moment qu'elle. Lui, il tremblait parfois, il faisait semblant, mais lui, pire qu'elle, il savait ce qui l'attendait, et il se le cachait.

Cette nuit pour la première fois, il s'était réveillé en sueur, d'un coup. Et les battements de son cœur lui avait indiqués que la moiteur de son corps n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur pesante.

Drago Malefoy recevait un avertissement, de lui-même.

Il se défiait d'avoir peur, il riait des autres. Mais bientôt, il ne pourrait plus se cacher à lui même qu'il était lâche.

Alors il était assis sur son lit, empêtré dans des draps aussi verts que l'eau des marais. Tous dormaient, sauf lui. Parce que c'était à lui qu'on réservait le pire destin. Alors il ferma les yeux et se recoucha, fermant son esprit, se répétant qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Et les deux gamins refermèrent, l'un la fenêtre et l'autre son cœur en priant désespérément pour que ce sentiment s'en aille, sans savoir qu'il était installé pour de bon.


	2. Quand tout va bien, le méchant débarque

_PREMIÈRE PARTIE_

**Chemin de Traverse, octobre 1997**

Comme tous les matins, la première chose qu'Hermione fit en se levant fut d'ajouter, à la craie blanche, une petite croix sur le seul mur noir de sa chambre. Cela faisait vingt-huit croix, vingt-huit jours depuis le trois octobre.

La jeune femme soupira et s'efforça de tirer le petit rideau devant le miroir de sa chambre insalubre, sans regarder ses mains, des mains qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Ce matin encore, elle se chercha dans le miroir, pour être sûre que c'était elle, ou un semblant d'elle. Elle vit le visage dans le reflet se torde dans une grimace qui ne lui ressemblait même pas. Ces longs cheveux noirs, plats, cette peau si lisse, claire, ou encore cette grande taille, rien ne lui ressemblait.

Seuls demeuraient ses yeux bruns, leur lueur d'intelligence et leur vivacité.

Elle ne pouvait pas les modifier quand chaque soir, elle se relançait les maléfices pour changer son apparence. Elle se faisait violence pour regarder ce corps qu'elle connaissait tant, changer, et disparaître sous ses doigts. Mais la guerre était ce qu'elle était, et en ces temps-là, mieux valait ne pas être Hermione Granger.

Hermione soupira, tapa sur ses joues pour se ressaisir et encra son regard dans celui du miroir.

\- Tu es Alice, tu es Alice.

Mais elle n'était pas Alice, la jeune femme en face affichait toujours une grimace et maintenant, elle parlait toute seule. Hermione soupira et sortit de sa chambre, sa seule bouée de secours pour se raccrocher à sa réalité qui, peu à peu, lui faisait défaut.

Des escaliers bancals l'accueillirent, qu'elle descendit avec aisance. En bas, une petite boutique, penchée, dont chaque planche en bois craquait, l'attendait.

Et au fond de cette boutique, la pièce où elle s'apprêtait à aller ; un petit laboratoire qu'elle avait créer à la va-vite, rempli de potions multicolores qui fumaient où ronflaient sous un feu doux, de parchemins griffonnés de plans ratés et de livres essentiels. Personne ne savait ce qui était dans cette pièce qu'elle avait entourée de maléfices. Une petite boutique étrange, dont personne ne se méfiait, avec la née-moldue la plus recherchée du monde sorcier.

Une petit fiole bleue l'attendait dans le petit laboratoire, c'était la potion la plus expérimental qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté, la plus réussie aussi. Elle avait presque trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Hermione s'apprêtait à annuler les maléfices et entrer quand une petite voix l'interpella.

\- Alice ! Regarde les nuages, c'est quoi ?

L'enfant qui avait parlé s'appelait Winona. C'était une fillette un peu chétive avec des boucles blondes et un regard effacé, qui travaillait un peu pour Hermione, en rangeant les ingrédients et apportant aux clients les potions qu'elle vendait quand ils ne pouvaient pas venir eux-mêmes. La jeune femme avait eu pitié de l'enfant qui n'avait pas osé retourné à Poudlard, car on soupçonnait sa mère d'être une moldue.

Hermione se détacha alors de ses projets et s'avança vers la vitre que montrait Winona. Dehors, le ciel était menaçant, gris, sombre et il grondait, semblait se gonfler d'air un peu plus chaque seconde.

\- Est-ce que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui ? souffla la petite fille.

\- Non, répondit Hermione avec calme, regarde bien le ciel, la marque des ténèbres n'apparaît pas.

Puis, après avoir caressé la tête de l'enfant pour la rassurer, Hermione retourna derrière le comptoir pour enfin accéder à son laboratoire, quand Winona l'appela à nouveau.

\- Des fois Alice, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas peur de lui.

Hermione tenta de savoir si c'était seulement une impression ou une affirmation, mais rien dans l'expression de la petite fille ne le laissait présumer. Elle avait parfois ce genre de remarque, comme si elle savait déjà quelque chose qu'on ignorait nous-même.

\- Si, bien-sûr. Quand on voit ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il fait, tout le monde a peur. Simplement, il ne fait pas laisser cette peur prendre le dessus.

Winona avança de quelques pas et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Moi, je crois que tu l'as déjà vu.

\- Et tu sais ce que je crois moi ? Que tu aurais eu ta place à Serdaigle.

Ravie, la gamine lui offrit un grand sourire et retourna guetter la venue d'un client, comme Hermione le lui avait demandé. Cette dernière lui évitait les travaux durs, ce n'était qu'une enfant qui avait eu la malchance de tomber dans le monde sorcier au moment où celui-ci était le lis dangereux et dur à son égard.

Elle crut enfin pouvoir se retirer quand Winona l'avertit qu'un client arrivait.

\- Il a l'air d'un grand monsieur, rajouta l'enfant.

Hermione soupira et se résigna à ne jamais plus pouvoir accéder à son laboratoire tant que Merlin serait contre elle, et s'assit derrière le comptoir.

La porte tinta et elle releva la tête pour apercevoir des cheveux blonds, presque aussi blancs que les filaments de souvenirs. Elle blêmit, et ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle avait décidément fait à Merlin pour jouer d'une aussi mauvaise chance, et compagnie.

Drago Malefoy balaya la pièce du regard, ne s'arrêtant ni sur Winona, ni sur le nouveau visage d'Hermione. Il avait encore un peu grandit, ou peut-être que c'était son costume noir, et sa cape, qui le rendaient plus impressionnant. Il s'était un peu épaissi, plus musclé, et Hermione revit le petit garçon chétif de première année, en se disant que le jeune homme devant elle n'avait presque plus rien en commun avec lui. Au regard de Winona, comme captivé, elle put constater qu'il avait aussi gagner en charisme.

Lui non plus n'était pas retourné à l'école, alors. Il ne était pas y avoir beaucoup de septième année, trop occupée à défendre ce en quoi il croyait. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle prit pleinement conscient que c'était un Mangemort, à part entière, autant qu'elle faisait parti de l'Ordre.

Et sa présence, dans sa propre boutique, si proche et malfaisante lui provoqua des frissons de dégoûts. Il avait le port de tête plus fière que jamais, le regard écrasant, il méprisait tout ce qui n'était pas de son rang. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs que jamais, comme si le noir de son être n'était que dans son cœur. Sa présence était lourde, et son silence pesait sur la petite boutique au bord de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Enfin, il se décida à regarder Hermione. Il eut une simple seconde où il se figea dans une réaction qui ressemblait à de l' hésitation ou de l'hostilité. Mais il se reprit aussitôt et alla se planter devant elle.

\- Je cherche un sérum d'Immunité et une potion de Paix.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, lui asséna calmement Hermione, levant le regard vers lui.

Malefoy leva un sourcil, surpris plus qu'offensé. Et puis son fameux sourire, celui qu'Hermione rêvait autrefois de lui arracher au son visage, vint étirer ses lèvres. Un fichu sourire narquois.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez bien entendu, je vous ai demandé un sérum d'Immunité ainsi qu'une potion de Paix.

\- Merci, j'ai très bien entendu. Et moi, je vous ai dit bonjour.

Elle se sentait incapable de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Pas par lui, qu'elle avait au final toujours détesté, peut-être avec une pointe de pitié, d'amertume et d'incompréhension. C'était sa petite vengeance contre sa vie qui l'enfermait aussi alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être là.

Malefoy eut un moment de réflexion avant de repartir à l'assaut.

\- Vendez-moi un philtre de Mensonge alors, c'est assez proche du sérum que je veux, je le transformerai.

Il ne l'avait même pas écouté, il avait simplement réfléchi pendant qu'elle parlait, puis, lui avait à nouveau donné un ordre. Au fond il pouvait prendre des centimètres, regarder les gens de haut, quelque part au fond le garçon de la première année dormait toujours.

\- C'est impossible, c'est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, tout élément créé magiquement par mélange ne peut être métamorphosé en un autre.

Il eut à nouveau un sourire, puis se retourna vers Winona.

\- Va me chercher ce que j'ai demandé, toi.

L'enfant sembla sortir de ses rêveries et sauta du rebord de la fenêtre où elle s'était assise pour courir dans la réserve.

\- On ne parle pas comme ça aux gens, répliqua Hermione en se levant enfin pour fermer la fenêtre que Winona avait ouvert dans sa fuite.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ? demanda évasivement Malefoy d'une voix traînante, plus grave et plus profonde.

\- Alice Greywan, cracha Hermione en fermant la fenêtre.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il la connaissait bien finalement. Mais il ne trouverait pas. C'était seulement ses yeux.

\- Cette enfant, continua Malefoy en détaillant faussement les fioles sur les petites étagères de la boutique, pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Poudlard ?

Hermione de contenta de hausser les épaules. Qu'il sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, elle n'avait pas besoin d'encore plus de bâtons dans les roues.

\- L'école est désertée, les septièmes années on tous décidé de ne pas y retourner je crois… Tiens, même une gamine insupportable que j'ai connue.

Hermione essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

\- Enfin, reprit Malefoy en avançant un peu, elle va louper sa dernière année. Ça doit la rendre malade.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Je ne sais même pas de qui vous parler, vous pouvez arrêter vos efforts dès maintenant. Les menaces ne servent à rien, vous pouvez vérifier partout, vous et les vôtres, je suis Alice Greywan et je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires.

\- Je m'en doute, cracha Malefoy avec toute son assurance, les petites marchandes écervelées ont peu à voir avec la politique.

Winona revint les mains chargées à ce moment-là, évitant à Malefoy de devoir se justifier. Il donna un galion à la petite fille et attrapa les fioles.

\- Cela suffira, je suppose, à payer vos mois de loyer. Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux.

Et là-dessus, il fit demi-tour et claqua la porte, sortant dans la tempête qui maintenant tombait sur Londres. La pluie se faufila et humidifia le bois déjà trois vieux et le vent résonna un instant.

\- C'était un Mangemort, hein ? murmura Winona.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione les dents serrées. Et celui-là évite le. Il est cruel et en plus bête. Il n'a décidément rien pour lui.

Elle se décida alors à partir à son tour dans son laboratoire. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Winona lui répondre, et de réellement se demander si Merlin n'avait pas décidé de lui maudire cette journée, ce ne serait pas la première de sa vie.

\- Moi, je le trouve beau.

« C'est donc officiel, se dit-elle en repensant au nombre de croix sur le mur, les monstres arrivent toujours le trente et un octobre. »

* * *

\- Alice ? Je le mets où le carton ?

\- Tire-le à côté du comptoir, je m'en occuperai, merci. Et puis tu peux partir après.

\- Merci !

Hermione entendit, depuis le haut, Winona tirer difficilement le carton qui venait d'être apporté par un livreur trempé par la pluie de ce deux novembre. Il avait dû changer de balai, avec un qu'Hermione lui avait gentillement donné puisqu'il traînait dans sa boutique, et que jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne l'utiliserait. Puis, il était reparti quand les plantes du Dragon dans la petite serre à l'étage commençaient à se réveiller.

Ces étranges petites plantes demandaient à être cueillies lorsqu'elle se mettaient à grogner et Hermione avait filé, laissant Winona s'en occuper. Elle arrachait la dernière feuille quand elle entendit la porte claquer une nouvelle fois.

Elle était maintenant seule dans la boutique

Mais elle avait pris l'habitude d'être seule, avec ses souvenirs et quelque part, un peu de peur, mais noyée dans tout le reste. Les potions à inventer, les plans à réussir, tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour retourner là où elle devait être. Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû, en pleine guerre, être ici, ce n'était pas sa place.

Hermione soupira et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux indomptables derrière son oreille.

En bas, la porte s'ouvrît, elle pensa que c'était Winona, puis, le plancher craqua.

L'enfant était trop légère, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui avait vu que c'était fermé, qui avait forcé la porte. Elle eu immédiatement un très mauvais pressentiment. C'était un de ses sorts qui fermait la porte, si quelqu'un avait réussi à le briser, c'est qu'il se débrouillait bien en magie.

Elle se rappela que sa baguette était sur le comptoir en bas, et pensa que c'était effectivement très utile, très bonne idée. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre. Lentement, en effleurant le plancher, elle se rapprocha des escaliers et descendit les premières marches, se penchant pour observer.

Elle ne vit qu'une silhouette noire se diriger vers le recoin du magasin d'où rien n'était visible ni vu. Un Mangemort.

En une seconde, elle prit sa décision et dévala le reste des marches aussi vite que possible, avec le moins de bruit. Puis, elle tourna à droite et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire et entra.

La porte se referma avec un petit bruit de cliquetis.

Aussitôt, elle entendit les pas revenir en claquant. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle attrapa précipitement quelques ingrédients avant de se précipiter vers le fond de la petite salle. Le dos collé au mur, dissimulée sous une petite table et le regard vissé sur la porte, elle attendit dans un vacarme fracassant de ses veines.

Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne se ressemblait, ne portait pas le même nom, comment l'avait-on trouvée ? Peut-être l'avait-on dénoncée ? En y repensant, elle avait fait un patronus quelques jours plus tôt... Combien de galions valaient donc sa tête ?

Elle entendit l'inconnu hésiter, puis, monter les marches. Elle se permit de saisir un petit chaudron renversé près d'elle, et alluma un petit feu dessous avant de s'activer pour renverser dedans tout ce qu'elle avait attrapé.

Mais son patronus avait été fait en pleine forêt, comment était-ce possible ? Et puis elle n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. Ou quelqu'un l'avait vu, chaque soir, modifier son apparence ? Et qui l'aurait dénoncé ?

Elle décida d'arrêter de penser et de se concentrer sur ses ingrédients. Les planches au-dessus d'elle craquèrent, elle retint son souffle. Plus rien ne bougeait, comme un instant de vide quand, deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit l'intrus descendre les marches à toute vitesse.

Hermione eu juste le temps d'éteindre le petit feu et d'attraper le petit chaudron pour le serrer contre elle, se brûlant les doigts et se mordant les joues pour ne pas crier, l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait.

La pièce était assez étroite mais remplie d'étagères bancales qui pliaient sous le poids d'ingredients et potions du monde entier, de tables débordantes de livres, de plans inachevés et d'accroches aux murs ou encore de feuilles de brouillons froissées et jetées à terre, si bien qu'Hermione n'aperçut qu'une mèche du Mangemort.

Drago Malefoy. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu la reconnaître, pas uniquement avec ses yeux.

Le jeune homme eu un rictus et avança à pas lents dans le laboratoire, avec un regard méprisant pour les potions qui soufflaient des bulles.

\- Je sais que tu es là, Granger.

Hermione s'interdit de respirer, serrant un peu plus sa potion contre elle. Comment avait-il deviné ? Et puis sa voix, cette vois traînante et sûre d'elle, elle lui aurait arraché.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi ? Comment je t'ai reconnue ? Sache déjà que tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop à mon goût, et ensuite qu'il n'y a que toi pour me regarder avec autant d'insolence. Avec tes stupides yeux marrons. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je te retrouve si mal cachée dans le chemin de Traverse et pas avec Potty et Weslaid. Tu les as abandonnés, c'est ça ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à l'evoquation de ses deux amis, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il avança encore un peu et, sur la première table, attrapa quelque chose.

\- Ta baguette. Pas très malin de l'avoir laissée là.

Puis, dans un fracas, il renversa les livres et les feuilles volantes. Il vida les tiroirs et s'agaça sur ceux qui résistaient. Mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Tu n'as rien de bien intéressant. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de ne trouver que des livres ?

Malefoy avança encore un peu et ses pieds se trouvèrent juste devant Hermione. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu du mur, prête à lancer le contenu de sa potion rapide. Au moment où elle allait agir, il repartit, apparement intéressé par le contenu de ce laboratoire.

Elle l'observait, le cœur au milieu du ventre, quand soudain, il renversa toutes les étagères à terre dans un accès de colère. Les fioles se brisèrent, acidifiant le plancher, faisant pousser des tentacules au milieu du bazar, se mélangeant, explosant. Il les regarda faire, sans réagir, sans le moindre frisson de peur.

Enfin, il se retourna avec un regard de prédateur.

\- Alors dis-moi, Miss-je-sais-tout, où es-tu ?


	3. Les idiots ont des têtes d’idiots

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de « Je veux te sauver, Granger », j'avoue qu'au début je l'attendais tout à fait différent, mais tout se joue un peu à la dernière minute, comme si les personnages ramenaient leur grain de sel._

_J'avoue que j'espère bien vous perdre, mais pas trop pour que vous vouliez toujours me lire... À ce propos, tout est trop confus ou vous vous y repérer ? J'ai des fois du mal à doser entre savoir ce qu'il faut révéler ou non._

_Bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire...même dans le cas où vous n'aimeriez pas ;)_

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

**Chemin de traverse, novembre 1997**

Ce qu'il avait d'embêtant avec la vie d'Hermione Granger, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'être en sécurité, ou bien que les choses se passent comme prévues. Merlin devait vraiment s'amuser à s'acharner comme ça.

Enfin, la situation actuelle n'avait rien pour la faire rire. Malefoy était bien des choses, mais il n'était pas idiot et elle n'était pas sûre que sa potion, réalisée en quelques secondes, soit d'une grande efficacité contre lui.

Mais que fallait-il faire ? Aucune solution possible, elle ne pouvait pas bouger de ce petit recoin, seulement faire confiance en la Providence - qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'abandonner à peu près les trois quart du temps - et en elle-même.

A cet instant précis, Malefoy remarqua la fiole bleue sur la petite table et réduisit ses yeux à deux fentes grises. Elle eut immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment quand il s'en approcha doucement, et l'attrapa avec la plus grande délicatesse.

Il la leva au niveau de ses yeux pour étudier l'étrange couleur, de bleu soie à un bleu nuit profond, et l'aspect, aussi épais que du sang. Là-dessus, il resta ébahit.

Hermione eu un moment d'appréhension. Elle avait mis un mois entier à parvenir à refaire cette potion plus que complexe, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était. C'était de la vieille magie, de la vieille magie blanche, comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- Granger, ne me dit pas que c'est...

Une explosion retentit au niveau de la porte d'entrée et Drago, agacé, rouvrit la porte du laboratoire.

Hermione pensa un instant à lui sauter dessus, sa potion en main. Mais le temps qu'elle se lève et court vers lui, il l'aurait entendue et trouvée, et tout était gagné pour lui. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Elle aperçut au-dessus de son épaule un homme habillé comme Malefoy, tout en noir, avec une grande cape. Il avait un œil rieur, mais d'un rire noir et creux, et un sourire carnassier. Son autre œil était révulsé, révulsant. La paupière était retournée sur elle-même, la peau griffée tout autour et l'orbite n'affichait qu'un blanc, rougit par les minuscules veines.

Yaxley, elle le reconnaissait pour l'avoir croisé, il y avait très précisément trente jours.

\- Yaxley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai appris que tu capturais la Sang-de-Bourbe. Le maître m'a laissé venir, tu comprends, il n'a pas forcément une grande confiance en un gamin, persifla Yaxley.

\- Pour ta gouverne, lança Drago d'une voix glaciale, la porte était ouverte.

Hermione pouvait presque deviner son regard méprisant, l'air idiot de Yaxley. Malefoy se retourna et jeta un vague regard au laboratoire alors que Yaxley le rejoignait.

\- Elle est là-dedans, j'en suis sûr. J'ai sa baguette, elle est sans défense. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai trouvé plus important à faire que chasser les idiotes.

Elle le vit cacher sous sa cape sa petite potion bleue et dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller la lui arracher. Tout le travail d'un mois emporté en quelques secondes, par sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller la porte à la sortie de Winona, parce qu'elle avait stupidement laissé sa baguette en bas. Mais quelle idiote ! Un seul mois loin du chaos de la guerre, sans explosions, et elle oubliait toute mesure de sécurité.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir avec, surtout quand sa baguette aussi se tenait dans sa main. En aucun moment elle n'haït autant l'impuissance, et Drago Malefoy.

\- Vas-y, sourit Yaxley, je me charge de nous débarrasser de cette horreur.

Malefoy sortit en claquant la porte. Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner avec tous les espoirs que représentaient cette minuscule fiole. Il fallait qu'elle la rattrape. Absolument.

Ce n'était pas une supposition, mais un fait, jamais elle ne le laisserait s'en tirer comme ça.

Yaxley fit deux fois le tour du laboratoire, en parlant, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Seule la perte de la potion importait. Par Merlin, Malefoy allait-il lui voler tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux pour le reste de sa vie ?

Soudain, les pieds de Yaxley s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Elle serra le chaudron comme jamais et attendit. Son cœur se faisant sentir jusque dans ses doigts, mais étrangement, cela lui donna du courage, plus d'espoir qu'avec Malefoy.

Le Mangemort se baissa et son visage tomba exactement en face de celui d'Hermione.

Il avait une affreuse balafre à la joue, et ce sourire détestable. Son œil abimé, bien que sans pupilles, semblait la transpercer. Il avait baguette au bout des doigts, pointée sur elle.

Une fraction de seconde, il eu un mouvement de recul face à sa nouvelle apparence. Puis, se repris aussitôt, dévoilant ses dents de prédateur.

\- Enfin, on se retrouve. Alors, dis-moi...

Il n'eut ni le temps de finir, ni celui de réagir. Hermione lui lança le contenu son chaudron au visage, sans une seule hésitation.

Aussitôt, son cri transperça les tympans de la jeune femme. Sa peau, déjà abîmée, se creusait, semblait fondre, comme sous l'effet de l'acide. Yaxley tenta vainement de porter ses mains à son visage, comme pour contenir la douleur, mais à peine eut-il effleuré sa peau que la brûlure redoubla, autant que ses cris.

Profitant de sa diversion, Hermione donna un violent coup dans l'épaule de l'homme qui s'effondra sur le sol du laboratoire sans plus de difficultés, hurlant de douleur.

Elle se glissa hors de la table et le regarda avec un mélange incertain de dégoût et de soulagement. Et une colère sourde.

Yaxley étalé au sol, la tête contre le parquet, ne criait plus, tentant de reprendre son souffle avec de grandes difficultés. Sa peau était détruite, fumait presque, et il serrait ses dents de toutes ses forces pour ne plus hurler, tandis qu'une pulsion meurtrière pulsait dans tout son être.

Maudite Sang-de-Bourbe.

Dans les veines de la jeune femme, l'adrénaline s'épuisait, redescendait. Elle se pencha alors doucement et saisit la baguette du Mangemort qui gisait à terre. Elle le fixa un moment, puis, réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Stupéfix.

L'horrible râle de Yaxley cessa et son corps se figea dans une position étrange. Les yeux - où plutôt le seul encore valide - révulsés.

À toute vitesse, la jeune femme saisit un sac qu'elle agrandit d'un sortilège. Puis, ses meilleurs plans, quelques potions, plusieurs livres et quelques mornilles furent jetés avec rudesse et précipitation.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la boutique et attrapa un verre qui traînait depuis des jours et une cape qu'elle métamorphosa en parchemin et plume. Elle traça à toute vitesse de son écriture penchée, un mot à l'intention de Winona, qu'elle laissa sur le comptoir.

Puis, elle remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller chercher quelques autres affaires.

Les Mangemorts n'allaient pas mettre très longtemps à découvrir que Yaxley ne revenait pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle s'était encore volatilisée dans la nature - pas sûr que le concept leur plaise.

Une minute plus tard, elle était de nouveau au milieu de la boutique, sans plan et sans savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, mais avec un but précis. Rattraper Malefoy, savoir comment il l'avait retrouvée, et pourquoi il avait pris sa précieuse potion.

Elle sortit de la boutique, récitant tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, puis, s'autorisa à regarder l'état déplorable de cette allée du Chemin de Traverse.

Tout était vide, sans vie, et les quelques silhouettes s'aventurant dans cette fin d'après-midi, fuyaient plus que ne marchaient. Les boutiques fermées donnaient un air sinistre qui résonnait avec le silence. Comme si Voldemort avait déjà gagné, sa gorge se tordit ; on ne se résignait pas avant d'avoir combattu. Elle aurait tout donné à l'Ordre, pourquoi personne n'y croyait ?

Cette pensée lui rappelle, sans que ce soit trop le moment, ni l'endroit, la chaleur qui lui manquait, sa solitude pesante, tout l'Ordre lui manquait, surtout un certain roux et un brun aux cheveux fous.

Elle sourit tristement, puis, se mordit les joues. Il y avait Drago Malefoy à rattraper.

\- Appare Vestigium, prononça-t-elle doucement.

Les traces récentes de magie se tintèrent d'une couleur dorée, comme une poussière déposée. Elle observa sur le sol, chaque magie, chaque sortilège lancé, mais aucun n'appartenait à Drago Malefoy, où était-il allé ?

Elle continua encore un peu d'avancer, cherchant des traces, mais toujours rien. Aucun trace de son départ.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle trouva - trop tard - mais elle trouva ; s'il n'y a aucune trace du départ de quelqu'un, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de départ.

À la seconde où elle comprit, elle sentit un lien couler contre ses poignets, les tirant derrière son dos, puis, se scellant. Tombé de nul part, pour la seconde - détestable - fois de cette journée, Drago Malefoy, ses manières exécrables et son sourire victorieux apparurent.

\- Je t'ai trouvée, finalement, heureusement que je suis assez peu sûr des aptitudes de Yaxley, dit-il en se rapprochant, le menton fier. Sinon tu m'échappais.

\- Heureusement qu'un sur les deux à la tête sur les épaules, se moqua-t-elle, ivre d'agacement et d'impuissance.

Il hocha la tête en signe de contentement, lui tirant sa baguette des doigts sans aucune difficultés. Elle avait essayé tous les sorts possible, sans aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Il s'agissait de magie noire, avec un contressort qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- C'est ce que je commence à me dire, poursuivit-il. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me suivre ? Pour ça peut-être ?

Il fit tinter, à quelques centimètres de son visage, la potion bleue. Si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur qu'il la lâche, elle l'aurait mordu. Lui, son arrogance, ses croyances, ce noir à la fois ridicule et solennel - trop - et toute la rage qui prenait place en elle.

Comment avait-elle réussi à se faire prendre deux fois ? Pourtant, elle le savait, la réponse n'était pas très difficile, elle l'avait sous estimé.

Drago Malefoy avait gagné, en taille, en carrure, peut-être, mais aussi en aptitude, dans une magie qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle se contenta donc de le foudroyer du regard, juste pour lui faire passer toute sa combattivité, et pour l'agacer.

Il se contenta d'un sourire narquois, calme et contrôle, et lui attrapa par le bras, la tenant à côté de lui.

\- Assez pour ces émouvantes retrouvailles, hein ? lui murmura-t-il presque à l'oreille, déclenchant des frissons de dégoût ainsi qu'un violent ressenti à la jeune fille. Nous partons.

\- Comment ça, nous partons ?

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais garder pour moi la capture de la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus recherchée du monde ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus sarcastique qu'il pu trouver, la traînant de nouveau vers la boutique.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit-elle sur le même ton, allons tout de suite avertir ce cher Voldemort, histoire d'être sûr de mériter une place parmi les meurtriers.

\- Je serais de toi, Granger, répliqua-t-il en lui serrant le bras à lui tirer un grincement de douleur, je me tairais parfois, spécialement quand je ne dis pas des choses très intelligentes. Ce qui t'arrive, soit dit en passant, assez régulièrement.

Sur ce, il la poussa de nouveau dans sa boutique, la menaçant de sa baguette et apparement, elle avait - enfin - réussi à irriter toute sa fierté.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la rue, qui avait tout entendu, les cris, les explosions, vu les Mangemorts et sûrement vu la petite marchande de potions se faire arrêter, et qui n'avait rien dit, rien fait, aussi silencieuse que la Mort. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement là-bas qu'on l'emmenait.

Mais elle ne leur en voulait pas. Le courage ne battait pas dans tous les cœurs et certains attendaient leur liberté, comme une promesse. Et s'il en fallait une pour se battre, ce serait elle.

La boutique lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle qui avait vécu à l'abri de tout, un mois entier, entre ces cloisons bancales, se sentait maintenait trahie.

\- Superbe cheminée, se moqua Malefoy devant l'âtre recroquevillé sur lui-même, trop petit, trop noir et vieux. Mais ça servira quand même.

Il la traîna encore par le bras, serrant le plus possible pour lui faire mal, mais plus aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait déjà trop de victoires à son actif pour aujourd'hui.

Malefoy attrapa la poudre de cheminette posée en tas irrégulier sur une minuscule table et se glissa dans l'âtre, traînant la Gryffondor à sa suite, qui - pour faire bonne figure - tentait de se défaire de sa poigne, inutilement.

Ils finirent par se tenir côté à côté et il leva sa main, prêt à prononcer leur destination quand Hermione se redit compte qu'il ne cherchait même pas à savoir quel sort elle avait réservé à Yaxley. Cela l'écœura, même s'ils étaient des Mangemorts, sa naïveté était allée jusqu'à penser qu'ils se soutenaient.

\- Manoir Malefoy, prononça la voix grave à côté d'elle, lâchant la poussière dans un geste rude.

Elle sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens, sans que rien n'ai à voir avec le transport de cheminée , mais aucun muscle de son visage ne bougea. Elle portait le courage sur son visage et la peur à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme savait très bien à quoi s'attendre à l'intérieur de ce Manoir dans le Wiltshire, à un homme qui tenait plus du démon, ou de l'animal, qui ne ressentait plus rien dans le réceptacle de son cœur - si là où il en était arrivé, on pouvait le désigner comme tel. C'était une chose d'affronter des Mangemorts avec de l'adrénaline qui courait dans son corps, une autre de savoir qu'on marchait droit vers sa mort et toutes les souffrances qui l'accompagne.

Ils atterrirent dans une cheminée beaucoup plus spacieuse, mais elle n'eut rien le temps de réaliser que déjà, il la tirait furieusement au dehors.

C'était une seule cheminée, au milieu d'un champ. L'herbe lui arrivait au ventre, elle ne voyait plus ses pieds, ou plutôt ceux d'Alice. Autour, une petite forêt bordait tout.

L'étendue était verte, indéfiniment, et tout cela lui brûla les yeux, après un mois entier de vie dans le noir du silence et de la poussière.

Un instant, elle pensa être arrivée dans le parc du Manoir, sans savoir pourquoi il n'était pas directement allé à l'intérieur, car Malefoy l'éloigna à nouveau avec toute la brutalité donc il savait faire preuve.

Mais toutes ses hésitations s'évanouirent pour s'ériger en certitudes quand au bout de quelques mètres ils atteinrent la fin du champ. Cette fois, l'herbe était rasée, tout près de la terre, et au milieu trônait une petit maison de bois, qui vibrait, comme protégée par magie.

Tout était trop bien préparé. Ils n'avaient pas atterri là par hasard. Jamais Malefoy n'aurait fait d'arrêt avant de l'amener, c'était trop important, à la solde de trop de gloire. Et ce qui se tenait devant eux n'était qu'une sorte de cabanon. C'était vide, des champs à perte de vue, Voldemort n'était pas là, ni personne d'ailleurs.

C'était donc leur destination finale, et elle ne comprenait rien.

_Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de me perdre avec mon Drago. Depuis le début, je me concentre sur Hermione, son caractère, ses réactions, ses répliques, si bien que j'ai fini par ne plus savoir comment je voulais cerner Drago. Je le trouve un peu bancal, j'aimerais arriver à vous le montrer comme je le vois._

_Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, sinon que je n'ai pas ménagé notre pauvre Hermione, et que tout va à toute ( trop grande ?) vitesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres ralentiront un peu._


	4. Wiltshire ou non, telle est la question

_Me revoilà donc avec un troisième chapitre plus long que ceux d'avant, qui, je pense, expliquera beaucoup de choses à la situation actuelle d'Hermione et Drago. Les personnages secondaires arrivent aussi, peu à peu et l'histoire se met en place._

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review, même critique, même très critique, c'est ce qui m'aidera à avancer... ;)_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Mama : J'ai rajouté en début de chaque chapitre, la date, et quelques indications ( notamment dans le chapitre 1) qui, je pense, t'aideront à comprendre ;) Ce chapitre-ci aussi apporte pas mal de réponses, et pour les dialogues, tu vas être servie ! Et pour Hermione, je te laisse voir son développement au fil de l'histoire... Merci en tous cas pour ta review :)_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire , novembre 1997**

\- Narcissa ?

Une femme, plutôt grande, se tenait debout dans toute sa grâce, au fond de la pièce, sa longue robe,verte comme l'eau des marais, l'encerclait, la grandissait, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement retenus. Elle donnait l'impression que rien ne l'atteignait.

En entendant son prénom, elle se retourna et quitta son air soucieux un moment pour offrir à son mari un petit sourire, puis, pour lui tendre la main. Il s'avança et la saisit, se tenant à ses côtés, devant l'immense baie vitrée d'un des salons du troisième étage.

Narcissa se sentait désespérément inutile. Elle avait toujours refusé, aucune marque ne se dessinait au creux de son bras, aucun cape noire sur ses épaules. Mais que cela lui avait-il apporté ? L'homme qu'elle aimait été marqué, son fils aussi. L'un avait déjà tout perdu, l'autre jouait tout à ce même moment, pour eux.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, et un terrible pressentiment l'envahit.

La main de Lucius serra un peu plus fort la sienne, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était encore là, que même s'il était en disgrâce, il tenterait à nouveau qu'on lui fasse confiance. Mais Narcissa se fichait bien d'être ou non dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, s'ils étaient en sécurité avec lui, alors oui, mais actuellement, Drago risquait beaucoup. Elle voulait simplement savoir sa famille saine et sauve. Sa loyauté n'allait que là.

Doucement, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucius. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, les yeux perdus dans l'étude du parc. Le soleil commençait à décliner sur un ciel gris, menaçant de nuages lourds, qui annonçaient aussi bien la tempête qui allait leur tomber sur les épaules que celle qui allait marteler le sol.

\- Quand est-ce que Drago reviendra ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a encore du temps, mais pour la tâche que ça représente, c'est peu.

Narcissa releva vivement la tête, le forçant à la regarder.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, qui ne souffrait d'aucune attente.

\- Un mois et environ deux semaines.

La panique passa dans les pupilles de l'enfant Black, mais sa voix était maîtrisée, contrôlée, comme tout en elle.

\- Et s'il échoue ? reprit-elle comme si elle énonçait un fait ordinaire.

Lucius ne répondit pas ; il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il n'y arriverait pas, il ne trouvera pas en un peu plus d'un mois ce qu'il cherchait depuis cinq. C'était trop tard, simplement, personne ne le disait à voix haute.

Il serra encore un peu la main de sa femme et le soleil se coucha dans l'ombre des Malefoy, fiers comme jamais dans l'assurance de leurs plus sourdes craintes.

**Endroit inconnu, novembre 1997**

Aucuns des deux n'aurait pu deviner qu'à des kilomètres d'eux, bien plus au Nord, leur fils avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Dans le soleil déclinant, qui éclatait en milliers de couleurs différentes qui se repensaient le ciel, Drago Malefoy espérait bien avoir la solution à tous ses problèmes. Problèmes un peu trop lourds sur ses épaules d'adolescents de dix-sept ans, qui pliaient petit à petit, tandis qu'il relevait la tête, plus fier que jamais.

Hermione, complètement perdue, se laissa tirer vers la petite maison. Elle sûre, certaine de l'avoir entendu prononcer Manoir Malefoy, alors où était ce fichu manoir ? Nul part, à perte de vue, des champs, verts, toujours verts, quelques forêts et rien d'autre.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de détailler plus le paysage que Malefoy la poussait déjà vers la petite maison de bois. Au moment où elle passait l'étrange dôme agité, elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, aussi vite et sûrement qu'une onde. La sensation était proche de celle avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle n'était pas là par hasard, c'était préparé, protégé et probablement infranchissable.

Un goût amer tinta sa bouche lorsqu'elle passa la porte étroite.

L'intérieur était minuscule, la cuisine était à droite, au fond, cachée derrière une table de bar, assez haute. Le petit salon s'étendait devant, on tombait presque dedans en entrant, composé simplement d'un petit canapé gris, d'un fauteuil et d'une table basse. Au fond, un portes qu'Hermione définit comme la salle d'eau, finissaient de remplir la cabane de bois.

Malefoy se contenta de fermer la porte, sans aucun sort, ceux de dehors, à priori, devaient suffire. Il l'avait lâchée, à peine entrés.

Il regarda lentement aux alentours, bien que lui, ne découvrait pas l'endroit. Il était lasse - il avait l'air lasse -, ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer à chaque instant, et il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux pour chasser les mèches qui caressaient son front. Sa baguette trouva une place dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa cape, et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Ce bruit fit tourner la tête à Hermione, déconcentrée, et elle entreprit de le détailler.

Elle ne comprenait rien, et tout cela l'agaçait, elle détestait plus que tout au monde que le sens de quelque chose lui échappe. C'était comme s'il lui manquait une part d'elle-même.

Le visage dur, elle fixait le Serpentard. Il lui inspirait du dégoût, une pointe de pitié, beaucoup d'aversion, et un certain sentiment d'incertitude, beaucoup de méfiance. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, du moins plus depuis leur sixième année, et elle n'était pas sûre de reconnaître dans ce corps fatigué le petit garçon arrogant, et cela la mettait sans aucune explication rationnelle, mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'en prie, Granger, reprit sa voix grave, un peu exacerbée, fais comme chez toi, assieds-toi.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis, puisqu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Bien, commença Malefoy en relevant la tête, j'ai quelques questions à te poser et tu vas y répondre.

\- Parfait, ça tombe vraiment bien, parce que moi aussi, j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser.

Autant devant sa phrase que devant son assurance, il leva un sourcil incrédule, qui lui disait clairement « Ah oui, vraiment ? Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais répondre ? ».

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris, tu es enfermée dans une cabane avec un Mangemort, tu n'as pas de baguette et tu ne sais pas où tu es, donc tu vas répondre sagement à mes questions.

Elle s'étonna qu'il se déclare Mangemort sans état âme, sans qu'aucun sentiment - ou ressentiment - ne transgresse dans ses paroles. Tout était neutre, de l'expression de son visage aux moindres inflexions de sa voix.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, Malefoy ? Me torturer peut-être ?

Une seconde, elle crut voir quelque chose passer dans ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas sûre, Il n'avait pas bougé.

Il avait une marque sur le bras gauche, il l'avait empoignée à sûrement lui faire des ecchymoses, traînée dans un endroit inconnu, mais jamais il ne lui ferait quoi que ce soit.

Parce qu'elle avait en face d'elle le garçon qui avait refusé de tuer Dumbledore, à qui Harry avait fait subir un Sectusempra, dont la terrible tante avait envoyé à St Mangouste deux membres de l'Ordre à cause du sortilège de Doloris.

\- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais je commence.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas transplané quand je suis arrivé ?

\- Malefoy, tu me poses la question la plus idiote possible, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis sûre que tu as essayé, et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas transplanter dans la boutique, ni ses alentours, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas amenée ici par cheminette.

\- À qui est cette boutique alors ? Parce que ce sortilège est très puiss...

\- À moi ! interrompit-elle, j'ai répondu à ta question, tu réponds à la mienne.

Elle évita soigneusement son regard noir, tenant à avoir des réponses aussi claires et justes que possible.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- En Angleterre, la nargua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Mais non, je veux dire...

\- Granger, c'est à moi, rappelle-toi, chacun son tour.

Merlin ce qu'il était agaçant, et le mot était faible. Il incarnait tout ce qu'elle détestait ; il était trop calme, trop sûr de lui et ce sourire insupportable lui traînait encore au coin des lèvres.

Drago, lui, avait l'impression de se heurter à des refus, elle était intelligente, et très bien capable de répondre à toutes ses questions, sans lui fournir l'explication attendue. Il essayait d'être prudent, mesuré, il savait que l'adversaire en face de lui pouvait mener l'interrogatoire sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Potty et Weaslaid ?

\- Ils s'appellent Potter et Weasley, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton dur, piquée au vif, ignorant le pincement de son cœur. Nous avons êtes séparés. Comment sais-tu que nous étions ensemble ?

\- Là, c'est toi qui pose une question stupide, vous avez passé votre temps tous les trois à Poudlard, à vous mettre dans les situations les plus dangereuses possibles. Et par un quelconque miracle - où plutôt un enchaînement insoupçonné de miracles -, vous avez réussi à vous en sortir.

\- Non, nous aurions pu nous séparer, les missions à trois existent très peu. Et puis justement, comme tout le monde s'attend à ce que nous soyons ensemble, le meilleur plan aurait été de se séparer. Ensuite, tu apprendra que lorsque l'on passe au statut des sorciers les plus recherchées du monde, c'est rarement discret de se déplacer à trois.

Avait-elle toujours réponse à tout ?

Drago eut un instant envie de lui lancer un sort pour définitivement l'empêcher de parler, puis, il se rappela qu'il avait des questions, et désespérément besoin d'explications.

\- Fantastique, merci pour ce sermon terriblement ennuyeux. Pourquoi Yaxley t'en veut-il à ce point ?

\- Comment sais-tu que Yaxley m'en veut ? renchérit-elle, suspicieusement. Oui, je sais, poursuivit-elle en levant les mains, exaspérée et voulant en finir au plus vite, chacun son tour. Parce que c'est moi qui ai détruit son œil.

Pour la première fois, Drago eut autre chose pour recouvrir son visage que du mépris, de l'ironie, de la colère ou une absence suspecte de sentiment. Il releva la tête, comme abasourdi, pour vérifier s'il avait bien entendu, elle soutint son regard, impassible. Il finit par détourner son regard et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux dans une tentative - totalement inutile - pour dissiper la fatigue.

\- Je dois rêver, Hermione Granger est entrain de m'avouer avoir consciencieusement mutilé un homme.

\- Un Mangemort, rectifia la Gryffondor sèchement, et puis cette scène où je me retrouve seule, je ne sais où, avec toi, Malefoy, tient plus du cauchemar pour moi.

\- C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent j'ai tout fait pour te faire le plus de mal, te torturer et t'arracher des réponses au bout de la langue.

\- C'est vrai que pour l'instant, tu as une attitude parfaitement civilisée, à part - bien-sûr - la série de bleus sur mon bras, mon enlèvement, la destruction de ma boutique, le vol de deux objets en ma possession ainsi qu'un interrogatoire.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Il avait fini de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, il était agacé. Et puis toute cette naïveté brute devant lui commençait sincèrement à puiser ses dernières ressources d'énergie.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, Granger ? Nous sommes en guerre.

\- Rassure-toi, Malefoy, te concernant, je ne m'attends strictement à _rien_.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se redressa dans le canapé, posant ses avant bras sur ses cuisses.

Il en avait assez des questions futiles, il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses, aux questions qui torturaient son esprit et son corps depuis plus de trois mois. Le temps lui était compté, il n'allait pas le gaspiller à discuter avec une Gryffondor.

Doucement, il sortit de sa cape, la petite fiole bleue qu'il fit tinter entre ses doigts fins.

Hermione releva instinctivement la tête, et dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui arracher la potion des mains, puis, partir en courant. Elle avait déjà fait assez de choses stupides pour aujourd'hui, et elle savait pourquoi.

Quand elle avait compris que c'était Malefoy, plus tôt, dans la boutique, elle avait revu le garçon qui prévenait McGonagall qu'ils avaient enfreints les règles, sans réaliser que s'il les avait vu, il avait enfreint le règlement aussi. Cette insupportable petite tête blonde qui avait pris peur devant Buck - où plutôt Ventdebout -, avait été terrorisé devant les boules de neige arrivées de nul par, un après-midi à Pré-au-lard, qui avait gonflé le torse quand Ombragé avait pris le pouvoir. Celui qui avait baissé sa baguette devant Dumbledore.

Mais elle avait oublié qu'avant de la baisser, il l'avait levée, que son avant bras gauche était écrasé d'une marque, presque vivante, qui se ressentait dans toute sa chair, que lui non plus n'était pas à l'école, que l'an dernier il avait enfermé Harry dans un wagon, espérant qu'on ne le retrouve jamais, et invité les Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Elle l'avait sous-estimé, ne s'était rappelée uniquement ce qu'elle voulait, et elle se retrouvait ici.

-Qui l'a faite ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Moi.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui, je répète encore une fois ?

Ses deux yeux gris lui servirent un regard mauvais, et une sorte de tension s'installa.

Elle voulait la fiole, apparement, il la voulait aussi. Et il n'y en avait qu'une.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? finit-elle par interroger, presque en murmurant.

\- Oui.

\- Comment tu sais ?

Il eut un rictus acide qui étira ses lèvres, comme un mauvais souvenir qui brûle.

\- J'ai pour mission de trouver cette potion, mais comme c'est toi qui l'a faite, nous allons devoir la refaire.

\- Premièrement, elle est très bien faite, deuxièmement, il n'y a pas de «nous».

Drago lui offrit de nouveau un sourire moqueur qu'elle eut envie de lui arracher, et il s'avança un peu dans le canapé. Il préparait tout, jusqu'à l'atmosphère qui entourerait sa prochaine phrase. Ses cheveux, d'un blond -presque blanc -, retombèrent un peu dans le mouvement, mais il jouait sur sa mise en scène.

\- Granger, j'ai une offre à te proposer.

\- Quoi que ce soit, je refuse, décréta-t-elle aussitôt.

Il éclata franchement de rire, un rire froid, vide qui ne résonnait, ni en lui, ni dans la pièce.

Hermione fut agacée, comme s'il la manipulait, parce qu'il savait plus de choses qu'elle sur leur situation.

\- Voila, reprit-il avec un soupçon de malice au creux des joues, tu me donnes la recette, je réalise la potion et me tires d'un sacré mauvais pas, et en échange, je t'aide à retrouver tes deux guignols.

Un instant, elle resta interdite, presque que sur le point de lui demander de répéter.

Qu'Harry et Ron soit autre part qu'à l'endroit de leur séparation, elle s'en doutait. Mais que Malefoy sache où ils étaient, c'était inattendu, et complètement menteur. Voilà, il mentait.

\- Comment tu pourrais savoir ?

Il se leva alors, et déplaça la petite table au milieu du salon, de sorte à attraper un petit tableau, pas plus grand que sa tête.

Le tableau était entièrement noir, son habitant avait disparu. Elle chercha un moment, mais aucun indice, il n'y avait rien qu'une toile.

\- C'est une toile de Phineas Nigellus Black. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard...

Hermione comprit immédiatement. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait décrocher son autre portrait du Square Grimmaurd, et l'avait mis dans le sac qu'elle voulait emporter. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, et maintenant ce sac était avec Harry et Ron.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire la liaison, et saisit une dernière tentative pour confondre Malefoy.

\- J'ai essayé des milliers de fois de lui parler, il ne répond jamais, où à côté de la plaque, même s'il sait où sont Harry et Ron, il ne te le dira jamais.

\- Si je sais déjà qu'un de ses tableaux est avec tes deux guignols, c'est qu'il m'a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, je te rappelle que je suis un de ses descendants et il m'apprécie beaucoup, si je lui demande, il me dira où ils sont.

Elle se sentait définitivement piégée, comme si un serpent lui entourait la gorge et, après un regard à Malefoy, elle se dit que c'était peut-être le cas.

\- Et comment je suis sûre que tu arrivera à lui faire dire, où qu'il le sait ?

\- Écoute, je te fais confiance pour me donner les ingrédients et la recette de cette fichue potion, tu me fais confiance pour le reste, clama-t-il d'une voix ou l'agacement commençait à pointer.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté !

\- Tu acceptera.

\- Mais j'ai mis un mois entier à la faire !

\- Parfait, il me reste un mois et quatorze jours précisément, j'ai le temps, alors tu acceptes, oui ou non.

Sa phrase avait l'air d'une question mais c'était une affirmation. Hermione n'y fit même pas attention, trop perdue.

Que fallait-il faire ?

Il savait où étaient Harry et Ron, il pouvait à n'importe quand faire quelque chose de cette information, et elle la voulait. Elle voulait avec rage, avec hargne, elle voulait tout plutôt qu'être là. Ils lui manquaient, terriblement, et c'était comme si elle faillait à elle-même à être sans eux, sans les aider.

Mais aider Malefoy, c'était aider Voldemort et ça, pour rien au monde elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Chaque réussite pour lui était une défaite pour elle.

Alors le piège aux serpents sifflait autour d'elle, que fallait-il faire ? Pourquoi c'était toujours à elle de prendre les décisions difficiles ?

Ses yeux se perdirent un peu dans le vide, et s'accrochèrent à la fenêtre. Le soleil s'inclinait, il allait bientôt disparaître, Le rose finissait de baver sur les dernières lignes, entraînant le orange dans sa chute.

C'est là qu'elle la vit. C'est tout petit, subtile, mais bien là. Entre le ciel coloré et la terre froide, se tenait une bande bleu, d'un bleu qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, qui s'agitait et parfois, recrachait des spirales blanches.

La mer.

N'importe où dans le Wiltshire, où que l'on soit, on ne l'apercevait pas ; c'était au centre des terres. Elle était tellement obnubilé par le reste qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander, plus tôt, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas atterris au Manoir.

Ils n'étaient pas dans le Wiltshire, et un sentiment incompréhensible de trahison, mêlé à une colère sourde, se répandit en elle. Piégée.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur ses jambes.

\- Granger, répéta-t-il avec ennui, dans la plus profonde indifférence pour l'état de panique dans lequel elle semblait soudainement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans le Wiltshire.

-Très bon point, réflexion très approfondie, pas étonnant que la meilleure élève de Poudlard se trouve juste devant moi, vraiment, se moqua-t-il.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, le besoin de savoir troublé par une certaine colère, et se planta juste devant lui. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, presque étonné qu'elle ose avancer d'elle-même, et elle lui rendit la force de son regard avec plus de hargne encore.

\- Où sommes-nous ? asséna-t-elle,

Il la jaugea encore un peu, se demandant combien de temps encore, elle allait supporter la pression de ces yeux gris, froid comme du métal. Mais Hermione ne le lâcha pas une seconde, la détermination au fond des pupilles.

\- Dans le Lancashire, lâcha-t-il, à quelques kilomètres de Lancaster.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, et s'aperçut, à son plus grand désarroi, qu'il n'y avait pas un milliard de solutions.

Hermione se laissa alors retomber dans le fauteuil de manière théâtrale, attirant l'œil à la fois ennuyé et curieux de Drago.

\- Vous... vous avez détourné le réseau de cheminette, c'est ça ?

Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, l'observant simplement. Il devait s'amuser à la voir perdre tous ses repères un par un, et nager en pleine terre inconnue.

\- J'en suis sûre, déclara-t-elle horrifiée.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, ni prévenir personne que tout était détourné - elle ne savait même pas de quelle manière. Elle n'avait ni baguette, ni sa précieuse potion, ni rien, au final, et elle était désespérément seule, l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Alors, elle posa son regard sur Drago, et elle sentit tout le courage dont elle allait avoir besoin pour prendre cette fichue décision, pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir d'une partie du monde sorcier, de ses simples mots.


	5. Les visages d'anges et les âmes noires

_J'étais pas mal inspirée pour ce chapitre là mais malheureusement avec le confinement, j'avais beaucoup de choses à rattraper..._

_J'espère qu'il vous plairait, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition, même s'il est long (le plus long jusqu'ici) , mais il faut bien poser les bases pour la suite._

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lancashire, novembre 1997**

La nuit était terriblement noire, elle recouvrait tout, englobait tout. Les étoiles se cachaient derrière les nuages qui, plus tôt, grondaient au-dessus de la campagne anglaise. Seule la lune apportait un peu de lumière à travers la pièce.

Par terre, Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Mais elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, le torturer, aucune solution n'apparaissait. Il n'y avait aucune solution pour sa situation désespérée.

Enfin si, celle qu'elle avait prévu à l'instant même où Malefoy lui avait dit à qui était le portrait ; le voler et s'en aller le plus loin possible, retrouver Harry et Ron. Mais elle n'était pas idiote et elle savait bien que le sort qui recouvrait la petite maison était puissant, inviolable, peut-être très vieux.

Alors elle allait attendre.

Elle se retourna, sur le côté droit, faisant face au canapé, à quelques mètres d'elle, Malefoy, étendu dessus, faisant part de toute la galanterie écopée de son éducation. Pendant qu'elle se faisait encore plus de bleu, couchée sur le parquet, à peine séparée par une couverture, lui dormait tranquillement, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait. La fenêtre se trouvait juste au-dessus du canapé, de sorte que sans doute la lueur nocturne devait l'éclairer un peu, tandis que lui, restait dans le noir. Mais sa respiration régulière - trop - ne faisait aucun doute sur son sommeil.

Elle lui en voulut, d'être là, devant elle, presque insolemment, échappant à ses problèmes quand les siens l'étouffaient. Même en essayant de forcer, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle ne réussi pas à le distinguer. Malefoy dans le noir, elle dans la lumière, ça leur allait bien tiens.

Puis, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas seulement fâchée contre lui pour sa situation actuelle mais pour tout le reste. C'était quelque chose en elle, de très fort, très puissant, qui la prenait au coeur, quelque chose qui vacillait entre le dégoût et la haine.

Elle lui en voulait pour cette guerre, pour les choix qu'il avait pu prendre, pour le retour de Voldemort, pour la mort de Dumbledore, pour ses espoirs réduisent à néant... Ce garçon aux cheveux blonds - presque blancs -, c'était l'incarnation des mauvais choix, des choix fait par orgueil, par honneur et par lâcheté.

Aucun attrait, rien, juste une mer de dégoût et d'absence de compréhension. Comment se réveillait-il chaque matin, et se regardait-il dans le miroir ? Par sa faute des enfants mouraient, des familles, le monde sorcier était à l'agonie. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas directement de sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, tous leurs actes avaient eu des répercutions.

Et elle se détestait pour sentir en elle toute cette colère sourde qui se noyait, c'était trop fort, trop violent. Elle savait qu'il avait des bons côtés, et c'était pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait ici, trop persuadée que la lumière gagne. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les attribuer à de la lâcheté, à un manque de discernement.

Peut-être qu'il était intelligent, à Poudlard il ne s'était jamais trop mal débrouillé. Il s'était même souvent retrouvé juste derrière elle. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant il avait toujours un sourire narquois, mais des yeux un peu vide, et plus cette arrogance méchante d'autre fois, plus une sorte de mépris moqueur.

Et il se trompait encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfouissant en elle toutes ses pensées, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, et tous ses ressentiments pour l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle, elle ferma les yeux, tâchant de dormir.

Malefoy la regarda attentivement abaisser ses paupières, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'était trompée, il ne dormait pas.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il observait son manège, à scruter le noir, presque le creuser, comme si elle pourrait finir par le voir. Puis, il l'avait vu renoncer à l'apercevoir, et le regarder comme lorsqu'elle étudiait une demande particulièrement complexe, beaucoup de désapprobation au creux des pupilles.

Il attendit un moment, la détaillant dans la lumière de la lune, et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie.

Au départ, il lui avait résolument tourné le dos, puis il s'était laissé allé à la curiosité et, petit à petit, il assistait à sa transformation.

Depuis le départ, il traînait une fille plus grande que Granger, avec des cheveux lisses d'un noir aussi épais que cette nuit, qui avait une peau trop pâle. Et là, sous ses yeux, le corps rapetissait jusqu'à la taille d'Hermione, repris un peu du poids, son visage redevint plus rond, plus doux, et ses cheveux, doucement, se tordirent en boucles et redevinrent bruns.

Il retrouva la petite fille autoritaire, trop intelligente et incroyablement têtue qu'il connaissait.

Elle bougea un peu, ses boucles tombèrent et il se rappela qu'elle avait aussi tellement de qualités. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il la haïssait avec toute cette force qui dormait au fond de lui, toute cette haine qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Ce n'était pas toujours seulement pour elle, mais il sentait qu'à cet instant, ça l'était.

Drago n'était pas aveuglé par toute cette colère qui grondait, il savait qu'elle était lucide, vive d'esprit, elle avait toujours été meilleure que lui. Elle était aussi courageuse, brillante, mais incroyablement sûre. C'était le fond de toute sa haine, de toute sa jalousie et son écœurement ; elle savait qu'elle était douée, ça se sentait dans ses gestes, sa voix et même ses yeux, ces mêmes yeux qui le regardaient avec tant de dégoût que, comme elle avait voulu lui arracher son sourire, il aurait voulu lui arracher ses yeux.

Pourtant, c'était grâce à eux qu'il l'avait reconnu. C'était étrange, mais il aurait reconnu les yeux de Granger entre des milliers, cette espèce d'étincelle insoutenable des Gryffondor, et cet suspicion pour lui dès qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vison.

Il détestait ce regard aussi. Ce qu'il voulait dire, ce que ça reflétait de lui. Il détestait cette gamine trop sûre d'elle, qu'il avait déjà entendu pleurer, si fort qu'il était partagé entre le son insupportable que ses pleurs avaient et voulu lui hurler de se taire et entre l'envie de rire de la voir si faible, misérable.

Et puis, c'était la seule à jamais avoir réussi à le blesser. A cette pensée, il se frotta la joue. Drago n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il avait été un idiot en troisième année, et il avait grandi, et parfois ce qu'elle prenait pour de la lâcheté était de la peur, mais sa haine aussi avait grandi.

Il se frotta les yeux, tentant d'amener le sommeil, mais il avait la sensation étrange d'avoir vécu trop de choses pour s'endormir.

Il effleura la fiole qui se trouvait près de lui, tout était calme, sans bruit, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, la peur n'était pas partie.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait ; Granger avait accepté, même si ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons, il allait réussir : il devait réussir.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les eux ce matin-là, son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête en direction du canapé. Il était vide, seulement une couverture froissée dessus, et la fenêtre derrière était légèrement ouverte.

La jeune femme se redressa tout d'un coup sur sa couverture gisant au sol, et, prise d'un frisson, tira celle qui la recouvrait. Et là, assise au milieu du salon, elle chercha Malefoy. La porte était fermée, la cuisine à sa gauche était vide et le petit salon tout autant.

Bientôt, elle s'aperçut que ses cheveux étaient redevenus de lourdes boucles brunes indisciplinées et cela la fit sourire. Inconsciemment, elle passa ses mains entre ses mèches. Elle eu la délicieuse sensation de redevenir elle-même, un mois qu'elle se traînait dans le grand corps malingre d'Alice, qu'elle détestait.

Mais cette fois, c'était elle, vraiment elle.

Par la même occasion, elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et cela la fit soupirer.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la fenêtre. C'était l'aube, très pâle, très claire. Un rose effacé quittait doucement le ciel pour l'emplir d'un bleu pur.

Elle se leva alors et plia les couvertures avec lesquelles elle avait dormi, le dos endolori et les articulations qui criaient. Elle finissait de poser le tas plié sur le bord du canapé quand Malefoy ouvrit la porte.

Il avait des cernes qui creusaient ses yeux ; il n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux. Mais il était impeccable. Comme toujours, se fit-elle amèrement la réflexion. Son costume noir épousait parfaitement son corps, son air aristocratique. Dans sa main, un sachet de papier qui débordait et qu'il posait sur la longue table de bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

\- Je fais à manger, et après on commence, déclara-t-il sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Abasourdie, elle resta les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce, le regardant sortir une poêle et la poser sur un feu doux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Que Drago Malefoy sache faire la cuisine ou qu'il soit allé faire des courses.

Il continua à casser deux oeufs et disposa quelques morceaux de bacon dans la poêle, fit couler un filet d'huile et tout grésilla. Il se sentit enfin fixé et releva ses pupilles grises sur elle.

Il détailla un moment sa nouvelle - ou ancienne - apparence. S'il fut surpris, ou désorienté, il n'en montra rien.

\- Granger, soupira-t-il, si tu veux te rendre utile, va te doucher, vraiment.

Elle ne releva pas et se détacha tout à coup de sa vision pour filer vers la petite porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et s'y enferma.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de détailler son visage et, inconsciemment, un grand sourire apparu. Ses cheveux était un noeud informe, ses yeux brillaient de fatigue et ses joues étaient rougi par la froid, mais elle se sentait bien mieux.

Elle enleva ensuite ses vêtements et aperçut, juste avant de rentrer dans la douche les marques sur son corps. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire attention à son apparence, mais cette fois, elle s'attarda sur l'état de son dos, et de son bras.

Des bleus se succédaient les un aux autres le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en file. Et le côté sur lequel elle avait dormi, le même côté que le bras ou Malefoy l'avait attrapée, était meurtri aussi. Sa côte était rougi, comme griffée et son épaule lui faisait mal quand elle la bougeait.

Et le bras où il l'avait attrapée. Trois hématomes se disputaient la surface. Deux étaient plutôt petits, rouges, éraflés. Le dernier avait la largeur de son pouce, un bleu qui s'étendait vers le vert, parfois vers le violet.

Elle sentit la colère monter encore un peu dans sa gorge et elle se dépêcha de la noyer sous la douche.

Elle passa à regrets de nouveau ses habits et sortit.

Drago était assis sur le canapé, plongé dans un livre. En s'avançant, elle s'aperçut que son assiette gisait dans l'évier et que celle qui lui était sûrement destinée était sur la table, composée d'un œuf, de deux tranches de bacon et d'un peu de pain.

Son ventre gronda un peu et elle s'aperçut à quel point elle avait faim.

Et elle s'aperçut aussi que, toute cette banalité, manger, et dormir aux côtés de Malefoy, ce n'était que le début de tout ça. Qu'elle avait accepté, qu'elle allait vivre avec lui, pendant un mois entier.

La perspective lui provoqua des frissons et elle se hissa sur une chaise pour avaler rapidement son petit déjeuner, plantant amèrement sa fourchette au cœur du jaune, imaginant la tête du blond.

Sa gorge sèche lui réclama ensuite de l'eau et elle déposa son assiette dans l'évier avant de se mettre à chercher dans chaque placard les verres. Pratiquement tout était vide, les quelques couverts semblaient recouverts de poussière, elle finit par, sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrir les placards au-dessus de la plaque de cuisson.

Les verres étaient là. Elle tenta de les attraper, s'élevant encore plus, mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle était trop petite.

Un instant, elle considéra le fait de monter sur une chaise, mais elle se connaissait. Le vide, elle détestait ça, et même si les chaises n'étaient pas si hautes, l'instabilité lui fit renoncer.

Drago ne bougea pas, continuant à feuilleter son livre, parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait pu l'aider, suivant la scène du coin des yeux. Mais il considérait en avoir déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Il avait passé la nuit à ne pas dormir, s'était levé aux aurores, avait renoncé à la réveiller alors que tout son corps lui criait de commencer au plus vite cette fichu potion, avait fait les course et cuisiné pour elle.

Il eut un hoquet moqueur quand il la vit se résigner et boire à l'évier. Son sourire tomba bien vite quand elle retroussa ses manches entreprenant la vaisselle. Il leva les yeux au ciel et agita sa baguette et tout fut nettoyé.

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas Granger, j'aimerais bien qu'on commence maintenant.

Elle le considéra un instant puis vint se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu veux refaire cette potion ? Elle est réussi.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit-t-il le nez plongé dans son livre. Mais tu pratiques la magie blanche.

Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il entendit Hermione Granger se taire. Il tiqua et releva la tête, fermant définitivement son livre. Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Si même toi tu ne sais pas, je me demande comment les deux guignols se débrouillent depuis que tu les as abandonnés.

\- Je ne les ai pas abandonnés ! se récria Hermione, vexée. Je n'ai jamais choisi jamais voulu, on a juste été séparé par...

Elle s'arrêta net, réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire, et surtout, réalisant à quel point elle voulait le dire.

Depuis un mois, elle ne parlait à personne, seule entre les parchemins, les potions et les incertitudes. Tout d'un coup, elle réalisa comme elle avait désespérément envie de parler de sa situation, de Ron, d'Harry, du monde sorcier, de la guerre, et si elle n'avait pas eu Drago Malefoy en face d'elle, elle aurait tout dit.

Peut-être qu'elle se serait même effondrée, mise à pleurer, aurait laissé de longs silences.

-...par Yaxley.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

\- Il t'a raconté.

\- Non, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Comment tu sais, alors ?

Ses yeux gris, acier en fusion, plongèrent dans les siens. Il avait l'air sérieux, presque préoccupé.

\- La haine ça se lit dans les yeux.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à le croire, ça brillait au fond des siens, et il devait en voir le reflet au centre de ses propres pupilles.

Il attrapa un parchemin et une plume avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Tous ses espoirs reposaient sur les épaules fragiles de cette fille qu'il détestait. Et pourtant il avait désespérément besoin d'elle.

\- Alors, les ingredients ?

Hermione réagit au quart de tour.

\- Il y en a cinquante-sept. Il faut ; 85g de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, des plumes d'Herguum, de la poudre de vers marins, trois œufs de doxy...

Drago perdit presque instantanément le cours de la liste, mais rien n'apparut sur son visage, il se contenta de continuer à faire semblant de noter, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué à l'agaçant Miss-je-sais-tout en face de lui que seul le nombre d'ingrédients lui avait tordu le ventre. Lui laisser voir que ça lui échappait ? Jamais.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Hermione à la fin de son énumération, la voix faussement inquiète.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, résolu, ignorant délibérément son sarcasme.

\- Malefoy, reprit-elle sérieusement, si sérieusement qu'il finit par de nouveau la regarder. La potion de Trace est complexe, très complexe. Elle se fait à partir du mélange d'autres potions, et quand je te dis qu'on met un mois à la faire, c'est n'est pas un mois où on la laisse bouillir lentement. C'est un mois pendant lequel il faut toutes les deux heures, rajouter un ingrédient, remuer à minuit, mettre une pincée à quatre vingt sept, au moment où la soleil se réveille.

Il chercha la trace d'un quelconque mensonge au coin de ses lèvres mais rien, elle était était le vérité même, dans toute son innocence et sa clameur.

Avec son don imparable pour rassurer les gens.

\- Parfait, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et lui avait le don exquis de l'agacer en un seul mot.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Oui, s'énerva-t-il. Mais figure-toi que je n'ai pas le choix où je ne me retrouverais pas dans une cabane avec toi !

Un lourd silence tomba sur cette déclaration qui sonnait lourdement au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Dans un geste agacé, Malefoy se leva et attrapa sa cape tout aussi noire que son costume, accrochée sur le porte manteau.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Où tu veux que j'aille ? Vu la liste monstrueuse, je vais acheter les ingredients, répondit-il, acide.

Hermione remit ses mèches turbulentes derrière ses oreilles et se leva. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il s'en tire cette fois encore à si bon compte.

Rapidement, elle le rattrapa et lui arracha le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, reculant immédiatement de trois pas.

\- Rends-moi ça tout de suite, Granger !

\- Oh, dix-huit ingrédients, j'ai précisé qu'il y en avait cinquante-sept ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre, maugréa-t-il, essayant de reprendre cette fichue feuille qu'elle lisait avec cette insupportable intonation supérieure.

\- Alors tu apprendra que pour aller de dix-huit à cinquante-sept il manque trente neuf tout de même, se moqua-t-elle.

Il était passablement énervé et tenta une nouvelle fois de l'attraper, malheureusement, elle esquiva et passa derrière le canapé.

Formidable. S'il allait à gauche, elle allait à droite et inversement, et ils allaient tourner autour du canapé. Quelle matinée productive en perspective.

\- Je ne rigole pas, rends-moi ça tout de suite et j'y vais.

\- Moi non plus, je ne rigole pas, répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire le plus démesuré qu'elle put offrir.

Enfin, elle allait sortir.

Il était absolument impensable qu'elle laisse Malefoy faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle s'était engagée, et si elle devait lui faire confiance à propos du portrait, il allait devoir lui aussi l'inclure dans cette fichue potion.

\- Allons Malefoy, avoue que tu as besoin de moi. Tu n'as même pas la moitié des ingrédients nécessaires. Et quelle est la différence entre les plumes des oiseaux turquoise Fantabille et celles des moineaux bleus au becs verts de Sardaigne ?

Il se contenta de la regarder, la colère tapant sur le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau.

Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable, et ce sourire suffisant qu'elle abordait. Sa baguette le démangeait mais il avait besoin d'elle, malheureusement.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, conclut-elle avec une joie non dissimulée devant son silence. Tu as besoin de moi, donc tu m'emmènes. Je ne vais pas rester un mois avec toi dans cette fichue cabane en te dictant la recette, tu me connais mal. A moins que tu trouves un livre dans lequel la recette de la potion serait écrite...

C'était impossible, les deux le savait.

Hermione avait enfin une partie de la situation en main. Et Drago était au pied du mur. Elle avait gagné, c'était sûr. Et il était en colère, ça aussi c'était sur.

Drago attrapa une autre cape qui traînait et lui lança en plein dans le visage, ce qui eut le mérite de la déstabiliser et de lui faire lâcher son papier. Il le rattrapa avec rage et le dissimula dans sa cape.

Quand à Hermione, elle regarda avec une touche d'incompréhension la cape.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es recherchée _dans toute l'Angleterre_. La guerre, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Précisément, répondit-elle en s'emmitouflant dedans.

C'était une de ses capes, beaucoup trop grande, qui balayait le plancher et lorsqu'elle rabattait la capuche, elle ne voyait plus rien.

Mais le pire c'était qu'elle portait l'odeur de Malefoy, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et qui la rendit mal à l'aise.

Il ne remarqua rien et se contenta de remettre ses cheveux en place qui s'étaient désordonnés quand il avait essayé de lui courir après.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au Marché qui Tombe.

Cette fois, il la vit écarquiller des yeux perdus. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette sensation infinie d'en savoir plus que cette insupportable Gryffondor.

\- Il n'existe pas que le Chemin de Traverse en Angleterre pour acheter dans le monde sorcier, Granger.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Parfait, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte, la tenant de mauvaise grâce pour la laisser passer. Allons donc joyeusement acheter ces dix-huit ingrédients et le reste.

\- Trente-neuf, Malefoy, trente-neuf, souligna-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortir à son tour dans la tempête qui se déchaînait finalement sur l'île grise, en claquant la porte derrière lui.


	6. Les abeilles du Lancashire

_J'ai l'impression que plus j'écris, plus les chapitres sont longs. _

_D'ailleurs plus l'histoire avance, plus j'ai des idées à placer qui au départ n'étaient même pas censés être là, et puis des scènes que j'imaginais prendre deux paragraphes finissent par en faire quinze. J'avais prévu de faire rentrer certains personnages en scène mais vu la longueur de ce chapitre, je réserve la rencontre pour le prochain chapitre..._

_Mais bon, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que j'explique trop ce que je ressens les personnages et ce qu'il se passe plutôt que je vous laisse ramer au milieu de l'intrigue._

_Je vais essayer aussi de développer un peu plus de personnages secondaires mais dans la mesure où ils sont actuellement seuls dans une cabane au milieu de nul part, c'est assez difficile._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me ferait très plaisir ;)_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_drou : merci pour ta review ;)_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lancashire, novembre 1997**

Elle s'était attendu à peu près à tout. Que ce soit une immense plaine, un escalier vers le ciel, des boutiques flottantes, enfin, tout ce que son esprit pouvait imaginer.

Mais ça ne comprenait pas la falaise déserte et venteuse où Drago venait de les faire transplaner, une fois le dôme de la petite cabane passé. Il avait lâché son bras aussitôt arrivé, s'écartant de quelques pas.

L'herbe s'étendait à l'infini, d'un vert profond, et la pluie s'abattait dessus sans relâche tandis que le vent semblait courir sur les champs. C'était comme s'ils avaient atterris au bout du monde, l'endroit le plus perdu sur terre.

Drago reprit cependant le chemin, droit devant lui, en direction de la fin de la falaise, un immense précipice. Elle courut un peu pour le rattraper et emboîta son pas dans le sien. Comme d'habitude, les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais elle n'était d'abord pas sûre qu'il l'entende, et encore moins qu'il veuille bien daigner lui répondre.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au bord de la falaise, et elle eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant le précipice.

C'était comme si la terre avait été fendue en deux, et elle apercevait au creux des deux immenses falaise un filet d'eau. Elle n'osa pas estimer le nombre de mètre en dessous, accrochant son regard à la falaise en face de la leur. Elle était creusée, de plusieurs centaines de ronds, dans lesquels prenaient place les boutiques. C'était un immense souterrain verticale, creusé à même la pierre, protégé de toutes les intempéries.

La seule pensée de descendre ne lui plut pas, et, un instant, elle ne vit pas comment faire.

\- Par là, indiqua brutalement et soudainement Malefoy en lui montrant un petit pont de pierre reliant les deux falaises, un peu plus loin.

Ils s'y rendirent et elle comprit enfin comment ils allaient accéder à cette immense ruche du Marché qui Tombe.

Il fallait traverser ce pont tendu au-dessus du vide et, environ à la moitié, un petit escalier se détachait descendait vers le bas des cavités creusées. Elle n'était pas idiote et se doutait bien qu'il y avait des sorts qui l'empêcheraient de tomber, mais en-dessous d'elle, il y avait quoi ? Cinquante, soixante mètres ? Plus ?

Elle inspira et s'interdit d'y penser tandis que Malefoy posait le premier pied sur le pont. Elle-même se trouvait juste derrière lui, à un pas de ce pont.

Avant de s'engager, elle détourna la tête, tandis qu'excitation et peur se mélangeaient en elle. Un instant, elle fit abstraction de où elle était, qui elle était, et resta figée devant ce spectacle tandis que l'orage se déchaînait dans toute sa puissance sur le Lancashire, un éclair déchirant le ciel. Sur la lune, perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait seulement le dédale sans réussir à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, à la fois fascinée et terrorisée.

Malefoy avait fait quelques pas sur le pont de pierre, quand, pris d'un doute, il se retourna. Elle n'avait toujours pas commencé à traverser, elle était debout au milieu du chaos, le visage à la fois surpris, émerveillé et inquiété. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, sa cape aussi.

Il ne compris pas ce qu'elle fichait et cela renforça son agacement. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir le temps d'admirer le paysage avec des airs idiots ?

Il fit demi-tour sans une seule hésitation, avalant la distance entre eux deux.

Les yeux d'Hermione se réveillèrent et se remirent à bouger au moment où il entra dans son champ de vision, et elle se demande elle-même ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Sans un mot, le visage fermé, il passa une main au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa habilement la capuche qu'il rabattit violemment sur sa chevelure folle. Puis, la tenant toujours pour résister au vent, il se baissa à sa hauteur pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

\- J'ai dis on y va, Granger. Je suis pas là pour servir de guide touristique, tu reviendra quand vous aurez perdu pour admirer le paysage. Et tiens cette foutue capuche sur ta tête, je tiens pas à devoir expliquer pourquoi je me balade avec la née-moldue la plus recherchée du monde sorcier. Pigé ?

Et voilà, elle recommençait avec ce regard, ce regard _là_. Celui qui brillait désapprobation, le faisait se sentir insulté, alors même que sa bouche était fermée.

Lentement, elle dégagea une de ses mains de sa cape et attrapa sa capuche, la gardant tirée tandis que lui-même enlevait les siennes.

\- Bien, maintenant on y va.

Elle ne réfléchit plus et le suivit, s'efforçant d'accrocher son regard à son dos, pensant si fort aux mots qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle oubliait presque le précipice.

Heureusement, le pont était assez large pour que trois personnes puissent marcher côte à côte, elle réussit à progresser jusqu'au centre, où l'escalier se décrochait, même si le temps lui parut immensément long.

Mais ce ne fut pas la même chose, une fois debout sur la première marche. Cet escalier permettait à peine à une personne de se tenir dessus, incroyablement étroit, incroyablement incliné aussi. Elle se répéta qu'il y avait des sorts, rationalisant plus que jamais et désespérément perdue. Il n'y avait personne, Malefoy avait disparu derrière les barrières de pluie, elle ne voyait pas la fin du chemin.

Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué, alors elle se mordit les joues et descendit la première marche. Elle crut un instant rendre l'intégralité de son petit-déjeuner mais se reprit et descendit la deuxième, très doucement, regardant le moins possible l'escalier.

A ce moment-là, elle vit Malefoy remonter les escaliers jusqu'à elle, sa cape au vent, à la fois furieux et impatient.

\- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de nous mettre en retard.

\- Je sais, merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre les lèvres pincées.

Là-dessus, elle descendit encore une marche avec tout le courage dont elle pu faire preuve.

\- Attends, attends, s'exclama Drago avec ébahissement tandis qu'il connectait ses neurones, tu as peur ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir des plus expressifs, lui indiquant de se taire expressément où elle ne répondait plus de son comportement.

Cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure mais eu au moins le mérite de faire retomber toute sa colère, et de faire monter un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas descendre les marches et s'en aller ? Elle avait changé d'avis, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle était là, rassemblant tout son sang froid et lui, il lui riait au nez.

\- Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient courageux ?

\- Le courage, n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la capacité de vaincre ce qui fait la peur (1), asséna-t-elle froidement, détournant volontairement le regard, à la fois du vide et des alentours.

Il se figea un instant, la regarda attentivement, puis, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, Granger, active.

À sa grande surprise, il ne dit rien d'autre et lui tourna le dos. Elle fut encore plus déroutée quand il s'arrêta trois marches plus loin, immobile dans le vent et la pluie, la tête tournée vers elle.

Elle comprit qu'il l'attendait et rassembla tout son courage pour descendre les marches suivantes, se demandant si ce n'était pas encore une manière de se moquer d'elle.

Le manège se répéta tout le long de cet interminable escalier, marche après marche, avec un Malefoy qui n'avait même pas l'air de sentir la tempête.

Hermione n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

Drago, lui, avait juste compris que c'était la meilleure façon de la faire descendre, de la rassurer. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'il était la dernière personne au monde par qui elle voudrait être rassurée mais actuellement, il était aussi la seule disponible. Il avait réussi à deviner que, même si elle le détestait, c'était mieux que d'être seule.

Quand à Hermione, elle saisit pourquoi il l'attendait à peu près au milieu des marches.

Certes, pour les raisons que lui se trouvait, mais il avait autre chose quand il se retournait pour l'attendre, qu'elle voyait parfois brûler dans son regard un éclat qu'elle reconnaissait. Le respect. Il avait, pour elle, malgré et à travers toute cette haine, une certaine mesure de retenu qui lui cédait certaines qualités.

Elle pouvait se féliciter de posséder une chose rare au monde ; le respect de Drago Malefoy.

Ils finirent par en voir le bout. Il existait un écart entre la dernière marche et le socle du Marché qui Tombe. C'était une grande dalle de béton qui servait comme de quai, puis, s'élevait sur leur droit la ruche vue d'en haut.

Sur la dernière marche, elle hésita encore, tentant de rassembler son courage pour sauter ce maigre mètre de vide, voyant à présent très nettement l'eau furieuse qui se jetait contre les rochers, cinq mètres plus bas.

Drago s'en aperçut à temps et faillit gémir de ses inaptitudes. Mais trop fatigué de l'attendre, de sentir la pluie et le vent taper sur ses joues et de sauvegarder les apparences, il se mit au bord du socle et lui tendit la main.

Elle eu un mouvement de recul à cette vue et leva des yeux incrédules vers lui. Encore une fois, elle ne vit rien. Son visage était fermé, lisse, ses yeux n'avaient aucun reflet.

Il y avait tout de même un certain contraste qu'elle ne pouvait nier, et pas seulement physique.

Autrefois, il aurait tout fait pour éviter de la toucher, lui crachant au visage le plus d'insultes possible, souvent en lui reprochant son sang. Il l'aurait à peine regardée, fait des mines dégoûtés, aurait couru dans les marches et se serrait moqué d'elle, de sa peur, aurait sans doute lui-même été mort de peur.

Oh, elle le détestait toujours, il avait toujours ces manières arrogantes, aristocratiques, cette haine pour elle et un ton absolument dédaigneux quand il lui adressait la parole.

Mais maintenant, il avait grandi aussi. Il lui reconnaissait un certain génie dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, lui demandant de l'aide, l'attendant dans ces escaliers. Il la touchait, brutalement, mais il n'avait plus ces mines dégoûté et ridicules qui lui peignaient le visage.

C'était un homme qui la détestait pour ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle représentait, pas un petit garçon qui ne savait rien d'elle et la jugeait uniquement sur son sang. Il s'était fait son propre avis et c'est pour ça qu'il la détestait, pour ça aussi qu'il la respectait.

Plus sombre, plus froid et encore plus intouchable, mais aussi plus réfléchi, plus indépendant.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle osa s'avouer que si Drago Malefoy avait changé à ce point, qu'en était-il d'elle ?

Sur ces réflexions douces-amères, elle aussi était lasse de tous ses efforts, et elle glissa simplement sa main dans la sienne, sautant. Il avait la main froide, mais ferme.

Avec une force qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas, il la tira en même temps, l'empêchant de vaciller. A peine fut-elle debout sur le quai qu'il la lâcha, comme électrocuté.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Je crois oui, souffla-t-elle en examinant l'escalier derrière elle, se demandant comment ils allaient remonter.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le quai, s'engouffrant entre les piliers de roche creusés à même la falaise.

Elle avait faillit dans les escaliers ; il faillit une fois au rez-de-chaussé du Marché qui Tombe.

C'était comme réaliser tout d'un coup que, oui, c'était la guerre, se prendre un coup de poignard, une gifle en pleine joue.

Les quelques fois où il était venu avec ses parents, c'était vivant, plein de joie, avec un air étrangement commun au Chemin de Traverse, les galeries étaient colorées, faisaient presque mal au yeux.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait imperceptiblement mal au coeur. Le peu de clients présents se fuyaient presque, une capuche rabaissée furieusement sur leurs têtes. Aucun rire d'enfant, aucun voix qui s'élevait, c'était désespèrent mort, vide et bien plus terne que dans ses souvenirs. Comme si les sons et les couleurs avaient été aspirés.

Un fois à l'intérieur, Hermione ne remarqua en rien sa déconvenue et fut confortée dans l'idée d'une ruche. Des petits escaliers aussi étroits faits de pierre grimpaient de tous les côtés vers les étages supérieurs, en colimaçons ou contre la façade.

En réalité, ça ressemblait à un souk, sombre et sinueux qui n'aurait plus accès à la lumière. Chaque marchand possédait une espèce de grotte qu'il avait aménagé selon ses soins, disposant ses produits, chacun un peu plus dans le noir que son voisin. Des petits objets volaient d'une boutique à l'autre, certains descendant ou montant, d'un étage à l'autre, poursuivit par des notes enragées.

N'ayant aucunement conscience du changement, Hermione se sentit bercée de magie, parfaitement à sa place, avec sa capacité indomptable à voir le bien et le positif dans les choses les plus noires, à s'émerveiller de ce que personne ne comprenait. Et encore une fois Malefoy se débrouilla pour éclater sa bulle.

\- On ne peut pas transplaner, donc tu ne peux pas t'échapper, ensui...

\- Malefoy ! coupa-t-elle sèchement, retrouvant toute sa contenance et par la même occasion, le garçon absolument imbuvable qu'elle le savait être. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans j'ai accepté ? Tu m'aides, je t'aide, donc fait moi un minimum confiance, juste assez pour arrêter de me materner, c'est trop te demander ?

Agacée par son comportement qu'au fond, elle ne comprenait pas, elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'escalier le plus proche.

Il ne pouvait pas rester la personne étrange qui l'avait attendu alors même que le déluge frappait la falaise ? Celui qui l'avait aidé à sauter l'écart de la dernière marche ? Une personne _civilisée_, somme toute.

\- Granger, la rappela-t-il d'une voix ennuyée, juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. On va de l'autre côté.

Ses joues se colorèrent d'un beau rouge et elle tourna les talons, retournant vers lui et le dépassant. Il eut presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais considérant avoir perdu assez de temps, il lui emboîta le pas.

\- Et rabats-moi cette capuche pour la centième fois, je me vois mal expliquer ta présence ici avec moi, à moins que tu veuilles t'en charger. Vu ?

\- Vu, pigé, compris, s'agaça-t-elle. Et toi, vu compris, pigé que je vais pas m'enfuir où tu veux encore plus me coller aux basques ?

Là-dessus, chacun plongea tête baissée dans un mutisme absolu, sans même un regard pour l'autre.

L'une exaspérée d'être comme enchaînée et un peu épuisée de tout le courage demandé par sa traversée, l'autre avec l'impression que quels que soient les efforts qu'il faisait, elle était obstinément têtue.

Ils obtinrent plus de la moitié des ingrédients en faisant huit boutique, chacun portant une partie, Drago s'arrangeant pour qu'Hermione porte les plus lourds, elle ayant réussi à lui faire tenir les plantes les plus piquantes.

Ils étaient quittes.

Trois étages plus haut, elle railla sur la liste, qu'elle avait fini de compléter, le trente neuvième ingrédient qu'ils obtenaient avec un sourire satisfait, et il la vit faire avec un orgueil agonisant.

Mais quand il s'aperçut qu'elle faisait maintenant scrupuleusement attention de bien se dissimuler sous la cape, ce fut à son tour d'aborder un sourire moqueur.

En chemin, Hermione aperçu une boutique un peu plus colorée que les autres d'où s'échappait une musique qui hésitait entre mélancolie et espoir. Faussant compagnie à son détestable gardien, elle se planta devant, cherchant furtivement à savoir d'où venait la mélodie.

C'était une boutique de vêtements, moins banale que les commerces qui l'entourait, plus indisciplinée.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Il ne reste plus que quatre ingrédients, dont tes fichus plumes d'oiseaux.

\- Mes fichus plumes d'oiseaux ? rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, exaspérée qu'il ne la laisse même plus respirer. C'est fort ça, je te signale que c'était toi qui veut la refaire alors qu'elle est parfaitement réussie. La preuve étant que tu l'as reconnue au premier coup d'œil !

\- Tu le fais exprès là ?

Il affichait un air qui lui disait « Granger, tu es au courant que tu me désespères vraiment là ? » qui eut le mérite de l'agacer encore plus.

\- J'ai vraiment l'air de rigoler ? Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi, tu m'as répondu « Tu pratiques la magie blanche », ce qui ne ressemble absolument pas à une réponse explicite.

Il se massa les temps, avec l'impression d'avoir vécu des années depuis ce matin. Comme si une tempête horriblement ravageuse avait fait une entrée fracassante dans sa vie.

Elle était là, changeant sans cesse d'humeur, perdue sur une colline, terrorisée et drapée dans son orgueil sur quelques pauvres escaliers, puis, persiflante de nouveau. Que fallait-il faire pour qu'ils arrivent au moins à s'adresser la parole comme deux sorciers normaux ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et en voyant les cheveux d'Hermione et son air en colère, il se dit amèrement qu'il n'était pas loin de la tempête.

Au départ, il se refusa à lui donner la réponse. Si elle avait assez d'énergie pour lui prendre la tête, elle en aurait pour chercher pourquoi.

Puis, il se rappela ses demandes à propos de sa capuche, et les siennes sur le _minimum_ vital de confiance dont ils auraient besoin s'ils ne voulaient pas finir par s'entretuer - si on considérait qu'ils ne le faisaient pas déjà toutes les cinq minutes - et il céda. Avec l'impression injuste qu'il cédait un peu trop aujourd'hui.

\- La potion ne marche que sur l'inverse. Toi, tu pratiques la magie blanche, la potion que tu as réalisée ne marche que sur ceux qui pratiquent la magie noire, car on les reconnaît universellement comme tes ennemis. Si je veux une potion qui marche pour moi, je dois la faire seul, pour qu'elle marche contre ceux qui pratiquent la magie blanche.

Cela la ramena brutalement à la guerre, qui malgré ses efforts lui échappait depuis un mois entier.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à la réaliser ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu l'as faite ? argua-t-il sur la défensive.

Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que de le fixer avec détermination.

Il avait malheureusement cette agaçante aisance à regarder les gens dans les yeux sans ressentir la moindre gêne, sans dévoiler la moindre part, même infimes, de ses pensées.

Comme s'il vous prenait les parties les plus importantes de votre âme, les retournait dans tous les sens, puis vous les rendait, sans montrer un fragment des siennes.

Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas ce désintéressement inné qu'il portait en permanence, ni ce masque si bien fait. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir et elle ne saurait jamais, on lisait tout sur ses expressions.

\- Tout va bien ? intervint la propriétaire de la boutique de vêtements, en arrivant devant eux, visiblement mécontente de les voir se chamailler sans entrer.

Hermione détourna immédiatement ses pupilles des siennes trop inquisitrices pour lui répondre. Il s'attarda avec un regard noir sur la jeune femme, puis, abandonna et fixa à son tour la sorcière.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, presque aussi grande que Drago, avec des yeux bleus expressifs qui les regardaient avec impatience.

Chacun de ses gestes dégageait un air à la fois noble et latent, semblable dans un coin obscur de l'esprit d'Hermione, à la musique qu'elle avait entendue.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ? répéta-t-elle, voyant que personne ne réagissait.

Hermione rattrapa ses esprits plus vite et sauta sur l'occasion, prenant Malefoy au dépourvu.

\- Oui, je voudrais des vêtements.

La vendeuse leva un sourcil qui semblait targuer « Ça tombe bien de façon insensée, je tiens justement une boutique de vêtements ».

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de de réagir, car les paroles de la Gryffondor percutèrent dans la tête du blond.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dis que je voulais des vêtements, répéta-t-elle avec le même calme.

\- En quel honneur ? reprit-il abasourdi par la tournure incongrue et absolument hors sujet que prenaient les événements.

\- En l'honneur que je vis chez toi, avec un seul vêtement de rechange, j'ai besoin d'un pyjama. Et d'autre vêtements.

\- Granger, on a ni le temps, ni l'argent nécessaire.

Elle le fixa sévèrement et il lui rendit exactement le même regard, bien décidé à ne pas céder.

C'était physiquement impossible d'être aussi agaçante que cela, aussi réactive pour des choses inutiles. Il se fit la réflexion sensée qu'il aurait dû se moquer d'elle, plus tôt dans les escaliers. Plus il faisait des efforts, plus elle lui prenait la tête.

\- Je t'interdis d'utiliser le moindre gallion que je t'ai donné pour acheter des chiffons.

\- Monsieur ! interrompit la vendeuse, pratiquement autant en colère qu'eux à présent. Je vous ferrais remarquer que les sorcières ont obtenu l'indépendance financière en 1859, après les innombrables efforts de la sorcière renommée, Harriet Taylor Mill.

\- N'est-ce pas cher mari ? se moqua Hermione avec désinvolture.

Drago serra la mâchoire sous le coup de colère. Il sentait toute cette colère sourde renaître en lui.

Il perdait son temps si précieux et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Sa nuit blanche n'aidant en rien, il se sentit tout à coup très fatigué.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment comment se finissait chacun de ses affrontements avec Hermione. Ce n'était pas celui qui criait le plus fort ou faisait la tête le plus longtemps qui gagnait, c'était celui qui prévenait à piéger l'autre, à lui démontrer que ses arguments pesait plus lourd dans la balance incertaine du raisonnement.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps et, une petite partie de lui - minuscule - soufflait qu'elle avait raison. Un mois dans sa maison. Il se prit pour un fou de lui avoir proposé, et elle encore plus d'avoir accepté, mais ils n'avaient pas la choix, c'était la guerre.

Aussi bien dehors qu'entre eux.

Fatigué, encore plus qu'en colère contre elle, il lui céda cette bataille.

\- Très bien.

Ses yeux chocolats s'écarquillèrent et la vendeuse parut soulagée.

Hermione chercha vaguement ce qui l'avait fait céder si facilement, doutant fortement de la probabilité que ce soit les arguments de leur interlocutrice. Mais, dans le doute qu'il ne change encore d'avis, elle fit simplement un mouvement pour rentrer dans la boutique.

C'était suspicieux qu'il soit d'accord avec si peu d'arguments et de dispute.

\- À une condition. Deux finalement.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle était certaine qu'il finirait par lui dire ça.

\- Tu n'as que cinq minutes pour choisir et tu ne choisis pas, tu me montres, je choisis.

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est absolument hors de question, rétorqua-t-elle, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Dépêche-toi, répondit-il distraitement en regardant sa montre, plus que quatre minutes et quarante-trois secondes.

Elle ne répondit pas et rentra avec rage, prenant soin de faire claquer ses talons au sol.

Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit la marchande ouvrit la bouche et s'empressa de la faire taire.

\- Je sais pour les droits des femmes, mais elle dépense _mon_ argent, asséna-t-il froidement.

Elle n'osa pas répondre et s'en fut.

S'en suivit non pas cinq, mais quinze minutes de négociations ardues entre les camps Malefoy et Granger.

Il refusa net qu'elle prenne du rouge ou du doré, ce à quoi elle répondait que c'était elle qui le portait, il rétorquait qu'elle était sous son toit, et elle assénait que c'était par sa faute, et que de toute façon c'était elle qui connaissait la potion.

Dans ces cas-là, il cédait avec impatience et ses yeux semblaient devenir encore un peu plus gris.

Dans le cas où il lui balançait en pleine figure qu'il savait où étaient Ron et Harry, c'est elle qui abandonnait, sans lui jeter un regard, repartant dans les rayons.

Bien qu'ayant bien plus que les moyens, il refusa tout habit qu'il considérait comme gâché s'il dépensait cet argent pour elle. Cela réduisit considérablement leurs choix, si bien qu'ils s'agaçaient l'un et l'autre encore plus.

La vendeuse n'intervint pas une seule fois, se demandant vaguement ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, méfiante à chaque mot et phrase de Drago.

Ils finirent par trouver des compromis douteux et Hermione obtint les habits qu'elle voulait dans un amalgame de vert et de rouge.

Elle n'avait pas jamais fait tellement attention à ses habits, elle aurait pris les premiers venus si Malefoy n'avait pas voulu choisir. Mais devant l'humiliation de se voir entièrement habillée de vert, elle avait réagi au quart de tour, ignorant volontairement les jointures des mains de Drago qu'elle voyait devenir de plus en plus blanches au fil des minutes.

Il quitta la boutique en claquant la porte. Mais ne pouvait-il pas être poli et courtois pour une fois dans sa vie ? Elle s'excusa pour eux auprès de la vendeuse, et lui dit au revoir en passant elle aussi le pas de porte.

Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas attendue et elle dû courir pour le rattraper, remarquant avec une certaine incompréhension les regards étranges qu'on leur jetaient.

Quand elle comprit, un profond dégoût s'infiltra en elle. On la prenait, on les prenait, pour des Mangemorts, avec ces capes noires, et cette capuche qu'elle gardait résolument ancrée sur sa tête.

Drago, lui, avait appris à vivre avec ces regards craintifs, parfois admirateur, parfois de haine, il s'en fichait des autres. A ce moments précis, il avait le visage plus fermé que jamais, haïssant plus que possible la créature à ses côtés.

Quand soudain, ses pupilles vagabondes s'accrochèrent à une haute silhouette, quelques pas devant.

Fine, agile et élégante, l'ombre encapuchonnée se faufilait de toute part, évitant habilement chaque personne. Drago et ses yeux de serpent parvinrent tout de même à saisir au milieu de toute cette perfection, une jambe laissée légèrement plus en arrière. Pas boitante, mais hésitante.

Pris d'un accès de méfiance et de doute, il reconsidéra la silhouette. S'il y faisait attention, c'était sûr ; ces mains fines, cette maigreur et la prestance... Il avait trop souvent vécu à ses côtés pour ne pas la reconnaître.

La panique se fraya un passage jusqu'à son cœur et la peur reprit sa place au fond de son estomac.

Si elle était seule, ils s'en tireraient.

Si elle était accompagnée, ils était morts.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(1) Nelson Mandela


	7. Dix millions de manière de fuir

_J'ai eu plus de mal à écrire celui-là que les autres, surement pour ça qu'il est plus court que ceux d'avant. Et qu'il ne me plaît pas vraiment. Le truc c'est que l'idée de cette rencontre m'est venue au dernier moment et j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire la suite que celui-là a été plus compliqué ahahah_

_Bref, je vais répondre aux reviews et puis vous laissez découvrir la suite ;)_

_ : je suis contente de t'entendre dire qu'elle est réaliste, j'essaye au maximum de me centrer sur les caractères des personnages et réactions pour que ça ressemble à ceux de J.K.Rowling ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà donc la suite..._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lancashire, Marché qui Tombe, novembre 1997**

\- Granger, on a un problème.

Elle tourna vaguement le regard vers lui, s'attendant à une nouvelle pique. Mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était sérieux, son esprit fut plus attentif.

\- Daphné Greengrass est là, il faut absolument l'éviter.

Le nom la fit hésiter un instant, elle chercha, puis retrouva quelque part dans son esprit la vision floue et lointaine d'une fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains, souvent avec Pansy Parkinson.

\- En quoi c'est un problème ? Il ne suffit de ne pas la croiser.

\- Non, ça ne suffit pas, non, répliqua-t-il. Il faut ne pas la croiser, ne pas qu'elle te reconnaisse, ne pas qu'elle me reconnaisse, ne pas qu'elle soit accompagnée pour ne pas qu'on nous reconnaisse...

\- Attends, attends, coupa Hermione légèrement dépassé par les événements, moi, je comprends pourquoi, mais toi ? Et puis il n'y a pas de vacances à cette période, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Drago soupira et s'arrêta dans un petit recoin, lui indiquant de le suivre d'un signe de la main. Elle obtempéra, légèrement septique, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir de pierre encore plus sombre que le reste, si c'était possible.

\- Je ne suis pas censé être là, avoua-t-il finalement quand ils furent assez loin. Actuellement, Drago Malefoy est quelque part dans les Philippines entrain de chercher un ingrédient absolument essentiel à la réalisation de cette potion. Ensuite, Daphné a toujours eu des problèmes de santé, elle est sûrement rentrée pour ça.

Hermione chercha sur son visage s'il lui mentait, mais ça devenait désespérant l'habilité avec laquelle il cachait tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison de mentir, mais c'était son instinct naturel de se méfier des fouines. Mais cette fois, son visage tendu tout entier criait que la situation pouvait basculer à chaque instant.

\- Si elle nous voit, elle le rapportera au Lord. Je suis censé déjà avoir la recette de cette fichue potion et chercher les ingredients, il ne comprendra pas vraiment ce que je fiche avec toi.

Cette fois, ses yeux fuyaient un peu. C'était vrai alors. Ils étaient à présents dans un dédale de souterrains, à devoir éviter une fille qui devait pouvoir apparaître à tous moments au vu des nombreux couloirs et croisements, sans même savoir si d'autres allaient pouvoir la reconnaître.

\- Il pourrait y avoir qui avec elle ? demanda Hermione, déterminée.

\- Son père peut-être, Oswald Greengrass, tu le reconnaîtra facilement, il est chauve avec une cicatrice qui lui tranche l'œil jusqu'au milieu de la joue. Il est incroyablement curieux et dévisage tout ce qui bouge. C'est plus lui la menace que le reste. Et peut-être sa mère aussi, Violet Greengrass, mais là, c'est juste une femme plutôt grande aux cheveux bruns bouclés, et un air sévère.

Elle hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il répondit par le même geste.

L'insécurité du garçon commençait à la gagner. Elle avait remarqué que les galeries formaient un véritable labyrinthe et qu'on pouvait accéder à chaque étage et endroit par vingts chemins différents. Ils pouvaient donc à tout moment tomber sur un des Greengrass.

Et s'il ne reconnaissaient pas Hermione, il reconnaîtrait au moins Drago qui aurait du mal à expliquer pourquoi il était en ce moment-là en plein milieu du Lancashire, et en plus avec elle, sans l'avoir livrée à Voldemort. Le _Lord_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

\- Alors on y retourne, il reste quatre ingrédients, trancha Drago en rabattant à son tour sa capuche sur sa tête.

Les couloirs accueillirent alors de nouveau les silhouettes noires qui montèrent, l'une derrière l'autre, les étages les uns après les autres.

Hermione se fit aux regards intriguants, scrutant avec soin les visages qui les entouraient. Elle laissait avec joie Drago négocier les prix, par un esprit de contradiction pur, et il était étrangement doué pour ça.

Ils récupéraient le dernier ingrédient quand il lui signifia qu'il fallait à présent s'en aller sans attendre.

\- Comment sort-on ? demanda-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Il y a des carrosses au deuxième étage, un peu comme ceux de Beauxbatons, mais tirés par des Sombrals. Mais la plupart des gens ne le savent pas, ils pensent que c'est un sort.

Hermione aurait dû se montrer satisfaite, il donnait des détails, dans la tentative maladroite de défendre l'atmosphère tendue. Elle bataillait depuis ce matin pour lui arracher le moindre mot important qui ne la laisserai pas perdue jusqu'à la prochaine étape.

Mais elle avait remarqué une femme qui lui avait glacé le sang.

Elle avait des yeux verts, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, comme ceux de Daphné. Ils avaient le même éclat que Rogue, transpiraient le mépris pour le monde, et un grand désintérêt à la fois. Des yeux perçants et détestable.

Du reste, plutôt grande, avec des cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, et une robe de sorcière parfaite.

Il se dégageait d'elle un air méprisant et elle regardait tout autour, apparement agacée de se trouver là où elle était.

\- Malefoy, souffla-t-elle, devant la boutique qu'on vient de quitter.

Il lui jeta un regard sombre avant de se retourner habilement, cherchant des yeux la silhouette. Il la détailla, puis se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle.

Ils continuèrent, descendant les étages les uns après les autres, encore plus sur les nerfs au suivant, n'échangeant aucune parole, elle, se glissant dans son sillage.

C'était étrange, pensa-t-elle, de se retrouver solidaire avec Malefoy. Ici, ils avaient tous les deux à perdre, et cher. Il avait l'air de s'être calmé depuis qu'il avait aperçu Daphné. Sa colère l'avait quitté, laissant place à la haine calme qu'il avait pour elle, mais cette fois, il était plus sérieux, plus tendu.

Elle le suivait en silence, plus très sûre de savoir où ils étaient. C'était comme un suspense insoutenable, sans avoir s'ils arriveraient vivants en bas ou si on les m'amènerait au-devant des problèmes.

Ils étaient bientôt au deuxième étage quand Hermione posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu as dis que tu étais aux Philippines ?

Malgré la situation, il eut un sourire moqueur. Quoi qu'on puisse faire, dire ou être entrain de vivre, il fallait toujours qu'elle sache tout.

\- Parce que j'ai pour ordre de ramener cette potion et que quand on ne lui donne pas des nouvelles positives sur l'avancement d'une mission, le Lord s'énerve facilement. Donc j'ai menti et inventé un ingrédient secret qu'on trouve uniquement aux Philippines comme ça même s'il découvrait que la mission n'avançait pas, j'étais déjà assez loin et il ne se serait pas déplacé pour ça. Il a d'autre chats à fouetter.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille qui, pour la première fois, se rendait compte qu'il travaillait vraiment pour Voldemort. Elle ne savait pas si c'était volontaire ou non, mais à présent, il avait peur, assez pour faire croire qu'il avait déménagé à l'autre bout du monde. Et c'est cela qui la faisait frissonner, qu'on puisse avoir si peur de son camp, s'en méfier, et se méfier aussi de l'ennemi.

A qui se fiait-on dans ces cas-là ?

\- Tu as peur Malefoy, constata-t-elle simplement, prenant conscience des mots uniquement une fois qu'ils furent hors de sa bouche.

Il la dévisagea avec hauteur et elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas, tout compte fait, la livrer à Oswald Greengrass de son plein gré.

\- C'est ce que font de mieux les serpents, cracha-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il leur restait un étage et c'était le deuxième, les carrosses et de nouveau la petite cabane de bois, quand elle le vit devenir blanc et avoir un mouvement de recul.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est elle, articula-t-il précipitamment avec le moins de bruit possible.

À quelques mètres devant eux, une jeune femme se tenait, l'air un peu ennuyé. Cette fois-ci, Hermione reconnut immédiatement Daphné Greengrass. Elle semblait flâner, et son regard se posait furtivement partout, sans s'arrêter nul part.

La Serpentard prit finalement une décision et se dirigea droit vers eux.

Hermione tira un peu sa capuche et tous deux à leur tour poursuivirent leur chemin dans le couloir, droit vers Daphné. À chaque pas, ils entendaient leurs cœurs battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite.

Daphné les croisa sans un regard et continua son chemin.

Ne la voyant plus, Hermione eut un petit sourire et Drago s'autorisa à respirer. Un escalier et ils y étaient, le plus dur était passé.

Pourtant, elle avait le visage calme, calculateur, ressassant les informations dans sa tête, en tirant plus d'interrogations que de réponses.

Et cela faisait contribuait à empêcher la peur et les visions plus ou moins cruels de Voldemort de définitivement engloutir l'esprit de Drago.

Il avait toujours eu à ses côtés des gens encore plus peureux que lui, lesquels il avait fallu apprendre à guider, et pour lesquels il avait fallut porter les peurs, en plus des siennes. Il avait été leur leader, celui sur qui on se reposait, jetait les responsabilités lourdes, sans droit de craquer. Tout ce courage brut à ces côtés, ça changeait. Elle avait l'air tellement sûr qu'elle finissait par lui communiquer une partie de cette assurance.

\- Drago ?

Une voix fluette s'éleva, quelques mètres derrière eux, que la Gryffondor n'avait jamais entendue. Le jeune homme à ses côtés se crispa, abasourdi.

Il reprit instantanément son visage lisse, menteur, et se retourna.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, murmura-t-il à Hermione, sans remuer les lèvres. Daphné ?

Hermione, crispée et parfaitement dos à la scène, entendit les talons de la jeune femme se rapprocher, puis, s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es au bout du monde...

\- Ce que j'avais à faire est fini, j'ai été envoyé pour une nouvelle mission, le Lancashire me manquait, répondit laconiquement Drago.

\- À moi aussi, c'est si loin le temps où nous venions ici enfant...

Hermione imagina sans mal la moue condescendante de Malefoy et un silence lourd suivit, qui parut interminable.

\- Et, souffla Daphné, bien qu'Hermione l'entende toujours, qui est-ce ?

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Malefoy, si tant est que réponse il y eu, mais le rire à la fois gêné et accusateur de Daphné. Ses joues virèrent au rouge, imaginant sans trop de mal le sourire de prédateur qu'avait dû lui offrir Malefoy pour expliquer sa présence.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si catastrophique, elle l'aurait étranglé sur le champ.

\- Oh, j'y pense, reprit la voix fatiguée de Daphné, mon père est là, ça lui ferait plaisir de te revoir.

Hermione perdit à nouveau son souffle, Malefoy chancela une seconde et se reprit.

\- Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous sommes pressés, à bientôt.

Déjà, la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus et appelait son père, quelques mètres derrière eux.

Drago revint aux côtés d'Hermione, alarmé.

\- Changement de programme, on marche vite, très vite, et tu ne te retournes sous aucun prétexte.

Ils procédèrent exactement à la manière du Serpentard, se fondant dans la foule quelque peu plus nombreuse, le plus vite possible, sans toutefois courir. Les couloirs et les angles se succédèrent, sans qu'ils arrivent à trouver un autre escalier pour descendre au deuxième étage.

Drago sentait maintenant chaque veine de son corps taper contre sa peau, son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles. C'était si facile de laisser cette peur sourde, cette attente insupportable, le submerger tout entier. Et Granger qui avait toujours son courage sur le visage.

\- Drago ? demanda une voix grave, un peu plus loin.

Ce dernier blêmit.

\- Granger, tu cours jusqu'au prochain recoin qu'on trouve.

Il partit presque sans finir sa phrase, Hermione sur les talons.

Oswald Greengrass, ou la personne la plus curieuse qu'ai porté l'univers. Si Daphné n'avait posé aucune question à propos de l'étrange silhouette et qu'une grimace suggestive avait réussi à convaincre, son père chercherait à détailler le visage étranger.

Il la reconnaîtrait, il comprendrait immédiatement et ils étaient morts.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et remarqua avec horreur qu'un homme répondant à la description exacte de Drago.

Il portait son crâne chauve et quelques cicatrices presque translucides semblaient errer au-dessus. Une autre, terrible et sanglante, coupait presque son visage. Ce même visage défiguré par un sourire à moitié fou, même si elle ne sut pas vraiment déterminer de quoi.

Il semblait plus lourd que puissant, et ils gagnaient un peu de répit à chaque mètre. Cela ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir la désagréable sensation d'être deux animaux traqués.

Un recoin se dégagea enfin et ils se glissèrent en silence, envahis d'adrénaline.

\- Pourquoi tu as dis à Daphné que tu étais rentré ? reprocha-t-elle immédiatement. Elle l'aurait dit à son père !

\- Non, elle n'est pas comme ça, coupa-t-il furieusement, et tais-toi que je puisse réfléchir.

Elle obtempéra dans un regard de haine, mais il paraissait plus circonspect qu'en pleine réflexion. Puis, soudain, il sembla se réveiller.

\- Donne-moi en vitesse un cheveu d'Alice, j'ai toujours du polynectar sur moi, la pressa-t-il, affolé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? On ne serait pas entrain de se cacher !

\- T'y a pensé, toi ? Non ! Alors vite, donne-moi ce fichu cheveu.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Pendant un furtif instant, il considéra de la tuer sur le champ et de la laisser ici. Une partie de ses problèmes s'envolerait comme par magie, et il n'aurait plus à supporter ces regards qu'il détestait.

La situation était absolument urgente, et elle lui refusait un cheveu, qui n'était même pas à elle, pour des questions de _morale_ ?

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, donc écoute-moi, il faut absolument...

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle soudain alarmée aussi. Alice n'existe pas ! C'est de la métamorphose, pas du polynectar, ça n'a rien à voir, je ne peux pas te donner un cheveu. Merlin Malefoy, Alice n'existe pas !

Elle semblait prendre pleinement conscience de ses paroles au fur et à mesure qu'elle les répétait, et il n'eut même pas le temps de s'attarder sur les dons remarquables qu'elle avait en métamorphose.

Si Oswald Greengrass mettait la main sur eux, Malefoy trouverait toujours un arrangement, pour expliquer sa présence, mais elle ? Elle finirait définitivement au Manoir Malefoy, le vrai cette fois, et l'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Aucun moyen de se sauver. S'ils partaient maintenant, Drago grillait sa couverture, s'ils restaient, elle était précipitée vers la mort.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant une solution de manière pragmatique, mais elle n'en voyait aucun. Ça s'arrêtait ici. Et soudain, elle choisissait cent fois la perspective d'un mois dans une cabane avec Malefoy que d'être livrée au pire monstre qu'ai jamais porté le monde sorcier.

Mais elle n'avait plus le choix de toute façon, elle le savait. Encore quelques secondes, quelques minutes s'ils étaient chanceux, et il les trouverait. Elle observa Malefoy en face d'elle, qui semblait réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide, se cherchant sûrement un alibi.

Dans le doute, elle tenta de transplaner, mais c'était bien impossible dans l'enceinte du Marché qui Tombe. La seconde d'après, elle pensait à se jeter sur Malefoy et lui arracher sa baguette pour s'enfuir ensuite. Peut-être y arriverait-elle après tout, avec l'effet de surprise. Mais pour faire quoi ? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, c'était un véritable dédale et elle n'en sortirait jamais seule. Oswald Greengrass, lui, en connaissait les moindres recoins, il la coincerait très vite.

Elle se résolut dans le courage qui l'avait toujours caractérisée, le regard fier et la tête haute. Elle voulut lui dire qu'ils allaient se rendre, qu'au moins un des deux y survive, quand il la surpris pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Les Serpentard sont des lâches, non ? demanda soudainement Malefoy qui revenait à lui.

Hermione ne voyait absolument pas ce que ces anciennes querelles venaient faire à ce moment précis.

\- C'est bien ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ?

Elle se retint à temps de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait dit « Tu as peur Malefoy » ce qui ne comprenait aucune notion de lâcheté, et encore moins les Serpentard, mais il était probable à la vue de son orgueil que « Malefoy » sonne comme «l'intégralité de la maison Serpentard » à ses oreilles.

Simple supposition qu'elle ravala aussitôt.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est le moment ?

\- Oui, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire aussi insupportable qu'énigmatique. Je suis un Serpentard, un lâche, alors je connais dix millions de manière de fuir.

Ses oreilles devaient lui faire défaut. Malefoy qui lui proposait de s'enfuir, grillant sa couverture, mais lui sauvant sans doute la vie. Impossible.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit-il, suffisant. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais, tout compte fais, si je reviens sans potion, c'est pire que si je reviens dans quelques mois, menteur mais avec la potion.

Elle le regarda, incrédule tandis qu'il la fixait, semblant attendre son aval.

\- C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- On descend jusqu'au première étage, on a peut-être une chance. Il vaut mieux une chance qu'aucune. Et on transplane sur les marches, le sortilège anti-transplanage ne s'applique qu'à partir de la plateforme.

Elle avisa à quel point il allait falloir un sang froid irréprochable et une maitrise parfaite du transplanage pour réussir sur une marche si étroite, sous une tempête toujours plus violente.

Mais elle avait déjà survécu à pire, et surtout, c'était sa seule manière pour éviter une mort imminente sous la forme d'Oswald Greengrass.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle simplement, comme si elle avait le choix.

L'instant d'après, ils recommençaient leur course folle, sans un regard en arrière, plus vite que jamais.

Aucun n'arrivait à se concentrer sur autre chose que les deux étage qu'il restait à dévaler. Drago se concentra tellement sur l'itinéraire à suivre qu'il s'en rendit à peine compte quand, enfin, l'extérieur et son temps désastreux furent atteints.

Par un regard en arrière, il s'aperçut qu'elle était quelques mètres plus - trop - loin, sortant à peine de l'abri qu'offrait le Marché qui Tombe tandis qu'il se trouvait au milieu du grand quai.

Il lâcha un juron et fit demi-tout, courant dans sa direction. Il faisait tout pour la sauver, enfin pour se sauver par la même occasion, et c'était elle qui les ralentissait.

Il fut à côté d'elle en quelques secondes et l'attrapa par le même bras que la veille. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur et il l'entraîna avec lui, la tirant vers les escaliers dans une course effrénée.

\- On saute, Granger.

\- Oui.

Du coup de l'œil, il jaugea son expression.

Elle avait le visage incroyablement concentré, ne lâchant pas du regard le trou, avec une détermination dans chaque pas. Et du courage. Elle était bien chez Gryffondor.

Juste avant qu'ils ne sautent, il ressera son emprise sur elle, pour être sûr de l'emmener avec lui. Mais cette fois, poussée par l'adrénaline, la peur était noyée en elle, et elle se réceptionna parfaitement bien sur la dernière marche.

A peine effleuraient-ils le sol de l'escalier qu'un sort fusa, frôlant la tête d'Hermione. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de retenir sa capuche. Deux encore furent lancés, l'un fit tomber cette fois la capuche de Drago.

Elle le vit serrer les dents, puis tourner ses yeux colériques pour chercher Oswald. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le lieu pour l'orgueil mal placé. Il la tenait toujours et à son tour, elle saisit son bras, le serrant, à la fois pour ce qui allait suivre et pour le ramener à la réalité bancale et dangereuse.

Il réagit à temps, raccrochant son regard à la jeune femme devant lui.

La seconde d'après, ils s'évaporaient dans le paysage déchaîné du Lancashire.


	8. Entre la haine et tout le reste

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre qui se présente comme une sorte de transition (laissons les respirer, ils viennent d'échapper à Voldemort - enfin pas directement, mais bon). Je l'avais prévu beaucoup moins long, comme les trois quarts des chapitres précédents, mais finalement c'est comme ça. _

_Bref, les vacances arrivent (enfin !), et, sans rien vous promettre, je pourrais sûrement poster plus souvent. _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_drou : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire voyager :)_

_Mama : L'explication du titre arrivera plus tard dans le déroulement de l'histoire ;) et pour Hermione, je la vois personnellement comme ça. Je trouve qu'on en a longtemps fait (dans les fanfictions (en général, pas toutes loin de là)) une fille grande gueule, qui n'a peur de rien ni personne. Mais pour moi, la Hermione de J.K. Rowling est un peu timide, sensible, qui n'est pas toujours entrain de se battre contre tout. Bien-sûr elle est forte, courageuse et tient tête, mais elle n'est pas que ça. Il faut comprendre aussi qu'Hermione est pieds et poings liés : Drago sait où sont Harry et Ron, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de cette information. J'espère t'avoir aidé à mieux comprendre l'histoire, redis-moi si je peux t'aider... ;)_

_Ruby eaton : Whaou, merci, ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Je sais ce que c'est de lire beeeacoup de dramione et je suis ravie que cette histoire se démarque ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, merci pour ta review !_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lancashire, novembre 1997**

Les deux sorciers se matérialisèrent à quelques mètres de la cabane, sous le ciel grondant, dépassés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Drago soufflait de rage, et d'un reste de peur. Oswald Greengrass avait vu son visage, dans quelques heure tout au plus, le Lord saurait qu'il était revenu. Et il lui demanderait des comptes.

Il cherchait encore comment y échapper, et le cas impossible, comment souffrir le moins possible.

Hermione peinait encore à prendre mesure de l'ampleur des événements. Tout se passait trop vite, comme dans toute situation de danger.

Ils rentrèrent alors, trempés et désorientés, - incroyablement lasse pour Drago, - faisant tout deux bonne figure.

\- Tu ne me portes pas chance _à priori_ Granger, siffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, se débarrassant de ses vêtements mouillés.

\- Pourtant, si tu ne m'as pas, tu n'as pas la potion.

\- Et pas Potter non plus, répondit-il excédé, et pas de guerre ! Vu que t'as dû sauver à peu près des millions de fois cet abruti et le roux !

Moitié abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait, moitié parce qu'il venait de risquer sa vie pour la sienne - ou presque -, elle se tut.

Il s'enferma aussi dans un silence massacrant. Sa cape et ses chaussures finirent par terre, jetés sans aucune manière, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

L'atmosphère et la pièce étaient froids.

\- _Mutatio Ignis_, lâcha soudain Drago.

L'incantation eut pour mérite de faire disparaître instantanément la petite table basse, la remplaçant par un cercle de pierre rempli de bois et de cendre.

\- _Incendio_.

Le feu jaillit, écrasant son ombre sur les murs, réchauffant assez vite les deux sorciers frigorifiés.

La soirée se finit dans une ambiance glacée, Drago complètement désespéré par sa situation, Hermione à peu près autant par la sienne. C'était à peine s'ils remarquaient la présence de l'autre et la nuit tomba doucement sur eux, les enveloppant sans appel.

Hermione refit son lit de fortune, Malefoy s'en alla à la douche. Quand il revint, elle avait déjà les paupières fermées, plongée dans ce sommeil si profond qui lui échappait.

Il se laissa tomber à son tour avec dépit dans le canapé et la regarda passivement une heure, cherchant plus des solutions qu'à examiner ses traits. Puis, il finit par lui aussi sombrer dans l'inconnu.

Le lendemain, le soleil s'étendait déjà quand ils se réveillèrent. Sans un mot, ils reprirent la routine établie le matin précédent. Il la regarda encore avec son sourire moqueur quand elle but à la source, incapable d'attraper les verres.

Ils commencèrent la potion juste après, au milieu des piques, des regards noirs, et de l'étrangeté de leur situation. La réalisation s'avéra effectivement très - très - compliquée.

Les ingrédients devaient être coupés dans un ordre précis, parfois à au millimètre près. Le mélange nécessitait au préalable la préparation de huit autres potions minimes. Enfin, les instructions étaient simplement un fouillis que Drago ne retint absolument pas, se demandant seulement comment elle avait fait pour retenir exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il s'agissait de mettre trois gouttes d'essence de Murlap à minuit, de remuer pendant trois heures dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, de se réveiller deux heures plus tard pour baisser et montrer le feu pendant quinze minutes, à intervalles réguliers. Parfois c'était une histoire d'heure, parfois de la position et l'état de la Lune.

C'était simplement infernale et, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, le respect de Drago pour cette fille qui décidément savait toujours tout, se renforça. Comment avait-elle réussi à le réaliser seule, et toujours avoir un peu d'énergie, juste la force de penser ?

Il fut entendu qu'ils veilleraient chacun leur tour la nuit - il était hors de question de la rater - et qu'Hermione réveillerait Drago lorsque des ingrédients seraient à ajouter, ou s'il fallait remuer. De sorte à ce qu'elle soit utilisable sur les pratiquants de magie blanche.

Trois disputes plus tard, ils commençaient.

Le premier jour se déroula sans événement notable. Drago ne reçut aucune nouvelle, Voldemort ou un de ses sbires ne l'avait pas encore contacté et il se rassura en se disant qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans ne se trouvait sûrement pas dans ses priorités. Mais ce silence l'inquiétait encore plus.

Hermione, elle, cherchait comment échapper à ce visage menteur et ces yeux gris comme l'orage du Marché qui Tombe.

Elle pensa vaguement au départ à modifier la potion, pour être sûre qu'elle ne marche pas, qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser contre personne. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à agir de la sorte.

Premièrement parce qu'elle était pratiquement certaine que cela le condamnerait à une mort imminente, et elle s'y refusait totalement. Elle était lucide et se doutait parfaitement que dans la situation inverse, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Mais le souvenir de son mensonge à propos des Philippines la frappait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Qu'est-ce qui la différenciait des Mangemorts si, à son tour, elle envoyait des innocents- relatifs - dans la gueule du serpent ?

Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais son comportement envers elle avait changé. Il l'avait attendu, il s'était enfui avec elle. Bien qu'il soit terriblement agaçant, prétentieux et tout ce qu'il avait été jusque là, elle découvrait une nouvelle partie de Drago Malefoy.

Par bonheur, une étagère révéla un rayon de livres incontestables qu'Hermione n'avaient - pour la plupart - jamais lus. Elle attribua amèrement ce fait à la certitude qu'elle avait que, si ces livres avaient été à Poudlard, ça aurait probablement été dans la réserve.

Et malheureusement, même plongée dans ses livres par lesquels elle tentait de s'échapper, elle sentait encore le poids des yeux perçants de son compagnon d'infortune.

La journée s'étendit paresseusement, la semaine entière d'ailleurs.

Elle remarqua rapidement que Malefoy n'avait besoin que de peu d'heures de sommeil, et hésitait à attribuer ça à une caractéristique physique ou à ses pensées qu'il devait torturer à tout heure, que ce soit le soleil ou la lune qui éclaire le ciel.

Chaque matin, il disparaissait avant elle et une sorte de routine s'installa. Chaque matin aussi, il tirait un rictus en la voyant s'astreindre à essayer d'attraper un verre.

Pourtant, sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque, cette semaine dévoila chaque jour un aspect de l'autre qu'aucun ne soupçonnait. Et chaque soir, ils s'endormaient avec la conviction profonde d'haïr l'autre comme au premier jour.

* * *

Le deuxième matin, Hermione prit sa douche et mangea, aida Malefoy, se disputa beaucoup avec lui, et s'évada à travers les livres qu'elle semblait dévorer. Il finit par se demander s'il était physiquement possible de devenir aveugle à force.

Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il se fichait complètement de la réponse et s'attela au repas. Une tourte à la citrouille.

Il sortit à peu près tout ce que la cabane comptait d'ustensiles et de livre de cuisine, et s'installa l'air ennuyé. Il mit une douzaine de minutes à trouver une recette acceptable et le double pour réussir à distinguer ce qu'il devait utiliser. Il râla beaucoup, parlant presque au livre.

Par-dessus son livre, Hermione observait son manège avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais quand il eut écrasé un œuf au sol, renversé la moitié de la vaisselle et décidé de faire un mélange douteux de deux recettes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire. En retour, elle reçut le plus beau regard assassin qu'il était possible d'offrir.

\- Tu veux de l'aide, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Reste où tu es.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle se leva et alla s'accouder à la grande table de bar qui séparait la cuisine et le salon.

Son regard désapprobateur balaya la cuisine et s'arrêta sur ses mains.

\- Tu nous fais quoi là ?

\- Je coupe une citrouille, répondit-il d'un ton acide.

\- D'accord, alors je ne suis pas sûre que le marteau soit la meilleure solution.

Deuxième regard noir. Mais il était vraiment _adorable_ quand il s'y mettait.

\- Donne-moi ça ou on va mourir de faim, soupira-t-elle en attrapant sans plus de cérémonie le livre de cuisine.

Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Moitié dévoré par les mites, moitié griffonné d'écritures illisibles - encore plus que celle de Ron.

\- T'as une plume ?

Il la regardait toujours avec son regard spécial « Eh bah vas-y Granger, démontre-nous encore que t'es meilleure que nous ».

\- Une plume, Malefoy, reprit-elle avec autorité.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna la petite table. Elle attrapa ce qu'elle demandait et griffonna au bas de la page sur un endroit moins détruit la recette qu'elle connaissait par cœur, précisant même les ustensiles à utiliser.

\- Voilà, s'exclama-t-elle, là, tu devrais t'y retrouver. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête ce vacarme et range ce marteau, tu m'empêches de lire.

Là-dessus, elle retourna à son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait et Drago repartit poser son marteau avec une humeur massacrante, à présent presque visible à l'œil nu.

Si vous voulez savoir, le repas fut mangeable, même si _accidentellement_ la part d'Hermione était beaucoup trop salée.

Le reste du deuxième jour s'écoula calmement, sans un mot.

* * *

Le troisième jour, Hermione sortait de sa douche, prête à prendre son petit déjeuner, quand elle releva les yeux en entendant du bruit.

Il était dos à elle, à quelques pas, au milieu du salon, la baguette levée et effectuait des cercles en marmonnant. Au bout d'un moment, des fantômes faits de fumées noirs en sortirent, parcoururent la pièce en s'évaporant. Il ne parut pas satisfait et recommença.

Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il était doué. Peut-être était-ce de la magie noire, mais c'était de la magie quand même, et très bien faite. Les fantômes étaient moins transparents à chaque fois, plus réels.

Drago Malefoy était décidément un personnage complexe et certains détails lui échappaient. Il savait où étaient Ron et Harry, pourquoi et comment, et que faisait-il de cette information ? Rien. Pourquoi ne courait-il pas le dire à Voldemort ? Au bout du chemin, c'était la gloire, la fin de la guerre. Et pourquoi faisait-il cette potion ? En quoi Voldemort en avait-il l'utilité ? C'était une potion qui au maximum, remplissait une fiole pas plus grand que sa paume, pas suffisante pour anéantir toute une armée. Les élément lui échappaient.

Elle regarda son visage, ou plutôt le peu qu'elle en voyait. Toujours fermé, immobile et concentré, rien ne filtrait jamais, ou peu. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions juste sous ses yeux, et qu'elle ne les atteindrait jamais.

Un fantôme - l'un des plus réussi - se planta devant elle, et disparut soudain dans un bruit d'aspiration.

* * *

\- Pourquoi personne ne la fait cette potion ?

\- Comment ca pourquoi personne ne la fait ? répéta bêtement Hermione.

Il leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Seulement quatre jours à te concentrer sur une potion et tu n'arrives même plus à comprendre des phrases simples, tu pars mal.

\- Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider.

Sa tête bouclée disparut à nouveau derrière son énorme grimoire au plus grand agacement de Drago. Il faisait l'effort de l'appeler, elle ne faisait même pas celui de l'écouter.

De toute façon, il avait envie de l'embêter.

\- Je te parle, Granger.

\- Eh bien pas moi, Malefoy.

\- Tu va devenir aveugle si tu continues de lire autant, reprit-il avec hauteur.

Hermione se contenta de soupirer bruyamment tout en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il le pensait, ça la désespérait réellement pour son cas, sinon, il ferait mieux de se taire plutôt que de dire des bêtises.

\- Et bien moi, je suis décidé à t'adresser la parole, insista-t-il, tu devrais en profiter. Réveille la Miss-je-sais-tout en toi, je te pose une question !

\- La Miss-je-sais-tout rempli actuellement son rôle en lisant, alors laisse-là tranquille.

Drago fut irrité de son refus. Depuis quand c'était elle qui refusait de parler à l'autre ?

\- Granger.

Aucune réponse.

\- Granger si tu ne réponds pas, j'envoie un hibou à Voldemort.

\- Malefoy si tu continues, je m'assure que tu rates ta potion.

Il y eu un silence et Hermione considéra avoir gagné la bataille. Mais c'était sans compter sur Drago et son légendaire - pour ne pas dire caractéristique - entêtement. Il finit par se mettre en tête que s'il parlait, même sans son accord, elle finirait par être intéressée.

\- Je disais donc, pourquoi si peu de personnes la réalise ? Elle est incroyablement puissante. Je veux dire, bien entendu, c'est extrêmement difficile de trouver sa préparation, elle n'est inscrite nulle part, je me demande d'ailleurs où tu as trouvé la tienne. Mais si les gens cherchaient, ils trouveraient. Tu l'as bien trouvé, toi ?

\- Tu insinues quoi ? Que si on cherche, on trouve ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas trouvé ?

Il avait gagné, elle avait refermé son livre avec agacement et le regardait maintenant, les bras croisés.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas cherché au bon endroit.

\- Surprenant, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Continue de te moquer, et je te lance un _Bloclang_,

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me parler, Malefoy.

S'il n'avait pas eu peur d'abimer sa sublime chevelure, il se serait arraché les cheveux.

Elle était là, à le regarder de son air provocateur. Par Salazar, ce qu'elle l'agaçait, avec ses airs, son assurance et mêmes ses manières.

\- Je disais donc, reprit-il d'un ton mauvais, si les gens avaient un peu de jugeote (ose dire que je n'en ai pas), ils trouvent la préparation. Et c'est tellement simple, pourquoi il n'y en a pas plus qui la font, les ingrédients sont presque idiots.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il voulait juste l'embêter, la pousser à bout. La voir ouvrir la bouche, écarquiller les yeux et lancer des flèches avec. Juste pour le plaisir de la faire perdre tout contrôle.

Mais elle se contenta de le juger silencieusement, puis, elle ramena ses jambes en tailleur sur son fauteuil.

\- La Potion de Trace trouve son origine dans les fins fonds de la magie. C'est pour ça qu'on utilise des ingrédients communs, la magie se trouve dans les choses les plus simples.

En la regardant bien, il s'aperçut qu'elle y croyait vraiment, avec une espèce de flamme au fond des yeux et une chaleur dans la voix qui donnait envie de l'écouter. Alors il l'écouta, et elle eut l'impression qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'était pas parler avec Harry et Ron, qui baillaient ostensiblement et saisissaient la moindre occasion pour changer de sujet.

Elle avait beau le détester, elle n'en était pas moins aveugle, il était intelligent, curieux et doué. Elle expliqua alors avec application toutes les caractéristiques de la potion de Trace, se lançant presque dans un traité.

S'il n'avait pas eu des sourires méprisants et des remarques acerbes, elle aurait presque pu oublier avec qui elle parlait.

Ils parlèrent ainsi près d'une heure, - curieusement en désaccord sur la quasi-totalité des questions - mais bien plus qu'enflammés pour défendre leurs opinions. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, il la trouvait même intéressante pour une fois. Non pas qu'il eut doute qu'elle avait de l'esprit, mais il en prenait conscience même si - bien entendu - elle avait tord la plupart du temps. Elle le regardait parfois à la dérobée, cherchant s'il se moquait d'elle, s'il s'ennuyait, mais il posait des questions pertinentes, soulevait des oppositions que lui demandaient de la réflexion.

Bien entendu, la discussion finit sur une dispute enragée à laquelle Drago mit fin en claquant la porte de la salle de bains.

Le quatrième jour s'acheva alors dans une bouderie de la part des deux, Drago s'étendit sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos. C'était son tour de garde et Hermione se trouvait déjà près du chaudron qui cuisait paresseusement, « _La magie, art ou pratique ? _» dans les mains.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne put pas lire. Elle aurait voulu mais toute les lumières étaient fermées et l'éclat du feu n'aurait fait que lui abîmer les yeux. Alors elle attendit patiemment, jusqu'au environ de minuit, réveillant Drago, et elle reprit son tour de garde au alentour de trois heures.

Là non plus, elle ne put pas lire. Se faisant la réflexion qu'elle n'avait qu'à attendre le matin et que la lumière du jour lui permettrait de rattraper le temps perdu, elle passa le reste des heures la séparant de l'aube à fixer pensivement le chaudron.

* * *

Le petit matin du cinquième jour fit timidement son entrée et réveilla le Serpentard. A peine fut-il debout qu'elle se faufila sous ses couettes et saisit son livre.

Curieusement, les pages semblaient floues, lointaines, et elle ferma et rouvrit plusieurs fois les paupières.

Hermione s'acharna, se répétant que c'était seulement l'aube, qu'elle dormirait plus tard. Mais ses yeux la brûlait, et les frotter n'y changeait plus rien, son cerveau mélangeait les mots, en oubliant quelques uns.

Elle soupira et se tourna, essayant tant bien que mal de saisir le sens des phrases. Mais c'était flou, et même quand elle lisait correctement, le sens lui échappait et les mots tournaient en rond dans son esprit.

Vaincue, elle corna difficilement la page et ferma le livre, puis, disparut sous la couette pour s'extraire au soleil qui faisait irruption dans la pièce. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, elle voulait lire. La fatigue ne se se faisait pas encore ressentir, mais ses yeux en avait décidé autrement.

Elle soupira encore, lasse de lutter contre son corps mais trop réveillée pour s'endormir.

Drago, avachi sur le fauteuil, avait suivi de loin la scène, puis sa défaite. Aux rebonds des boucles qui subsistaient au-dessus de la couette, il devina qu'elle ne dormait pas, mais était plutôt agacée de ne pas pouvoir lire.

Il allait replonger dans son propre livre et l'ignorer sciemment, quand, pour la première fois, il sentit que ce ne serait pas juste. Elle l'avait aidé avec cette fichue citrouille (il avait d'ailleurs mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais en racheter), même si elle avait déjà passé la nuit à veiller. Tout son être lui criait de rester là où il était, qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien, et pourtant, il se levait déjà et attrapa son livre, retombant dans le canapé.

Il l'ouvrit à la page cornée et hésita un instant, puis avisa que c'était sans doute la meilleure manière de cohabiter. Et puis avait-il mieux à faire ?

La réponse le désespéra.

\- ...Il existe donc trois sortes de potions permettant la guérison d'une blessure. Les potions médiatrices, celles cicatrisantes et enfin les potions temporaires. Ces trois catégories sont très distinctes et il s'agit de ne pas les confondre. Les potions médiatrices, les plus difficiles à réaliser, ciblent la blessure dans sa caractéristique et sa gravité. Sans demander des ingrédients rares, elles requièrent un savoir étendu ainsi qu'une marge d'hésitation relativement réduite pour une concentration maximale.

Hermione s'était d'abord demandée ce qui lui prenait de vivre si bruyamment quand il savait pertinemment qu'elle essayait de dormir. Puis, elle reconnu le livre qu'elle était entrain d'essayer de lire.

Un instant, elle se dit qu'il avait dû le prendre puisqu'elle ne l'utilisait plus, mais pourquoi lisait-il à voix haute ? Et exactement le chapitre qu'elle venait de commencer ?

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'il lisait pour elle. Abasourdie, et se figurant que décidément, elle ne connaissait plus grand chose de ce Drago Malefoy, elle releva doucement la tête de sa couette. Ses pupilles brunes s'agrippèrent à lui, timidement, et innocemment.

S'il le remarqua, il ne réagit pas et continua simplement sa lecture de son ton détachée.

Il pensait à quoi derrière ce visage fermé ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

À chaque fois qu'elle découvrait une part de lui, une autre semblait se fermer. Comme un mystère toujours plus trouble, un paradoxe plus complexe. Drago Malefoy était incompréhensible, presque lunatique.

Hermione ferma enfin les yeux et laissa les mots prendre forme et sens en elle. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle rouvrit ses profonds yeux bruns au début de l'après-midi, pour découvrir avec horreur Drago qui coupait grossièrement des racines de Livèche. Cela eut le mérite de la faire se redresser immédiatement.

\- Malefoy !

Il sursauta et lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Il faut faire sortir le jus avant, une seule goutte et tu peux dire adieu à ta potion.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dis ça hier.

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Il posa brutalement le couteau sur la planche et se tourna complètement vers elle. Un orage menaçait d'éclater au fond de ses iris.

\- Ce n'est jamais ta faute, hein. Toi tu es parfaite, tu as toujours raison, c'est ça.

Elle le jugea un moment, sourcils froncés, puis, parut soudain comprendre.

\- Je ne te parle pas si tu es dans cet état-là, dit-elle calmement en se levant pour défaire son lit - enfin ce qui lui servait de lit.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il froidement. Si je suis en colère, c'est à cause de toi, tout simplement. Tu te réveilles et tu m'agresses !

\- T'aider, c'est le mot que tu cherches Malefoy, je t'aide. Tu veux la réussir ou non ? Et puis tu étais déjà en colère avant, sinon tu ne te serais pas énervé aussi vite.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? claqua sa voix dédaigneuse.

Elle haussa les épaules sans un regard.

Ce fut à son tour de claquer la porte de la salle de bains, suivie avec rage par deux yeux glacials.

Un heure plus tard, la potion qui bouillait étrangement les réconcilia sans un mot, trop préoccupés.

* * *

Le sixième matin, elle apprit que vivre avec Drago Malefoy, c'était aussi vivre avec son ego surdimensionné.

Depuis le début de la semaine, elle batailla pour avoir accès à la salle d'eau.

Quand elle s'aperçut que Malefoy était _encore_ enfermé dans la salle de bain, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se rua sur la porte. Ses poings tapèrent résolument contre cette dernière, laissant libre court à sa colère.

\- Malefoy ! Sors immédiatement d'ici, tu es pire que Parvati et Lavande réunies, et Merlin sait que c'est dur de faire pire !

Bien entendu, le son de sa voix ne répondit pas, il se contenta de remettre insolemment l'eau à couler. Mais c'était mal connaître Hermione Granger et son entêtement. Elle continua pendant à peu près cinq minutes de frapper contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre, habillé, une brosse à dent en travers de la bouche.

\- Ech' tu' ou' ?

\- En anglais, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique en se glissant dans la pièce, avant qu'il ne referme la porte sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cracha Drago, à nouveau parfaitement compréhensible.

Le spectacle de la salle d'eau l'empêcha momentanément de répondre. Une dizaine de potion, parfums, et quelques gels s'éparpillaient autour du lavabo, qui d'ailleurs avait projeté de l'eau sur la presque totalité du miroir. Des serviettes gisaient par terre, et la buée mangeait l'autre moitié de la glace. C'était un véritable désastre.

\- Malefoy, dit-elle soudainement prise d'un doute, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore pris ta douche ?

Il leva un sourcil hautain qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il considérait que c'était de sa faute, lui traduisant explicitement « Et comment veux-tu que je fasse avec un parasite qui s'acharne sur la porte ? ». Hermione soupira, assez contrariée par la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, reprit-elle, tu ne peux pas prendre autant de temps, on est deux !

\- On est surtout chez moi, répliqua-t-il en rangeant sa brosse à dents. Sur ce, merci pour cette intervention encore particulièrement instructive, je vais me doucher à présent, donc si le parasite veut bien sortir.

Elle se contenta de le regarder sévèrement, lui faisant comprendre que maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent alors dans un sourire de défi, moitié triomphant.

\- Très bien, on va voir qui s'en va le premier dans ce cas-là.

Là-dessus, et sous les yeux médusés d'Hermione, il fit tomber son t-shirt, ses yeux gris accrochés à sa réaction, joueur.

Elle ne voulait pas regarder, vraiment, mais ses yeux ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce torse blanc, si bien sculpté, athlétique. Ses bras puissants où elle voyait plus que jamais se dessiner ses muscles lorsqu'il leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux désordonnés, ses larges épaules.

Et s'étalaient aussi des cicatrices, certaines dues au _Sectusempra_ que lui avait lancé Harry, d'autres à on ne savait quoi. La plus grande s'étirait le long de sa clavicule, large, d'un rose prononcé, un dernier bleu s'attachant au bout. Deux autres tombaient, verticales, le long de sa côte droite jusqu'à la courbure de ses hanches, sensuelle. Les dernières étaient plus fines, plus laiteuses, effacés, éparpilles sur son torse musclé. Sans qu'elle le voulut, ses yeux reprirent leur course folle le long de ce corps d'albâtre.

\- Tu as fini de te rincer l'œil, Granger, ou j'enlève mon pantalon aussi ?

Cela eu le mérite de la faire revenir brutalement à la réalité, et elle accompagna le rougissement violent de ses joues du regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve.

\- Je te déteste, Malefoy.

La porte claqua.

Le reste de la journée fut étonnement amusant pour Drago. Les joues rouges d'Hermione, alternées avec ses yeux bruns tueurs quand elle le regardait avaient le mérite de le faire sourire. Et, bien qu'elle s'obstina à l'ignorer pendant plus de deux heures et mis à point d'honneur à monopoliser aussi la salle de bain, il ne put que se divertir encore plus.

Le soir venu, il s'amusait cependant nettement moins quand elle décréta tout à coup qu'elle refusait d'être humiliée encore plus et de dormir par terre.

\- Comment ça ? Tu y étais très bien les premiers jours, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y resterai pas.

\- Je n'avais pas l'air très bien, ou alors j'ai loupé le moment où je t'ai dis « Merci Malefoy pour ce lit confortable », parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Et puis si c'est si bien, tu n'as qu'à y aller.

\- Un Malefoy ne dort pas par terre, répliqua-t-il avec un air dégouté.

\- Une Granger non plus à partir de maintenant.

Il la fixa d'un regard mauvais et soupira bruyamment.

\- Pousse-toi.

\- Non.

\- Granger, va-t'en ou je te métamorphose avec la couverture.

Elle se sentit bête et s'en alla, se rangeant près du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Drago leva sa baguette et se concentra sur la couverture, puis, effectua de petits cercles.

Doucement, l'objet se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se rallongea, puis se recroquevilla de nouveau pour finalement aboutir à un oreiller légèrement plus grand que la norme.

\- Epatant, constata Hermione.

\- Fais-le, si t'es si douée ! s'exclama-t-il, excédé.

\- Avec plaisir, ta baguette s'il te plaît.

Drago eut un air incrédule, puis, lui assura que lui vivant, elle n'y toucherai pas.

\- Allez, Malefoy, s'impatienta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il céda brutalement et en un mouvement, elle transforma l'oreiller en un matelas confortable. Sa baguette lui fut rendu avec un sourire quelque peu arrogant qui ressemblait peu à Hermione.

Pourtant, quand elle se glissa dans les draps, il aurait juré avoir entendu murmurer ;

\- Merci.

* * *

Le septième jour fut rythmé par moins de disputes, autant de piques.

La fin de la journée arriva en traînant.

Dehors, le soleil commençait tout juste son déclin, qui s'annonçait particulièrement coloré ce soir. Le rose commençait à s'attarder à l'horizon et l'orange faisait une timide apparition.

Mue d'une envie soudaine, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, les cris des oiseaux résonnèrent un instant, puis, le calme, despotique, reprit sa place incontestée.

Drago remua un peu dans le canapé, se retournant pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'avisa discrètement, avec ses yeux de serpents. Il la préférait comme ça de toute façon. Loin de lui, quand elle dormait, ou quand elle ne savait pas qu'il la voyait. Bien-sûr, il se distrayait de la voir s'énerver, rougir ou se taire, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Quand elle oubliait sa présence, elle semblait plus calme, plus sereine, plus réfléchie. Elle collait davantage à ce qu'elle était, à cet esprit qui n'était jamais au repos, à toute ces émotions qui vivaient à même son visage. Dans ces moments-là, il se faisait l'étrange réflexion qu'elle était fragile, et il revoyait l'image chancelante d'Hermione avant qu'ils ne descendent au Marché qui Tombe, debout sur une colline, perdue, au milieu d'une tempête qui ne semblait se déchaîner que sur elle.

Il avait toujours éprouvé un mépris profond pour toute trace de faiblesse apparente, mais chez elle, ça semblait si naturel et inséparable d'elle-même, qu'il acceptait en silence.

Un cri inhabituel résonna et Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis, se retourna vivement, surprenant ses yeux gris sur elle. N'importe qui aurait été gêné, lui, pas le moins du monde, il continuait de la fixer, attendant qu'elle lui avoue ce pourquoi elle s'était dirigée de nouveau vers lui.

\- C'était quoi ? finit-elle par demander le plus simplement du monde.

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de se lever. Mais à peine fut-il à côté d'elle qu'il la poussa légèrement pour se faire une place devant la fenêtre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir mal, mais c'était le bras qui avait tant souffert depuis une semaine, et cela lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il s'écarta aussitôt, comme brulé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Elle hésita un instant, puis, releva sa manche. C'était le bras avec lequel il l'avait attrapé, deux fois, et avec force. Les hématomes se succédaient dans une ligne presque droite. Une légère coupure cicatrisait lentement et le reste des ecchymoses s'accrochaient désespérément à sa peau blanche. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, et semblait douloureux.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Alors elle n'offrit pas de réponse.

Mais ses terribles yeux se posèrent contre les siens. Ils avaient l'air de la sonder, d'essayer de lire en elle. Et elle avait l'impression toute aussi bancale qu'ils y arrivaient.

Puis, elle comprit qu'il essayait de s'excuser, qu'il semblait regretter.

Ce ne fut qu'un tout petit instant, celui d'après, il se concentrait de nouveau sur le paysage du crépuscule.

Curieusement, Hermione se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il y avait eu de nombreux silences ces derniers jours, mais soit parce qu'ils étaient occupés séparément, soit parce qu'ils boudaient comme deux enfants. Celui-là, c'est comme s'ils le partageaient, et elle n'aimait pas ça, c'était étrange.

Puis, au bout d'une éternité, il s'éloigna doucement de la fenêtre pour retourner vers le canapé.

\- Et le cri, c'était un de ces stupides oiseaux bleus dont je n'arrive pas à reconnaître les plumes, ajouta laconiquement Drago.

* * *

Sans le savoir, ils avaient changés la haine en agacement perpétuel, cassé parfois, du côté d'Hermione par une curiosité maladive, et par Drago d'un profond respect. Ils se cherchaient, s'agaçaient, puis, se remettaient en question.

Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à superposer l'image qu'il lui donnait à celle qu'elle conservait du gamin de Poudlard. Mais au final, qu'y connaissait-elle à ce Drago-là ? Ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer, elle n'avait jamais vécu assez avec lui pour savoir qui il était vraiment lui, et pas ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer.

Quant à Drago, il se rendait douloureusement compte que tout ce pourquoi il la jalousait avait raison d'être. Elle était précisément intelligente, réfléchie, vive. Mais aussi timide, pudique et parfois si fragile. C'était une des seuls personnes à lui tenir tête, quand il dépassait les limites.

Au final, et malgré les apparences, c'était plutôt vivable. Sans rien devoir à l'autre, et pourtant n'agissant qu'au gré de l'autre.

Le matin de la dernière semaine, Hermione se leva plus tard que Drago, qui avait déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner et n'était manifestement plus là.

Ça avait été son tour de garde les dernières heures de la nuit, et les rayons du soleil jouant sur son visage n'avait même pas eu le mérite de la réveiller. Elle s'étira paresseusement, puis se leva et rangea son lit provisoire.

Un café froid, un kiwi, du pain de mie et un peu de fromage l'attendaient sagement, comme chaque matin.

Et pourtant cette fois, quelque chose avait changé, infime, mais ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit.

Ce matin-là, un verre d'eau était posé sur la table.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Voilà, même si j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, c'est plutôt passif. Comme des petits bouts de vie, j'espère que c'était quand même assez vivant (c'est très dur d'avoir un avis objectif sur sa propre écriture, en fait plus je relis un chapitre plus je le trouve mal écrit xD)_

_Il est très long, je ne crois pas avoir jamais écrit un chapitre aussi. Mais quelque chose me dit que certains le seront encore plus._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)_


	9. Savoir distinguer l'ennemi et la guerre

_Le problème récurent avec moi, c'est que j'adore faire des plans, prévoir chaque chapitre et exactement ce qu'il y aura dedans. Donc forcément, parfois je n'ai pas envie d'écrire le chapitre suivant, mais j'écris un chapitre qui n'a aucun rapport. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, j'ai trois chapitres de prêts, qui ne se suivent même pas et qui sont à des années lumières de la situation actuelle d'Hermione et Drago. Le pire c'est qu'après quand il faut que j'ajoute ou enlève des choses, ça complique tout, ces chapitres prêts trois millénaires à l'avance. Pitié dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule. _

_Sur ce, voici un chapitre plutôt court (ô miracle) parce que je vais finir par vous assommez, et aussi parce que j'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire le suivant ! Je voulais vous le poster demain mais j'avais trop hâte donc voilà. Le prochain est déjà fini et je vous promets de le poster lundi, mais pas tout de suite, parce que sinon vous allez avoir deux chapitres en un jour et plus rien pour deux semaines, voilà voilà._

_Sinon, au programme ; quelques blessures et un peu de sang. Donc voilà, si ce n'est pas vraiment votre tasse de thé, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir._

_Bref, j'arrête de bavarder. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, à toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive, d'ailleurs, voici les réponses aux reviews :_

_Audrey : merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ;)_

_Mama : Coucou, alors, Drago ne lui redonne pas sa baguette parce qu'au bout d'une semaine, il ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut, baguette à la main. Bien-sûr, il a un moyen de pression mais il ne peut pas non plus contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes. Pour le bras d'Hermione, déjà elle avait assez de fierté pour ne pas avouer jusqu'ici à Drago l'état de son bras ensuite, elle n'a rien avec elle pour se soigner. Je la vois mal demander des ingrédients pour faire une potion pour son bras, je vois encore moins Drago lui proposer de lui-même, et puis les bleus c'est pas très grave ;) Après la potion, j'imagine que chacun retourne dans la nature vivre sa vie, enfin, je ne veux pas m'avancer, je te laisse lire..._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lancashire, novembre 1997**

_Potion de Trace [nf] ; ingrédients inconnus, préparation inconnue, sûrement très complexe._

_ La potion aurait une couleur bleue intense, s'étendant du bleu ciel au bleu de _

_la mer à l'endroit où elle est la plus _

_profonde. _

_Elle ne peut être réalisée qu'en quantité infime._

_ La Potion de Trace annihile toute _

_magie, elle est tirée du sortilège de Trace qui empêche toute pratique de magie chez un sorcier mineur. L'adversaire buvant ou respirant cette potion (sous conditions) se trouve instantanément, et ce pour une durée minimale de quatre heures et cependant indéterminée, et, en apparence , proportionnelle au talent du préparateur, en impossibilité de pratiquer le moindre sortilège._

_ Cette potion permet aussi, dans une moindre mesure, de dissoudre toute trace de magie, ou d'amener un sorcier mineur à pouvoir utiliser la magie sans que cela puisse être perçu._

_ Potion classée dangereuse et interdite, le Ministère a détruit tout accès aux informations autres que celles-ci en 1856, lors de la Désinformation._

_ Traité sur les potions disparues, _

_Arsenius Beaulitron_

\- _Tergeo_, déclara Drago, faisant un geste en direction de la cuisine.

Sous les yeux médusés d'Hermione, les assiettes et les couverts furent propres en un clin d'œil.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur loupait un battement - il s'était tout simplement arrêté de battre. C'était comme si on lui avait soudain jeté un saut d'eau glacée au visage, brutalement et sans prévenir.

Livide, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et ouvrit en hâte un livre pour cacher son trouble. Elle n'entendit même pas Drago lui demander si elle n'avait pas des idées à propos du repas, et il se vexa d'être ignoré. Mais à cet instant même, plus rien ne l'atteignait, le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, toutes les étoile, la lune et puis même le soleil tant qu'à faire.

C'était tout simplement impossible, inimaginable. Et pourtant. Pourtant Drago avait réussi à faire de la magie, il avait réussi à jeter un sort.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle avait choisi de mettre son plan à exécution. Enfin, une partie. Elle voulait savoir, si les choses tournaient mal, si elle avait la possibilité de s'enfuir. Pour cela, il fallait étudier ce dôme étrange qui entourait la cabane.

À force de vivre avec Drago, elle avait saisi les signes avant coureur de la fatigue chez lui. Il passait souvent sa main dans ses mèches blondes, était de plus en plus dans ses pensées.

Drago avait fini par ne plus garder en permanence sa cape sur lui, un peu moins méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle et elle avait profité de cette brèche d'infime confiance pour récupérer sa propre potion bleue. La minute d'après, elle en versait une goutte dans le verre du Serpentard, la suivante, elle remettait la potion à sa place. Elle l'avait ensuite regardé manger et boire, une boule au fond de la gorge, refusant de manger elle-même, prétextant devoir finir son livre. Il s'était simplement moqué d'elle avant d'engloutir sa part. Pour une fois que ses pupilles ne la scrutait pas avidement, elle n'avait pas demandé son reste.

Hermione mourait de faim, mais elle ne savait pas mentir, mais alors absolument pas. Et Drago aurait mis environ sept secondes à deviner qu'elle avait fait quelque chose. Lui qui dissimulait si bien chacune de ses pensées avait un don incroyable pour la démasquer en un temps record.

Une heure après, il s'était écroulé de fatigue au beau milieu de l'après-midi. La nuit avait été particulièrement éprouvante, la version officielle étant que la potion avait demandé beaucoup de concentration - ce qui était vrai. Celle officieuse, que lui seul connaissait, c'était que la peur lui dévorait le moindre centimètres carré de ses entrailles, et que des visions cauchemardesques l'assaillaient à chaque instant. Toujours étant qu'il s'était endormi tout d'un coup, faisait tomber son livre.

Le bruit avait fait relever à Hermione la tête de son propre livre. Elle l'avait observé un moment, seul, sans défense, hésitant une dernière fois, puis, s'était décidée. S'il ne gardait plus sa potion sur lui, ce n'était pas la même chose avec sa baguette qu'il rangeait avec la sienne, dans ses poches.

Elle s'était approchée très lentement, oubliant presque de respirer. Autrefois, elle avait cru se faire à l'adrénaline, mais elle sentait toujours son coeur battre des records de vitesse, son sang taper contre ses oreilles. Heureusement pour elle, le cerveau torturé de Drago le plongeait dans un sommeil assez lourd pour ne pas remarquer qu'on lui ôtait sa baguette .

La Gryffondor retrouva un certain sentiment de puissance et de sécurité, de nouveau en possession de sa propre baguette. Dans ce monde-là, elle était mordillée par la vulnérabilité sans rien pour se défendre, surtout avec l'état actuel des choses.

Mais elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. La potion lui servait juste de mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, dans le cas de figure où Drago se réveillait et s'appercevait de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait passé deux longues heures à s'acharner sur le dôme.

Il ne la repoussait pas quand elle s'approchait, mais restait aussi hermétique que s'il avait été fait de verre. Elle frappa un peu, lança tous les sortilèges possibles pour le briser, puis, elle s'attela à la longue tâche de chercher une faille dans ce bouclier, mais il n'y avait rien, désespérément rien. Elle eut beau s'énerver, réfléchir, essayer tous les maléfices possibles, de passer par en-dessous, en creusant, rien n'y fit. Le dôme était infranchissable.

Dépitée, elle avait fini par rentrer et reposer sa baguette avec un pincement au cœur. Puis, elle avait reprit son livre sans vraiment le voir ; un quart d'heure après, Drago se réveillait.

Elle avait rigoureusement compté le temps d'administration, et il l'avait prise depuis trois heures et quart quand il la désarçonna.

Ce fut un simple geste, un mot, et toutes les certitudes de la jeune femme volèrent en éclat. Et les mots du livre tournaient en boucle dans sa tête déboussolée « ..._pour une durée minimale de quatre heures_...»

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible, et elle se refusait à la formuler. C'était tout simplement impensable. C'était un _Mangemort_, presque mort de peur, d'à peine dix-sept ans, mais un Mangemort quand même, et l'hypothèse était simplement folle.

La certitude vacillante en elle qu'il effectuait à perfection le maléfice d'_Endoloris_, avait sûrement déjà tué quelqu'un s'éleva dans une bataille enragée avec ce que voulait dire ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Drago Malefoy ne pratiquait pas la magie noire, du moins pas à échelle assez importante pour que les pratiquants de magie blanche soient reconnus comme ses ennemis universels.

Hermione savait très bien d'où venaient les différentes magie ; du coeur, de l'intention. On pouvait mentir avec la bouche, avec les gestes, avec les mots, mais pas avec coeur. Même si on ne se s'avouait pas ce qu'on avait dans le coeur, son contenu ne changeait pas. Les yeux aveugles n'ont jamais empêchés de savoir ce qui est juste ou ne l'est pas.

Le monde s'écroulait, toutes ses certitudes. Drago Malefoy avait un coeur qui lui disait ce qui était bon ou mauvais, qui sûrement, répugnait à jeter chaque sortilège de magie noire. Un coeur qui savait parfaitement quoi faire et pourquoi. Et qu'il n'écoutait pas.

Il était dans le cas de ceux qui n'écoutent pas ce que le fond d'eux-mêmes leur dit, persuadé que la raison comporte leur seule vérité. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il était tout ce qu'il était, il ne changerait jamais ; hautain, orgueilleux, cassant, égoïste et lâche. Mais c'était en connaissance de cause, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à le réaliser.

Puis, elle se rendit brutalement compte que cela signifiait que la potion qu'il réalisait avec tant d'application serait la même que la sienne. Que tous ces espoirs étaient vains et sa mission vouée à l'échec. Elle l'entendit reparler de Voldemort et s'aperçut qu'il courait à sa perte, peut-être à sa mort. Un frisson la saisit et elle releva les yeux sur lui.

Elle le regarda s'agiter au-dessus des aliments, l'air concentré. Il n'y avait plus de haine au fond d'elle en ce moment-là, juste de la pitié, de l'impuissance et un sentiment étrange de mal être. Elle eut l'impression de le condamner elle-même.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Lui avouer, et par la même occasion expliquer comment elle l'avait découvert ? Elle n'avait pas la patience nécessaire pour voir à nouveau des yeux se briser, même si ce n'était pas devant elle, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle allait détruire le moindre de ses efforts. Et depuis quand l'aidait-elle ?

La colère de Malefoy pouvait être terrible, elle l'avait déjà vu. Une seule fois, en sixième année, et par hasard, elle avait ouvert une salle de classe où il était. Debout au milieu de la classe, respirant avec difficultés, le moindre de ses muscles tendus. Les chaises étaient renversés, les tables cassées en deux, les murs s'effritaient par endroit, comme si un monstre en furie s'était déchaîné de toutes ses forces.

Elle s'était figée devant l'aspect improbable que prenait cette haine au fond de lui. C'était le premier - et seul - moment où elle avait accordé du crédit aux soupçons de Harry sur son état de Mangemort. Puis, il l'avait aperçue et l'avait littéralement transpercée du regard. Hermione s'était contentée de pincer les lèvres avant de refermer la porte. Cette dernière claquait à peine qu'un bruit perdu entre les sanglots et la colère s'était fait entendre, et Harry avait de nouveau tort.

Mais cette fois, elle ne redoutait ni l'état de la cabane, ni le sien. Certes, il s'énerverait sûrement, contre elle, mais elle n'avait pas le moins du monde peur de lui. En revanche, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire à Voldemort pour se rattraper. Elle le voyait avoir peur, elle le voyait près à tout. Il était égoïste et elle le savait, ça ne servait à rien d'attendre tout sentiment approchant de près ou de loin la compassion si ça le condamnait. Et pour rien au monde _il_ ne devait apprendre où étaient cachés Harry et Ron.

Alors, elle replongea alors dans son livre avec le sentiment d'être coupable ; elle ne souhaitait même pas ça à son pire ennemi.

* * *

La deuxième semaine s'étira de nouveau, rythmée de disputes, de longs débats, de tourtes à la citrouilles mangeables et de nuits interminables.

Petit à petit, Drago s'absentait de plus en plus. Avant, il ne disparaissait que le matin et revenait quand elle se réveillait. Il arrivait à présent qu'il disparaisse au beau milieu de l'après-midi où le soir, après avoir vérifié scrupuleusement que la potion n'aurait pas besoin de lui avant longtemps.

Il avait accepté de laisser Hermione se charger de quelques repas, et si au départ il attendait qu'elle mange par suspicion, il n'y faisait même plus attention. La Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs remarquée avec une pointe de satisfaction qu'il prenait moins de temps sous la douche - entendez par là quelques minutes tout au plus.

Et Hermione se rendait compte avec horreur que plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'envoyer à la mort sans le prévenir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, pour eux, pour la guerre. Elle obtint cependant son explication à propos du dôme qui entourait la maison, un après midi où la neige recouvrait pour la première fois l'Angleterre.

\- Malefoy, j'ai une question.

\- Étonnant, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Il était en face d'elle, penché au-dessus de la potion. Elle, s'astreignait à faire un repas convenable, en partie pour ne pas qu'il se moque trop de ses talents assez limités dans ce domaine. L'état du potage qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois avait donné lieu à la dernière dispute en date.

\- Quel est l'enchantement qui recouvre la maison ?

\- C'est normal que tu le connaisse pas, répondit-il après un petit silence, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. C'est un vieux maléfice. A l'origine, cette cabane n'en est pas une, c'est un des nombreux manoirs que possède ma famille.

La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler. Un des nombreux manoirs. Sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle tout de même, ravalant sa surprise.

\- La tempête de 1956 l'a ravagé, mon grand-père n'a pu sauver que cette petite partie qu'il a reconstruite en bois, faute de temps, et personne ne s'en est plus jamais occupé. L'enchantement était lancé par chaque Malefoy depuis la nuit des temps sur ce manoir, il est très compliqué et demande énormément de concentration et de puissance magique. Quand le manoir a été détruit, il s'est resserré autour de ce qu'il en restait : cette cabane.

Il tourna la page de son livre qu'il ne lisait plus, laissant Hermione enregistrer les informations en même temps qu'elle commençait à couper des tomates.

\- Tu l'as déjà lancé ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le maléfice, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle devant son manque évident de coopération.

\- Non. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps en ce moment, répondit-il d'un ton qui lui faisait comprendre où se situait le manque de temps.

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa une deuxième tomate.

\- Et comment marche l'enchantement ?

\- C'est simple, seuls les personnes autorisées par l'hériter en titre peuvent entrer. Je suis l'héritier en titre depuis juin dernier. Comme ça, on est sûrs que cette propriété est protégée à jamais. Si la lignée s'éteint, le lieu devient incartable et disparaît simplement.

Il marqua une pause et reprit son livre pendant qu'elle cherchait quel sortilège ça pouvait bien être. Au bout de cinq minutes à ressasser en boucle tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, qu'il avait raison ; celui-là lui était inconnu. Peut-être avait-il été inventé par un Malefoy et non déclaré.

\- Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne peuvent pas rentrer normalement, reprit Drago avec détachement.

Le couteau ripa dans les mains d'Hermione à l'entente de ce terme familier qui l'avait blessé tant de fois. C'était comme si ces mots lui criaient qu'elle n'était légitime, et combien de fois avait-elle failli y croire.

Au fond, c'était un peu de ça, ce besoin incessant de toujours savoir, toujours faire. Elle s'était littéralement abreuvée de magie pour être sûre qu'elle ne la quitterai jamais, qu'elle savait faire. Pour ne plus jamais être tentée de croire qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière.

Drago du sentir qu'elle se crispait parce qu'il releva la tête de son livre.

\- Pourquoi je suis là alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement, un peu durement, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je l'ai changé. Maintenant, seuls les moldus ne pourront pas rentrer.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle un peu vite.

Cela conduit Drago à se demander pourquoi aussi, pas pourquoi il avait changé le maléfice, il le savait pertinemment. Mais pourquoi il lui en parlait, pourquoi il lui avouait ce que personne ne savait.

Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il se justifiait, et qu'il en avait besoin. De lui dire qu'il avait été un idiot, qu'il se fichait de son sang, d'où elle venait. Il avait assez vécu à ses côtés pour être sûr que son sang n'était rien comparée à elle.

\- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien. En faisant ça, c'était l'assurance que je ne reviendrais jamais en arrière, je différenciais les moldus des Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Pourtant, tu dis toujours Sang-de-Bourbe, fit-elle remarquer, mi-abasourdie, mi-suspicieuse.

\- On n'efface pas non plus dix-sept ans d'éducation en deux réflexions.

\- On les efface comment alors ? finit-elle par demander timidement.

Il la regarde franchement cette fois, en se demandant s'il allait avoir le courage d'avouer.

\- À cause d'une tignasse brune qui n'a jamais connue une brosse.

Il l'avait eu finalement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, incapable d'y croire, pas certaine d'avoir entendu.

\- Tu... tu parles de moi là ?

\- Au vu de ta question je suis sincèrement entrain de penser à revenir sur mes pensées, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione avait arrêté de couper ses tomates, elle l'observait comme si il lui avait annoncé avait été un elfe de maison dans une autre vie.

Il se moquait d'elle. C'était impossible qu'elle, qu'il avait persécuté sans relâche pendant six années entières, le fasse changer d'avis. Impossible, et pourtant, il la regardait comme s'il n'attendait plus que sa réaction. Comme si c'était _vrai_.

Elle oublia un instant comment respirer, elle s'était pris un coup. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça comme ça, de la déstabiliser, puis d'attendre.

\- Comment ? souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda longuement, hésitant. C'était si dur de croire ça ? Oui. Il pouvait l'imaginer, essayer de le comprendre, mais il en restait agacé, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

\- Au départ, je m'en fichais, je te remarquais juste à cause de Potter, je t'embêtais parce que t'étais à Gryffondor, et puis parce que t'étais son amie. Et puis, t'as commencé à prendre de plus en plus de place, quand je dis ça, j'entends par là ta tignasse, et accessoirement tes escapades parfaitement illégales avec Potty et Weslaid. Je te déteste cordialement, mais je ne peux pas ignorer qu'en tant que sorcière, tu es douée. Il vous faut bien quelques qualités à vous les Gryffondor. Et puis j'en ai vraiment pris conscience en cinquième année.

\- Pourquoi en cinquième année ?

\- Je t'ai entendu dire à Lovegood (d'ailleurs elle a vraiment un grain celle-là) tes notes pour les BUSE. C'était vraiment rageant. A ce moment-là, ton sang était le dernier de mes problèmes, à ce moment-là, c'était que même avec ton sang, tu étais meilleure que tout le monde. T'avais ta place à Poudlard, plus que n'importe qui. Tu te débrouillais toute seule et mieux que l'ensemble des élèves, je l'ai réalisé à ce moment-là, et après, tu n'as eu de cesse de me le prouver.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi... pourquoi tu es un... Mangemort alors ? Si ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ?

Il éclata d'un rire creux qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Un rire qui écorchait celui qui l'émettait et celui qui l'écoutait.

\- C'était déjà trop tard pour moi.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, puis, il reprit son livre, se fermant à toute discussion, et la laissant nager entre ces informations inattendues et complètement irréalistes.

L'heure suivante, il disparaissait.

Aucun signe de vie ne fit son apparition pendant toute une après-midi et Hermione finit par commencer le seul livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu.

Un craquement dehors la tira de sa lecture. Elle eut un instant l'impression lointaine que quelqu'un l'appelait, comme étouffé par un oreiller. Après une hésitation, elle finit par se lever et ouvrit la porte.

Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit la cloua sur place instantanément. Elle oublia ce qu'elle devait dire, ou faire.

Derrière le dôme se tenait un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait, la peau brune, des yeux amandes, et assez fort pour porter le corps à côté de lui. Ce corps qu'elle reconnaissait un peu trop bien maintenant.

Malefoy et Zabini. Ou plutôt un Zabini chancelant et un Malefoy inconscient.

Le métisse avait passé un bras du blond sur ses épaules et le soutenait à grand peine, lui-même dans un état peu recommandable. Sa pupille droite était enflée, rougie, sa joue saignait abondamment et il lui semblait que sa jambe gauche traînait un peu à l'arrière tandis qu'il se rapprochait le plus possible du champ de protection.

Elle n'apercevait même pas le visage de Drago dont la tête reposait en avant, elle put seulement constater que ses cheveux étaient éparpillés comme jamais. Mais elle voyait nettement une large blessure qui s'étendait sur son torse, répondant son sang sur tous ses vêtements.

Dans un mouvement vers l'avant, la tête de Drago se releva et elle détailla avec horreur son visage tuméfié. Contrairement à Zabini, ses yeux se portaient très bien. En revanche, une coupure courait au dessus d'un de ses sourcils, une autre soulignait sa mâchoire, trois bleus mangeaient sa joue gauche et de nombreux hématomes parcouraient son cou. Une trace indistincte de brûlure dévorait la moitié de sa nuque, remontant vers l'oreille et son nez semblait étrangement de travers.

D'où diable revenaient-ils ?


	10. Les Médicomages sont en vert

_C'est impressionnant, j'en suis déjà au chapitre neuf. C'est pas grand chose, mais il faut que je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais fini une seule histoire. Alors j'écris vite, pour ne perdre ni les idées, ni la motivation. _

_Celui-là, une grande partie est déjà écrite depuis longtemps et je suis contente d'enfin le poster, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Comme vous vous en doutez à la vue de la fin du chapitre précédent, encore des choses très sympathiques comme du sang, des plaies et de la douleur. Vous êtes prévenus !_

_Sinon, voici les réponses aux reviews :_

_Audrey : merci beaucoup pour ce que tu dis, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir ;) tu as raison, il serait temps que je travaille ce rapprochement (même si j'essaye que ce soit réaliste), sur ce, je te laisse vérifier tes hypothèses..._

_Mama : coucou, alors à propos des dialogues, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose, c'est une de mes façons d'écrire. Je peux comprendre que tu ai l'impression qu'il n'y a en ai pas beaucoup, mais cette histoire se déroule dans un laps de temps assez long, et résumer une semaine entière en dialogue, ça va être très long, très ennuyeux, et pas très utile à l'histoire. J'essaye d'écrire plus de dialogues, c'est plus vivant, et puis j'aime bien ça, mais la description est aussi essentielle... _

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lancashire, novembre 1997**

\- Zabini ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Mais elle ne savait même plus quoi demander tant la vision qui se dressait devant elle était effroyable.

Elle avait vu de nombreuses blessures, mais elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans cette situation de vide avec des blessés si mal en point.

A travers le dôme qui, elle le comprit, atténuait les sons, elle vit Zabini articuler difficilement, puis, cracher du sang. Affolée, elle se précipita vers le dôme mais se heurta à un mur de verre qui refusait de se briser.

\- Je ne t'entends pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Le Serpentard semblait hors d'haleine, il se redressa avec difficulté et emplit ses poumons avant de crier à son tour.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer qu'il n'était absolument pas surpris de la voir ici.

\- Je dois repartir, occupe-toi de lui !

Elle resta un moment interdite, puis, parut comprend et hocha rapidement sa tête inquiète.

Zabini passa alors ses mains sous les épaules de Drago, le soutenant, puis, le fit passer à travers le dôme, qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait franchir dans quelque sens que ce soit.

Hermione rattrapa tant bien que mal la carrure plus grande qu'elle, passant ses deux maigres bras autour de son torse, tandis que sa tête retombait sur son épaule. Jamais elle n'arrivait à le porter, elle allait devoir le traîner comme ça.

Par dessus l'épaule du blond, elle observa un Zabini chancelant qui, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, transplana.

Dans un frisson, elle sentit entre ses doigts le sang de Drago qui, parce qu'on le bougeait, se mettait à couler encore. Le sol un peu blanc des premières neiges se retrouva bientôt recouvert du liquide carmin.

Lentement, elle se mit alors à le tirer vers la porte, ses pieds traînants au sol. Il était un poids mort incroyablement lourd et elle dû faire appel à toute sa force pour réussir.

Plusieurs fois, elle lui tira des râles de douleurs, lorsqu'elle bougeait trop vite ou donnait malencontreusement un coup dans son corps endolori.

Elle finit par arriver - tant bien que mal - jusqu'au salon et le fit tomber avec la plus grande délicatesse dans le canapé. Cela n'empêcha pas Drago de laisser échapper des gémissements douloureux.

Il respirait difficilement, cherchant avec peine son souffle.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement et se saisit de certains ingrédients en trop pour la potion pour préparer rapidement un antidote. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi, c'était venu instinctivement. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui de toute façon - excepté bien entendu les Mangemorts - , elle aurait agit de la même façon.

C'était étrange, mais elle était inquiète devant l'état de Drago. Elle se précipitait, un peu paniquée. De toute façon, depuis le début du séjour, trop de choses avaient changés. À présent c'était eux contre le reste du monde, depuis qu'ils formaient l'équipe la plus suspicieuse et étrange du monde sorcier.

\- Où est ma baguette ? lui souffla-t-elle rapidement.

Drago expira bruyamment et fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. C'était une sensation bizarre que de voir ces deux grands yeux chocolats se pencher sur lui avec rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude.

Il articula quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle se rapprocha alors de son oreille.

\- Ma cape...

Hermione se jeta sur sa cape et tira sa baguette. Avec des gestes vifs, elle découpa les ingrédients en trop pour la potion qu'elle jeta maladroitement dans un chaudron, puis, se rua sur l'armoire de la cuisine qui renfermait l'alcool. Elle versa dans un verre un peu de Whisky pur feu et attrapa de l'alcool pur. Elle passa ensuite par la salle de bains et trouva des compresses ainsi que des bandages.

Drago eut l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de disparaître de son champ de vision quand elle y revint. Il la connaissait assez bien, elle était gentille - trop - et c'est pourquoi il était assez persuadé qu'il aurait pu être n'importe qui, elle l'aurait soigné. Mais voilà, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il eut un rictus en avisant que de toute façon, elle était naïve, tellement naïve à le soigner, lui.

Entre temps, la Gryffondor avait glissé des cousins sous son dos pour le relever. Elle arrivait maintenant avec le verre de Whisky pur feu.

\- Bois-ça.

\- Pourquoi tu me soignes ?

La question lui tomba sur les épaules, rajoutant du poids. Elle regarda ces yeux sombres avec incompréhension. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, comme tout le monde ?

\- Parce que sans toi, je ne trouve ni Harry, ni Ron.

Et aussi parce qu'elle avait l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose depuis le Marché qui Tombe. Et puis parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que Drago Malefoy était un être humain.

Avec des failles, des peurs, beaucoup de défauts, mais aussi des qualités. Elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux en se répétant qu'il était prétentieux, orgueilleux. Il l'était, il le serait toujours, mais c'était juste une carapace, un masque qu'il mettait pour éviter de tomber. Ça ne suffisait plus à le définir, il était tellement d'autres choses. Elle entrevoyait par instant des parties de lui jusqu'alors inconnues ; ce Drago qui l'attendait quand elle avait peur, qui s'enfuyait avec elle, remarquait qu'elle avait du mal et lui donnait un verre, changeait un maléfice vieux de mille ans, elle ne le connaissait pas. À ses yeux, à présent, il était aussi digne qu'un autre d'être soigné.

Bien-sûr, elle était suspicieuse, en colère, mais plus autant, plus de la même manière. Cette fois, c'est parce qu'elle ne connaissait plus l'homme en face d'elle. Ce n'était plus un petit garçon dont elle aurait prévu toutes les réactions mais un homme imprévisible.

Mais elle ne dit rien de tout cela et lui redemanda de boire. Drago entrouvrit difficilement les lèvres, rouvrant sa plaie à la mâchoire, et elle approcha le verre. En croisant deux pupilles anthracites, elle détourna les siennes. Ce visage menteur, elle ne s'y ferait jamais, ces iris qui la déshabillaient si facilement et la gêne qui n'y brillait jamais.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur son nez.

\- _Episkey_.

Puis, rapidement, elle imbiba les compresses d'alcool avec des gestes maladroits et pressés.

\- Ça va faire mal, prévint-elle sur le ton employé avec les enfants. C'est la méthode moldue, je n'ai pas le choix, ce sont des blessures trop importantes pour que j'utilise la magie, la marge d'erreur est trop grande.

\- Ça va, ça va. Fais vite.

Son ton lui fit remarquer qu'il avait beaucoup moins de difficultés à parler. Hermione essuya alors le sang qui coulait de son sourcil, sur sa tempe. Elle le sentit se crisper, et sa respiration devenir saccadée, mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel alors qu'elle commençait à découper son t-shirt en large, pour avoir accès à sa plaie béante sur l'abdomen. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Et Zabini, pourquoi il est là ? Il n'y a aucune vacance à cette période. Ah, et surtout, qui t'a attaqué ? Tu es un Mangemort, personne n'est assez fou pour vous attaquez sauf..., elle eut un mouvement de recul, sauf l'Ordre... c'était l'Ordre ?

Il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix. Un moment, elle se dit que si c'était ça, elle voulait plus que jamais s'en aller.

Mais un regard à l'état de Drago la fit ravaler cette pensée, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Écoute, articula-t-il avec difficulté alors qu'elle s'attaquait à son torse, je ne peux pas tout te dire.

Oh, mais c'était plutôt qu'il ne _voulait_ rien lui dire.

Il y avait une toute petite lueur en elle qui lui soufflait que c'était l'Ordre. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui attaquaient les Mangemorts, ils n'étaient pas loin. L'espoir la secoua toute entière et elle en eu marre d'avoir la vérité juste à côté d'elle sans pouvoir l'entendre, marre de vivre au gré de ce qu'il voulait bien lui dire.

Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien, mais il allait perdre.

De rage, elle appuya avec les compresses sur sa plaie qui glissait le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu te venges de quoi ?

\- De toi ! De toi qui me laisse ici, j'ai été gentille Malefoy, j'ai accepté. Mais maintenant plus, je rajoute une condition à ma coopération ; chaque fois que tu mets les pieds hors d'ici, moi aussi.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et contra immédiatement d'un air sévère :

\- Et ne me dis pas stupidement que je ne suis pas en position de négocier, t'as vu ton état ?

\- J'allais dire que j'étais d'accord ! se défendit-il avec la plus grande mauvaise foi.

\- Tu mens presque aussi mal que moi.

Il fut secoué d'un petit rire qui mourut bien vite sous une grimace de douleur.

\- Alors ? reprit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Mes questions.

Il ne tenta même pas de soupirer, sentant un peu trop précisément ses poumons. Mais il allait falloir s'y faire à sa curiosité maladive. Et puis, qu'avait-il vraiment espéré d'elle, qu'elle le soigne sans question, et accepte ses refus ? Il savait pertinemment que jamais elle n'aurait obtempéré.

\- Les Carrow sont les deux Mangemorts qui dirigent Poudlard maintenant.

\- Je croyais que c'était Rogue, coupa-t-elle avec une profonde désapprobation dans la voix.

\- Rogue est directeur, mais ne prend aucune décision. Je disais donc que les Carrow ont décidés de donner une semaine de vacances aux élèves.

Hermione sortait à présent des bandages et les enroulait tant bien que mal autour de son torse. Il saignait beaucoup, la blessure était forcément magique. Elle serra les dents tout en essayant de ne pas trop le faire souffrir, cette fois.

\- Comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en faisait le tour de son buste pour la troisième fois.

\- Oui, je suppose que le Lord a dû leur donner une autre mission, plus importante. C'est pour ça que Blaise était là. Ensuite, ce sont des Mangemorts qui nous ont attaqués.

Il constata l'effet de sa phrase dans le reflet égaré des pupilles de la Gryffondor. Il aimait bien la perdre comme ça, avoir l'impression de contrôler plus la situation qu'elle.

Mais elle ne posa aucune question, trop concentrée sur la fixation de son bandage, tandis qu'au fond d'elle, l'espoir retombait lourdement. Ce n'était pas l'Ordre, pas les siens, et elle était de nouveau seule au milieu de tout ça.

Elle se contenta donc d'une affirmation :

\- Tu es un Mangemort.

\- Merci Granger, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? railla-t-il.

Elle serra légèrement le bandage et il regretta un peu sa phrase.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqué ?

Elle aperçut que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle, qu'elle pose finalement la question. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça l'aurait profondément agacée, mais elle se contenta d'un visage sévère.

\- Pour commencer, ce n'était pas à proprement parler, des Mangemorts, plutôt des adeptes. Un peu comme Pettigrow. Et il nous ont attaqués parce qu'on cherchait Daphné, Greengrass, précisa-t-il. C'est une assez longue histoire, mais depuis qu'elle nous a croisés, elle a eu pas mal d'ennuis. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, son père n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il est bien-sûr allé raconter au Lord qu'il m'avait vu, et il est persuadé qu'elle sait qui tu es. Donc maintenant, Oswald Greengrass a l'ordre de tirer cette information de sa fille. Mais c'est une très bonne Occlumens, et elle résiste. Je suis assez sûr que c'est parce qu'elle t'a aperçue et qu'elle a une petite idée de qui tu es, ou que si on récupère ses souvenirs quelqu'un pourrait vite le deviner, et qu'elle ne veut pas me nuire. Bref, elle a des problèmes et on essayait de l'aider, alors les sbires que le Lord a confiés à Oswald Greengrass nous ont attaqués parce qu'on approchait de trop près. Ils ne sont pas très doués, mais ils étaient quinze.

Elle avait cessé de s'agiter, elle était à présent assise à côté, l'écoutant parler avec intérêt. Parfois elle fronçait les sourcils, inclinait la tête, mais elle ne fit aucune réflexion. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il eut fini, elle se risqua à poser une question.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aides ?

C'était simple, mais c'était comme si elle l'avait frappé. Lui, on lui posait la question, ce n'était pas normal qu'il aide sans contrepartie. Elle, elle l'avait aidé à panser ses blessures sans rien en échange.

Un instant, un infime instant, il aurait aimé lui affirmer haut et fort qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il le fallait ; mais c'était faux.

\- Parce que quelqu'un que je connais tient énormément à elle, et que je dois un service à cette personne. Et aussi, parce que sa situation est peut-être en parti de ma faute.

Elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, mais un regard au bandage qui redevenait pourpre l'arrêta. Il s'épuisait à parler, et ça ne servait à rien de le soigner si c'était pour aggraver son état.

\- Tu devrais dormir, la potion n'a besoin de rien, ni aujourd'hui, ni les deux jours qui suivent.

\- Je sais, répondit-il avec une pointe d'orgueil, c'est pour ça qu'on a choisi d'agir à ce moment-là.

Et il ferma les yeux, lasse, le corps douloureux.

* * *

La nuit s'écoula entrecoupée des gémissements de Drago. La fièvre l'avait gagné et Hermione passa la nuit à chercher un sort - qu'elle ne trouva pas - contre son état. En revanche, elle en trouva plusieurs qui permirent de guérir ses plaies au sourcil et au menton. Elle réussit même à faire disparaître les bleus.

Bientôt, il apparu que sa jambe gauche formait un angle étrange. La Gryffondor réussi à lui fabriquer une attelle de fortune. Quand la potion qu'elle avait commencé dans la journée fut aussi prête, et elle étala la mixture orange et pâteuse sur la brûlure de son cou qui disparut en quelques heures.

Elle aurait voulu dormir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il était désespérément seul, avec ses douleurs et ses cauchemars inavoués, avec encore plus d'ennuis que ce qu'elle apportait déjà et tout lui tournait dans la tête.

Il serrait la mâchoire, les cris qui lui échappaient étaient de l'ordre du délire, jamais pour ses plaies qui devaient pourtant le faire souffrir. Il conservait l'honneur, la dignité et tout ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Étrangement, cela serra le cœur d'Hermione. Il avait dû toujours être comme ça, en toutes circonstances pour avoir cette résistance ; se montrer fort, faire face, ne jamais faire confiance. Elle imagina un instant sa vie à Poudlard sans personne à qui raconter ses déboires, en se méfiant du moindre visage amicale. Tout lui parut vide, froid.

C'était probablement ce qu'il devait ressentir, à l'intérieur. Et la nuit continua avec un silence lourd.

Le matin arriva à grand peine, aucun des deux ne dormait, Drago respirait mal.

\- Chouette nuit, hein, se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler.

Il se tut un moment et elle crut qu'il l'avait écoutée. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je crois que j'ai pas très envie d'être raisonnable. Et j'estime que mon état mérite des réponses.

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il racontait, Hermione se dégagea de ses couvertures et s'assit en travers de son matelas. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux brûlants de fatigue, ses cheveux étaient dans un état épouvantable - c'est-à-dire pire que d'habitude - et elle avait froid, frissonnait.

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver mon hypothèse ridicule, continua Drago apparement de bonne humeur pour une nuit pareille, mais si tu as froid, que penserais-tu de mettre ta couverture sur tes épaules ?

Elle faillit lui rappeler pourquoi elle avait froid si tôt le matin, pourquoi même elle était réveillée, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui reprocher ce que lui-même devait déjà faire. Elle se contenta donc d'un regard noir et tira quand même sa couverture vers elle.

\- Bon, reprit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en frottant ses yeux, t'entendais quoi par « mérite des réponses ».

Son sourire en coin traînait sur son visage et il tenta de se relever. Une douleur lancinante à l'abdomen l'en empêcha immédiatement et il se laissa retomber, tournant seulement la tête et donc ses yeux glacés vers elle.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait cette potion ?

Moitié endormie, moitié intriguée, elle le fixa un moment. Elle avait l'air d'un petit être fragile, portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Les premières rayons du soleil jouaient sur sa peau, dans le demi-noir de l'aube.

Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de le cacher, mais elle n'en aurai pas vraiment parlé avec lui. Au début. Et maintenant ? Trouvant la question dangereuse, elle trancha rapidement.

\- Tu vas te moquer.

Il plissa les yeux, conscient qu'elle redoutait qu'il ai cette réaction.

\- Non.

Hermione soupira et ressera sa couverture.

\- Tu te souviens de l'enfant qui était avec moi à la boutique ?

Il ne remua pas, moitié à cause de ses blessures, moitié surpris qu'elle accepte. Son regard lui servit de réponse.

\- Elle s'appelle Winona, sa mère est une née moldue, elle a démissionné de son travail au ministère au début du règne de Voldemort, (le regard de Drago s'assombrit à ce nom), parce qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie. Comme elles n'avaient plus rien pour vivre, Winona a trouvé cette boutique abandonnée et a décidé de la tenir. C'est une Métamorphomage, mais j'ai assez vite deviné que c'était une enfant. Là, elle m'a tout raconté. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup d'enfants comme elle aux abords du chemin de Traverse, qui n'ont pas été acceptés à Poudlard. J'ai réussi à les regrouper et je faisais cette potion pour qu'ils puissent pratiquer la magie et apprendre, je ne pouvais rien faire à part ça, et sauver les enfants nés-moldus.

Ces déclarations flottèrent quelques instants, Hermione se maudissant encore de les avoir abandonnés - enfin pas techniquement. Elle revit la figure joyeuse de Winona, les yeux apeurés du petit Will, et elle se renfrogna légèrement.

Il rit légèrement, et elle s'aperçut que c'était le premier rire qu'elle entendait de lui. Un _vrai_ rire, qui venait du fond du cœur. Et étrangement, le son n'était pas si désagréable, et puis, quelque part, ça lui allait bien de rire.

\- T'avais dis que tu ne te moquerais pas !

\- Mais je ne me moque pas ! renchérit-il. Je trouve ça drôle, c'est tellement... tellement toi.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Il parut chercher un instant ses mots.

\- Faire quelque chose pour les autres, c'est comme la façon dont tu rangeais les potions dans la boutique, ça aussi c'est très Granger.

\- Elle a quoi ma façon de ranger les potions ?

\- Par ordre alphabétique, Granger, par ordre alphabétique, soupira-t-il, amusé.

L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione. Il riait simplement, il trouvait ça drôle. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy trouvait quelque chose drôle ?

Elle se contenta de regarder le sourire qui lui fendait la bouche jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était étrange, mais agréable, bien mieux que des disputes ou des reproches.

Décidément, elle ne le reconnaissait pas du tout.

\- Et la potion, insista-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux, tu l'as trouvée là-bas ?

Elle posa des yeux étranges sur lui, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si il était fiable. Drago soupira théâtralement :

\- Allez, Granger.

\- J'ai l'ai trouvée grâce à Dilys Derwent, ou plutôt un tableau d'elle. C'est une ancienne directrice de Poudlard, dit rapidement Hermione comme si elle craignait de changer d'avis.

\- Je sais, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence, elle était à Serpentard.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

\- Avant d'être directrice, elle travaillait à St Mangouste, elle a fait beaucoup de recherche sur les potions pendant ce temps-là. Et après avoir démissionné de sa fonction, elle a ouvert cette boutique sur le chemin de Traverse, pour vendre des potions, la plupart étant des remèdes. Elle était très appréciée, mais personne n'est apprécié de tous, c'est pour ça que cette boutique était protégée par de lourds sortilèges comme celui anti-transplanage.

Cette fois-ci il l'écoutait attentivement, comme lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la potion de Trace. Elle aimait bien quand il était comme ça, concentré, sans trace de mesquinerie sur le visage.

\- J'ai trouvé un petit portrait d'elle dans cette boutique, poursuivit Hermione en se redressant, et nous avons longuement parlé. Elle m'a ensuite révélé comment réaliser la potion, sans que je lui demande rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle devait penser que ça me serait utile, dans ce cas, elle a eu raison.

Drago savait très bien pourquoi. Elle avait cette manière d'écouter, de savoir tout mais en même temps d'apprendre de tout. Curieusement, elle avait cette aptitude à comprendre les autres qu'elle ne voyait même pas. La même raison pour laquelle il lui avait avoué avoir changé le sortilège.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir où je l'avais trouvée ? Ce n'est pas important maintenant que tu m'as.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, mais je me pose la question depuis le début et j'aime bien avoir des réponses, surtout d'une Miss-je-sais-tout, ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas alors ?

Il soupira, puis détourna le regard en faisant remarquer que parler dans son état n'était sûrement pas indiqué.

\- Tu as la force pour dire des bêtises, tu as sûrement celle de répondre à ma question.

\- Je sais pas, s'agaça-t-il soudain gêné, parce que tu sais toujours des choses que personne ne sait !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Puis, avisant le regard fuyant de Drago, elle reprit son insupportable petit air vainqueur.

\- C'est un compliment ça, Malefoy.

\- J'espère que c'était une question, Granger, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Elle sentait ses joues rosirent un peu et empêchait avec peine un immense sourire traître de s'étendre.

\- Alors, pour répondre à ta _question_, oui, peut-être.

Il tourna ensuite la tête et ferma les yeux, la laissant se débrouiller avec ses paroles qui n'expliquaient jamais rien. Elles renforçaient seulement la confusion dans son esprit qui existait maintenant autour de l'entité « Drago Malefoy ».

Hermione finit par se lever et préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle dû cependant aider Drago qui avait du mal à simplement soulever une tasse. Ses yeux traduisaient clairement qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, mais avait-il le choix ?

Ils finirent par avaler le reste de leur assiette tant bien que mal tandis que le jour commençait à peine.

\- Bon, il faudrait vraiment que tu ailles te laver.

\- Est-ce une manière polie de me dire mon odeur t'incommode ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je veux simplement dire que tes plaies ont besoin d'êtres nettoyées, qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu changes d'habits, et puis le canapé va finir par se creuser si tu restes là.

Il ne répondit rien, trop fatigué et elle prit ça pour un acquiescement. Doucement, essayant le moins possible de lui faire mal, elle l'aida à se relever en positon assise. Drago serra les dents lorsque son torse se plia. Puis, elle passa un des bras du Serpentard au-dessus de ses épaules, et le soutint.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Bien-sûr, assura-t-il avec dédain.

Mais il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas crier lorsqu'elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Son torse semblait se déchirer en deux, et sa jambe soutenue par un bandage supportait trop de poids pour son état.

Pourtant, Hermione faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle passa le bras qu'elle avait mis dans son dos autour de sa taille, reposant l'autre sur son torse, mettant toute sa maigre force dans ces gestes.

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à se traîner dans la salle de bains. La blessure qui coupait son abdomen ne se rouvrit pas, en revanche, celle au-dessus de son sourcil, si. Le sang lui coula le long de la tempe, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant, pour une fois, de prendre sur lui.

Arrivés devant la baignoire, Hermione attrapa sa baguette.

\- _Aguamenti_ !

Aussitôt, celle-ci se remplit à ras-bord.

\- Ce sera un bain froid, la chaleur peut rouvrir tes plaies, ou augmenter le débit sanguin de celles déjà ouvertes. Et puis l'eau chaude sur les plaies, ça ne fait pas vraiment du bien.

\- Parfait, grinça-t-il, incapable d'en dire plus sans pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Être debout était beaucoup trop épuisant. Ses blessures ciblées le faisaient souffrir, mais son corps entier aussi. Comme si d'étranges courbatures avaient pris le moindre de ses muscles, en dix fois plus douloureux.

Hermione l'aida de nouveau à mettre ses jambes dans l'eau. Il ne put cependant pas retenir l'exclamation qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque pour lever un pied, il dû reporter tout son poids sur sa mauvaise jambe.

Il réussi finalement à s'étendre dans l'eau. Ce n'était même pas froid, mais glacé. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait fait part de son mécontentement avec fureur, mais là, il ne ressentait presque pas la brûlure du froid. Ses seules sensations se limitaient à ses plaies ardentes. À son contact, l'eau devint immédiatement plus sombre, presque noire, avec le sang, la poussière.

Avec surprise, il observa Hermione s'accroupir près de la baignoire et relever ses manches.

\- On prend notre bain ensemble maintenant, Granger ?

Elle releva sur lui des yeux surpris avant de rosir très légèrement.

\- Je voulais juste t'aider. Tu te changes tout seul, mais il faut bien panser et nettoyer tes plaies, à moins que tu veuilles t'en charger.

Sa difficulté même à tenir une tasse ainsi que ses mains tremblantes répondirent à sa place.

\- Alors, je découpe le reste de ton haut, ne bouge pas.

C'était inutile de le préciser, il n'avait absolument pas envie de souffrir encore plus.

Elle entreprit alors de finir de déchirer son t-shirt à l'aide d'un sort, avec application. Elle pouvait presque sentir le poids de ces yeux gris qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais ce c'était pas le moment de se laisser perturber par ces iris incompréhensibles.

\- Putain, Granger ! s'écria-t-il quand elle dû arracher le tissu qui s'était pris dans une plaie refermée qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Fais gaffe !

\- Tais-toi, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais ça va forcément faire mal, donc aide-moi et garde tes cris pour toi.

Malheureusement, il râla aussi quand elle apposa l'alcool contre son sourcil, son torse encore plus. Mais c'était uniquement dans le but de la faire tiquer et elle décida d'ignorer royalement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de laisser ce crétin se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Les bleus sur ta joue commencent à s'espacer. La brûlure est presque partie, grâce à la décoction. Le pire, c'est ta blessure au torse.

\- Merci docteur, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien de moqueur ou dédaigneux. C'était juste sa façon de la remercier de façon décente. Elle répondit à son tour par un sourire timide et se pencha à nouveau sur l'état désastreux de son buste.

Drago avait une sensation étrange en voyant ce petit être s'acharner à le soigner. Il lui était reconnaissant, les blessures cicatrisaient à vue d'oeil, et malgré son état général critique, ce n'était rien par rapport à celui dans lequel il se trouvait quand Blaise l'avait amené.

Elle était là, prenant soin de lui, et il voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète.

Avant, sa mère s'était bien inquiétée aussi pour ses bobos d'enfant, et l'avait soigné avec patience, mais depuis, il portait ses blessures seul. Hermione, elle, s'en occupait sans trop de questions, sans rien en retour. Et avec douceur, sans essayer de lui faire mal - sauf bien entendu quand il se comportait comme l'idiot qu'il était.

Quelque part au fond de lui, ça faisait du bien qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. De ne plus être le Prince des Serpentard, le Mangemort en puissance, le fils prodige, être juste un être humain avec des souffrances. Il aimait bien ces yeux chocolats qui se penchaient sur lui avec application.

\- C'est bon, constata-t-elle après un moment, tu peux finir tout seul, et arrêter de me fixer par la même occasion.

Il ne parut même pas gêné, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle lui déposa ses habits et sortit de la salle de bains.

Était-ce bien elle qui venait de soigner Malefoy ? Il fallait croire.

C'était étrange comment les choses avaient changés. Deux semaines plus tôt, elle aurait refusé de l'approcher, jusqu'à lui parler. Aujourd'hui, elle découvrait tout ce qu'il cachait sûrement à tout le monde ; un Drago Malefoy sans carapace.

Car parfois, il tombait, comme tout être humain, il n'était pas invincible. Comme il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser petit à petit, elle avait réussi avec lui, à découvrir un peu de cet homme qu'au final elle connaissait si peu.

Le bruit des clapotis de l'eau la ramena sur Terre et elle décida de s'atteler au repas

* * *

Drago finit par s'écrouler de fatigue. Ce qui tombait étrangement bien, la potion n'avait eu besoin de rien hier, et n'aurait besoin de rien jusqu'à demain à cause de la pleine lune.

Hermione le regarda dormir avec une pointe de soulagement. Ce visage ne ressemblait tellement pas à lui-même, débarrassé des expressions qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Il avait l'air d'avoir ôté ce poids qui l'enfonçait constamment, plus serein.

Elle se surpris à sourire avant de se rappeler une semaine plus tôt, la scène dans la salle de bains, et rouge de honte, elle se prit d'un vif et soudain intérêt pour la marmite dans laquelle reposait la potion.

\- Granger, grogna-t-il une heure plus tard.

Elle sursauta puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- Formidable.

Cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, incrédule. Hermione eu un petit sourire. S'il croyait qu'elle allait lui obéir sans condition, il se fourrait le doigt, la baguette, ainsi que l'intégralité de la maison dans l'œil.

\- J'ai dis que j'avais faim.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle posément, j'ai deux oreilles.

\- Et deux mains. Tu ne veux pas t'en servir pour faire la cuisine ? Je peux pas.

\- Si le ton n'était pas sarcastique, ça aurait presque été un début de formule de politesse. On ne vous apprend pas ça à vous, les Sang Pur, les formules de politesse ?

Drago laissa retomber sa tête. Elle allait le tuer, c'était certain.

\- C'est ça ton problème ! Alors, Granger, aurai-tu l'amabilité de faire quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît ?

Les mots lui écorchaient la bouche et Hermione sourit. S'il pouvait rester blessé jusqu'à l'achèvement de la potion, ça aurait été quand même beaucoup plus simple.

\- Très bien, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, ce sera des œufs brouillés.

Heureusement pour le calme de la maison, elle ne vit pas la grimace de Drago. En effet, Hermione ne maîtrisait que les œufs, en omelette, brouillés, à la coque, mais uniquement les œufs, et il commençait à croire qu'ils finiraient par se transformer en poules si elle continuait. Mais son état exigeant d'être assisté, il se tut et la laissa préparer ce repas totalement insolite et novateur.

Ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher en silence, assez fatigués par leur manque de repos de la nuit dernière. Au moment de se glisser sous les couvertures, un bruit dehors attira leur attention.

Ce n'était qu'un oiseau mais leur réaction rappela à Hermione combien elle redoutait de se faire surprendre le soir en s'aventurant le soir dans Poudlard, aux heures interdites. Drago dû penser la même chose puisqu'il lui lança :

\- Il ne manque plus que Rusard.

\- Et son affreuse chatte, grimaça-t-elle en se souvenant des visages blêmes d'Harry et Ron dès qu'ils croisaient ses yeux jaunes.

\- Pas autant que le tien.

\- Tu te souviens de Pattenrond ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

\- C'était le chat le plus moche de l'école, t'as ennuyé tout le monde pendant trois jours quand tu l'a perdu en cinquième année.

Hermione émit un petit cri offusqué.

\- Tu es juste jaloux, Malefoy. Parce que ton hibou grand duc était terriblement banal.

\- Majesteux, reprit-il, c'est majestueux le mot que tu cherches.

Il ne lâchait donc jamais son égo ? Et elle savait bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé en plus, la plupart du temps quand elle montait à la volière il y était, seul.

La volière où elle n'allait que pour les messages d'Harry ou Ron, puisqu'elle n'avait de toute façon personne à qui en envoyer. Elle repensa à Harry alarmé pour qui Hedwige n'allait jamais assez vite, à Ron se battant avec Coquecigrue. Sa gorge se noua rapidement.

\- Et puis d'abord il avait un nom, ce hibou, tiqua Drago.

\- Je sais, reprit-elle en revenant sur terre, Ange.

Elle vit avec satisfaction le Serpentard froncer le nez.

\- J'étais en première année, tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Cette phrase innocente retomba comme une pierre sur l'estomac de la jeune fille. Les erreurs. Elle eu l'impression idiote qu'il parlait de siennes - enfin il en parlait - mais de celles qui avaient des répercutions.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, tous les membres de l'Ordre lui revinrent en tête. Tonks, Rémus, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Maugrey, Fred, Georges... Ils lui manquaient tous, terriblement en ce moment même. N'importe lequel, et tous à la fois.

Elle aurait bien aimé qu'ils arrêtent de parler du passé, pour ne pas ressentir ses poumons compressés.

\- Et puis, reprit soudain Drago en se relevant, tu as fait pire quand tu as...

\- Malefoy, tu devrais faire attention à ta blessure au torse.

Elle le regardait s'agiter avec un peu d'inquiétude. Ses compétences en soins de blessures magiques étant assez limitées, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire grand chose s'il s'acharnait à vouloir vivre comme si la plaie n'existait pas.

Elle s'extirpa donc de ses draps et vint s'accroupir près du canapé, lui lançant un regard qui demandait son avis. Il la jugea lourdement de ses yeux profonds, et elle se demanda un instant si son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre. Puis, il hocha lentement la tête.

Avec la même lenteur, elle releva son t-shirt et examina l'état du bandage. Il s'était un peu défait et elle le refit rapidement, avec l'impression cette fois que, chaque fois que sa peau effleurait celle du garçon, elle brûlait. Mais aucun des deux n'avait de la fièvre.

Drago la regardait faire, attentif. Au final, elle ne devait pas le détester comme avant, pas autant du moins, si elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Soudain, le cœur de Drago se mit à le brûler, sans prévenir. C'était une chaleur intense qui dura quelques secondes avant de retomber. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'avait pas mal à ses plaies. Peut-être était-il trop fatigué.

\- C'est bon, murmura-t-elle, maintenant ça ne devrait plus partir.

\- Merci.

Le noir lui permet de ne pas voir Hermione et son petit sourire, et il laissa retomber son haut.

\- Et ta brûlure ? demanda-t-elle, toujours accroupie près de lui.

Il effleura sa peau et la sentie toute neuve. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tout ce qu'elle faisait était décidément parfait.

\- Je suis ravie de t'annoncer que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps à la bibliothèque pour rien.

C'était des notes d'humour, les premières, les plus fragiles, mais elles brisèrent le cœur d'Hermione. Soudainement, Poudlard refit surface et elle revit tout.

Les disputes, les rires, les pleurs, les potions, les formules, de nouveau les disputes et les devoirs...

Le pire, c'était le manque constant d'Harry et Ron. C'était son cœur qui se serrait jusqu'à ce que les larmes montent à ses yeux. Merlin, ce qu'ils lui manquaient, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour être à leurs côtés, les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Granger ?

Un nuage inopportun se déplaça et laissa à nouveau la lune éclairer leur intérieur. Le tableau qu'il découvrit le mit étrangement mal à l'aise.

Elle était là, agenouillée près du canapé, ses yeux sans pudeur qui brillaient de larmes. Et Drago sentit quelque chose remuer en lui qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué.

Il voulut soudain que ces pleurs horribles s'arrêtent. Ce n'étaient plus les pleurs qui, avant, le partageaient entre se moquer d'elle plus que jamais ou lui crier de se taire. Maintenant, il voulait juste que ça cesse parce qu'il avait la peur inavouée de la voir se briser en deux.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, pas comment faire. Elle renifla un peu et ce son acheva de le crisper. Pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Avec Pansy, il suffisait de l'écouter raconter ses malheurs, en la tenant dans ses bras. Parfois, il émettait un grognement affirmatif, le serrait plus fort ou séchait du revers du pouce ses larmes.

Mais hors de question de faire ça avec elle.

C'était trop différent, elle était trop différente. Jamais elle ne lui ferait assez confiance pour lui confier ses malheurs, jamais il n'oserait toucher aussi imprudemment son visage ou juste passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle n'était pas Pansy et ne le serait jamais.

Il finit par poser sa main au sommet de son crâne, au-dessus sur ses lourdes boucles brunes, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire sursauter et relever son regard sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Elle étira ses lèvres dans un maigre sourire et haussa distraitement les épaules. Elle-même ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle pleurait là, maintenant, c'était juste là.

\- Ça va aller, se contenta-t-il de dire, caressant distraitement sa tête.

Il repensa à Pansy qui s'alarmait de dormir après avoir pleuré, morte de peur à l'idée de se réveiller avec les yeux rouges. Et ça, c'était approprié ?

Il se résolut en décidant que dans le pire des cas, elle rirait.

\- Ne pleure pas avant d'aller te coucher, il paraît que ça fait des poches sous les yeux après...

Hermione sourit, puis, comme prévu, émit un véritable petit rire. Son corps fut secoué d'un petit spasme, et Drago en profita pour laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est Parkinson qui t'a dis ça, dit sa voix perdue entre le chagrin et l'hilarité.

Comment faisait-elle pour toujours savoir ?

Son air déconfit la fit réellement éclater de rire et ce son étrangement satisfaisant tira un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de Drago.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Et voilà ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, surtout la dernière scène, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et merci beaucoup à ceux qui le font ;)_

_Ps : je vous ai peut-être embrouillés avec la notion de Drago qui prend sur lui ou non, puisque j'ai remarqué qu'une fois je dis qu'il l'a fait tout sa vie, l'autre qu'il le fait « pour une fois »._

_J'entends par là que toute sa vie il a gardé ses blessures, ses peurs, ses failles et ses plaintes pour lui, les choses qui lui tenaient à cœur quoi. Mais qu'il n'hésite pas à râler lorsque quelque chose lui déplaît, ou qu'il veut qu'on le remarque, ce qui est le fait qu'il ne prend jamais sur lui. _

_Je crois les doigts pour que mes explications soient un minimum claires._


	11. La fosse aux Serpents

_Tadaaam, un nouveau chapitre ! Chaque fois que j'en poste un, je suis impatiente de recevoir vos retours, et très contente d'avoir réussi à avancer un peu plus dans cette fic qui me tient de plus en plus à cœur. _

_Ce chapitre est très long (je sais, je dis ça à chaque fois), mais c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, et je sais bien que d'autres le seront encore plus._

_Bon, j'arrête de faire des introductions de trois pages et voilà les réponses aux reviews ( enfin la réponse à la review en l'occurrence) :_

_Manon : j'imagine bien pourquoi et oui c'était le moment que je travaille ce rapprochement ;) merci beaucoup, pour ta review et pour ce que tu dis, je suis ravie que ce soit de plus en plus intéressant et j'espère que les idées pour la suite (qui au passage naissent à une fréquence hallucinante) te plairont autant ! donc oui, je prévois cette histoire assez riche, bref, je te laisse avec la suite..._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lancashire, novembre 1997**

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une très mauvaise idée de transplaner dans ton état.

\- Mais t'ai-je demandé ton avis ? coupa Drago.

\- Et ai-je besoin de ton autorisation pour parler ? En plus, tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas sérieux. On n'a qu'à faire un portoloin, ou demander à Zabini de faire un transplanage d'escorte.

Il soupira et se massa l'arête du nez. C'était vraiment charitable de sa part de l'avoir soigné, mais il ne fallait pas non plus se prendre pour la Médicomage attitrée des Malefoy.

Quant à Hermione, elle regrettait les deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Il semblait avoir repris de la contenance et sa carapace et même temps que des forces.

\- Pour commencer, ai-je l'air de vouloir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ?

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester et répondit à sa place :

\- Non. Ensuite, Blaise n'a même pas le permis de transplanage, ça va être un carnage si tu comptes sur lui.

\- Alors pourquoi je l'ai vu transplaner quand il t'a ramené ? demanda Hermione, agacée.

\- Je te rappelle que le Lord a pris le pouvoir, tu penses sincèrement que des lois aussi stupides que celles là sont respectées ?

Elle ravala ses remarques acerbes sur le fait que ces lois n'étaient pas d'aucune utilité, et qu'il ne savait juste pas distinguer le vrai du faux.

\- Très bien, transplane si tu veux, mais si tes plaies se rouvrent, ne compte pas sur moi !

\- Parfait, parfait, s'exaspéra-t-il en semblant chasser des mouches avec sa main.

\- En plus, rajouta-t-elle, il faut faire un transplanage d'escorte parce que je ne sais pas où on va !

Il abandonnait, c'est bon, elle avait gagné. Il n'en pouvait plus, elle était exaspérante au possible avec un don incomparable pour le mettre en colère.

\- Très bien, grinça-t-il, on va passer par le réseau de cheminette.

Elle s'apprêta à lui dire que le portoloin était tout de même la meilleure alternative mais elle croisa son regard et avisa plus prudent de se taire. Il avait cédé sur ce point là, et la vie était faite de compromis.

\- Parfait, s'entendit-elle répondre, c'est beaucoup mieux que le transplanage.

Ils avaient exactement deux heures devant eux - dues à la nécessité de s'occuper de la potion - pour aller à Lancaster retrouver Zabini et les autres personnes ayant aidé Drago à tenter de récupérer Daphné.

Hermione avait bien essayé de lui arracher quelques informations mais il semblait être retombé dans un mutisme absolu. Elle ne comprenait pas ces changements d'attitudes soudains, et avait l'impression que plus elle apercevait ce qu'il y avait sous sa carapace, plus il se dérobait.

En tous cas, il avait tenu compte de ce qu'elle voulait, non seulement pour la cheminette mais aussi pour l'emmener avec lui.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande cheminée au milieu du champ de blé qui, elle le savait maintenant, avait été celle du manoir. Drago attrapa une poignée de poudre et se redressa avant de déclarer :

\- Londres, centre ville.

Un instant, alors que le paysage disparaissait, Hermione se demanda ce qu'il venait de faire, sachant que ce n'était absolument pas la destination souhaitée. Puis, elle se rappela que les forces du mal avaient détourné l'entièreté du réseau et atterri tout de même à destination.

* * *

**Lancashire, Lancaster, novembre 1997**

Ils arrivèrent dans une cheminée large et claire, qui donnait sur une immense salle vide au parquet ciré. Drago s'extirpa et épousseta ses vêtements tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait à son tour.

\- Pourquoi cette salle est vide ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Normalement, il doit y avoir un magasin, mais il a fermé il y a longtemps. Personne ne l'a plus jamais racheté, chaque sorcier est juste tenu de jeter un sort pour nettoyer la poussière.

\- Apparement, répondit-elle en examinant la pièce qui brillait presque, quelqu'un est passé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Drago hocha la tête puis passa la porte, suivie de près par la jeune femme.

C'était un petit quartier commerçant en banlieue de Lancaster. Peu de monde marchait dans les rues, et Hermione fut capable de repérer aux habits qu'ils étaient dans la partie moldue. Le jour était très lumineux, brûlait presque les yeux, malgré un temps couvert.

Le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps d'examiner plus le paysage et s'élançait déjà sur les grandes rues pavées. Elle se contenta de caler son pas sur le sien, un sourire béat sur le visage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru remarquer à quel point rester dans cette cabane lui avait pesé. C'était agréable de voir du monde, d'apercevoir la nature et de respirer l'air frais de l'hiver.

Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps avant de tourner sur une ruelle plus sombre, étroite et encombrée de caisses de bois. Habilement, ils se glissèrent entre et arrivèrent vers ce qui semblait être le centre de la ruelle, puisque vide, alors que les deux extrémités étaient empêtrées par ces piles de caisses.

Hermione devina facilement que c'était pour cacher quelque chose et que l'entrée pour le monde sorcier se trouvait ici. En effet, Drago vérifiait déjà si personne ne les voyait.

\- Rapproche toi, Granger. Si tu veux faire parti du voyage, il faut que tu te tiennes dans un espace de trois pavés autour de celui-ci. Ensuite, il faudra demander l'autorisation d'entrer.

Il désigna un pavé légèrement plus grand, gravé d'un _K_ et d'un _S_ qui s'entrecroisaient, sûrement invisibles aux moldus. Elle se rapprocha donc et ils se trouvèrent dans la zone délimitée.

Là-dessus, il commença à décrire des figures étrangères avec sa baguette, marmonnant une phrase :

\- _Paradisium_, coquelicots et gorges sèches, révèle l'endroit où tu te caches.

Les deux lettres se mirent à s'illuminer, et dégager une lumière jaunâtre. Soudain, une femme apparut, comme sortie du pavé. En la détaillant, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle était plutôt petite, potelée, avec de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui tombaient sur ses hanches, et des yeux de chat. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue, légère, qui scintillait à chaque mouvement.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle reconnut Drago, son beau visage se déforma pour virer instantanément à la colère.

\- Drago Malefoy !

Hermione aperçut de coin de l'œil le dit Drago grimacer. Apparement, il ne lui avait pas _tout_ dit sur les secrets de l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Elle tira un petit sourire narquois.

\- Tu n'as donc pas oublié notre existence ? lança-t-elle avec hauteur.

\- Bonjour Kiera. Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliées, j'avais d'autres obligations.

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant, s'attendant apparement plus à des excuses qu'à une telle franchise. Puis, elle remarqua la présence d'Hermione et la détailla de la tête au pied avant de l'ignorer à nouveau pour se tourner vers Drago :

\- C'est _ça_, tes obligations ? demanda la dénommée Kiera avec un signe de tête accusateur en direction d'Hermione.

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à renchérir, absolument révoltée par cette hargne qu'apparemment Drago était le seul à mériter. Mais celui-ci fut beaucoup plus réactif, et diplomate.

\- Des obligations d'un autre genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est bon, coupa Kiera en perdant sa colère aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, les nouvelles parviennent, même jusqu'aux vieux amis oubliés de la famille. Alors, il faut dire quoi, félicitations ?

Sa dernière phrase était plutôt sarcastique et Hermione su immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence à la marque sur son avant-bras. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Drago se crispait, et que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. C'était exactement l'attitude qu'il avait lorsqu'elle l'agaçait au plus haut point, ou qu'elle approchait dangereusement de la vérité, ce qui était le cas ici.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, conclut-elle. Et tu viens faire quoi dans mon bar ?

Hermione tiqua à la mention du bar. Elle se doutait que les Serpentard devaient se retrouver dans un lieu précis, mais elle les imaginait mal réunis autour d'une bièraubeurre à discuter chaleureusement de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Retrouver de vieux amis, éluda Drago, patiemment.

\- Je crois que j'ai remarqué tes deux hommes, ils sont arrivés il y a plus d'une heure.

Drago hocha la tête et elle soupira en retour.

\- Bien, vous pouvez rentrer, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette. Mais fait attention à mieux cacher ses immondes cheveux, la plupart des soûlards là-haut s'en fichent, mais je n'ai pas mis longtemps à reconnaître Hermione Granger.

Sans un seul regard pour la Gryffondor, elle disparut de nouveau à travers les lettres dans le sol. La vitesse d'apparition et disparition fit penser à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas transplané mais que la phrase de Drago était une incantation, et le _K_ et _S_ gravés au sol, le sceau.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher, Granger.

La voix de Drago la tira de ses pensée et elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, le suivant, le sol disparaissait sous leurs pieds. Cela arracha un cri de surprise à la Gryffondor qui saisit sans réfléchir le bras de Drago avant de s'y cramponner.

Elle ferma immédiatement les yeux alors qu'ils tombaient dans ce qui ressemblait à un immense tombeau. Elle se doutait pertinemment qu'il y avait un sortilège de Coussinage au sol, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rentrer ses ongles dans la peau du blond. Tomber de si haut, sa plus grande peur. Ses yeux étaient résolument clos, et elle ne put pas voir Drago, les mains dans les poches, qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait toujours su que le courage des Gryffondors était un mythe.

Puis, ils ralentirent soudain, et elle osa ouvrir les yeux. Le puit de lumière au-dessus d'eux s'était fait minuscule, puis, il disparut ; le sol s'était refermé. Juste avant, elle eu le temps d'apercevoir le sol à quelques mètres en dessous. Ils se posèrent en douceur, et elle saisit immédiatement sa baguette qu'elle avait gardée.

\- _Lumos_ !

Le spectacle inattendu qu'offrait ce dédale de pavés sombres lui fit lâcher le bras de Drago pour s'éloigner un peu, faisant un tour sur elle-même pour tout détailler. C'était des galeries sous-terraines, un sous-sol sans doute. Il faisait froid et l'air était humide.

\- On est où ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court et le cœur encore battant de leur chute.

\- Dans les galeries qui mènent au bar, histoire de perdre ceux qui viendraient trop facilement.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle a accepté notre entrée ? reprit-elle en tournant sa baguette de manière à voir son visage.

Cela ne l'aida aucunement, il avait toujours un air fermé. Il avait allumé sa propre baguette et elle remarqua que le sol était couvert de flaques d'eau.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression.

\- En fait, corrigea Drago, elle fait tomber toute personne demandant l'accès au bar. Mais ensuite, elle te fait apparaître le plan dans la tête seulement si tu as été accepté. Sinon, tu te débrouilles tout seul, et tu as une chance infime de trouver l'escalier y menant.

\- Il arrive quoi à ceux qui se retrouvent ici sans plan ?

Drago inspira et haussa les épaules d'un air évasif. Elle se doutait qu'il savait très bien, mais que la version qui allait suivre était édulcorée.

\- Il y a pas mal de bestioles. Si tu es un sorcier vaillant, tu t'en sors sans trop de mal, tu prouves que tu mérites d'accéder au bar. Sinon, tu finis généralement à St Mangouste.

\- Comment ça à St Mangouste ? reprit Hermione avec désapprobation et inquiétude. On n'a pas le droit de faire volontairement du mal d'un sorcier à un autre à l'aide de créatures magiques, c'est une infraction à la loi.

\- Je m'en doute, mais le régisseur du Lancashire a l'air un peu laxiste sur certains points...

Là-dessus, il lui tourna le dos pour emprunter l'un des tunnels. Le fait qu'il sache exactement où aller rappela à Hermione l'histoire du plan. Elle chercha un moment ce que son instinct lui disait, quel tunnel prendre, mais rien. Rien ne lui indiquait explicitement où aller.

\- Malefoy ?

Il était un peu loin et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avance.

\- Je n'ai pas de plan dans ma tête.

Il parut un instant stupéfait, puis, éclata d'un rire dur.

\- C'est bien Kiera, ça. Elle doit espérer qu'on se sépare et que tu te perdes. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que tu ne finiras pas à St Mangouste. Elle est un peu idiote.

Hermione ne remarqua même pas le compliment caché de Drago, qui essayait visiblement, depuis qu'elle l'avait soigné, d'être beaucoup plus vivable.

Au départ, elle avait cru aussi que Kiera n'était pas très vive. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre qu'elle savait parfaitement interpréter le silence de Drago, et qu'elle devine facilement qui elle était.

Non, si Kiera connaissait la réputation qu'on lui prêtait et l'avait quand même envoyée ici sans plan, c'est qu'il y avait une chance que les monstres des galeries ne lui plaisent pas vraiment.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va dire que je suis ici ? La somme offerte pour ma tête est assez conséquente, affirma-t-elle en se rangeant à ses côtés, se promettant de ne pas le perdre pour sa propre survie.

Elle commençait à comprendre la répugnance de Drago à dépendre d'elle.

\- Kiera se fiche de l'argent, elle ne le fera pas. Et puis si tu as peur qu'elle prévienne les Mangemorts, c'est un peu trop tard, il y a en a déjà un là.

Elle mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il parlait de lui. Cette affirmation, bien qu'elle en eu parfaitement connaissance, la mit mal à l'aise. Son ton était amer, et elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'en voulait pas. Dans un élan de compassion envers ce garçon piégé, qui n'avait apparement pas le choix, elle se tut et le suivit en silence.

Trois couloirs plus tard, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était en effet impossible de s'y retrouver sans plan. Chaque galerie ressemblait à la précédente, en plus sombre. Un véritable labyrinthe. Le Marché qui Tombe lui revint en mémoire, et elle se demanda si « perdre tout le monde » était le mot d'ordre du Lancashire.

\- Comment tu connaissais cette Kiera, et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle finalement, presque oppressée par ce silence entrecoupé de gouttes d'eau lointaines, qui tombaient sur les murs humides.

Un instant, sa question flotta dans l'air et elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

\- Je la connais depuis qu'on est enfants. Comme Daphné, sa famille a un manoir dans le Lancashire, on se retrouvait tous ensemble pendant les vacances. Puis, tout le monde s'est perdu de vue, la dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était l'été dernier. C'est moi qui l'ai amenée ici pour la première fois. Et elle n'a même pas crié en tombant.

Un regard noir servit de réponse à son sourire moqueur. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'en vérité, ce jour-là, Kiera avait hurlé de terreur du début jusqu'à la fin, et qu'il avait ensuite passé cinq minutes à tester ses oreilles, terrifié à l'idée de devenir sourd.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir non plus.

\- Au départ, il n'y avait ni incantation, ni sceau et ce bar était assez visible. Quand le propriétaire est mort, Kiera, qui était complètement amoureuse de cette endroit, et sa sœur, l'ont racheté. Depuis, elle protège _Paradisium_ avec plusieurs enchantements de ce type, à cause de la Taupe.

\- La Taupe ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Oui, reprit-il en tournant, c'est le propriétaire du second bar sorcier du Lancashire et il a tendance à venir saboter ce bar-ci qui est son seul concurrent.

\- Et pourquoi Kiera travaille ? Je veux dire, si elle vient d'une famille comme la tienne, ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque.

\- Sa mère a été tuée à la fin de la première guerre contre le Lord, par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant à son père, il a dilapidé tout l'héritage - et crois-moi c'est une sacré somme - avant de se volatiliser parce qu'il avait contracté d'énormes dettes vis-à-vis des Lestrange. Kiera a alors acheté ce bar avec pour but qu'il soit un terrain neutre. En ces temps-ci, c'est assez difficile, mais je crois qu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a dit de te cacher.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il lui avait répondu, les détails avec.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du séjour, elle prit pleinement conscience qu'il faisait de efforts, et ce depuis le début. C'était - bien-sûr - à peine vivable, mais aussi plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer.

Elle se demanda soudainement ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place, terrorisée, sans nul part où aller, personne à qui faire confiance. Si elle avait été obligée de lui demander de l'aide, si elle avait dû remettre en question dix-sept ans d'éducation, les paroles de ses propres parents.

Certes, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait déjà commencé à avoir des doutes sur la théorie des sangs plusieurs années auparavant. Mais de là à accepter de vivre côte à côte avec elle, supporter tout ce qu'il devait détester chez elle comme elle le faisait...

D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait que ses défauts prenaient moins de place. Peut-être s'était-elle habituée, sûrement étaient-ils noyés dans sa personnalité complète, elle ne voyait plus que ça, mais toutes ses facettes. Certaines restaient floues, la plupart incompréhensibles.

\- Et pourquoi elle était en colère contre toi ?

Elle pensait qu'il allait simplement lui dire qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles et qu'elle était vexée, ce qui lui semblait être. Mais sa réaction fut à l'opposé de ce qu'elle attendait. Il lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- C'est maladif, hein. Il faut toujours que tu saches tout.

\- Excuse-moi de me renseigner, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Tu ne te renseigne pas là, tu deviens carrément indiscrète. C'est quoi le truc ? Ton cerveau de génie se porte mal si tu ne sais pas tout dans la seconde qui suit ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne peux pas simplement me dire que c'est personnel au lieu de t'énerver ? C'est si dur d'être quelqu'un de civilisé ?

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant.

\- Tu n'as jamais tort, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec toute la condescendance dont il était capable de faire preuve

A partir de cette phrase, Hermione mit un point d'honneur à l'ignorer.

C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Il passait d'un ton léger à un renfermement total. Il n'acceptait de ne parler de rien qui le touche de loin ou de près, c'était un mur de glace.

Si c'était son but, elle aussi allait refuser de lui adresser la parole. Il ne pouvait pas juste la traîner n'importe où sans rien dire, ce n'était pas juste.

Les bruits humides et suspects des galeries rythmèrent donc la fin de leur trajet, et Hermione veilla à ne laisser aucun son franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, tout comme elle évita soigneusement de s'éloigner. Les labyrinthes, elle avait assez donné comme ça, et personne ne lui garantissait que, si elle tombait à nouveau dans une trappe, celle-ci aurait un sortilège de Coussinage.

Au dernier tournant, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier assez étroit qui s'élevait très raide. La curiosité lui fit oublier toute sa colère et elle s'approcha de la rampe pour lever la tête. La hauteur lui donna immédiatement le tournis. C'était simple : elle ne distinguait même pas la fin de cet immense escalier. Avec un soupir, elle constata qu'ils allaient mettre une éternité à arriver tout en haut. Mais la perspective de voir Drago et sa démarche aristocratique partisane du moindre effort s'astreindre à monter les étages la fit légèrement sourire.

Cependant, elle dû assez vite réaliser que l'activité physique n'était pas au programme. Drago et toute sa nonchalance avaient monté la première marche et n'y bougeaient plus. Un peu agacé de la voir le regarder bizarrement, il l'attrapa pour la tirer à son tour sur la marche.

\- On n'en bouge pas, explique-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tout deux dessus, se touchant presque tant c'était étroit.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et devina aisément qu'elle devait chercher quel sortilège allait se mettre en place.

\- Tu devrais encore t'accrocher, Granger. Un sortilège permet de se tenir droit sur cette marche, mais il va de mise avec le plan. Et comme tu n'as pas de plan, tu risques probablement de te faire éjecter.

Cette fois, elle n'avait même pas réfléchit et s'était agrippée à lui à sa première phrase. Hors de question de perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait depuis leur première chute.

Mais ce ne fut pas une chute qui suivit. La première marche s'ébranla difficilement et se détacha du reste de l'escalier. Hermione vacilla légèrement et elle se félicita de s'être accrochée à l'imbécile à ses côtés.

Puis, la marche s'éleva de sorte à se placer juste au dessus des autres, comme si elle allait elle même gravir les autres marches. Et sans prévenir, elle commença à avancer à une vitesse fulgurante qui tira à Drago la réflexion que c'était peut-être le moment pour Hermione de couper ses ongles qui devaient maintenant abîmer sa peau satinée.

Mais la marche survolait les autres, avec semblait-il une allure qui augmentait à chaque seconde, et la Gryffondor avait vraiment du mal à rester stable. Le bras de Drago, qui n'y mettait absolument pas du sien, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Et il fallait qu'elle évite de penser trop à cette altitude qui ne cessait de la terroriser.

Soudain, une secousse fut celle de trop et elle partit en arrière, sentant avec horreur ses pieds se détacher de la marche. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de régir qu'un bras se glissait déjà autour de sa taille et la ramenait avec autorité contre le corps auquel il appartenait.

\- T'es vraiment la sorcière la plus maladroite que je connaisse, lui fit remarquer Drago avec un amusement non dissimulé.

La tentative de réponse d'Hermione mourut dans sa gorge, bien qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Il était largement préférable de l'ignorer. Et elle n'était pas vraiment en état d'articuler une phrase sans que sa voix tremble, tant la situation était devenue étrange.

Le bras du Serpentard autour d'elle la maintenait fermement contre lui, et elle dû reconnaître à contre-coeur qu'elle était enfin stabilisée. Mais elle n'osait plus bouger, de peur de le toucher encore plus. Comme si le contact de sa peau était électrique.

Quand elle respira à nouveau, elle reconnut l'odeur qui l'avait tant gênée quand il lui avait donné sa cape. Quelque chose d'horriblement intime qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot. Les joues rouges, elle choisit de reporter son regard sur les murs qui défilaient beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle n'imaginait même pas l'état dans lequel elle serait si elle était vraiment tombée.

Et intérieurement, elle le remerciait.

Ils finirent par arriver en haut. Drago descendit lestement de la marche, Hermione en sauta, fondamentalement heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme. Aussitôt, la marche s'éleva de nouveau et dévala les escaliers dans le sens inverse.

Après avoir remis maladroitement en place sa cape, Hermione détailla l'endroit. Devant elle s'étalait une immense plateforme vide, entourée de mur et baies vitrées, une salle grise et vide, où deux portes se dressaient de chaque côté.

Celle de droite claqua soudain, et Hermione releva la tête pour apercevoir Kiera sortir de la pièce, quelques pas plus loin. Cette fois, elle avait un air froid sur la tête, très mécontente. Apparement, elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir arriver tous les deux à destination.

Visiblement, elle s'était changée et était maintenant vêtue d'une robe noire qui enserrait sa gorge et retombait sur ses chevilles.

\- Sue, souffla Drago en la voyant.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne comprenait plus rien. Elle savait que Drago avait toujours eu un grain, mais au point de ne plus se souvenir du prénom d'une femme croisée quelques minutes plus tôt, ça l'inquiétait sérieusement pour son cas.

Puis, à son plus grand étonnement, Kiera pris la parole avec détachement :

\- Bonjour Drago. Tes deux amis sont à l'intérieur, tu m'excusera, je dois aller chercher des tonneaux de Whisky pur feu.

Sur ce, la jeune femme tourna les talons, s'enfuyant plus qu'elle ne partait vers la seconde porte. Hermione vit avec étonnement Drago serrer les mâchoires, faire un mouvement pour la rattraper, puis, abandonner.

A ce moment-là, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout Kiera devant elle mais bien quelqu'un d'autre, Sue en l'occurrence. Cela expliquait son visage fermé, si différent de celui expressif de Kiera, le changement de tenue et l'attitude de Drago face à elle.

C'était la sœur - jumelle apparement - de Kiera, dont il lui avait parlé. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ; si sa sœur lui en avait voulu un instant de ne pas donner de nouvelles, était si vivante, si charismatique, Sue était à l'opposé. Elle dégageait un air froid et distant qui semblait en vouloir à Drago qui n'allait pas s'en sortir par ses tentatives d'excuses inutiles.

Ce dernier avait repris un air indifférent quand il ouvrit la porte de droite, celle du bar. Elle se glissa derrière lui et ferma la cloison après eux.

Instantanément, ce fut le bruit qui la frappa. Aujourd'hui, la plupart des lieux sorciers d'Angleterre étaient silencieux ou empreints d'une terreur patiente. Ici, il lui semblait que la vie tapait contre les murs.

Plusieurs tables s'étalaient devant elle, la plupart le long de la cloison. A sa droite, un immense bar faisait face aux tables, courant contre le mur. Et entre le début du mur droit et la porte, il y avait un ruban tiré qui interdisait l'accès à ce qui semblait un immense espace de jeu, avec une esplanade.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Bonjour, Miss. Monsieur et Miss ont besoin de quelque chose ?

Hermione reconnut avec horreur la voix aigüe des elfes de maison. En baissant les yeux, elle tomba dans deux grandes pupilles vertes luisantes d'admiration qui la détaillaient avec impatience. C'était le plus petit elfe qu'elle avait jamais vu, il était totalement nu et ne portait qu'un anneau à l'une de ses immenses oreilles.

L'idée que c'était peut-être un enfant la révolta encore plus et elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande-t-elle avec douceur.

\- César. Et César va emmener Monsieur et Miss à leur table.

\- César, est-ce que tu es payé pour ton travail ?

L'elfe la regarda avec incompréhension, puis, éclata d'un petit rire joyeux. Il semblait insouciant, et très amusé.

\- Non, César ne veut pas. César apprend. Alors, Miss, vous voulez allez où ?

Ses grands yeux globuleux pétillaient d'attente et d'excitation. Cela serra le cœur d'Hermione qu'on les conditionne si vite, et si bien, à l'esclavage.

\- Tu sais, César, il faudrait que tu sois payé. Tu as le droit de demander de l'argent en échange d'un service, comme les sorciers, parce que...

\- Granger..., entendit-elle soupirer derrière elle.

Elle releva la tête sur un Drago désespéré qui la regardait sans comprendre.

\- Tu me fais vraiment honte là.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'apprêtait à lui sortir une remarque bien sentie, quand elle s'aperçut qu'effectivement, quelques clients tournaient la tête vers eux, apparement très amusés du ridicule dont elle faisait preuve. Elle se fichait bien du regard des gens, mais l'idée qu'ils découvrent et révélèrent son identité l'amusait beaucoup moins.

\- Relève-toi.

La voix grave la ramena à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas sa capuche, plusieurs inconnus la dévisageaient. Mais pouvait-elle pour autant se contenter de suivre ce petit elfe qui n'avait pas conscience de sa condition d'esclave ? A quoi servait-il de se battre si c'était pour abandonner dans une situation comme celle-ci, où son engagement était le plus fort ?

Drago soupira et abandonna toute tentative de la convaincre. Il l'attrapa simplement par le bras - veillant néanmoins à ne pas attraper celui qui était peut-être encore endolori - et la força à se relever.

\- Laisse-moi, tu vois bien que ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de l'esclavage, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! s'écria-t-elle, rouge de colère

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une condition à ta participation, soit celle de venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant. J'en rajoute une à mon tour ; tu viens, mais tu n'es pas embarrassante pour moi.

Elle se contenta de le foudroyer du regard avant de dégager furieusement son bras de l'emprise.

\- Amène-nous à la table sept-cent quatre.

L'elfe, revigoré par cette demande, tourna sa tête vers Drago et approuva à l'aide de grands mouvements de tête. Puis, il se figea de nouveau et continua de le regarder avec dévotion. Le jeune homme se sentit assez agacé.

D'abord Granger, ensuite cet elfe, Merlin avait réellement décidé de s'amuser aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai dis table sept-cent quatre, répéta-t-il en sentant sa patience, déjà limitée, s'amenuiser de façon alarmante.

La petite créature agita de nouveau la tête avec entrain, et effectua un petit saut.

\- Oui Monsieur, César va faire ça !

Et il sauta de nouveau sur place, complètement enchanté. Hermione elle-même écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire malicieusement en voyant Drago perdre le reste de sa retenue. Heureusement pour eux, pour l'elfe, et pour la paix du bar entier, une voix les interrompit avant que des paroles regrettables ne soient prononcées.

\- Va- t'en César, tu ne sais rien faire.

Les deux sorciers aperçurent arriver un gobelin, légèrement plus grand que l'elfe. Celui-ci, pour la première fois, montrait un premier signe d'inquiétude. Il hocha alors lentement la tête et disparut en trainant des pieds.

Hermione aurait voulu le retenir, mais elle n'était pas là pour ça, et ils avaient assez attiré les regards. Ça la tuait de l'admettre, mais - une fois n'est pas coutume - Drago avait raison. Elle ramena lentement la capuche sur sa chevelure.

\- Quel table désirez-vous ? reprit le gobelin.

Mais en posant les yeux sur lui, force fut à Hermione de constater qu'il était un elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une gobeline. La petite créature était vêtue d'une immonde robe blanche et portait un rouge à lèvres extravagant.

Malgré tout le respect qu'elle portait aux créatures martyrisés par les sorciers, il fut difficile à la jeune femme de ressentir autant de compassion pour la gobeline impérieuse que pour l'air chérif du petit elfe.

\- Sept-cent quatre, asséna Drago en serrant les dents.

La gobeline s'inclina légèrement et leur fit signe de la suivre. Il était assez compliqué de la repérer entre les jambes des autres clients, surtout qu'elle se déplaçait plutôt vite. Un instant, il la perdirent de vue avant de la remarquer un peu plus loin, près d'une table, penchée en pleine conversation avec un sorcier qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas. L'air soulagé de Drago lui apprit cependant que c'était bien la table sept-cent quatre.

\- Ah, et, Granger, tu te débrouilles à partir de maintenant. Que tu mettes ta capuche ou non, tu te bats toute seule, tu te défends toute seule, et surtout tu ne m'appelles pas, moi j'abandonne. Autant essayer de faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle d'un Scroutt à Pétard.

\- Merci, je pense arriver à m'en sortir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre assez piteusement.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la table, elle découvrit avec surprise deux visages qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celui de Zabini.

Pourtant, elle reconnut sans mal l'air désintéressé de Théodore Nott. Ils s'étaient souvent croises à la bibliothèque, et elle avait vu au fil des années un petit garçon réservé et rêveur devenir un homme dédaigneux et amer.

Le deuxième homme, en revanche, lui était inconnu. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, de lourdes boucles noirs qui tombaient sur son front, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper. Elle n'aperçut donc pas la couleur de ses yeux.

Drago se glissa sur la banquette en face d'eux, et elle s'assit à ses côtés. L'inconnu ne releva cependant pas la tête. Nott en revanche, qui conversait tête baissée avec la gobeline, parut estomaqué.

\- Merci Tall, glissa-t-il distraitement à la créature, sans quitter des yeux les nouveaux arrivants.

Celle-ci s'inclina rapidement et disparut. Le jeune homme se redressa alors et parut se battre entre consternation, colère et incompréhension.

\- Depuis quand tu ramènes des Sang-de-Bourbe ? lança-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Bonjour Nott, répondit froidement la concernée.

Il daigna enfin la regarder.

\- Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens vous aider à cherche Daphé. Et je suis étrangement surprise par le fait que mon sang ai quelque chose à voir avec l'aide que j'apporte.

Nott se contenta de la toiser en silence, levant un sourcil qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voyait aucune utilité à sa présence.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione aperçut avec satisfaction que Drago s'était renfrogné à l'insulte. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et que lui-même ignorait, c'est que c'était le fait que ce soit dirigé contre elle plus que l'insulte qui lui déplaisait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

À ce moment-là, le dernier sorcier, qu'elle avait presque oublié, releva doucement la tête et révéla de magnifiques yeux verts. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux si complexes. Ils semblaient troublés, taquins et à moitié cachés.

\- Bonjour, murmura le sorcier avec un sourire timide, je m'appelle Owen Lupiosa.

La tension présente ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Il doutait toujours, attendant avec calme sa réaction. Elle fut frappée de cette tranquillité à toute épreuve et mit un moment à lui répondre.

\- Moi c'est Hermione Granger.

Le rictus doux qui lui répondit annonçait qu'il le savait déjà. Mais alors qu'un certain Serpentard de sa connaissance se serait empressé d'expliquer avec dédain qu'il était au courant, Owen hocha la tête et essaya à nouveau de disparaître derrière ses boucles noires.

\- Bien, soupira Drago, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Fais-nous déjà un rapport sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaise, aucun de vous deux n'est revenu ces derniers jours et, à part votre lamentable échec, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle.

Le ton de Nott étonna Hermione qui se demandait à quel moment il était devenu si plein de rancune. Ses mots étaient tranchants, soigneusement choisis et sa voix détachée alliait tout avec mépris. Devant elle, ce n'était plus le garçon qui se perdait dans les livres et qu'elle apercevait à travers les étagères, mais une espèce de monstre d'amertume qui foudroyait Drago sur place.

Ce dernier n'émit cependant aucune remarque à propos du ton. Peut-être parce que l'homme en face était aussi un Serpentard, l'un de ceux qui avait grandi avec lui, peut-être parce qu'il s'en fichait.

\- On est rentré sous Polynectar, et on a réussi à trouver la chambre de Daphné. Comme prévu, le sortilège s'est déclenché quand on a touché la porte mais même si on savait que des adeptes allaient surgir, on en avait pas prévu quinze. Crois-moi, c'est assez chanceux qu'on soit dehors.

Nott ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione vit Owen lui taper discrètement dans les côtes à l'aide de son coude. Cela le coupa dans son élan et il referma ses lèvres sur son visage dur.

Un silence malaisant s'installa, pendant lequel Nott continuait de fixer Drago d'un air mauvais tandis que celui-ci évitait son regard avec insolence. Owen avait disparu à nouveau, comme lointain aux querelles actuelles, et Hermione en vint à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

C'était l'idée de l'injustice faite à Daphné qui, consciemment ou non, la protégeait, qui l'avait guidée. Elle avait voulu sortir, être au courant de ce que faisait et où allait Drago sans elle, retrouver un semblant de vie. Mais à présent, elle n'était pas à sa place. Le duel entre Drago et Nott, où plutôt l'absence de phrases franches qui faisait peser cette atmosphère bizarre, lui échappait. Le comportement d'Owen aussi.

\- Alors, vous buvez quoi ? lança soudain une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Kiera qui abordait un grand sourire, malgré un sourcil levé. Bien qu'elle ne lui ai pas plu très tôt après leur rencontre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle arrivait au moment exact.

Nott parut se réveiller et releva un visage cette fois presque souriant vers la jeune femme. Était-ce propre aux Serpentards d'être lunatiques ?

Drago quant à lui, tourna machinalement la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, ce qui la fit très légèrement tressaillir. Assez pour que la Gryffondor le remarque.

\- Quatre Whisky Pur Feu, lança Drago avec détachement.

\- Non, une bièraubeurre, rectifia Hermione.

Le regard méprisant que lui servit Kiera lui fit regretter ses pensées précédentes. Cette femme était décidément trop susceptible. Comme si chaque phrase ou mot d'elle l'attaquait à dessein.

Kiera griffonna cependant sur son carnet avant de détacher distraitement la note et de la lâcher. Juste avant d'atteindre le sol, celle-ci se transforma en petit avion en papier qui vola jusqu'à au bar, et se posa dans la main de Sue.

Hermione se sentait dérangée par l'expression de son visage à elle aussi. Si Kiera la méprisait pour l'avoir vue avec Drago, sûrement son nom, et peut-être son sang, elle restait désintéressée par elle si elle ne se trouvait pas dans son champ de vision.

En revanche, sans même lui avoir adressé la parole, Sue la pétrifiait en quelque sorte. Le regard qu'elle avait jeté à Drago plus tôt, était si empreint de rancoeur et si brisé qu'il formait autour d'elle comme une barrière. Rien ne l'atteignait. Elle regarda d'ailleurs vaguement la note avant d'agiter sa baguette, sans aucune expression autre que cette dureté.

\- Forcément, entendit-elle Nott répliquer à Kiera dans une conversation qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas suivie, c'est parce que tu es une femme magnifique.

La jeune femme en question éclata d'un rire joyeux, presque communicatif. Elle avait l'air de celles qui savent prendre les compliments, qui en sont usées à force, parce que la beauté amène une part d'assurance. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione s'étonna d'une telle maîtrise des émotions, d'une telle capacité d'en changer, lorsque Kiera retrouva son air malicieux et hautain, sans aucune trace de rire.

\- Ce qui n'a pas empêché l'idiot ici présent de me laisser ! s'écria-t-elle théâtralement en désignant Drago. Ça ne lui suffit pas, une femme magnifique.

Il n'y avait aucune reproche, c'était une simple constatation qu'elle lui envoya avec un petit air de défi. Drago sourit poliment et quand Kiera partit, ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux d'Hermione, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça.

Elle avait rapidement fait le rapprochement entre l'attitude de Kiera à son égard, le renfermement de Drago quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi Kiera s'était emportée et les révélations qui venaient d'être énoncés. La belle propriétaire du bar avait été avec Drago, et il l'avait quittée. Hermione comprenait à présent pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé, et pourquoi ses pupilles sondaient les siennes.

Elle eut un petit sourire taquin et il sut instantanément qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle prenait note et qu'il ferait un jour les frais de cette information. Alors il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, reprit distraitement Nott, une femme magnifique, ça ne lui suffit pas.

\- Théodore, gronda Drago. Je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là.

Depuis le début, c'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix contre son camarade, la première fois que les œillades tueuses et les piques le faisaient réagir. Nott venait de franchir une limite, même si elle ne savait pas encore laquelle.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de suffisant pour que Nott puisse impunément chercher Drago, pour que celui-ci l'ignore délibérément. Quelque chose pour que Nott soit dans un état de colère froide comme celle-ci.

Ce quelque chose qui la dépassait, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- On ne peut pas recommencer à foncer dans le tas, cette fois, il faut un plan défini. Et sans Blaise apparement, intervint Owen.

\- Oui, appuya durement Nott, cette fois, on la ramène, saine et sauve. Plus le droit à l'échec, et je participe. Aucune protestation possible.

\- Et j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour nous aider...

Après cette phrase, et toujours avec des gestes maîtrisés, Owen disposa quelques fioles de potions de toutes les couleurs, qui tintèrent sur la table. Nott leva un sourcil tandis que Drago gardait son masque impassible, comme s'il s'attendait à tout.

\- Je les ai volés tout à l'heure, chuchota Owen.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor qui aimait tant les lois et règlements, et l'aperçut sourcils froncés, apparement mécontente. Nott saisissait déjà une potion et la tournait dans tous les sens, indécis.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, avoua la voix détachée du garçon aux boucles noires.

\- Tu vas vite le savoir, grommela Drago.

En effet, Hermione se redressait déjà, et étudiait avec attention les potions sans les toucher, - enfin quelque chose qu'elle comprenait, et où elle pouvait aider -, puis un éclat passa dans ses yeux. Il su qu'elle savait, il n'en avait même pas douté ; c'était le même éclat lorsqu'elle avait exactement la réponse à la question du professeur.

\- Celle-ci est un philtre de Puissance, celle-là une solution de Force et celle-là un philtre de Confusion. Pour la dernière, je ne suis pas sûre, il faut que je vérifie.

Elle attrapa la fiole et la déboucha. De longues spirales de vapeur s'en échappèrent alors.

\- Philtre d'Amortentia, conclut-elle simplement.

Drago eu un mouvement envers les deux autres, comme « Je vous avais dit », et Owen avait le visage empreint de surprise.

\- Tu devais bien te débrouiller à Poudlard.

Hermione haussa évasivement les épaules en essayant de ne pas laisser son sourire de contentement s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Allons, ne soit pas modeste, se moqua Drago.

Elle l'ignora aussi superbement qu'il ignorait Nott et Owen reprit un sourire timide. Théodore quant à lui, examinait de plus près les autres potions, comme si elle n'avait jamais expliqué ce qu'elles étaient.

Le geste agaça particulièrement la jeune femme. Il ne faisait aucun effort, et pourtant cela semblait lui tenir à cœur. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils y retourneraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils ramènent Daphné, mais semblait vouloir le faire seul. Son accueil avait été agressif, ses regards froids et son ton méprisant, et elle ne le méritait pas. Cette rancoeur, cette espèce de jalousie, elle était dirigée contre Drago, mais comme celui-ci gardait avec un calme louable son visage inexpressif, c'était elle qu'il agaçait.

\- On en fait quoi de ces potions ? relança soudain Théodore en reposant celle qu'il avait entre les doigts.

\- On les utilise ? suggéra Drago avec sarcasme.

Encore un regard noir de la part de Théodore. Pourtant, Drago gardait son calme implacable, presque ennuyé, et un sourcil levé.

\- Comment ?

Elle se fit la réflexion que Théodore avait l'air de lâcher chaque mot du bout de lèvres, comme s'ils lui écorchaient la bouche. Cette fois-ci, Drago haussa vaguement les épaules et Owen ne fit pas un geste.

\- Bien, quelqu'un a une idée constructive ? Sachant que Blaise ne pourra à priori pas nous aider.

Un coin de sa tête lui rappela assez clairement l'état dans lequel Zabini était venu la trouver, et elle se demanda soudain si lui avait trouvé quelqu'un pour se soigner. Si non, il était dans de sérieux ennuis.

Un ange passa de nouveau. Tout était pesant, long et ne semblait ne plaire à personne, et pourtant, tout le monde s'en contentait.

Tall reparut bientôt avec un air grinçant.

\- Les boissons sont prêtes, dit-elle à Théodore avec un sourire. Au bar.

Celui-ci répondit avec un léger signe de la tête et elle disparut. C'était impressionnant comme sa manière d'agir changeait du tout au tout avec eux et les personnes extérieurs.

\- Owen ? Tu veux bien aller les chercher ?

Le concerné releva ses yeux verts et prit un air ennuyé en appuyant sa joue contre sa paume. Là-dessus, Théodore se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci se sentit curieusement obligée de bouger. Elle n'aimait pas les yeux de ce garçon, ni ses manières, et elle avait une opportunité d'éviter cette atmosphère pesante, alors autant la saisir.

\- J'ai compris, j'y vais.

Le bar n'était qu'à quelques pas, mais à chacun d'eux, elle avait l'impression d'échapper à la pression. Rien n'allait entre ces trois-là, même un aveugle l'aurait vu.

Elle soupira et s'accouda au bar, croisant le regard dérangeant de Sue. L'impression de se heurter à une façade hermétique la repris. Sue était terriblement élégante, calme et froide, les commissures des lèvres presque tirées vers le bas.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je viens pour les boissons de la table sept-cent quatre.

Sue hocha à peine la tête et attrapa d'une main légère et habile un plateau de quatre verres qu'elle posa devant elle. Trois bouteilles de Whisky pur feu et sa bièraubeurre, le compte y était.

Hermione releva la tête pour la remercier, mais Sue était déjà un peu plus loin, conversant avec un autre client. Terriblement efficace. La Gryffondor saisit alors le plateau, mais au moment où elle allait le soulever, la voix de Kiera près d'elle la retint :

\- Bien-sûr, on parle de Drago Malefoy.

Aussitôt, elle se tourna légèrement et s'aperçut que Kiera et Sue discutaient à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était idiot, mais elle voulait à tout pris savoir ce qu'elles allaient dire. Bien-sûr, elle savait déjà que Kiera en voulait à Drago parce qu'il l'avait quittée et que son orgueil était mortifié, mais Sue ? Elle n'imaginait pas, même si elle aimait sa sœur, qu'elle soit si distante et blessé vis-à-vis de lui à cause de sa fierté brisé, car Kiera n'avait rien d'une femme amoureuse qu'on avait abandonnée. Comme avec Hermione, Drago disparaissait de ses pensées en même temps que de son champ de vision.

Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcherait de penser qu'en haut de l'escalier, Drago lui-même avait un mouvement, comme une sorte de _culpabilité_. Alors elle attrapa d'un geste faussement désintéressé un prospectus qui traînait sur le bar et s'y pencha avec intérêt.

\- Il ne comprend jamais, de toute façon, poursuivit la voix neutre de Sue. Tout est sous ses yeux, mais il ne le voit pas, car rien ne l'occupe d'avantage que sa personne.

\- Tu as raison. Mais les Malefoy n'ont jamais été très empathiques.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'empathie, rectifia sa sœur dans un tintement de verre, c'est simplement être capable de prendre en compte les sentiments de ceux autour. Mais non, il met les pieds dans ce bar comme si de rien était. Ce n'est pas si grave si c'est blessant pour les autres, lui va bien.

\- Tout à fait.

Hermione eut la vague impression que Kiera se contentait d'affirmer les propos de sa sœur, mais n'était pas réellement intéressée par la conversation, pas assez blessée pour avoir la rancoeur qui dégoulinait de chacun des mots de Sue. Elle en conclut au ton désintéressé de Kiera, qu'elle-même n'était pas au courant du pourquoi de la presque haine de Sue pour Drago.

\- Et puis tu as vu, il s'installe sans même un regard, sans dire bonjour. Il se pavane presque.

\- C'est sa démarche naturelle, fit remarquer machinalement Kiera avec qui Hermione était, pour une fois, sensiblement d'accord.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne me plaît pas. Ça m'agace qu'il réapparaisse comme il disparaît, sans prévenir, et revienne dans nos vies comme ça.

\- Calme-toi, Sue. C'est pas si grave. Il est agaçant, mais ça ira. Allez, il y a d'autres clients.

Les pas de Kiera se firent lointains et Hermione s'empressa de reposer le papier pour soulever le plateau en s'efforçant de ne rien faire tomber. Elle eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, Sue, qui contractait la mâchoire, sourcils froncés.

\- Voila, s'exclama-t-elle en déposant les boissons sur la table sept-cent quatre.

\- T'as été longue, répondit Nott, qui commençait sérieusement à la pousser à bout.

\- Je te ferai remarquer, rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau aux côtés du blond, que si le service ne te convenait pas, tu avais la possibilité d'y aller.

Il ne répondit pas et distribua à chacun son verre, bien qu'il ne toucha lui-même pas au sien.

L'heure qui suivit n'avança personne, Hermione encore moins que les autres.

Elle regardait Théodore s'acharner à vouloir rentrer discrètement dans le Manoir des Greengrass, pour inquiéter le moins possible et surtout, revenir avec Daphné saine et sauve. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent tentés par tous les moyens de mettre en place cette infiltration et que chacun d'eux se révélait impossible, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était décidément pas la bonne solution. Mais il s'accrochait, presque avec rage, fureur, à cette idée, incroyablement inquiet de mettre encore plus en danger la jeune femme.

Owen de son côté se contenta de signes de tête, de mots courts et parfois, de somnoler. Il avait l'air de n'employer la parole que lorsque celle-ci était essentielle, comme une sorte de timidité poussée à l'extrême.

Drago quant à lui, y mettait réellement du sien. Elle le vit d'ailleurs pour la première fois plonger corps et âme dans un projet, retrouvant parfois sur son l'expression qu'il avait eu lorsque Slughorn en sixième année leur avait présenté le Felix Felicis, et elle ne comprenait pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, même pas lors de la réalisation de la Potion de Trace. Et pourtant, il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il sauvait Daphné, mais rien dans son explication ne semblait faire le lien avec son entêtement actuel.

Théodore se contentait de repousser presque toutes ses propositions, borné à faire une entrée discrète, et Owen n'aidait pas du tout. Elle, aurait bien aimé, mais ils parlaient de lieux précis à l'intérieur même du Manoir dont elle n'avait aucune connaissance, citaient des noms d'adeptes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés. Quand ils en vinrent à traiter l'utilisation des potions, elle suggéra seulement que plutôt que les administrer à eux-mêmes, ne pouvaient-ils pas l'administrer à l'ennemi ?

A sa plus grande surprise, Drago soutint sa thèse avec véhémence, et Théodore la rejeta avec la même obstination. Personne n'avait de solution et les minutes aggravaient l'humeur massacrante de Théodore. Owen avait même réussi à finir son Whisky pur feu et avait subtilisé son verre vide à celui que Théodore, trop absorbé, n'avait pas touché.

Étrangère à la conversation, Hermione surveillait aussi les clients du bar. Certains étaient ivres, quelques uns chantaient, mais la plupart discutaient dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Drago avait raison quand il disait que ce terrain était neutre, on aurait même dit que la guerre ne l'atteignait pas, un véritable no man's land.

Kiera voletait de table en table, tantôt riant, tantôt réprimandant les plus bruyants, toujours avec sa capacité terrifiante à passer de tout à rien. La table sept-cent quatre ne l'intéressait plus, et Hermione commençait à comprendre ce qu'entendait le blond par « elle est tombée amoureuse de cet endroit ». La jeune femme était dans son élément, complètement détendue, maîtrisant la situation et avait la plupart du temps, une expression de satisfaction. Tall menait les clients à une table, se faisant morigéner quand elle était dans ses jambes, et César ne réapparut pas.

Sue quant à elle, parfaitement figée dans sa rancoeur, restait inflexiblement derrière le bar, servait à une vitesse folle avec des gestes habiles et secs. Pourtant, elle jeta plusieurs fois un regard à leur table, presque avec du regret, les pupilles sans cesse accrochée à Drago.

A la fin de l'heure, personne n'avait d'idée pour sauver Daphné, mais elle avait enfin compris la raison du comportement aigre de Sue.

La potion n'allait pas tarder à avoir besoin d'eux, et Drago se leva soudainement avant de déclarer qu'il s'en allait. Elle ne se fit pas prier et le suivit jusqu'à la porte après avoir salué les deux autres.

\- Une minute ! les rattrapa Kiera avant qu'ils ne passent la porte. Il faut le sortilège pour les marches et le plan.

Là-dessus, elle agita sa baguette d'un coup de main léger, ne parlant qu'à Drago et ne regardant que lui.

\- Viens nous voir quand même de temps en temps, grimaça-t-elle. Tu nous manques un peu, surtout à Sue, finalement.

Il releva les yeux vers le bar sur la jeune femme qui courait d'un bout à l'autre, et ses pupilles vrillèrent un instant. La Gryffondor ne sut pas déterminer de quoi, ni si vraiment elles avaient bougé parce que lui, restait de marbre.

\- Bien-sûr, sourit-il en retour. Au revoir, Kiera.

Mais Hermione n'avait cette fois pas besoin d'être une Sang-Pur pour sentir la politesse hypocrite déborder de sa voix.

Ils sortirent alors du bar et la porte se referma sur les rires pour qu'ils retrouvent les murs gris. La première marche - ou dernière selon le point de vue - les accueillit et ce fut presque naturellement qu'Hermione entoura le bras de Drago du sien. Cet élan sincère lui coupa d'ailleurs le souffle. Ses entrailles se tordirent dans un angle bizarre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'accrochait à lui par sécurité. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec Drago Malefoy.

Merlin devait probablement s'amuser, et correctement. Sûrement encore plus quand elle se rendit compte que Kiera lui avait aussi lancé le sortilège et qu'elle tenait parfaitement debout, mais que sa main resta accrochée à la manche du blond. Oui, au final c'était ça. Sa chaleur était rassurante, et elle était la seule depuis bientôt trois semaines.

\- Tu as quand même un sacré talent pour te mettre les femmes à dos, finit-elle par lâcher au beau milieu du voyage.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Eh bien, reprit Hermione, j'ai vu comment Sue te regardait. Elle a l'air de t'en vouloir, et pas de la même manière que Kiera. Elle a l'air blessée et en même temps déçue, mais pas par toi. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Et puis Daphné, je suis sûre que tu ne te démènes pas à aller la chercher uniquement pour ce que tu m'as dis.

Il leva un sourcil, intrigué par la suite, mais toujours impassible. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si tout ce qu'elle avançait était finalement faux, puis, continua.

\- Je vois bien la manière dont Nott te regarde, il est jaloux, et en colère. Et j'ai aussi vu comment tu évites de croiser son regard. Ce qui, venant de toi, est étonnant. Je dirais que tu te sens coupable. Et puis il s'acharne vraiment à sauver Daphné, à la ramener en sécurité. Ce qui me fait dire que c'est lui, la personne à qui tu dois un service qui tient énormément à elle. La question étant, quel était l'importance de ce service rendu pour que tu acceptes un tel prix, qui mets en danger ton statut de Mangemort ?

Il y eu un petit silence où elle attendait qu'il confirme ses paroles. Lui se contenta de réfléchir, avant de dire :

\- Vas-y, continue donc ta théorie.

\- La culpabilité dont je parlais vis-à-vis de Nott, tu as la même quand tu vois Sue. Alors, je dirais... je dirais que Sue t'en veux parce qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. Bien-sûr, on pourrait croire que c'est Kiera, mais Kiera est seulement blessée dans son égo, elle estime qu'on ne l'abandonne pas. Sue quant à elle souffre vraiment, il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle te regarde. Pour Daphné, je dirais qu'elle est dans le même cas. Assez pour conserver un souvenir qui n'a qu'une infime chance qu'on me reconnaisse, tout ça pour te protéger. Et vu la colère de Nott, je dirais que lui, il aime Daphné. Et c'est pour ça que tu évites son regard, parce que tu sais que sans le vouloir, tu lui a volé Daphné, et c'est là que sont tes regrets, et une de tes motivations à aller la chercher.

Elle avait toujours su déchiffrer les comportements, et les gens autour. Mais là, elle cloua tout simplement le bec à Drago qui se demandait comment elle avait fait pour saisir tout ça si vite.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, finit-il par faire remarquer.

\- Au début, oui. Après, j'ai entendu Kiera et Sue parler de toi. Elles disaient que de toute façon, tu ne comprenais, ni ne voyais rien des sentiments de ceux autour de toi. Que toi seul comptait, et que tu étais incapable de savoir quand tu faisais du mal.

La fin de sa phrase la mis un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui balancer tout ça au visage, juste trouver la vérité. Et peut-être aussi satisfaire sa curiosité.

La première marche reprit sa place à ce moment là et ils retrouvèrent le sol humide des sous sols.

\- T'es vraiment agaçante, Granger.

Hermione sourit vivement, en se détachant de lui avec empressement. Elle avait raison, sinon, il n'aurait pas cet air renfrogné.

\- Alors je change ma phrase, ce n'est pas pour te mettre à dos les femmes que tu as un don, apparement, mais plutôt pour les attirer.

Sur ces mots, ils reprirent le chemin inverse qu'elle reconnaissait un peu mieux. La différence de température entre le bar et ce lieu la fit cependant frissonner, et si Drago le remarqua, il se contenta de continuer à avancer.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elles trouvaient à l'homme à ses côtés. D'accord, elle avait découvert que parfois, il était plus calme, prévenant même, qu'il cachait certaines choses qui faisaient indéniablement parti de lui. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour aimer quelqu'un.

\- Ils ont torts, déclara soudain le Serpentard au milieu du chemin, tous torts, Théodore, les jumelles, et même Owen, qui a la version de Théodore et me juge silencieusement d'après elle. Je vois bien tout ça, simplement, je choisis de l'ignorer. Mais je sais, que ma présence blesse Sue, que Daphné est dans une telle situation à cause de moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien alors ?

\- Ça nous mènerai à quoi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant. Peut-être faut-il que j'aille parler au coin du feu avec Sue ? Ça lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose, la meilleure chose à faire est qu'elle ne me revoie plus jamais, elle oubliera.

\- Elle n'est déjà plus amoureuse, mais remplie d'amertume. Je ne crois pas qu'elle oubliera jamais, rectifia Hermione.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle, tout se faisait plus noir et elle ne distinguait même plus ses pieds.

\- Peut-être, reprit la voix grave de Drago, mais elle aura moins mal. C'est ce qui compte. Pour Daphné, si j'avoue que je le sais, je l'encouragerai plutôt à avoir des espoirs, et Théodore m'en voudrait. Donc non, je ne suis pas aveugle, je pèse simplement le pour et le contre mieux qu'eux.

\- Mais, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais avec Kiera, énonça-t-elle innocemment.

Vu comment il avait réagi à sa dernière question sur ses relations avec Kiera, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la remette en place.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle l'entendit rire. C'était mesquin de ne pas la prévenir, et de la laisser supporter ce son si inattendu sans qu'elle y soit habituée. Elle avait l'impression de voler une partie de lui en l'écoutant rire, parce que dans l'ordre normal des chose, Drago Malefoy ne rit pas d'amusement avec ou même en présence d'Hermione Granger.

\- T'arrêtes jamais tes questions, hein ?

Elle se contenta de hausser distraitement les épaules en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- J'ai toujours su que Sue m'aimait bien, ça a toujours été comme ça, et honnêtement, j'ai du mal à te croire quand tu me dis que c'est fini. Elle a toujours fait preuve d'une dévotion complètement pour moi, depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est-à-dire à peu près depuis qu'on sait marcher. A chaque fois, elle m'a défendu, s'est toujours effacée pour me mettre en avant. Toujours, sans faute, et c'était plus simple de faire comme si je ne voyais rien. J'aime bien Sue, mais ça s'arrête là, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle n'a jamais été une amie proche trop réservée, trop d'accord sur tout, mais j'ai toujours respecté son engagement tacite vis-à-vis de moi, sans jamais lui montrer mon ennui ou mon agacement pour elle.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ces souvenirs lointains ne l'atteignaient pas, alors que ce même pincement se faisait ressentir. Cette fille avait décidément un don pour lui faire dire tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

\- Je m'entendais mille fois mieux avec Kiera. Elle est extravertie, communicative et elle n'à pas peur de grand chose, avec beaucoup de venin au bout de la langue, je te l'accorde. Alors l'été de notre quatrième année, et puis pendant assez longtemps, j'ai fini par sortir avec elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vraiment tombée amoureuse de moi, on s'entendait juste très bien. Sue n'a rien dit, pensant que je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ni sa sœur, mais petit à petit, son comportement a changé. C'est cet été là qu'elle s'est remplie de l'amertume qu'elle n'a plus jamais quitté, quand sa sœur était à mon bras, quand je lui parlais de sa sœur, quand sa sœur lui parlait de moi. Et puis un jour, je ne sais plus quelle gaffe j'ai faite, mais elle a compris que je savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, depuis tout ce temps, et que pour la remercier de sa dévotion complète, je lui affligeais une dure blessure, avec sa sœur jumelle au bras en plus. Kiera et Sue ont toujours été très proches, le fait d'être jumelles doit aider, mais c'est incroyable cet espèce de secret qu'elles partagent. Elles se comprennent tout le temps, se disent tout sur tout, connaissent l'autre presque mieux qu'elle même. Et moi, je lui balançais ça à la figure.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Apparement, il ne tirait aucune fierté de son comportement, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

\- Quand elle a compris, elle n'a pas fait de scène, rien. Elle s'est juste tue et elle est partie. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais ça lui as fait très mal. Depuis qu'on était gamin, elle s'astreignait à vouloir attirer mon attention, à œuvrer pour que tout soit parfait pour moi, toujours. Et là j'avouais comme un idiot que je le savais, qu'elle était amoureuse, et que je m'en fichais, que ce n'est pas moralement incorrect si je m'affichais avec sa sœur, la personne au monde qui la blessait le plus de la savoir avec moi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai quitté Kiera, par culpabilité, et que je suis parti. Je ne les ai revues qu'une fois, pendant quelques minutes, avant aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que c'était si tendu. Ça paraît idiot, mais j'ai vraiment fait du mal à Sue, à un point inimaginable. Elle m'aimait vraiment, et surtout inconditionnellement. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, dire n'importe quoi - à part ce que j'avais fait bien-sûr -, elle m'aurait soutenu sans questions, sans conditions, juste par amour. Et elle aurait tout supporté, sans hésitations et sans ciller, même sans amour réciproque. Tout sauf moi qui se moquait d'elle avec une fille qui était, somme toute, presque une partie d'elle.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé par toute cette franchise, et la manière qu'il avait de se confier. C'était comme s'il découpait des parties de ses secrets pour n'en donner que ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire, tout en grognant pour prévenir et menacer de la moindre trahison. Et elle ne savait plus si ses dents serrées étaient dûes à sa culpabilité ou au fait qu'il regrettait ses paroles.

\- Tu avais quinze ans, t'avais le droit de faire des erreurs, et comme maintenant, tu croyais que c'est mieux de ne pas remarquer ce que les autres ressentent et de faire abstraction à ce qui te gêne.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça aussi c'est faux ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fut étonnée de ne trouver aucun sarcasme dans sa voix, même pas une pointe de vexation. C'était le même ton que celui lorsqu'il était intéressé par le sujet.

Brusquement, elle réalisa qu'il lui demandait son avis. À elle. Elle devait se trouver dans un univers parallèle où les Drago Malefoy tiennent compte de ce que pensent les Hermione Granger et où cette dernière s'accrochait résolument à son bras bien que n'ayant aucune raison de le faire.

C'était la seule explication rationnelle - dans le mesure où elle se trouvait dans un monde où on pouvait faire léviter des objets - qu'elle trouvait.

\- Oui, répondit-elle doucement après réflexion. Je pense que tu te trompes, que tu devrais expliquer tout ça à Sue. Que tu savais, que tu sais qu'elle souffre encore mais qu'il va falloir avancer avec, et que t'en vouloir n'y changera rien, parce que peut-être que ça l'aidera. Aux regards qu'elle te lance, c'est assez clair que la technique de l'éloignement ne porte pas ses fruits. Je pense que Daphné devrait savoir aussi. Dans le pire des cas, que peuvent-elles dire ? Tu aura été honnête avec elles. Tu devrais aussi dire à Théodore qu'il arrête de t'en vouloir, et que personne ne contrôle ses sentiments. Et que son attitude est ridicule, bien que légitime d'un certain côté.

\- Je ne demandais pas un sermon complet, se moqua-t-il, un oui ou un non auraient suffit. Enfin bref, je vais me contenter de ça, j'imagine qu'on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Et voilà, disparu le garçon un peu abîmé qui se confiait, et bon retour à la carapace accueillante. Hermione ignora volontairement sa remarque et ils arrivèrent en silence là où ils étaient tombés la première fois. Drago se plaça juste en dessous du puit de lumière qui se devinait très faiblement par de minces rayons qui filtraient la lueur extérieure.

\- Tu tapes trois fois du pied droit et tu remontes, indiqua-t-il en s'exécutant.

Les trois coups tapés, il s'éleva dans les airs sans rien, juste grâce au sortilège. Hermione dû s'avouer à contre-coeur qu'il avait presque l'air gracieux dans son costume noir en train de s'échapper pour retourner à la lumière. Puis, elle tapa à son tour et s'éleva.

A peine eut-elle franchit la trappe que celle-ci se referma, les laissant dans l'étroite ruelle du départ. Drago avait déjà remis en place ses habits, par un pur esprit de contradiction puisque, de toute façon, tout était parfaitement positionné correctement. Quant à Hermione, elle respirait avec joie les particules d'air frais du mois de novembre.

\- Allez, on transplane, lui lança-t-il.

Elle ne pensa même pas à protester et posa simplement sa main au creux de la sienne, qu'il lui tendait. Instantanément, la chaleur reprit autour du cœur de Drago, une chaleur désagréable et insupportable, qui lui picotait l'organe.

Déstabilisé, il resta planté là, à la regarder, puis se rappela enfin de ce qu'il fallait faire et transplana.

Leur arrivée se fit en plein milieu du champ où se trouvait la cheminée presque abandonnée. Hermione constata avec un sourire qu'ici, le peu de neige tombée n'avait pas fondu, contrairement à la ville. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Drago grimacer, et elle se demanda un instant pourquoi, puis se rappela comme ils avaient atterris ici. Lui non plus, rien n'atteignait sa fierté.

\- Ça s'est rouvert ?

Il comprit immédiatement à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Non.

Son mensonge fut très convaincant car il se redressa sans problème et la toisa, sourcil relevé. Il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler toute émotion qui ne se trouvait pas à son avantage, et c'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il la vit gober l'information erronée.

Cependant, la blessure lui avait rappelé comment il était arrivé ici la première fois, et la question qu'elle avait mis de côté lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Et Zabini, il ne dira rien ?

\- Je suppose, grimaça Drago.

\- Comment ça tu supposes ?

\- C'est-à-dire que je pense, je compte là-dessus mais que je ne suis pas sûr, expliqua-t-il avec un cynisme apparent.

\- J'ai compris le mot, coupa-t-elle avec agacement. Là n'est pas le problème.

Agacé, il haussa vaguement les épaules en prenant le chemin vers la cabane.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il contrecarre mes plans, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. En revanche, c'est l'Occlumens le moins doué que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Décidément, pas de transplanage, pas d'Occlumancie, il a quel talent ?

\- Il sait faire autre chose que des œufs, lança Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Elle parut tellement offusquée que Drago réagit avant de subir un nouveau monologue sur il ne savait quel sujet, mais qui allait probablement l'exaspérer :

\- Bon, et il faut quoi aujourd'hui pour la potion ?

\- Premièrement, couper les racines de Mandragore, et très finement, avant de les ajouter en tournant sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ensuite, il faudra préparer un potion d'Amnésie à incorporer à six heures précises, reprit-elle avec son ton sérieux. Pour les Aconit...

Drago sentit cette fois clairement sa plaie rouverte. Il s'efforçait de donner le change en marchant vite et sans vriller, mais le bandage frottait contre sa peau meurtri et il serrait les dents en l'écoutant.

-...enfin, ça dépend du temps que tu mets à le faire. Ce n'est que pour demain mais elles doivent être précisément préparées. Tu m'écoutes, Malefoy ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec ennui, proférant son deuxième mensonge en l'espace de deux minutes seulement.

\- Alors ça devrait suffire. Sauf si tu tiens à les mettre à quatre heures mais dans ce cas-là...

Il pensa de nouveau à ses yeux bruns penchés sur lui, à cette peau qui effleurait la sienne, et finit par se dire qu'il lui montrera peut-être encore sa blessure.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Je vous avoue que l'idée de Kiera et Sue m'est venue au dernier moment. De même que celle de César, ou l'histoire qui lie Sue à Drago. Mais voilà, comme souvent, les détails prennent de la place. Au départ, je voulais juste qu'ils se rejoignent dans un bar, mais au final, ce bar a pris des proportions énormes !_

_J'espère que le tournant que prend l'histoire vous a plu, je suis contente d'avoir enfin fait vivre d'autres personnages secondaires. Et si les chapitres précédents avec presque uniquement Drago et Hermione vous ont ennuyés, voilà du divertissement._

_J'espère que les descriptions n'étaient pas trop longues, à force de relire ce chapitre, je n'arrive plus à distinguer ce qui va ou non, et je commence à le détester. Je trouve les passages avec Théodore trop longs, mais c'était avant que je les relise dix-sept fois, et que ça m'agace. Donc bon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis au final._

_Merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews, et n'hésitez surtout pas, chacune d'entre elles me fait vraiment plaisir et je saute de joie devant mes mails !_


	12. Il est nécessaire d'avoir un coeur

_Un chapitre que j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire, mais qui arrive tout de même. Et pour une fois, je ne vous assomme pas de bavardages._

_Juste les réponses aux reviews :_

_Audrey : tu ne peux pas savoir combien ta review m'a fait sourire ! Je commence bel et bien à les faire se rapprocher, et ils vont avoir droit à de sacrées péripéties tous les deux et j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir tout ça. Et oui, un peu de retard cette semaine, trop de devoirs, mais je me rattrape avec un chapitre plutôt long. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ;)_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lancashire, novembre 1997**

La nuit avait été tranquille, plus que les précédentes, et tous deux s'étaient vraiment reposés. Ça changeait des râles, des cris, et de la colère qui les tenait éveillés.

À présent, Hermione tentait de lire un livre que Drago lui avait rapporté - moitié pour une raison qu'il ignorait, moitié pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix - tandis que le blond remuait la potion. Il dû bientôt se rendre à l'évidence que son plan de diversion ne marchait pas.

A intervalles réguliers, elle fermait le grimoire, sourcil froncés, paraissait réfléchir, puis rouvrait le livre. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, puis, se renfrogna. Si au départ son manège l'avait amusé, son attitude commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

\- Au final, demanda-t-elle à Drago qui coupait des Fleurs des Marais Violets, c'était qui Owen ?

Il posa son couteau et releva des yeux moqueurs sur elle.

\- Enfin ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me poser ta question, et arrêter de te tortiller. Laisse toute cette curiosité s'exprimer un peu, tu la réprimes trop.

\- Très drôle Malefoy, vraiment. Tu es hi-la-rant. Donc, c'est quoi la réponse à ma question ?

Elle ferma définitivement son livre et le rangea à côté d'elle. Drago quant à lui reprit la coupe des Fleurs dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Un ancien ami de Théodore. Je ne sais pas trop d'où il vient, je sais simplement qu'il a étudié à Durmstrang. Il est un peu bizarre.

\- Non, objecta la jeune femme, il est réservé, et assez désintéressé. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, sur ce côté-là, il ressemble à Nott.

\- Si notre génie incontesté s'y met aussi, je m'incline, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il reprit espoir que, la conversation terminée, elle allait arrêter de s'agiter. Mais elle se contenta de ramener ses jambes en tailleur sur le fauteuil, en proie à de profondes réflexions qui échappaient sensiblement au commun des mortels.

Sauf que bien-sûr, elle accompagna sa réflexion de tics, comme faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, où changer sept fois la position de ses jambes - pour au final revenir à celle initiale. Et Drago avait un patience sensiblement _limitée_.

\- Bon, Granger, s'exaspéra-t-il, à priori ma tactique de diversion avec un livre ne marche pas, donc explique-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que t'arrêtes. Pendant un temps limité bien entendu, parce qu'on sait toi et moi que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de...

\- Attends, attends, répète ce que tu viens de dire ! coupa-t-elle soudain.

Abasourdi, il la contempla, relevée, avec l'air d'une illuminée. Sa phrase n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, eu l'effet escompté. Non cette fois-ci, elle était debout, l'excitation peinte sur son visage et les yeux brillants ; elle avait la réponse. A quoi, bonne question.

\- Je racontais mon piètre échec en matière de distraction...

\- Tout à fait !

\- Eh ! Ça va, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Que je me critique moi-même est tout à fait légitime, mais venant de toi, je ne suis pas sûr de le prendre aussi bien.

D'un geste de la main, elle envoya valser ses protestations, ce qui l'irrita passablement.

\- Allez, fais-nous part de ta découverte.

Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur les genoux, par terre cette fois, en face de lui. Ses cheveux avaient l'air encore plus fous que d'habitude et il se surpris à se demander s'il leur était déjà arrivés d'être dans un état correct. Mais ce n'était à priori pas la préoccupation principale de la Gryffondor dont l'air ennuyé de son interlocuteur ne mordillait même pas la joie.

\- Une diversion ! C'est exactement comme ça qu'on va chercher Daphné.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ta participation, se moqua-t-il, mais on a déjà envisagé la solution et je te rappelle que rien de concluant n'en est sorti.

\- Je sais, je sais, répéta-t-elle, parce que maintenant ils s'y attendent. Mais si on fait vraiment une diversion, ils seront quand même obligés d'envoyer quelques hommes, ce qui réduit de façon significative la menace. Vous rentrez sans mal, le seul problème est qu'ils s'en rendront compte avant que vous soyez dehors et là, vous n'en sortirez pas vivant une deuxième fois. C'est pour ça que vous devez être dedans _avant_ la diversion. Et il faut aussi absolument que la diversion soit assez importante pour que Oswald Greengrass en personne se déplace. Comme ça, plus de chef, et quand il n'y a plus de reine, les fourmis s'éparpillent !

Drago la regarda en clignant plusieurs fois de des yeux, calculant la probabilité de cette intervention. Lentement, l'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit et il fut obligé d'admettre que ce n'était pas si bête.

\- Nott est satisfait parce que cela ne met pas directement en péril Daphné, parce qu'ils ne se rendront pas compte que c'est une attaque avant qu'on soit parti, reprit Hermione avec entrain. Attends, en plus on peut utiliser les potions. Surtout l'Amortentia, ça peut être très utile ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me créer une liaison avec un des adeptes ?

\- Mais non, mais à petit dose, très petite, l'Amortentia créé une inclination pour les décisions d'une personne. Si on en donne aux adeptes, ils seront plus enclins, et plus, à suivre Oswald Greengrass hors du manoir. La solution de Force et le philtre de Puissance sont prises par les deux personnes qui y vont. Pour le philtre de Confusion, il faut l'administrer à Daphné dès votre arrivée, comme ça si vous ne réussissez pas, personne ne vous retrouvera.

Comment faisait-elle exactement pour lui clouer deux fois le bec en moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Son plan était risqué, mais pouvait marcher. Il vit clairement qu'elle y réfléchissait depuis tout à l'heure, et que ça avait été la raison de son agitation. Il la jaugea un moment, l'espoir sur le visage, et quelque part l'attente de son verdict. Cela lui tira son habituel sourire narquois.

\- Calme-toi. Ça pourrait marcher mais il va falloir en parler à Théodore avant.

\- Bien-sûr que ça marchera, se vexa-t-elle en attrapant son livre avant de disparaître derrière.

Il soupira ostensiblement et se remit doucement à s'occuper de la potion.

Les idées germaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête désordonnée. Et pourtant, plus il réfléchissait, plus l'idée lui semblait plausible et répondre aux critères exigeants de Théodore.

Après un petit silence, il exposa ses doutes.

\- Et comment tu comptes donner de l'Amortentia aux quinze adeptes sans que ça paraisse suspect ?

\- Tout simplement en comptant sur la faiblesse principale des Sang-Purs, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il leva un sourcil, blasé.

\- Leur talent incontestable ?

\- Leur ego hors du commun, rectifia la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de certaines choses... comme les elfes de maison. Nous envoyons donc César là-bas, il réussira facilement à rentrer dans les cuisines et servir de le philtre à la plupart des adeptes.

\- Tu n'étais pas une défenseuse féroce des droits animaux ?

\- Bien-sûr que si, se vexa-t-elle. Simplement la situation l'exige. Et je payerai César pour son travail.

\- Ah, et comment étant donné que t'as pas une noise ?

Merlin ce qu'il était exaspérant. Il ne pouvait pas la remercier d'avoir une solution, non, il fallait qu'il remette en cause le moindre détail avec son air détaché.

\- Je verrais, éluda Hermione. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais je le ferais, je me débrouillerais.

\- Et pour la diversion ? Une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle avec une moue. Il faudrait quelque chose d'important et pas quelque chose de visible.

\- Pas d'explosions ?

Drago la regardait distraitement, remuant la potion d'une main. Elle avait de nouveau l'air avec lequel elle lui avait expliqué les modalités de la potion de Trace. Il l'aimait bien comme ça, presque passionnée.

\- Non, surtout pas. Ça échouera justement si c'est une explosion, c'était déjà une des idées rejetées la dernière fois. Il faut quelque chose qui n'est absolument pas l'air d'un diversion. Je ne pense pas qu'Oswald Greengrass soit un génie, mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il se fasse prendre deux fois au même piège.

\- Et pour rentrer on fait comment ? On a plus de Polynectar.

Elle partit un peu gênée, et un instant, il crut qu'elle rougissait. Tordant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle avoua :

\- Je pensais, puisque j'avais réussi avec Alice, peut-être que... Enfin, je veux dire puisque...

\- Puisque tu surpasses chacun de nous en Métamorphose ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça !

\- Tu l'as pense très fort, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et repris son livre, décidée à ne plus lui parler. Drago repris quant à lui sa préparation avec une moue moqueuse. C'était beaucoup trop facile de l'agacer.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors qu'il préparait le repas qu'elle lança une dernière phrase :

\- Tu penses que ça lui plaira comme idée à Nott ?

\- Il va adorer.

* * *

Dire que Théodore adora le plan était, somme toute, très mais alors _très_ optimiste.

Ils avaient décidés de faire passer le plan pour celui de Drago, parce que même si Théodore ne l'aimait pas, il y avait encore moins de chance qu'il l'accepte venant d'Hermione. Cette dernière se fichait d'ailleurs pas mal de son importance dans l'idée, du moment qu'elle était acceptée.

Mais apparement, Théodore avait décidé d'émettre les revendications les plus folles, requérant une mauvaise foi absolue qui avait sidéré la jeune femme. Sur ce coup là, il dépassait Drago, et haut la main. Une heure entière s'en était suivie en essayant de le convaincre, mais il semblait que tant que l'idée ne venait pas de lui, ou n'était pas réglée dans les moindres détails, ça ne lui conviendrait pas.

\- Et la diversion ? grogna-t-il. Vous comptez faire exploser une aile du Manoir ?

\- Non, répondit Drago froidement. Je sais de source sûre qu'Oswald possède un cabinet où il fait toutes sortes de manigances, il suffira d'une erreur sur les livres de compte du cabinet, et il se déplacera. Car si c'est quelqu'un qui a pu avoir accès au compte, il se méfiera et prendra des gens avec lui.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je grandi avec elle, je te rappelle.

Et voilà, de nouveau une ambiance chaleureuse. Hermione se surprit à être d'accord avec chacun des arguments de Drago, admirant parfois la véracité et la logique implacable des faits énoncés, et elle se rassurait en se répétant que c'était sa propre idée.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il fut clair que c'était lui-même qui se débrouillait très bien. Elle n'avait eu aucun doute dans sa manière de procédé et avait assez entendu Harry lui raconter les manigances de Lucius, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être mi-admirative mi-méfiante devant ses talents de persuasion. Presque une manipulation discrète, il ne cillait jamais, amenait Théodore à poser les questions auxquelles il avait exactement les réponses, et rien de ce qu'il disait n'était pas prémédité, ou dit d'une traite. Alors c'était son interlocuteur qui hésitait, et doucement, cédait.

\- On n'a plus de Polynectar.

\- Granger se chargera des transformations, expliqua Drago.

Elle hocha gravement la tête devant le regard horrifié de Théodore.

\- C'est pas possible, absolument hors de question. Je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour lui permettre de toucher à mon visage.

\- Bon, soupira enfin Owen qui n'avait pas émis un seul son depuis une éternité. Ça suffit, Théodore. Tu as la solution à ton problème, et elle est parfaite. Toutes tes conditions sont réunies, et tu râles encore. Elle m'a l'air douée, elle a reconnut toutes les potions au premier coup d'œil.

Il releva à ce moment-là ses pupilles vertes sur elle, toujours avec une lueur de malice, et Hermione sut qu'ils avaient gagnés. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Owen le lui disait, alors elle lui sourit timidement.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle se débrouillera très bien, alors arrête.

Cela eut le mérite de faire cesser les remarques acerbes et ils purent respirer. Le ton d'Owen avait été parfaitement calme, mais pour la première fois, il avait aussi eu quelque chose de dangereux. Une sorte d'avertissement habillement déguisé.

\- Très bien, lâcha Théodore en se redressant, mais j'y vais, avec Owen.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent à la fois le concerné, et Drago.

\- C'est de la folie, rajouta ce dernier, estomaqué.

Hermione se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel soulèvement. Enfin, si Owen était aussi inapte que Blaise, ça pouvait se comprendre.

\- C'était Blaise et toi, vous avez échoué, c'est à nous. Tu es blessé Drago, donc ça va être compliqué. Blaise n'a toujours pas remis les pieds ici...

\- Même blessé, il s'en sortira mieux que moi, intervint Owen qui, pour une fois, avait l'air concerné par la conversation.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Théodore avec insolence.

\- Je suis un cracmol, lui lança le garçon aux boucles noirs avec quelque chose s'apparentant à une fureur silencieuse, je ne te serais d'aucune utilité en cas d'attaque. Absolument aucune.

Drago soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que la jeune femme réalisait l'ampleur de la décision de Théodore. Était-il si buté que malgré sa rage de sauver Daphné, il ne consentirait pas à emmener Drago ? Préférait-il s'en vouloir d'avoir échoué que de demander à nouveau de l'aide à son camarade de Serpentard qui avait l'air tout prêt à la lui offrir ?

\- Non, mais je te fais confiance.

\- C'est ridicule, intervint-elle finalement en attirant tous les regards. Peut-être que tu as des différends avec Malefoy, mais est-ce que tu dois pour autant être à ce point aveugle ? Vous allez tout droit à l'abattoir, sans être sûrs d'en ressortir. Prends un moins quelqu'un qui puisse se servir d'une baguette. Pardon, Owen.

Ce dernier haussa vaguement les épaules, absolument pas offensé mais toujours révolté contre les paroles de son ami. Théodore regardait d'ailleurs Hermione, incrédule.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre des Sang-de-Bourbe.

L'insulte passa difficilement dans sa gorge et elle était persuadée de sentir son cœur un peu mieux.

\- Ça passe mieux comme ça, hein, fit-elle, amère. Je dis des choses, mais que ce soit censé ou non, mon sang m'interdit de m'exprimer. Ce ne sont pas des ordres, Nott, mais des conseils, et si tu continues à t'entêter de cette manière, tu vas te retrouver tout seul.

Il la fixait toujours d'un air mauvais et elle su que quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise, elle aurait tort. Comment était-il possible d'être à ce point obnubilé par une idée vieille de plusieurs siècles, et qu'elle l'aveugle au point de mettre en danger ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux ?

\- Et puis tu ne revois pas d'ordre de moi, mais pas d'Owen et Malefoy non plus. Alors qui écoutes-tu ?

Nott ouvrait la bouche mais Owen lui coupa vivement la parole.

\- Elle a raison. Tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque ?

Théodore détacha ses pupilles d'elle pour les fixer sur son compagnon. Intransigeant, les lèvres retournées, il lâcha ses derniers mots :

\- Oui. Je veux que ce soit toi qui vienne.

Puis, il repoussa brusquement sa chaise et se leva, filant droit vers le bar et s'y assit rageusement. Un vrai bonheur ce garçon.

Owen soupira doucement.

\- Ça va nous conduire tout droit au mur ça.

\- Alors pourquoi vous l'écoutez ? s'agaça Hermione. On a sans cesse besoin de l'aval de Nott, même quand tout le monde voit clairement qu'il s'obstine dans le mauvaise voie.

\- Je crois que tu sais déjà, répondit laconiquement Drago dans un haussement d'épaules. Quoi qu'il arrive à Daphné, il pense que c'est de sa faute, c'est sa responsabilité.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, accrochant ses yeux au dos secoué de Théodore. Elle avait du mal à comprendre à quel moment il avait vrillé, à quel moment tout ça avait pris tant de place. C'était plutôt de sa faute, de celle de Drago, mais pas de la sienne.

\- Et Zabini ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Peut-être qu'il est mort, fit remarquer le blond.

Les yeux réprobateurs d'Hermione revinrent vers lui, ce qui lui tira un de ses éternels sourires narquois.

\- Ça s'appelle de l'ironie, Granger. Je ne pense pas réellement qu'il soit mort, on en aurait entendu parler.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Blaise a un don indéniable pour faire remarquer qu'il est à l'agonie, principalement lorsque la blessure fatale en question est une égratignure ne dépassant pas deux millimètres.

Hermione le toisa sévèrement.

\- Je te ferais quand même remarquer que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des éraflures.

\- Justement, si on a pas entendu parler de lui, c'est qu'il va bien. Une fois l'adrénaline redescendu, je t'assure que s'il allait mal, toute l'Angleterre l'aura su.

Devant le désintérêt vif de Drago, elle abandonna, sans toutefois bien saisir la logique.

Owen avait de nouveau posé sa joue au creux de sa paume, le regard perdu, sourcils froncés. Hermione ressentit une violente compassion pour lui tout à coup, perdu dans un monde où la magie ne passait pas par lui, manifestement soumis à tout désir de Théodore.

\- Tu y arrivera, Owen, dit-elle doucement.

Il se redressa et dévoila enfin ses beaux verts verts, avec un sourire timide.

\- Je ne vais pas être utile, mais c'est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer.

\- Je le pense vraiment, se défendit-elle, les potions qui tu as volé la dernière fois étaient compliquées et sûrement bien gardées. Je suis certaine que tu sauras te servir de tes talents.

Owen étira encore un peu son sourire et avança légèrement vers elle, comme pour l'écouter plus vivement. Drago, lui, écoutait vaguement, ruminant toujours la décision de Théodore. C'était tout à fait Granger de croire en tout, en tout le monde, même en lui. Sa réflexion lui arracha un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu sais faire des choses, même sans magie. Et j'en suis persuadée.

\- Peut-être, répondit évasivement Owen qui la regardait à présent comme un sujet très compliqué.

\- J'en suis sûre, répondit-elle avec aplomb. Le talent ne se résume pas à la magie, on peut être doué en tellement de choses, et parfois, ce n'est pas elle qui sort des situations les plus compliquées. Parce qu'il faut savoir la manier, et pour ça, il faut réfléchir, analyser la situation, et ça, je suis assez persuadée que tu sais le faire.

Les yeux pétillants du garçon restaient figés sur elle, si bien qu'elle recula un peu. Il la mettait presque au défi avec cette lueur incandescente où il criait qu'il voulait la croire, presque qu'il la croyait. Puis, il remit son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, et disparu à nouveau derrière ses boucles noirs.

\- Tu es une sorcière étonnante, Hermione Granger.

Surprise, celle-ci rougit légèrement et marmonna quelque chose s'apparentant à un remerciement, même si elle ne savait pas si ce qu'Owen venait de dire était un compliment ou non.

Drago se conforta dans la certitude qu'il avait qu'elle y croyait. C'était une force profonde en elle, de croire en les autres, de les déchiffrer aussi bien que s'ils étaient elle. De la même façon qu'elle avait compris Sue, Kiera et l'attitude de Théodore, elle savait quels mots exacts dire à Owen. Et c'était ça, qui faisait qu'il lui expliquait parfois les plus sombres retors de son âme.

Indifférente aux réflexions intérieures de Drago. Hermione fronçait déjà les sourcils, un autre problème en tête.

\- Où va aller Daphné après ? demanda-t-elle. J'imagine qu'elle ne peut pas aller chez l'un de vous, c'est là qu'on la cherchera en premier.

\- T'imagines bien. On va l'amener ici, Sue et Kiera s'occuperont d'elle avant qu'elle reparte, avec Théodore, je pense.

Owen eut un petit rire, comme si la question ne se posait même pas. Et c'était effectivement le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que Sue et Kiera vont faire d'elle ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

Il avait un air légèrement ennuyé et la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux.

\- Changer son apparence déjà, elles ont aussi un véritable don pour la métamorphose, même si je dois reconnaître qu'il n'égale pas le tien.

Cette fois, sa voix avait un peu d'amertume ; les mots lui brûlaient la langue.

\- Et il faudra lui créer une nouvelle identité, avant de l'emmener. Parce que tu peux être sûre qu'Oswald Greengrass déclarera la disparition de sa fille en quelques heures. Et avant que tu demandes pourquoi tu ne te charges pas de la métamorphose, c'est parce que nous, on devra s'occuper de la sécurité.

Hermione compris vite que tout cela avait été décidé entre eux, et sans Théodore puisqu'avant aujourd'hui, il n'était manifestement pas au courant du plan. Elle devina assez vite que Drago et Owen s'était mis d'accord.

\- Attends, tu veux l'amener ici, en plein jour, alors qu'elle sera immédiatement recherchée, et nous coller en plein milieu du bar, baguettes levées en défiant le premier venu ? Je croyais que le mot d'ordre était discrétion.

Drago eu un sourire narquois - encore - et elle se demanda quelle gaffe elle avait encore commise.

\- Mais on ne comptait pas du tout faire ça, Miss-je-sais-tout. Nous allons l'amener ici le soir.

\- En quoi ça changerait les choses ?

Elle était un peu perdue.

\- Dans deux jours, Sue et Kiera organisent une soirée ici, remplie de monde, on passera inaperçus, Daphné aussi, et nous pourrons facilement la faire ressortir ensuite. Toi, moi et Owen, nous venons pour nous mêler aux invités de la soirée, car si jamais les choses tourne mal, il faut bien quelqu'un pour gérer ça. Dans le cas où Oswald se souvienne de l'existence des jumelles et qu'il ai l'idée d'envoyer un des adeptes ici.

Sourcils froncés, Hermione l'écouta attentivement. Cela lui parut tout à fait sensé, et ça lui aurait brûlé la langue de la même manière de l'avouer.

À présent, il la regardait avec cette lueur moqueuse qui dansait au fond de ses gris impénétrables.

\- Mais personne ne va nous dénoncer ? Je veux dire, une soirée il y aura beaucoup plus de personnes, et si Daphné arrive, surtout cachée, on la remarquera assez vite.

\- Il y a quelques modalités à respecter, expliqua Drago - qui semblait pourtant amusé - dans une grimace.

Et elle sut instantanément que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

* * *

Hermione laissa l'eau couler, encore un peu. Elle avait conscience qu'elle devrait bientôt ressortir et se rendre au monde, mais ce qui l'attendait lui déplaisait vraiment. D'accord, ça avait été drôle en quatrième année, mais elle avait grandi, changé, et ce n'était plus du tout dans ses plans. Surtout avec Malefoy.

Elle grimaça avant d'éclater de rire, puis de s'arrêter soudainement. S'il l'entendait rire toute seule sous la douche, il allait _vraiment_ la prendre pour une folle. Déjà qu'il en doutait.

Dans un soupir, elle éteignit l'eau et se retrouva recouverte de gouttelettes écrasées. Elle ramena ses cheveux et les essora d'un geste expert avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette, de s'habiller et de sortir.

Pendant deux jours, attendant désespérément aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds au _Paradisium_. Owen et Théodore finalisaient le plan avec un détail qui ne requérait pas leur présence, et ils avaient de toute façon une potion à réaliser. Depuis quelques minutes, le plan devait être en marche.

Drago avait réussi, grâce à son statut et ses relations, à se glisser discrètement dans les affaires secrètes d'Oswald Greengrass pour modifier les chiffres de façon significative mais adroite, assez pour qu'il pense que l'adversaire été de taille et bien informé. Ce qui en réalité était le cas.

César avait réussi à se faire enrôler au Manoir Greengrass, et il suffirait que Daphné lui donne un de ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse revenir auprès de Sue et Kiera. Il avait d'ailleurs très bien compris ce qu'il devait faire, lorsque Sue le lui avait expliqué avec précision et dureté.

Tout était en place, il ne manquait plus qu'à se préparer pour la soirée qu'Hermione détestait déjà.

Comme on le lui avait expliqué, autant les clients habituels du bar étaient fiables et discrets, respectant le no man's land que Kiera avait voulu créé, en suspension du monde et de ses problèmes, autant cette soirée avait des invités différents. Les deux sœurs restaient part entière du monde des Sang-Pur et ce soir-là, elles accueillaient de vieilles connaissances pour quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une sorte de cocktail.

Alors bien entendu, il avait fallu préparer Hermione. D'un coup de baguette, ses boucles étaient devenues noires, elle avait raccourci ses cheveux de quelques centimètres et à l'aide de quantité astronomiques de potion Lissenplis, sa chevelue était domptable. Seuls ceux qui l'avaient connus pouvaient à présent la reconnaître.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un détail à régler.

\- Alors Malefoy, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il cherchait dans une armoire un balai, cette robe ?

\- Ah, oui, répondit-il en s'extirpant, plein de poussière.

La mine dégoûtée, il fit tout disparaître avant de porter son regard sur la sorcière qui se dressait devant lui, une main sur les hanches, comme si une terrible épreuve l'attendait. Avec un sourire, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait en effet pas dû souvent se rendre à ce genre de soirée.

Il se planta alors devant l'un des murs du salon et posa simplement sa main dessus quelques secondes avant d'appuyer dessus. Sous les yeux ahuris d'Hermione, le mur sembla s'écrouler, et plusieurs robes s'étendaient à présent, accrochées sur un cintre.

C'était, pour la plupart, des pièces uniques, qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde avoir pris la poussière.

\- Même toi, je suis sûre que tu sais reconnaître des œuvres d'art comme celles-ci, Granger.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer, touchant du bout des doigts un des tissus. C'était incroyablement fin, incroyablement doux et elle n'osa pas imaginer le prix, même d'une seule robe. Ou d'une manche simplement.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je mette ça ? Ce n'est pas beaucoup trop ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Non, enfin les quatre là sont des robes de bal de très mauvais goût pour une soirée comme celle-ci, mais le reste, c'est tout à fait approprié.

Il avait haussé les épaules, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il avait fallu grandir dans tout ce luxe pour ne même plus s'émerveiller.

\- D'où viennent-elles ?

\- Quand le manoir a brûlé, mon grand-père, Abraxas, a entrepris d'en sauver en premier une petite partie, mais ma grand-mère était plus intéressée par sa garde robe. La plupart étaient les siennes, les autres viennent du côté de ma mère, à elle, sa mère, ou même des ancêtres disparues depuis longtemps, comme celle-là.

Il tira une robe pourpre dont le bas était légèrement rongé par des mites, mais le tissu était toujours aussi beau. Hermione soupçonna la plupart d'avoir subit quelques sortilèges.

Il était étrange de s'imaginer que ce soir, elle allait devoir prétendre que tout était normal, qu'elle acceptait ces Sang-Pur et leurs idéologies, mais le pire, c'était de rentrer dans une des robes de la famille Malefoy. Elle aurait rit au nez de celui qui lui aurait prédit ça, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

Elle s'imagina un instant dans la robe qu'elle avait vu Narcissa porter à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, terriblement élégante, et elle eut une grimace.

\- S'il te plaît, pas une ayant appartenu à ta mère.

Drago leva un sourcil.

\- Tu as tort, ce sont les plus belles.

Là-dessus, il se mit à décrocher une robe, regardant manifestement si elle pourrait lui aller, sourcils froncés. Puis, il la reposa. Hermione le regardait agir, se demandait à quel moment il avait décroché une maîtrise en mode sorcier. Puis, elle se souvint qu'il avait grandi en nageant dans la dentelle, la soie, le taffetas et toute autre matière terriblement chère et soyeuse. Quand il se retourna vers elle, un peu agacé, elle le fixait toujours avec un scepticisme apparent.

\- Tu m'aides ou quoi ? C'est pas moi qui vais la porter cette robe.

Dans un soupir, la Gryffondor obtempéra et se mis à son tour et tirer une robe qu'au vu du décolleté, elle remit bien vite dans la penderie. Drago eut un rire moqueur et elle l'ignora.

Il savait exactement à qui appartenait chaque robe puisque sa mère l'avait souvent emmené ici, petit. Elle l'écouta attentivement lui dire à laquelle de ses ancêtres avait appartenu la merveille, et souvent, leurs opinions tirait une grimace à la jeune fille qui refusait la robe. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

\- Il faut une robe dans laquelle tu rentres, déclara Drago quand elle lui montra une autre, en satin, terriblement droite.

Hermione se renfrogna et ignora chacune des robes qu'il lui proposait, bien qu'elle fut obligée de lui accorder ce point. Il semblait que les femmes de cette famille n'avaient que la peau sur les os, si ce n'était pas moins compte tenu du tour de taille de certaines robes. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'y faire rentrer sa cuisse.

\- Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps ? finit-il par demander, agacé.

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de faire des remarques désagréables.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua à chercher. Les doigts d'Hermione ripèrent soudain sur un tissu qu'elle identifia comme de la soie. Le contact lui plut et elle tira une autre robe, plus sage que les autres, tout aussi intimidante.

Elle était d'un vert profond, comme celui des marais, et Hermione la colla contre elle. Celle-ci lui plaisait, l'histoire derrière, peut-être moins. Drago s'était retourné et la fixait, mi-amusé, mi-circonspect.

\- C'est à ta mère ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Non, ma grand-mère, Druella Black, née Rosier.

Il lui expliqua que la robe avait appartenue des années - ou siècles selon Hermione - plus tôt à cette femme, que Drago avait vaguement décrit comme sa grand-mère maternelle mais qui de toute façon était morte avant même qu'il ne naisse. Mais du portait qu'elle avait pu apercevoir, caché au fond de l'armoire, ça avait été une très belle femme, aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés, élégante et calme, qui avait un air étrangement familier qui, elle le compris plus tard, lui rappelait Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Opinions politiques ?

\- Douteuses, répondit Drago avec sarcasme, étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Allez Granger, prends-là, tu ne trouveras jamais une robe qui n'ai pas été faite pour quelqu'un méprisant les gens comme toi, et par autre chose que des elfes en esclavage depuis des années.

Le regard désapprobateur et surpris qu'il reçut en retour lui appris qu'il n'avait pas dit la bonne chose quelque part.

\- Ces robes ont été réalisés par des elfes ?

\- Je ne réponds plus aux questions, va te changer.

Elle lui envoya son plus beau regard noir et serra un peu plus fort la robe, repartant vers la salle de bains, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'esclavage. Amusé, Drago réappuya sa main et la penderie redevint un mur.

Elle était drôle parfois, Granger. Un peu folle - à moitié folle - mais drôle, avec ses principes à deux noises.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avec un soupir, c'était bientôt à son tour d'enfiler son costume. Il réfléchissait à la probabilité qu'un Whisky pur Feu l'aide à supporter la soirée quand la porte grinça vaguement, le faisait tourner la tête.

Les joues un peu rouges, Hermione s'avança, tenait un pan de la robe du bout des doigts.

Ça aurait été de très mauvaise foi de ne pas dire qu'elle était belle. Elle était _très_ belle dans cette robe. De simples bretelle retenaient le tissus qui enserrait sa poitrine, puis sa taille, avant de s'évaser légèrement, retombant sur ses chevilles. Le bas de la robe était orné de légères broderies d'un vert plus pâle, comme le corsage.

Simple et incroyablement efficace.

Il avait devant lui une femme totalement différente, une femme dont il avait oublié depuis la quatrième année, qu'elle pouvait être belle. Et elle l'était, autrement que dans ses robes de sorcières usées, avec l'ingénuité sur le visage.

Drago n'avait jamais aimé danser, mais pourtant, là, il aurait voulu, la voir sourir, poser sa main sur ses hanches, à l'endroit où la soie se séparait de son corps. Juste danser, avec un peu d'ivresse. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il se leva soudainement.

Il finit par se reprendre, conscient qu'il n'avait rien dit pendant trop de temps.

\- Il te faut un autre prénom.

Hermione parut réfléchir un instant, se mordant la joue, puis déclara :

\- Ella.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le prénom de ma cousine.

Drago la jaugea, sourcils levés, comme s'il lui demandait si c'était là un argument valable. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il entreprit de lui expliquer que non :

\- C'est hors de question, je ne vais jamais m'en souvenir.

\- Essaye, pour changer, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Non, mais pas Anna, je vais pas...

\- Ella, coupa Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules, pour lui monter que s'il n'y arrivait même pas au bout d'une minute, elle allait s'appeler Elisabeth dans trois heures, Pippa dans quatre. Et cela allait sérieusement compromettre leur couverture.

\- Tu vas t'appeler Ginger, ça ressemble à Granger, si quelqu'un se trompe, c'est facilement rectifiable.

Avec un sourire amusé, elle attrapa sa robe et tourna les talons. Son attitude désinvolte agaça singulièrement Drago.

\- C'est quoi le truc drôle ? lança-t-il alors qu'elle allait disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se retourna, agitant ses lourdes boucles qui n'étaient plus de lourdes boucles grâce à la potion Lissenplis.

\- Le truc drôle, Malefoy, c'est que tu négocies toujours tout, tout le temps, comme un enfant. Je vais réajuster la robe.

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte et Drago soupira en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. La soirée allait être longue.

* * *

Il avait toujours été élégant de toute façon. Alors ce n'était pas étonnant si dans un costume, il l'était encore plus. Le noir qui soulignait la pâleur de son teint, le clair de ses yeux. Son attitude insolente, terriblement désinvolte et désespérément aristocrate, tout allait trop bien. Hermione se sentait comme une souris à côté d'un serpent, trop maladroite, une proie.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras, coupant court à ses pensées.

Hermione hocha résolument la tête et s'accrocha, pour la ruelle au pavé gravé.

**Lancashire, Lancaster, novembre 1997**

Kiera, visiblement débordée, leur accorda à peine un regard. Juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil intéressé à la robe de la jeune femme et leur annoncer qu'elle les faisait tomber, leur donnant le plan à tous les deux maintenant.

Quand le sol disparut à nouveau, Hermione avait déjà son bras accroché à celui de Drago et les yeux soigneusement fermés. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, à chaque fois. Et ce soir-là, il passa une main autour de sa taille, effleurant le tissu. Leurs pieds touchaient à peine le sol qu'il la lâchait déjà, détournant le regard.

Au fil des visites, elle avait remarqué que les labyrinthes bougeaient à chaque fois, pour empêcher ceux qui n'étaient plus les bienvenus de retrouver le chemin. Alors elle suivait Drago, se demandant parfois si Kiera n'était pas capable de tout simplement faire disparaître le plan de sa tête.

\- Au moins, Kiera ne t'en veux plus.

\- Tu verra, elle m'en voudra de nouveau quand je disparaîtrai pour une durée indéterminée. Même si je remets les pieds dans ce bar, je ne tomberais pas forcément sur l'une d'elles. D'ailleurs, je les ai revus la première fois le jours où je t'ai emmenée avec moi, toute la semaine d'avant, je ne les avais pas croisées. C'est officiel, tu ne me portes pas chance.

Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais elle aperçut une flaque d'eau et l'évita d'un bond. Cela eu le mérite de faire rire le jeune homme qui s'amusait de la voir protéger sa robe comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Quoi ? grinça-t-elle en apercevant l'étendu de ses lèvres.

\- Rien, rien.

\- Pour une fois, tu mens très mal.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu protèges cette robe comme un diamant alors qu'elle aurait pu dormir encore pendant des siècles dans cette penderie.

\- Or, elle n'y est plus. Alors autant arriver là-haut sans trop de dégât.

Il abdiqua en soupirant et le silence reprit. C'était terrifiant de voir leur évolution, et Hermione s'en rendit compte avec un sursaut au cœur. Comment Drago Malefoy et elle était passés de la haine pur à des sourires amusés, une robe et un costume, moins d'un mètre entre eux ?

Il n'y avait aucune explication, du moins pas censée. Qu'auraient dit Ron et Harry ? Question trop dangereuse, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa poitrine se compresser. Se mordant les joues, elle se concentra sur les bruits des galeries, ravalant sa peine.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'escalier n'était plus très loin, Drago brisa l'étonnant mutisme d'Hermione.

\- Tu parles plus, Granger ? Pas que je regrettes ce silence béni, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

\- Rien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, choses totalement inutiles compte tenu de l'obscurité.

\- C'est toi qui mens mal.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, retenant à grand peine les mots de franchir ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui déballer comme ça, surtout lui. Et pourtant, pourtant elle en mourait d'envie, ça la dévorait de se taire.

Lui avait bien sacrifier sa carapace de temps à autre. Mais elle, c'était sa confiance qu'elle accordait, la possibilité de la blesser.

\- Dernière chance : qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ?

\- Je pensais à Ron et Harry.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle en ai réellement conscience. Juste faire partir un peu de poids dans son cœur.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu les as abandonné.

\- Je ne les ai pas abandonnés, se défendit-elle avec amertume. J'ai été obligée, par Yaxley.

\- Comment ?

C'était une curiosité polie, sans sarcasme, sans moquerie. Juste intéressé.

Hermione déglutit difficilement et se lança. Bien-sûr qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter raconter ses souvenirs avec eux, il avait les mêmes, en pire, découpés.

\- On est allé au Ministère de la Magie, en s'infiltrant. Ça a été très compliqué et nous a demandé beaucoup de préparation et de précision, et puis... Enfin, à la fin, on a transplané pour partir, en direction de notre quartier général. Mais Yaxley a réussi à mettre la main sur nous avant, et j'ai... été obligée de faire quelque chose. Tu comprends, il fallait qu'on se débarrasse de lui, et qu'on garde notre lieu secret.

Elle tentait presque de se justifier, et la culpabilité perçait avec force dans sa voix. De toute façon, c'était idiot, Drago ne comprenait sûrement pas.

Mais il ne dit rien et le noir l'empêchait de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Alors elle continua.

\- J'ai laissé Ron et Harry à notre quartier général, avec un sac que j'avais préparé qui contenait tout le nécessaire en cas d'attaque, j'ai même mis un carnet expliquant ce qu'était chaque chose dedans, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire nostalgique, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Sans vraiment finir le transplanage, j'ai emmené Yaxley avec moi, sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas revenir.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que t'as détruit son œil.

\- À peu près, souffla-t-elle, manifestement pas très fière. On s'est battu, très longtemps, il utilisait des sortilèges de magie noire très complexes et je n'avais pas son habilité au combat, alors qu'il n'avait pas ma variété de sortilèges. Il a réussi à faire fondre la peau de ma jambe droite, j'ai détruit son œil, oui. Au final, à deux doigts d'en finir, sa marque l'a brûlé, et il a transplané en jurant qu'il reviendrait me tuer.

Les mots sonnèrent un peu durement contre les murs, et Drago se tut, parce que des fois, mieux valait ne rien dire plutôt que des bêtises.

\- J'ai mis du temps, près d'une semaine, à guérir correctement ma jambe et pouvoir à nouveau l'utiliser. Les os aussi avaient fondus. Quand j'ai pu enfin me déplacer, ils avaient quitté le quartier général, sans aucunes indications bien-sûr. La suite, tu la connais, j'ai trouvé Winona.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il simplement.

Il aurait peut-être voulu trouver un moyen de dire quelque chose d'utile, comme elle le faisait avec lui. Mais il n'avait jamais consolé personne de sa vie, et ça ne commencerait certainement pas avec elle.

\- Moi aussi j'ai une question, finit-elle par lancer contre toute attente.

\- Oui ?

S'il y avait eu de la lumière, il aurait pu voir ses mains se crisper l'une contre l'autre, et presque pu lire sur le visage d'Hermione qu'elle-même se demandait si elle n'allait pas trop loin. Mais la curiosité l'emporta.

\- Pourquoi tu sers quelqu'un qui te fais peur ?

Il planta ses deux yeux anthracites dans les siens - enfin le reflet dansant qu'il en apercevait -, la mâchoire un peu serrée. Il hésita une seconde, ne pensait même pas démentir la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles, puis, la désarçonna avec une autre question :

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi l'Ordre ?

Hermione ne comprit pas tout à fait, mais prit son ton mesuré et son absence d'emportement pour une avancée conséquente.

\- Parce que je crois que la magie va à tous ceux qui l'ont reçus, sans distinction de sang ou d'arbre généalogique. Je le sais même, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Et je veux défendre ceux qui sont attaqués pour ça, je veux absolument que le monde sorcier ouvre les yeux, et aider ceux qui ne sont pas capables de s'aider eux-même.

\- Tu dirais que tu es serviteur de l'Ordre ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Et bien moi je le sers. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, non ? Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je servais, pas pourquoi j'ai choisi.

Il avait raison, mais elle aurait voulu savoir, au fond, pourquoi il transportait toute cette haine. Il y avait bien des secrets qu'il ne devait pas révéler.

Le silence qui suivit se fit vite pesant, et Hermione commença à regretter sa question. Elle n'avait pas voulu le pousser à bout, ni crisper ses phalanges comme il le faisait. Juste savoir, et c'était maladif. La culpabilité pointait le bout de son nez, et elle regrettait déjà. C'était Drago Malefoy, mais un autre, et celui-là, qui laissait apercevoir sa carapace, ne méritait pas ce qu'il devait prendre comme une accusation.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je vais m'en remettre.

Mais le ton était plus doux, et cela arracha un sourire à Hermione. Il y avait bien un cœur sous cette armure indestructible.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombres dans le bar, métamorphosé.

Les lourdes tables de bois habituelles avait été remplacé par de hautes petites tables rondes qui ne permettaient pas à plus de deux personnes de s'installer autour. La longue table de bar avait l'air d'être recouverte de feuilles d'or, des bouteilles ensorcelées préparaient des cocktails avec des couleurs si vives qu'on aurait hésité à les boire. D'un ciel imaginaire tombait de minuscules étoiles d'or qui fondaient sur la peau, et le sol était du marbre scintillant.

Hermione fut frappé du changement de ce _Paradisium_ un peu rustique qu'elle connaissait, en une véritable salle de bal. La corde à droite de l'entrée qui interdisait l'accès à une immense salle ouverte, avait été enlevée. Dans la salle se tenait plusieurs tables de jeu où, déjà, certains lançaient des jetons. Et au fond de la pièce se dressait la plus grande tour de verres qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Drago eut un sourire devant son expression émerveillée. Bien que lui même soit étonné du travail impressionnant qui avait du être fourni, c'était une salle comme le Manoir en comportait cinq, bien plus grandes.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers le bar d'or, Hermione sur les talons. Ils s'assirent sur des hautes chaises, l'un à côté de l'autre, évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

Les femmes avaient des robes aussi travaillées que la sienne, si ce n'est plus, et elles ressemblaient à un amas de cygnes, voluptueux et gracieux. Les hommes cachaient tant bien que mal leurs embonpoints, riant avec des gorges grasses. Hermione eu la vague sensation d'avoir fait un bond deux siècles plus tôt.

\- Ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques minutes, indiqua Drago après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Si tout se passe bien, marmonna Hermione.

\- Où est passé ton légendaire optimisme ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Dans la prudence depuis que j'ai vu dans quel état Zabini et toi êtes revenus de la dernière mission.

Cela eut le mérite de renfrogner légèrement Drago qui s'appuya nonchalamment contre le bar. Mais il aurait dû apprendre que se taire n'était pas dans les projets immédiat de la jeune femme.

\- Où sont Sue et Kiera ? demanda-t-elle en examinant les serveuses, magnifiques et richement vêtues, mais dont les visages lui étaient inconnus.

\- Sue doit réapprovisionner les alcools les plus chers, cachée quelque part dans cet immense dédale, et attendre que Daphné arrive. Kiera doit aussi être cachée, elle va arriver en retard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'effet, Granger, soupira-t-il. Elle arrivera au bout milieu de la soirée, histoire qu'on la remarque correctement et qu'on admire sa nouvelle robe.

L'idée paraissait tellement absurde à Hermione, de manquer sa propre fête pour faire admirer sa robe, qu'elle se contenta d'hocher évasivement la tête.

\- Les voilà, s'écria soudain Drago qui regardait fixement la porte.

Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Owen, le visage un peu boursoufflé, et Théodore à côté de lui, qui tenait rigidement Daphné. Cette dernière avait l'air fatiguée et la robe qu'elle avait revêtue pour passer inaperçue jurait avec son allure désabusée.

Dans un regard, ils se levèrent pour les rejoindre.

Théodore arriva droit vers eux, le regard brûlant de reconnaissance. Il se jeta presque sur le blond, lui serrant la main à blanchir ses jointures, murmurant merci mille fois.

\- Ce n'était pas mon plan, lâcha Drago avec mépris. C'était celui de Granger.

Le regard de Théodore passa de lui à elle et elle eu l'impression de recevoir quelque chose qu'elle ne méritait pas. En même temps, le regard reconnaissant et incrédule qu'il lui offrait contrastait avec ceux de cette semaine.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu se justifier ou même ouvrir la bouche, Théodore avala la distance entre eux et la sera maladroitement contre lui.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se demanda d'où venait ce comportement inconsidéré. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle enroula à son tour doucement ses bras autour de lui et tapota son dos.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit pourquoi Drago culpabilisait, pourquoi il évitait ses yeux. Théodore aimait Daphné, à la folie, à en mourir, à se damner. Assez pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout, la Gryffondor. Il l'aimait, et ça terriblement.

Et malgré le regard moqueur de Drago par dessus son épaule, c'était de la peine qu'elle ressentait pour ce garçon-là.

Il se détacha d'elle aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Aucun mot, rien, mais il avait déjà tout dit. Il finit par tourner les talons pour retourner voir Daphné.

Il lui murmura quelques mots, et elle hocha vaguement la tête. Hermione le suivit un moment du regard avant de les voir tous les trois traverser le bar et disparaître derrière une porte cachée.

\- Où sont-ils allés ?

\- Je suppose que Kiera et Sue sont là-bas, j'imagine assez bien le tableau, avec Kiera paniquée à l'idée de froisser sa robe et Sue débordée sans que sa sœur l'aide. Elles devraient métamorphoser Daphné sous peu. Owen va revenir, mais je doute que Théodore la lâche d'une semelle.

Elle hocha la tête et fixa un moment la porte avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention sur le problème à ses côtés qui étudiait avec attention des verres remplis et colorés.

Le plan était réussi, Daphné sauvée, mais Drago Malefoy avait toujours l'air lointain à la situation. Hermione quant à elle était profondément soulagée de ne l'avoir qu'entraperçue, et de savoir que ses idées n'avaient pas conduit Owen et Théodore à une mort certaine.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Oh, de la bièraubeurre.

\- Non, Granger. Les gens ici ne boivent pas de bièraubeurre.

\- Comment ça ? s'indigna-t-elle, sourcils froncés. J'en ai bien bu une la dernière fois.

Il soupira avec l'impression qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais les convenances de ce monde-ci.

\- Oui, parce que c'était au bar, et même si c'était limite, ça passait. Ici, nous sommes dans une soirée privée où, de toute façon, il n'y en aura pas. Tu bois de l'alcool ou tu ne bois pas.

Le regard outragé lui fit nettement comprendre qu'en plus de désapprouver ces pratiques entravant à la liberté individuelle, elle refuserait la moindre goutte d'alcool.

Drago attrapa insolemment un verre plein qu'il avala cul sec, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et elle choisit de l'ignorer royalement.

De la musique commença alors à s'élever, et sur la partie de la grande salle où aucune table de jeu ne se tenait, plusieurs couples commencèrent à danser. Les bavardages formaient un fond sonore calme, brisé parfois par les exclamations des perdants au jeu d'argent - qu'Hermione détaillait avec sévérité. Tout était lisse, léger, et hypocrite.

Owen passa quelques minutes plus tard, la visage à nouveau dissimulé par ses cheveux et passa sans même les reconnaître. Hermione le regarda abasourdie.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Granger, fit la voix sarcastique de Drago, si on reste tous ensemble, on est beaucoup moins efficace. Pour réagir plus vite si quelqu'un nous attaque, découvrant par un quelconque hasard que Daphné est avec nous. Plutôt que de se confronter à un groupe, il ne saura pas qui sont ses adversaires.

\- Très Serpentard.

\- Non, très astucieux. Enfin, je vais devoir aller me présenter à quelques personnes à qui il est bon de rappeler l'existence d'un Malefoy. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que je suis de retour en Angleterre maintenant, autant que je fasse en sorte que c'est normal. Essaye de ne pas te créer trop d'ennui. N'oublie pas, Ginger, et prends le nom de famille des jumelles : Fawley. C'est une famille de Sang-Pur, tu n'aura qu'à dire que tu es une cousine.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, n'attendant même pas de réponse et elle se demanda si c'était physiquement possible d'être aussi impoli. La réponse la désespéra et elle se hissa à nouveau sur sa chaise.

Son regard dégoûté passa sur les verres qui brûlait d'alcool et qu'elle refusait de toucher, bien qu'ayant soif.

Avec un ennui profond elle s'accouda mollement au bar. Deux papillons se détachèrent alors de la couverture doré qui le recouvrait et voletèrent jusqu'à elle, jusqu'à se transformer en poussière fine qui tomba sur ses mains. Cela la fit sourire. Elle aimait la magie, inconditionnellement.

\- C'est Kiera qui y a pensé.

La voix de Sue la fit sursauter et relever la tête. Elle se tenait, sa dureté aux creux du visage.

\- C'est une très bonne idée.

\- Ne lui dit pas, elle va passer le reste du temps à t'expliquer le sortilège.

\- Je suis sûre que ça sera intéressant, répondit Hermione en se demandant pourquoi elle lui adressait la parole.

Sue haussa les épaules, et remplit deux verres d'un liquide plutôt clair, orangé. Elle en tendit un à la jeune femme qui accepta avec un sourire. Mais elle se contenta de tremper les lèvres, ce qui confirma ses doutes : c'était de l'alcool.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Qui ? demanda Hermione, sachant parfaitement.

\- Drago.

\- Six ans. Bientôt sept. Non, sept au final.

Sue ne répondit pas le fixant toujours, et bu une gorgée de la boisson.

A cet instant, Hermione pensait à leurs différentes visions, la sienne qui pensait que l'amertume de Sue était une trace de son amour, celle de Drago qui pensait que c'était justement sa manière d'aimer. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, elle l'aimait toujours. Ce qui intriguait la jeune femme.

\- Et tu le connais bien ?

\- Non. Enfin, je connais un Malefoy orgueilleux, arrogant, qui ne jure que par son père, lâche et pleurnichard. Je n'ai découvert que très récemment l'être humain.

\- Malefoy, même pas Drago ? demanda Sue, déçue.

\- Certainement pas !

Sue eu ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un vrai sourire si le contentement ne s'était pas écrasé sur son visage.

\- Moi, j'ai découvert l'humain il y a longtemps.

La désagréable impression que Sue tentait d'avoir le dessus la reprit. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais une justification, comme un droit de propriété.

\- Je ne le cherchais pas, je l'ai découvert par hasard, mais au final, Drago Malefoy n'est pas un monstre.

\- Ça dépend de quoi on l'air les monstres, répliqua Sue en agitant sa baguette.

Deux bouteilles d'un beau vin pourpre sortir de la cachette du bar et allèrent se mêler à la danse des autres, servant joyeusement les invités.

\- Je le connais depuis seize ans, seize longues années.

\- Je me demande comment tu as réussi à le supporter tout ce temps.

Sue eut un rictus mal dissimulé.

\- La force des femmes est sous-estimée.

\- Surtout quand elles aiment, ajouta Hermione en ignorant son pincement au cœur.

Son interlocutrice se figea et tourna un regard intrigué vers elle.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Comment je sais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu parles d'amour ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça avec désinvolture, même pour vérifier qui avait raison. Et c'était Drago, incontestablement, haut la main. Sue était amoureuse, et pas mélancolique.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

\- Non. J'ai deviné, répondit Hermione avec prudence, un peu agacé. Il m'a juste parlé de votre enfance.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Rien de grave, il m'a parlé un peu de toi, de Kiera, mais...

Ça ne servait plus à rien de toute façon, Sue ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait passé le bar et s'éloignait vivement. La colère d'Hermione grandissait à vu d'œil, ne sachant décidément pas comment réagir, quoi dire. Comment fallait-il agir dans cet endroit de lunatique ?

Avec horreur et rage, elle observa Sue se diriger d'un air déterminé vers Malefoy et après quelques mots, lui lancer sans hésitation le contenu de son verre sur sa chemise. Puis, elle s'éloigna à grands pas.

Merlin. La colère retombait pour un horrible sentiment d'échec.

Sous le choc, le blond examina l'état de son costume avant de relever la tête vers elle.

Merlin, quelle idiote.

Hermione sauta de sa chaise et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il avait pourtant l'air plus abasourdi qu'en colère.

\- Malefoy, dit-elle précipitamment, avant toute chose, je suis désolée. Je vais arranger ça.

\- Vraiment ? grinça-t-il. Et explique-moi comment toi, qui n'a déjà pas une noise pour les elfes de maison, va sauver mon costume à cinq-cent gallions ?

La jeune femme se félicita de n'être pas entrain de boire car _visiblement_ la notion des prix échappait à Drago, et elle aurait tout recraché sur son beau costume plus si propre.

\- Je peux rembourser en nature.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui se remercia intérieurement de ne pas boire. En voyant ses yeux ronds, Hermione comprit assez rapidement qu'il n'avait pas saisi, tout du moins pas correctement, le sens de sa phrase, et se justifia précipitamment :

\- Je veux dire, je sais bien qu'aucun sort n'existe contre le Jus de Barbérasse, mais je connais des moyens moldus pour laver les vêtements, je pourrais essayer.

Drago eut l'impression qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer et refusa catégoriquement de se demander à quoi il pensait. C'était hors de question d'imaginer Granger juste un peu plus près, un tout petit peu plus près...

\- Non, reprit-il d'un ton neutre, si c'est pour utiliser des moyens moldus sous mon toit, j'en rachèterais un.

\- Malefoy, tu ne pourrais pas mettre ton argent dans des causes plus nobles ?

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne défendrais jamais les elfes de maisons, surtout comme Dobby et ne fait pas cette tête offusquée parce que je le pense, il était tout bonnement insupportable. Tu mets tes gallions pour eux, et tu me laisse dépenser les miens dans des chefs d'œuvre dont tu ne comprends décidément pas l'importance.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, conclut-elle amèrement en le regardant avaler son verre.

Il fit ensuite vaguement tourner le liquide ambre, tandis qu'elle détaillait un peu mieux le monde autour. Les sourires échangés étaient polis - trop parfois- , aucun mot plus haut qu'un autre, ou alors dans des conversations enflammées. Certaines femmes avaient l'air de marcher sur du verre, et des gestes empreints d'une grâce qu'elle n'aurait décidément jamais.

\- Et au final, tu as dis quoi à Sue pour que je reçoive un traitement pareil ? demanda soudain Drago.

Il n'était même pas énervé, plutôt calme.

\- Conversation exclusivement féminine. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es même pas agacé ?

\- J'en ai des centaines des costumes pareils, quoique j'aimais vraiment bien celui-là.

Passant sur ses envies de claques et ses discours rébarbatifs sur la valeur de l'argent, Hermione lui envoya un regard septique qui lui fit réaliser l'objet de sa question.

\- Ah, Sue. Parce que je vais bien finir par aller lui parler, et qu'on va probablement se prendre la tête.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu ne t'énerve pas contre moi ?

\- Je vais très probablement ressortir très énervé de cette entrevue, et si je m'énerve maintenant contre toi, je n'aurais plus d'excuses tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Réflexion faite, elle allait avoir besoin de Whisky pur Feu, elle aussi.

Mais une main délicate, posée sur son épaule l'arracha à des pensées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. En se retournant, elle rencontra deux verts d'un vert pâle, et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds frisés, qu'elle ne connaissait manifestement pas. Ou presque. Son sourire effacé lui disait quelque chose de lointain.

\- Daphné, souffla-t-elle, visiblement amusée par sa déroute.

\- Oh, fut le seul son qu'elle fut capable de sortir.

Avec un sourire, l'aînée des Greengrass lâcha son épaule avec la même grâce et se plaça entre eux. Elle était parfaitement différente d'elle-meme, et visiblement prête à partir.

\- Merci Drago pour la première fois, j'ai su grâce aux garçons que tu es venu, et que tu ne t'en est pas bien tiré.

Renfrogné par le rappel de son échec magistral, il haussa les épaules d'un air bourru, et remua son verre.

\- Et merci à toi, Granger. Pour le plan, pour ton investissement qui vient juste du cœur.

Le regard de Daphné dans le sien, Hermione avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'elle avait grandi aux côtés de Malefoy, qu'elle était comme lui. Encore plus qu'elle l'aimait, au vu de son comportement.

Son visage était avenant, calme et noble, et il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose d'élégant qui n'avait pas le mépris des autres Serpentard. C'était plutôt une attitude désinvolte qui installait une suprématie autour d'elle, elle avait une prestance doucereuse.

\- Tant mieux, s'ils ont réussi, répondit Hermione, assez abasourdie.

Daphné lui adressa encore un petit sourire léger avant d'informer Drago qu'Owen voulait lui parler. Le blond leva la tête, chercha un peu dans la foule, puis hocha la tête d'un air ennuyé avant de s'éloigner.

Les yeux tranquilles de Daphné tombèrent à nouveau dans les siennes. Non, aucun orgueil, mais elle l'éclipsait, dans sa robe blanche, avec ce visage qui n'était même pas le sien.

\- Vraiment, merci, reprit la jeune femme en lui attrapa les mains des siennes, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Sans toi, j'étais encore entre les mains de mon père, et j'y ai déjà passé assez d'années de ma vie.

Cette fois, sa bouche s'étendit dans un rictus triste.

La Gryffondor était dépassé par ce comportement. Comment Daphné avait-elle survécu dans une maison de Mangemorts en puissance avec un tel naturel, une telle douceur ?

Soudain, elle éclata de rire au désarroi d'Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien et dégagea maladroitement ses mains. Mais elle les rattrapa immédiatement dans les siennes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te remercie juste. Tu m'excusera, je suis assez bonne Legilimens, et j'ai saisi le court de tes pensées. Je suis à Serpentard pour ce qu'ils appellent la prestance, et parce que j'attends beaucoup de la vie, tu sais, l'ambition.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air comme eux, pourtant.

\- La noirceur du cœur ne se lit pas toujours sur le visage, ajouta Daphné avec une moue contrite. Comme la magie ne se lit pas dans le sang. Je reconnais les gens à leur valeur, pas leur sang, et toi, tu en as Granger. Beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ? Simplement pour un plan que chacun aurait pu trouver avec un peu de jugeote ?

La jeune femme lâcha enfin ses mains et se redressa un peu, paraissant chercher ses mots. Daphné était jolie, même si au final, ce n'était pas elle, et plus grande qu'elle.

\- Pour ça, c'est vrai. Ne sous-estime pas trop tes capacités. Mais aussi à cause de la manière dont Drago se tient avec toi.

Le ciel aurait pu lui tomber sur la tête, ça aurait eu le même effet.

\- Malefoy ? Il a quoi à voir dans cette histoire de valeur ?

\- Je connais peu de personne à côté de qui il se tient droit, écoutant parler et regardant avec intérêt, répondit-elle évasivement dans un hochement d'épaule.

Elle était si distancé par rapport à ses paroles qu'Hermione douta une seconde de sa théorie concernant ses sentiments. Bien que Drago la lui ai confirmée. Non, c'était simplement une autre raison de son appartenance à Serpentard, le tri et contrôle total de chaque émotion, avec une volonté implacable.

Sans jalousie, sans pique, presque résignée à courir à contre-sens. Même si elle semblait maîtriser la situation comme une marionnette entre ses doigts fins.

\- Tu as son respect. Il a de la considération pour toi, pour ce que tu es, et c'est rare. Compte tenu de qui tu es, de ton sang, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu as gagné quelque chose de précieux.

Les paroles de Daphné semblaient avoir été pesées et ses yeux se perdaient un peu. Hermione, déboussolée, se contentait de l'écouter sans grande conviction. Pourtant, elle-même savait à quel point arracher un peu de considération à cet homme était difficile.

\- Tout ça pour dire que tu as de la valeur, et un peu plus pour te l'accrocher. Je ne sais toujours pas si les Malefoy sont un maléfice ou une bénédiction, un piège dans tout les cas. Mais tu es intelligente Granger, non ? lança-t-elle en remettant ses yeux verts contre ses pupilles brunes.

Aucun sarcasme, et la question n'attendait pas de réponse. C'était juste une phrase de plus pour semer le doute dans son esprit. Et la conversation était si irréaliste que la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire. Une seule chose.

\- Je ne suis pas accrochée à lui, pas plus qu'il ne l'est à moi. S'il le pouvait, il ne m'adresserait même pas la parole, et moi non plus.

\- C'est quand on croit le danger le plus éloigné qu'on est déjà en plein dedans, professa Daphné de sa voix posée, comme si elle n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche.

Presque agacée de s'entendre dire ça, Hermione hocha mollement la tête. Il y avait quelque chose de méprisant finalement, dans ce ton latent et trop sage.

Soudain, Daphné s'anima, sortant de sa position de statue grecque.

\- Théodore arrive, nous allons y aller, fini de vous attirer des ennuis. Encore merci, Granger, et j'espère qu'on ne se croisera plus, je ne crois pas que ce soir une bonne chose.

\- Oui, répondit sèchement Hermione, je devrais encore te sauver.

Le rire cristallin de Daphné résonna, puis, elle s'éloigna.

La Gryffondor était la première surprise de son ton et attitude.

Comment alors que la jeune femme n'avait été que douceur et remerciement, elle pouvait agir ainsi ? C'était pour ça qu'elle était à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? À cause de sa certitude de valoir mieux qui la faisait briller, de son calme à toute épreuve ? Et de sa manie horripilante de savoir sur le bout des doigts.

Prise d'un doute, elle se demanda si elle faisait le même effet quand elle savait quelque chose, cette expression de condescendance profonde, mais respectueuse. Comme une pitié ennuyée. Elle eut un frisson, pourvu que non.

Alors pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ? Non, elle n'avait pas aimé l'entendre parler de Malefoy, comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années. Mais c'était le cas, alors comment Hermione pouvait penser être la seule à connaître celui sous la carapace. Daphné était tombée amoureuse, alors elle devait connaître ses failles.

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme abandonna ses stupides réflexions pour tenter de trouver un verre au liquide le plus clair, histoire d'apaiser sa gorge sèche.

Un peu plus loin, Drago était plongé en pleine discussion avec Owen, sourcils froncés, qui lui racontait leur escapade. Et au fond de lui, le blond était content que cette histoire se finisse, de se débarrasser de Théodore, et de ce poids en plus sur ses épaules. Il se noyait assez tout seul.

\- Drago ! s'exclama soudain une voix aux accents joyeux qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Blaise ! Tu en es sorti vivant ?

\- Crois-le ou non, ma mère se débrouille en médicomagie. Son troisième mari était médicomage, ou le quatrième. Bref, par-là.

Drago eut une moue amusée. Il n'était même pas sûr que Blaise se rappelle des noms de la moitié de sa liste interminable de beaux-pères.

\- Tu t'es même pas inquiété pour nous ? T'as donné aucune nouvelle.

\- Ah non, pas du tout. Par contre tu devrais te faire du soucis pour Granger, apparement, elle a mis la main sur Frawes. Plutôt l'inverse d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Blaise, fixé au-dessus de son épaules, le fit se retourner. Un peu plus loin, un grand homme habillé de noir et l'air sévère conversait avec une Hermione qui faisait des grands gestes.

\- Par Salazar, tuez-moi, soupira Drago en se massant les tempes.

Blaise haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire et avala deux grandes gorgées de Whisky pur Feu en regardant son ami s'éloigner. Il détestait cordialement Granger, la méprisait même, mais c'était plutôt amusant de la voir faire sortir Drago de ses gongs.

Ce dernier arrivait à son niveau et la conversation confirma toutes ses craintes.

-... je vous assure que non, Mademoiselle, et de tels propos pourraient vous coûter chers, asséna, d'un ton glacial, Frawes.

\- Moi je pense que si, reprit Hermione avec détermination. Ce sont des êtres n'est-ce pas ? Et...

\- Ginger ! intervint Drago qui comptait sincèrement éviter un massacre. Je te cherchais partout.

Hermione tourna un regard incompris vers lui.

\- Malefoy, marmonna Frawes, ravi de vous voir. Vous devriez cependant surveiller votre... amie. Je n'aime ni ses propos, ni ses manières.

\- Je crois savoir quoi faire, répondit Drago avec un sourire poli qui jurait avec son ton catégorique. Ginger est simplement un peu incohérente lorsqu'elle boit.

La Ginger en question ouvrait la bouche quand le pied de Drago écrasa consciencieusement le sien. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et se jura de se venger.

Le regard équivoque de Frawes annonça que le fait qu'elle boive était finalement pire que le reste, et il disparut dans la foule avec un signe de tête dédaigneux. Drago se plaça alors en face d'une Hermione en colère, encore plus énervé qu'elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends de parler à tort et à travers ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'ici les gens sont exclusivement pour la suprématie des Sang, ce qui comprend le mépris des créatures comme les elfes, ça rentre dans ta tête de génie ?

Hermione le foudroyait toujours du regard, faisait de petit mouvement de cheville pour atténuer la douleur de son pied.

\- Frawes est l'ambassadeur d'une association contre le statut d'être pour réduire encore plus les droits des créatures, très mauvaise idée de t'attaquer à lui, et de t'attaquer à quiconque d'ailleurs. Tu saisis ce que c'est une couverture ? Sois Ginger juste une soirée, méprisante à souhait, t'as même le droit d'étaler tes connaissances horripilantes à tout le monde, et de faire l'orgueilleuse.

\- Ça va Malefoy, articula-t-elle avec méchanceté, j'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

La remarque et le ton employé le fit tiquer. Granger qui ne répond pas avec des arguments constructifs, qui met en danger sa sécurité mais aussi celle de Daphné et ne se contente pas de remettre Frawes à sa place, pour conserver le plan, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pris d'un doute, il se saisit du verre que la jeune fille tenait du bout des doigts, sans qu'elle ai le temps de protester, et l'avala d'une traite.

\- Du Whisky pur Feu. Qui que vous soyez, rendez-moi Granger, non pas que ça me plaise mais j'en ai besoin.

\- Je suis là, rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant comme si c'était lui qui avait bu.

\- Tu m'agaces, continua-t-il, exaspéré. Et arrête de boire, t'as vu ce que ça donne ?

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était du Whisky pur Feu, je pensais que c'était moins fort. Toutes les boissons ont le même goût, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Trop d'innocence au centimètre carré.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'es pas habituée à l'alcool, mais ils ont des goûts très différents. Enfin, tu vois bien que là, ça brûle plus la gorge, et plus ça brûle, plus c'est fort, c'est facile, non ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres et rougit légèrement. Drago fronça les sourcils, puis comprit soudain avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool. Tu ne sais pas reconnaître du Whisky pur Feu, parce que t'à jamais que trempé les lèvres dans de l'alcool. Juste assez pour dire que tout est du même goût, mais pas assez pour savoir ce que le vrai alcool brûle, parce que t'as aucun comparatif.

\- Bravo, Malefoy. Étonnant éclair de génie, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Pour une Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est décevant.

\- Pour un apprenti Mangemort, c'est évident, répliqua-t-elle, piquée.

Le visage de Drago se referma instantanément. Il la toisa sévèrement et elle soutint férocement son regard. Mais elle avait tort, complètement et elle n'aurai jamais dû dire ça. C'était facile de l'attribuer à l'alcool sur sa langue, mais c'était autre chose. C'était elle-même, tentant de démêler ses sourires de ses piques.

Six ans de haine pur, six ans de massacre, de pleurs et de coups. Et puis quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait juste voir jusqu'où il était Drago, à quel moment il redevenait Malefoy.

\- On part juste après les autres, trancha-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Ça y est, elle culpabilisait encore. Mais cette fois-ci, ça lui arrachait la bouche de s'excuser.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, elle se casa, penaude, sur le rythme de ses pas. Jamais elle n'apprendrait à briser quelqu'un, c'était elle qu'elle brisait au final. La méchanceté était définitivement indifférente à son cœur.

Drago avala son verre d'une traite, les yeux en rage. Elle resta à côtés, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était trop susceptible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les derniers préparatifs étaient prêts, Théodore disparaissait sans un regard, le bras entourant la taille de Daphné, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire lâcher. Encore quelques minutes et Owen disparaissait.

\- À nous, Granger.

Elle releva ses yeux bruns vers lui, les traits toujours lisses.

\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Non, concéda-t-il avec détachement, remettant en place sa cape sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Je m'excuse.

\- D'accord.

Abasourdie par la réponse et son manque évident de considération, elle fronça les sourcils. Si elle faisait un pas en avant, hors de question qu'il en fasse deux en arrière.

\- J'ai dis que je m'excusais, Malefoy.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu.

\- Tu ne me pardonnes pas ?

Il soupira longuement avant d'enfin la regarder. Ces pupilles orageuses et inquisitrices qui retournait chaque morceau d'elle.

Il était blessé par ses mots, parce qu'ils avaient leur importance. Il en avait marre d'être le grand méchant, mais il fallait apprendre à avancer côte à côte.

\- Répète voir, c'est pas mal pour mon ego.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, rassurée de ne plus le voir faire la tête. À cause d'elle et de ses propos incontrôlés. Il n'était plus blessé, ou alors il apaisait sa rancune.

Ils passèrent la porte en silence, et elle abandonnait les conventions de soirées aussi pesantes sans regret.

Quand ils transplanèrent dans le champ, l'herbe chatouillait à présent le menton de la jeune femme, son bras resta un peu plus long attaché au sien. Pour se retenir de tomber, bien entendu, car la nuit et la verdure compliquaient le trajet.

Une sorte d'ivresse latente berçait la maison, comme une fatigue apaisante. Drago ne monopolisa même pas la salle de bain, Hermione abandonna presque à regret la superbe robe de Druella Black.

Et bientôt, ils furent tous deux dans leurs lits de fortune. Le silence s'était fait à nouveau, chaud cette fois, comme une nuit d'été. Mais on ne pouvait pas vivre à toute allure, puis dormir. Les paupières de la jeune femme s'y refusaient catégoriquement, et les questions se bousculaient encore sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas toujours bon de trop réfléchir.

\- Malefoy, tu dors ?

\- Oui.

Le silence lui répondit, mais il ne sut pas si c'était sa réponse ou si elle réfléchissait. Sa position ne lui permettait pas l'apercevoir sans bouger, et il considéra la conversation close avant de ramener sa couverture sur lui.

Hermione aussi tentait de le distinguer dans l'obscurité, mais échoua car comme d'habitude, la lune l'éclairait elle tandis qu'il était tapis dans l'ombre du canapé. Les mots se bousculaient contre sa bouche sans sortir et elle hésitait.

Son envie de savoir eu finalement raison de ses doutes et elle se lança de nouveau :

\- Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ? répondit-il en se retournant, essayant de déchiffrer ses traits dans le noir.

Il y eu un petit silence gêné et il l'entendit remuer sur son matelas.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Mon sang, avoua-t-elle timidement.

Alors elle ne le croyait pas. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même, mais il avait l'impression de nager à contre-sens avec elle. Il avait beau se démener pour lui prouver qu'il avait changé, elle doutait à chaque mot.

C'était de sa faute, c'était six ans de haine remis en incertitude. Mais comment faire autrement ? Inconsciemment, son avis était devenu important pour lui, ce qu'elle pensait et voyait de lui. C'était pour ça que, parfois, sa carapace glissait et il la laissait découvrir une partie de lui, pourquoi il lui expliquait tant de choses sur lui, et se justifiait. Il voulait qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle voit un peu plus de bien en lui, qu'elle finisse par comprendre ce combat intérieur qui le déchirait.

Drago Malefoy n'était pas né méchant, il était né dans le mauvais camp, et il payait pour les erreurs passés de son père, pour ses choix alors qu'il n'était même pas né.

\- Pourquoi je t'aurai menti ?

\- Pour que je t'accorde ma confiance.

\- Granger, soupira-t-il, tu m'accordes ta confiance là ?

\- Non.

\- Donc tu vois, ça n'aurai servi à rien si c'était pour ça.

Sans qu'il la voit, elle hocha lentement la tête en signe d'accord, réfléchissant cependant. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle le voulait vraiment, il lui avait prouvé par des gestes, infimes, mais présents, sa volonté d'être un peu meilleur, son absence de décision dans sa propre vie. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, les insultes, les gestes, et les moqueries résonnaient à ses oreilles comme s'il les portait toujours sur les lèvres.

\- Essaye de comprendre, tu me détestes depuis six ans, puis tu débarques sans prévenir, tu deviens presque vivable et tu m'avoues tout ça. Que tu te fiches de mon sang alors que depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, c'est la seule chose que tu vois.

Elle n'avait pas tort, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi il lui avouait ce que lui seul savait, pourquoi elle arrivait à le mettre assez en confiance pour qu'il dise tout ça ?

C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait voulu lui dire qu'il sauvait Daphné parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Une partie de lui voulait lui prouver qu'il valait quelque chose, l'autre lui criait de se taire.

\- Peut-être que j'ai changé et réalisé certaines choses.

\- Ce n'est plus une hypothèse je crois, souffla-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dis. A cause de toi. On ne peut pas être aussi doué et avoir volé de la magie. Et puis une fois en mission, j'ai vu un moldu désespéré se jeter sur la baguette d'un sorcier à terre. Il a essayé de se défendre en jetant des sortilèges, tous justes, mais rien n'est apparut.

Elle frissonna d'horreur et ne voulut pas savoir où il avait vu et vécu ça.

\- Alors que toi, poursuivit-il sans voir sa réaction, la magie coule en toi, elle vit en toi. C'est indissociable, Hermione Granger et la magie.

Elle avait oublié les paroles précédentes, et son cœur battait un peu plus fort. Les compliments de Drago Malefoy valaient tout au monde. Parce qu'il n'en disait jamais, qu'on avait l'impression de les lui arracher de la bouche. Elle les savourait comme si c'était de l'eau après deux jours entiers dans le désert, comme si c'était les derniers, et ça l'était probablement.

\- Et puis j'ai commencé à comprendre ce que ça voulais dire, se penser supérieur grâce à son sang, quand le Lord a débarqué au Manoir. J'étais mort de peur. Je jouais de mon sang pour faire l'arrogant à l'école, ça m'amusait, là, on me demandait de tuer, à cause ou pour lui, je ne sais plus très bien. J'ai compris que c'était des foutaises, que ça ne valait pas la peine. Je ne vais pas te mentir, continua-t-il en se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face, je méprise les moldus et leur incapacité à la magie.

\- Parce que c'est comme moi, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë, parce que tu n'en connais pas, et que personne ne t'a fait découvrir leur façon de vivre. Ils ne sont pas moins bien, ils sont différents.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il avec un scepticisme apparent. En tout cas, je suis bien content d'être un sorcier.

Un coin de la tête d'Hermione se fit la même réflexion. Elle défendait ardemment les moldus, elle avait cru en être une, ses parents en étaient, mais sa vie sans magie...

\- Ça répond à ta question ?

Il eut un moment de flottement qui, curieusement, emmêla les entrailles de Drago. Il voulait qu'elle le croit cette fois, sans condition. C'était une barrière de plus entre lui et ses regards déçus, ces regards qui l'accusaient d'être lui-même ou du moins ce qu'elle voyait de lui.

\- Quand tu dis qu'on te demandait de tuer, tu l'as fait ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, contre toute attente.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Granger.

Elle ne fit aucun movement, n'émit aucune protestation et il se contenta de fixer ses yeux brillants dans le noir en se demandant ce qu'elle pensait.

Le silence qui s'installa se fit pesant, et ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer ses pensées sur son visage si transparent mis Drago mal à l'aise.

Mais il ne voulait pas de ce malaise où il avait l'impression qu'elle le jugeait. C'était le soir où il remontait dans son estime, où elle acceptait de le voir différemment.

Alors oui, il y avait cru à cette théorie des sangs. Parce qu'on le lui avait répété dès sa naissance, parce qu'il était né comme ça, et ce changement, c'était un immense pas en avant pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru franchir.

Et ce soir, il voulait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle le réalise. Alors il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Il y a une autre chose vraie.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu me portes vraiment malheur. Sue a ruiné mon plus beau costume à cause de toi.

Elle rit, et la nuit s'éclaircit tandis que le cœur de Drago se retournait sans raison logique.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout que vous ne vous attendez pas du tout à la suite et faites-moi confiance, ils vont en baver ahah_

_La scène devait comporter plus de passages, mais je trouve ce chapitre déjà très long. Et puis, à force de l'écrire et relire, j'ai envie de passer à la suite. Je rajouterais peut-être des choses et détails plus tard, là, je vais m'arrêter. _

_Alors, une review ?_


	13. Comment douter de tout

_Voilà un chapitre plus court que les précédents. Je voulais qu'il fasse à peu près 2 000 à 3 000 mots mais il faut croire que je suis dans l'incapacité totale d'écrire quelque chose de court._

_Je voulais le poster plus tôt et il était déjà écrit en grande partie depuis une semaine, mais mes profs se sont soudainement rappelés que les conseils du troisième trimestre étaient maintenus et m'ont assaillie de devoirs à rendre. Je n'ai donc pas trouvé avant le temps de finir, enfin, le voilà._

_Voici les réponses aux reviews :_

_Audrey : merci beaucoup pour ta review ( bon tes reviews mais c'est super d'avoir pris le temps de taper deux fois, vraiment) et ce que tu y dis ! tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question à savoir s'il la laissera partir ici, ainsi que si tes hypothèses sont justes... C'est vrai que j'ai disparu un bout de temps, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide je pense :) Celui-ci, j'ai changé plusieurs fois d'avis et j'ai eu aussi un tas de truc à faire ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours ;)_

* * *

**Lancashire, décembre 1997**

Il restait quatre jours, quatre jours et retour à la normal, à la haine qui était, somme toute, bien plus rassurante et familière.

En ce premier décembre, la neige avait totalement recouvert les landes.

Théodore avait envoyé un hibou sous message codé que Drago avait déchiffré. Tout le monde était en sécurité. Le bar de Sue et Kiera avait été abandonné, et Hermione ne doutait pas, dans un sourire, que la prochaine fois que Drago irait, il subirait de nouvelles remontrances.

A ce moment-là, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne savaient qu'il n'y aurai jamais de prochaine fois.

Drago avait disparu depuis deux heures pour faire des courses et elle se penchait sur la recette de la tourte au poulet.

En omettant le fait qu'il lui manquait la moitié des ingrédients, elle était tout bonnement infaisable. Il n'y avait même pas d'œufs dedans. Ça dépassait largement ses capacités, et elle se sentait pour la première fois écrasé par les talents de Drago en ce domaine. Sans savoir qu'il avait eu le temps de s'entraîner pendant quatre mois, ici même, ce même temps pendant lequel il cherchait désespérément la potion de Trace.

Elle choisissait d'abandonner en se disant qu'il ne le saurait jamais, quand il passa la porte avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore renoncé à coiffer ses cheveux et portait un balai sur son épaule.

\- Une affaire ! s'écria-t-il en le posant contre un mur. Je désespérais qu'il en reste un dans cette cabane, mais ça n'a plus grande importance maintenant. Enfin un peu de distraction.

Hermione, à laquelle le concept d'amusement sur un balai échappait totalement, se contenta de ranger le livre de cuisine dans un soupir.

\- Tu nous fais des œufs ? railla-t-il.

Elle refusa d'avouer et le bruit d'une coquille qui se cassait lui servit de réponse. Il étira son sourire moqueur et se débarrassa de sa cape.

\- J'ai ramené du gâteau aux carottes, fit-il sur un ton nonchalant en déposant un sac de papier sur la table.

Hermione se retourna, intéressée.

\- J'aime bien ça.

Il retint à temps le « Je sais » qui manqua de franchir ses lèvres. Pour rien au monde il n'avouerait l'avoir vu en dévorer au cocktail d'il y a quelques jours. Avoir pensé à elle en les voyant, et sacrifier ses propres gallions pour la voir sourire.

Elle étira vivement les commissures de ses lèvres et se retourna de nouveau. Après les avoir découpées, elle rajouta des tomates.

Drago était retourné à son occupation, c'est à dire sourire comme un enfant en brandissant son balai. Il n'aurait pas su comment l'expliquer, mais il avait depuis quelques jours une furieuse envie de jouer au Quidditch, juste de voler. Sentir la liberté lui souffler au visage parce qu'on entravait ses poignets depuis trop de temps. Le Quidditch c'était simple, ça vidait la tête, et il en avait besoin à la folie.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on aille autre part ?

\- Autre part comme dans la neige qui doit nous arriver au genoux et va nous geler jusqu'à la moelle ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- C'était l'idée.

Elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard circonspect.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Autre chose que_ lire_, par exemple. Autre chose que passer de la table à la potion puis au canapé.

\- Dans quatre jours c'est fini, argua-t-elle, prends ton mal en patience.

\- Après manger, c'est parfait, répondit Drago sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle retint un soupir et ne releva pas. De toute façon son omelette lui demandait maintenant toute son attention puisque la moitié avait déjà brûlé.

Ils finirent par s'installer sans en reparler et ô miracle, il ne fit aucune commentaire sur l'état des œufs. Ni sur le fait que c'était des œufs.

Le _encore_ se lisait cependant assez bien de ses yeux à son front, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer en une bouchée.

Son repas à peine avalé, Drago se levait déjà et repoussait sa chaise pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa cape. Il en ressortit une fiole bleue.

\- Elle ne m'est plus trop utile maintenant, la mienne est presque prête.

Avec un petit sourire, Hermione reprit ce précieux sésame pour lequel elle s'était tant battue.

\- Merci.

Il haussa évasivement les épaules et se jeta à nouveau sur son balai.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par comprendre que la gêne se manifestait bizarrement chez lui. Il mentait avec une telle facilité et habilité que ce sentiment de malaise lui était presque inconnu à présent. De tous petits indices lui permettaient de la distinguer.

Il ouvrit soudain la porte et elle frissonna quand l'air de décembre se colla à la peau nue de ses bras.

\- Tu fais quoi Malefoy ?

\- Je sors, allez, viens, ça t'évitera de relire cinquante fois le même bouquin.

Elle pensa avec regret à la fin du livre qu'il lui avait rapporté qui attendait patiemment d'être lue, et avisa son visage enfantin. Dans ces moments-là, il avait presque l'air heureux. Presque.

\- _Recurvite_, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette en direction de l'évier.

Il considéra avoir gagné et sortit avec un petit sourire vainqueur, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça. Plus tard, elle trouva comme excuse la culpabilité de savoir quand dans quatre jours ou plus, elle l'envoyait peut-être à la mort avec une potion ratée qui trahissait toute sa nature et l'entièreté de son allégeance.

Elle passa une de ses capes qu'il lui avait donnée, et passa à son tour la porte. Drago avait littéralement disparu. Ses pas dans la neige s'arrêtaient à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

En levant la tête, elle l'aperçut décrire quelques figures dans le ciel, à l'aise sur son balai autant que les deux pieds sur Terre. Il finit par venir se poser devant elle, les joues rougit par le vent, mais toujours avec cet air satisfait qui se rapprochait du bonheur.

\- J'ai finalement trouvé un autre balai dans le placard de la cabane, on peut jouer au Quidditch. Viens, essaye.

Il lui désigna le balai qui flottait devant lui et elle eut une grimace.

\- Non, merci.

\- Allez, un peu de courage.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira pour la rapprocher du balai. Ignorant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui depuis cette fois où elle avait failli tomber de l'escalier du _Paradisium_, Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai le vertige, je te rappelle.

Il parut effectivement se rappeler et la lâcha dans un soupir avant d'enfourcher son balai. Elle était drôle, mais rabat-joie.

\- J'avais oublié que lorsqu'on joue au Quidditch avec des Gryffondor, ils se défilent.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié deux détails. Le premier étant qu'Hermione était en possession de sa baguette et pleinement disposée à en faire usage, le second était qu'en décembre, il y avait de la neige.

Il n'entendit pratiquement pas le « _Immobilis_ » qui l'empêcha de s'enfuir sur son balai après sa phrase. Mais il sentit par contre nettement la neige rencontrer son visage. Et glisser dans son cou.

De même qu'il vit très nettement Hermione étaler sur son visage un affreux sourire de contentement et de satisfaction qui ressemblait de façon terrifiante à celui d'Ombrage. Avec un soupçon de malice en plus.

Il sauta alors de son balai qui retomba mollement dans la neige, et tenta de s'éloigner. Il reçut encore deux boules dans le dos avant d'enfin envoyer la sienne. Elle atterrit sur l'oreille de la Gryffondor qui lui en renvoya une, mais il se baissa à temps cette fois-ci.

Elle tenta ensuite de s'enfuir mais la neige jusqu'au genoux l'empêtra et elle tomba lamentablement le visage contre le froid. Il se précipita vers elle, la toisant de haut.

\- Alors, la température est optimale ?

Elle s'accrocha soudain à sa jambe et le tira à son tour à terre avant de se relever.

\- Parfaitement, Malefoy.

Et une boule de plus qui s'écrasait le visage du blond. La seconde suivante, c'était son sourire qui goûtait aux flocons.

L'heure qui suivit, alors que la potion bleue attendait patiemment à l'intérieur, les deux sorciers poursuivirent leur bataille de boule de neige. Drago avait fini par ensorceler la neige pour qu'elle s'efface devant lui lorsqu'il courait et Hermione avait créé un bonhomme qui attaquait son adversaire.

Quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent face à face, essoufflés, les joues rouges, personne n'avait gagné. Ils étaient aussi frigorifiés l'un que l'autre, et aussi recouverts de neige que le sol.

\- Avoue que t'as perdu, Granger.

\- Je n'avouerais rien du tout, parce que c'est faux. C'est toi qui as perdu au moment où mon bonhomme t'a jeté à terre.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'est pas toi quand j'ai fait fondre la neige dans tes mains ?

\- C'était déloyal, ça.

Elle secoua légèrement ses cheveux de sa main pour faire tomber les flocons.

\- Que veux-tu, on joue contre un Serpentard ou on ne joue pas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avec un petit sourire cependant. Puis, elle se retrouva de nouveau happée par ces pupilles désarmantes. Rien de ce qu'il éprouvait ou pensait n'y paraissait, alors elle se contenta de les fixer.

Drago détacha finalement le regard pour épousseter à son tour ses cheveux et sa lourde cape.

\- T'en as encore dans les cheveux, indiqua-t-elle distraitement.

Il fronça les sourcils et agita de nouveau ses mèches.

\- Non, attends, dit-elle en se rapprochant.

Et d'une main douce, elle retira un peu de neige glacée de ses éternels cheveux blonds pâles. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait les joues qui rosissaient, parce qu'elle effleurait sa peau.

\- On rentre ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença à se diriger vers la cabane qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait donné son accord.

Le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine, parce qu'il avait trop courut, c'était ça bien-sûr, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait eu tort.

Granger n'était pas du tout rabat-joie.

* * *

\- Drago Malefoy !

Le ton était très énervé, ce qui irrita passablement le jeune homme à son tour, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'endormir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle ne dormait pas, elle ? Il était trois heures du matin et c'était vraisemblablement son tour de garde.

\- Ferme la porte, Granger, dit-il, exaspéré, en l'apercevant debout dans l'encadrement, indifférente au froid.

\- Viens voir, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton que précédemment.

\- Ferme la porte.

\- Pas avant que tu sois venu constater l'étendue de ton arrogance.

\- La porte, Granger !

Il avait vraiment froid et était parfaitement réveillé. Elle, pieds nus au bord de la neige devait être moins confiante, mais son ton rugissait toujours.

\- Je ne serais plus partisane de l'esclavage, viens voir !

\- Ferme la !

Il y eu un petit silence glacial - plus que le vent nocturne de décembre - et il devina le visage fermé d'Hermine sans même tourner la tête.

\- Rassure-moi, tu parles toujours de la porte ?

Il dirigea tout de même ses yeux anthracites dans les siens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait réellement à ouvrir la porte en criant des bêtises à cette heure-là ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendue se lever, il avait dû somnoler. Jusqu'à ce que la brise délicatement rafraîchissante qui ne devait _théoriquement_ pas le rafraîchir, le ramène à la réalité.

\- J'ai froid.

Elle lui jeta un regard presque dédaigneux et se pencha dehors.

\- Entre.

Une créature hésitante et informe se faufila et elle refermait enfin la cloison. Trop tard au goût de Drago qui ne sentait plus ses oreilles.

La seule lumière consistant en le feu doux qui réchauffait la potion, il eu du mal à distinguer la silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut près du chaudron. Et là, il comprit pourquoi elle avait franchi le sortilège entourant la cabane.

César se tenait, les yeux fuyants, devant lui. Dans un soupir, Drago laissa tomber son visage contre la paume de sa main.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi César se trouve devant notre porte à cette heure, les bras chargés de nourriture ?

Elle le fixait sévèrement, les bras croisés, et il s'ennuyait déjà. Il avait précisément donné cette heure à César parce qu'elle était censée dormir, et lui seul devait être en mesure de lui ouvrir. Il fallait croire que les oreilles d'Hermione étaient plus fragiles que les siennes.

\- Peut-être pour nous apporter de la nourriture ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis ce que je pensais de l'esclavage ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur, s'avançant près du chaudron à son tour.

Il put facilement distinguer le dégoût mêlé à la colère qui se noyait dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'esclavage, il était d'accord, hein César ?

Le petit elfe hocha vivement la tête, soucieux.

\- Oui Monsieur, c'est César qui a proposé à Monsieur Malefoy de lui apporter les courses. Et Monsieur Malefoy avait dit non jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé ! renchérit Hermione. Tu as le droit d'être payé pour ça, et surtout tu n'es pas obligé de venir à trois heures du matin ! Tu as le droit à du repos.

César tourna son petit corps innocent vers la Gryffondor furibonde dont les yeux tuait littéralement Drago sur place.

-Non mais tu t'images à sa place ? Si on te demandais de te lever à cette heure-ci pour apporter les ingrédients achetés dans la journée ? Sans être payé ?

\- César est très content, interrompit le petit elfe. Il ne veut pas faire des problèmes, il est très heureux de faire ça pour Monsieur Malefoy.

Le manque de réaction du principal concerné eut pour mérite d'agacer encore plus la jeune fille. D'accord, le sort des elfes de maison n'était pas sa priorité, mais il pouvait faire un effort quand ils vivaient sous le même toit.

\- Et d'abord, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'achètes pas ça le matin, en même temps que le reste ?

\- Regarde ce que c'est, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Hermione se pencha à la hauteur de César qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

\- Tu veux bien me donner ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux qui cassait drastiquement avec sa colère précédente.

La petite créature tourna sa figure suspicieuse vers Drago pour demander son avis. Celui-ci fit un petit signe de tête fatigué, et l'elfe lui rendit les ingrédients.

Elle remarqua rapidement que ce qu'elle avait prit pour de la nourriture était en vérité des ingrédients pour potion. Et la plupart étaient classés dangereux voir interdits par le Ministère et horriblement difficiles à obtenir.

\- En plus tu l'envoies chercher des objets illégaux !

\- Il y a des endroits où on ne remarque pas un elfe et où un sorcier ne peut pas aller. Tu sais, la fameuse faiblesse des Sang-Pur.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, passante en revu les ingrédients, elle fit rapidement le lien.

\- Pourquoi tu veux refaire une solution de Force ?

Il la jaugea un instant, fatigué, agacé, et curieusement amusé par cette curiosité constante. Et son intelligence. Brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se battait même plus contre lui-même pour lui dire les choses, qu'il en avait juste envie. Mais il eu simplement un petit sourire - presque attendri - que soulignait l'ombre dansante du feu sur sa peau.

\- C'est pour Owen, il doit faire une transaction de je-ne-sais-pas-tellement-quoi bientôt, mais ça ne te plairait, c'est sûrement encore plus illégal que ça. Je lui prépare une philtre pour l'aider.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour envoyer César à ta place ?

Il lui expliquait qu'Owen avait besoin d'une solution de Force à cause de ses ennuis et elle en revenait à César.

\- Ça te gêne ? demanda-t-il au petit elfe.

Celui-ci sembla s'animer et releva ses grands yeux pétillants vers Drago.

\- Non Monsieur, César est très content, vraiment très content.

\- Est-ce que tu y retournerais si je te le demandais ?

\- Oui Monsieur, oui ! répondit la créature qui sautillait à présent, se rapprochant dangereusement du feu.

Hermione s'en aperçut et tira légèrement sur son bras pour l'inciter à reculer. César s'exécuta mais continua de regarder Drago comme s'il lui avait promis le monde au creux de sa main.

\- Il est conditionné, ça n'a aucune valeur ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Cette fois, il leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

Mais il y eu quelque chose au fond de lui qui se souleva contre quelque chose d'autre. Le petit Mangemort et Le Garçon sans choix.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Parce que tout ce pour quoi il la détestait devenait, de façon incompréhensible, quelque chose d'autre plus et trop profond. Presque de l'admiration pour cette jeune femme en colère.

Elle l'avait fait changer, et à travers elle, il voyait aussi ses opinions maintenant. Sa rage, son combat et quelques fois sa vérité. Et il comprenait dans ces moments-là.

\- Je ne te demande plus rien César, tu peux y aller, merci.

Le dernier mot lui brûla la langue mais il se tut et regarda la créature s'incliner très bas, et transplaner juste avant que sa tête ne rencontre le feu.

Le retour de Drago plus humain, changé, qui l'écoutait. Une preuve de plus. Il gardait son orgueil et son sang, se drapait dedans. Mais le verre posé sur la table un matin de novembre, son attitude au Marché qui Tombe, quand il lui disait merci, la rattrapait quand elle tombait, juste quand il lui souriait, quand il abdiquait comme ça, avec la conviction qu'elle avait raison.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire d'ennui.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser ! continua-t-elle d'un ton aigüe.

\- Oui, Granger.

Le ton était lasse, il était trois heures du matin et la vie était toujours pleine de compromis.

Elle passa devant lui, sourcils froncés et se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le matelas au sol, un peu plus loin du feu. Un frisson la parcourut.

Drago sentit une vague détestable de compassion traverser son corps. Il retrouvait la sensation du soir du cocktail au _Paradisium_, l'envie de faire mieux, qu'elle voit mieux.

\- Désolé.

La colère d'Hermione ne la fit même pas remarquer que lui, c'était la première fois qu'il disait ça.

\- C'est à César que tu dois des excuses, pas à moi.

Il fut bien contente que l'elfe soit parti. Parce qu'il voulait bien s'excuser vis-à-vis d'elle, mais vis-à-vis d'un elfe, il en était moins sûr. Même si une force étrange lui assurait qu'il l'aurait fait, devant elle, ce soir-même, l'absence de César lui évitait quand même cette humiliation.

Hermione finit par soupirer ostensiblement avant de se recoucher.

Il eut son habituel sourire devant sa masse de cheveux rebondissant sur la couverture. Cette proximité, cette habitude et ce naturel désarmant réchauffèrent légèrement ses membres toujours engourdis.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger.

La douceur dans sa voix la surprit, et mit un peu de baume sur sa colère. Elle tira encore un peu sur la couverture, se lovant mieux dedans.

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

Et malgré le ton un peu bourru, il devinait le sourire dans sa voix. La nuit n'allait pas être si terrible.

* * *

Le dernier jour, Drago fit tomber le liquide de Toorny dans la potion, dernier ingrédient, et mélangea scrupuleusement. Il retenait son souffle, et Hermione avait le regard fixé sur le chaudron.

Le bleu nuit s'éclaircit lentement jusqu'à un bleu plus clair au tira un sourire au jeune homme. Hermione retrouva une sensation de malaise, mêlé à la satisfaction de savoir qu'au final, leurs efforts n'avaient pas été vains.

Avec une précaution infinie, il remplit la fiole du liquide bleu, parfaitement réussi. Puis, il la reboucha d'un air fier, soulagé qui tordit un peu plus le ventre d'Hermione.

\- Je peux avoir la tienne ?

N'ayant aucune raison de la lui refuser, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en tira sa propre potion qu'elle lui remit. Drago la saisit par l'embout, de la même manière que la sienne, et les porta toutes deux à hauteur de ses yeux, dans la lumière. Du même bleu, le liquide semblait scintiller dans le soleil.

\- Elles sont parfaitement identiquement, conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

Et c'était là exactement le problème et la raison du mal-être grandissant d'Hermione. Mais que fallait-il faire ? C'était déjà trop tard, s'il avait fallu avouer, c'était plus tôt. C'était trop tard pour lui dire qu'il aurait à souffrir de cette fierté qui aujourd'hui le faisait sourire.

La respiration fébrile, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant. Elle le trahissait d'un coup dans le dos d'une grande violence, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mais c'était la guerre et tous ses neurones étaient centrés sur le fait que le garçon en face n'était pas dans le même camp qu'elle. Ce qu'elle avait un mal fou à croire, et elle devait se répéter en boucle cela pour ne pas céder.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices, pour le plus grand bien. Les mots exacts de Grindelwald, gravés sur la prison de Nurmengard.

\- À manger.

Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut, mais c'était pour se battre contre cette même idéologie, ou du moins une rapprochée, qu'elle devait servir ce concept.

\- Encore des œufs ?

Elle évita soigneusement ses yeux et attrapa une boîte entière.

\- Encore des œufs.

Drago ne sentit pas sa voix légèrement piquante, qui s'attaquait plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Il remit précieusement le flacon d'Hermione dans la poche de la cape qu'il lui avait donné.

Il avait réussi. Le Lord allait peut-être de nouveau regarder sa famille, son père cesserait de baisser les yeux dans sa propre maison. Il tenait au creux de sa paume la certitude d'un avenir un peu moins cruel pour sa famille, en attendant la prochaine vague.

Hermione pensait à la même chose, à cette fiole terrible qui, au contraire, condamnait toute sa famille.

Les œufs n'eurent curieusement pas de coquille ce jour-là, et si Drago y vit un signe d'encouragement. Elle, elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait voulu trouver le temps de calmer son esprit torturé.

Aussi silencieusement qu'elle avait avalé son repas, Hermione lança un sort à la

vaisselle. Drago, assis un peu plus loin, tentait de déchiffrer ce comportement et son absence de question suspecte. Il avait appris au final que quand elle ne parlait plus, elle pensait trop.

\- Tu veux qu'on demande à Phineas où ils sont ?

Il n'y avait eu aucun prénom, mais tous deux savaient de qui ils parlaient. Hermione se retourna vivement et hocha la tête.

Il tira alors le portait de sous la table tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber en face de lui.

\- Surtout, ne te montre pas, lui intima-t-il avec sérieux, sinon tu peux dire adieu à leur emplacement.

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête. Ses espoirs reposaient entre les mains de Drago, encore, et elle sentait ses mains devenir moites, son cœur se serrer. C'était comme si Harry et Ron étaient tout proches, à portée de main.

\- Phineas ? appela Drago.

Il avait presque l'air soucieux, mais ce ne fut qu'une seconde avant que le visage impartialement neutre des Malefoy ne submerge ses traits.

Presque aussitôt, un homme à l'air hautain, avec une barbe grise prit place dans le tableau. Hermione retint sa respiration.

\- Drago ? Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelé, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que je vous utilise ? demanda son descendant, un sourire aux lèvres.

La bouche de Phineas se tordit à son tour dans un rictus taquin.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas ? Ne te défend pas, j'ai appris à mentir bien avant toi. Mais je ne crois pas que tu m'utilise, c'est un service rendu.

Drago hocha doucement la tête. Le même air d'assurance traversait le portrait et le Serpentard, une pointe de complicité noyée dans le secret des apparences.

\- J'aimerais savoir où est Potter, s'il vous plaît.

\- Mmh.

Phineas perdit son sourire et parut ennuyé par la question. Il gratta pensivement sa barbe, puis soupira en se tournant de nouveau vers Drago.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir, malheureusement. J'aurai aimé que ce soit autre chose.

Le sourire confiant du blond s'affaissa légèrement mais il garda une politesse respectueuse. Il lança un rapide regard à Hermione qui torturait ses mains et le fixait comme si son sort entier dépendait de lui.

Peut-être que sa réponse était là. Mais il allait falloir être adroit.

\- C'est un cas d'urgence, Phineas, je ne vous le demanderais pas sinon.

\- Je ne peux plus vous le dire, ils ont bougés et je suis tenu de garder le secret.

\- Par l'Ordre ? demanda Drago avec un sourcil levé.

\- J'y suis tenu vis-à-vis de moi-même, rétorqua son ancêtre d'un ton dur, et je ne peux pas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione se leva et vint se poster à ses côtés à lui, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. En sentant sa peau contre la sienne lorsqu'elle s'assit, il se retourna brusquement, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qui lui prenait lorsque Phineas s'écria :

\- Elle ! Que fait-elle là ? C'est elle qui m'a arraché du quartier général !

\- Phineas, interrompt Hermione avec calme, je sais qu'auparavant vous saviez déjà où ils étaient et vous n'avez rien dit, sinon ils ne seraient plus en liberté. Vous avez accès au bureau de Rogue et il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Vous êtes avec nous.

\- Je ne suis avec personne, et je me demande qui est ce nous. Je suis peut-être un tableau mais je sais de source sûre que Drago a une_ légère_ particularité qui ne le fera pas entrer dans l'Ordre. Vous n'êtes nécessairement pas du même côté.

Avec soin, ils évitèrent la remarque et de regarder la zone se rapprochant du bras gauche du jeune homme. Phineas avait perdu son ton léger.

\- Il ne dira rien, expliqua-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir où ils sont pour les retrouver.

Et elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde en disant ça, elle le savait juste. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient dans le même camp.

Phineas la regarda gravement, dans un mélange absurde de dégoût et d'intérêt, puis son regard glissa dans celui de Drago qui le soutint sans ciller. Il céderait, il le connaissait.

La seconde d'après, le portait soupirait en effet et relevait des yeux méfiants vers Hermione, comme s'il trahissait quelqu'un en abdiquant, peut-être lui-même. Peut-être même par la faute de cette née-moldue qui attendait désespérément sa réponse.

\- Je veux bien vous le dire, simplement je ne sais pas.

\- S'il vous plaît, insista la jeune femme, j'en ai vraiment besoin, ils ont besoin de moi aussi, il faut que je les aide, que je les retrouve. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

À présent, Phineas avait les pupilles grises sensiblement désolées pour elle.

\- Je vous jure que je ne sais pas. Au final, je veux bien vous rendre ce service, je ne peux juste pas.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Drago, et après un signe de tête, disparut. Le portait entre les mains du jeune homme redevint d'un noir absolu, aussi absolu que la déception d'Hermione dont les épaules s'affaissaient.

Drago reposa avec précaution le tableau sur la table et se tourna vers elle. Il se retrouvait dans la même situation que cette nuit où elle avait pleuré, sauf qu'elle ne pleurait pas mais fronçait sérieusement les sourcils, et qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise, mais compatissant.

Doucement, très doucement, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il approcha sa main de la sienne et le serra. Sa toute petite main, aussi fragile qu'elle, et pourtant si forte.

Elle eu un léger sursaut, tirée de ses pensées et tourna ses yeux bruns vers lui. Mais comme d'habitude, elle n'y vit que le reflet d'elle-même et pas une part de lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour Phineas.

Et aussi sûrement que le portrait disait la vérité, il était sincère.

\- Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment les retrouver. J'ai passé un mois à attendre pour au final revenir au point de départ. Je n'ai même pas de piste, pas la moindre chance, c'est le néant total.

\- Je sais, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Si je reçois des informations, je te les donnerai.

Il serra plus fort ses doigts et elle fit tomber son regard sur leurs mains. A son tour, elle referma lentement son emprise sur sa paume, et quand elle releva la tête, elle souriait un peu.

\- Merci.

Drago lui sourit en retour, de ces vrais sourires qu'elle lui avait découvert, et fit glisser sa main hors de la sienne. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé.

Il avait tourné le dos juste à temps, et ne savait même pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Son cœur l'avait déjà brûlé plusieurs fois, aussi avidement et soudainement que maintenant, mais là, ce n'était plus une brûlure mais un enflamment complet de ses poumons. Il avait du mal à respirer, ça oppressait sa poitrine et comme d'habitude, ça venait de nul part.

Il referma ses mains sur le tissu qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé et se tourna de nouveau face à elle. Son visage de glace toujours fidèle à lui-même, dissimulant le feu qu'il enfermait.

Puis, il revint près d'Hermione et lui tendit la robe. Surprise, elle accepta et admira une nouvelle fois le vert profond qu'elle n'avait porté et ne porterait qu'une fois dans sa vie.

\- Je ne crois pas la remettre dans la penderie, je suis à peu près sûr qu'un maléfice m'en empêcherait, expliqua-t-il avec nonchalance en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et il mentait très bien.

\- Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je vais en faire, ni si je la remettrais.

\- Tant pis, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules, au moins elle servira.

\- Et pour ton costume ? Puisque tu ne veux pas que j'utilise les méthodes moldues.

\- J'en ai déjà commandé un.

\- Étonnant, souligna-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. J'aurais juré qu'en avoir une bonne centaine suffisait, il faut croire que la démesure n'a pas de limite.

\- On parle d'œuvres d'art, Granger !

Elle fit une moue peu convaincue, et il entreprit de lui démontrer qu'elle avait tort. Mais elle ne s'énerva pas, et lui non plus.

La flamme dans le cœur de Drago descendait petit à petit et montait dans ses yeux. Ils continuèrent de parler, puisque tout était fini, plus rien ne les attendait. Il essayait de détourner ses pensées de l'échec des informations de Phineas, et s'empêchait de regarder trop souvent sa montrer.

Le soleil déclinait un peu trop rapidement, et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait de raison valable pour rester. Alors ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, jamais de la guerre ni de ce qui les attendait, ils parlaient de Poudlard, de sortilèges, un peu du Ministère, beaucoup de la complexité que représentait Théodore.

Elle lui raconta ses vacances en France et lui son envie d'aller à Durmstrang, même si à force de la regarder, il en doutait.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe et que les silences se rapprochent les uns des autres. Et sur un dernier rire de Drago, il fut total.

\- Puisque vous avez détourné le réseau de cheminette, interrompit finalement Hermione que cette absence de paroles prolongée retenait plus qu'elle ne le voulait, c'est quoi l'adresse pour retourner dans ma boutique ?

\- Dix-sept rue des Tournesols, Plymouth.

\- Rien à voir, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est le principe de détourner, il faut éloigner le plus possible de la véritable destination.

Sa voix n'était pas emplie de mépris. De toute façon, ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne l'était plus vis-à-vis d'elle.

Elle se contenta donc de hausser les sourcils de manière peu convaincue et attrapa l'une de ses capes. Elle passa ensuite le pas de la porte, Drago sur les talons.

Là, elle se retourna, passant la cape sur ses épaules. Comment disait-on au revoir à un ennemi plus tellement ennemi ?

Hermione lui en voulait toujours, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas effacer six années de haine d'un battement de cil.

Elle se débattait alors entre ce nouveau Drago Malefoy et son ressentiment profond.

Au final, ce n'était même pas quelqu'un de différent. Si dans le sens qu'il avait grandi, plus de mine dégoûtée ou encore de préjugés sur son sang. Mais il n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance, son mépris universel ou ses piques bien senties. Elle avait juste découvert le reste de lui, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et voilà qu'ils se tenaient là, maladroitement, sous la neige qui fondait sur leurs visages. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient toujours d'une toute dernière question. Elle ne le reverrait plus de toute façon, ou alors dans le camp d'en face.

Ignorant le poignard dans son ventre à cette pensée, elle laissa sa curiosité parler pour elle :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as donné la robe ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désinvolte mais son regard se détourna.

\- C'est pas important.

\- Allez, Malefoy, insista-t-elle.

\- D'accord mais si je te réponds ma vraie réponse, qui est inavouable, tu me sers aussi une vérité inavouable.

\- Tu négocies tout le temps, c'est physique, tu ne peux _pas_ t'en empêcher.

\- Et toi t'a horriblement envie de savoir alors tu vas accepter.

Elle soupira, agacée de sa transparence, parce qu'il avait juste. Chercher des réponses, c'était maladif chez elle.

\- D'accord.

Il inspira à fond, et lâcha, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Elle t'allait pas si mal.

Ces six mots la mirent étrangement mal à l'aise, et des fourmis parcoururent ses doigts. Il la regardait toujours fixement, sans la moindre gêne. Et elle sut que ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'un euphémisme.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Son ton lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, et Merlin, c'était déjà assez. Drago Malefoy l'avait trouvée jolie, il avait trouvé que la robe lui allait bien.

Elle avait envie de sourire.

\- À toi.

Plus trop finalement.

En soi, sa vérité n'était pas _inavouable_. Il allait simpler se moquer à gorge déployée, ce qui allait l'exaspérer plus que de raison mais c'était comme ça. Terriblement mal à l'aise, elle balança son poids d'une jambe à une autre. Merlin ce qu'elle détestait cette sensation qui faisait comme si on lui arrachait la vérité de la gorge.

\- Jedetestelesoeufs, dit-elle précipitamment comme si le dire vite effacerait l'humiliation, ou l'adoucirait.

Mais elle ne put pas tester cette théorie car Drago, contrarié, avançait d'un pas.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je n'aime pas les œufs, je déteste ça. En omelette, brouillés, au plat, je déteste ça sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Comme prévu, il éclata d'un rire sonore. L'air bougon d'Hermione se renforça alors et elle lui jeta un regard qui le défiait de continuer. Il continua alors à cœur joie. Elle-même se trouvait risible à limite du pitoyable.

\- Mais c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, se défendit-elle. Je n'aime pas faire la cuisine, je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre. Savoir par cœur les recettes c'est simple, les mettre en pratique c'est extrêmement compliqué et ça m'agace.

Loin de calmer l'hilarité presque indécente maintenant de Drago, son ton sérieux et ses joues rougissantes le fire redoubler ses éclats de rire. Poings serrés, elle essaya de faire glisser ce son sur elle avec ignorance, mais s'en révéla incapable et finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Si c'est comme ça qu'on se quitte, Malefoy.

Il s'arrêta de rire aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et fit retomber sa tête basculée en arrière, sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Puis, sans prévenir, il avala d'un pas la distance réduite entre eux et l'attrapa par la nuque. Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle, collant presque leurs fronts, et arquant ses yeux déstabilisants dans les siens.

Ça avait été si rapide qu'Hermione n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire et pourquoi, se demandant vaguement pourquoi cette peau contre la sienne semblait la brûler. En fait, elle était incapable d'aligner deux pensées correctement à cause de ces deux pupilles anthracites qui l'hypnotisaient, l'empêchaient de bouger.

Et pour lui, à ce moment-là, elle était belle. Les cheveux mouillés, les yeux embués et les joues légèrement rougies, presque contre lui, il la trouva belle comme jamais il ne l'avait trouvée. Elle, ses qualités, et même ses défauts

Avec son sourire narquois, il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue, déposant un baiser trempé.

\- Prends soin de toi, Granger, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

Puis, il la lâcha brusquement et tourna les talons. Le souffle court, elle observa quelques secondes, désorientée, Drago qui s'en allait vers la cabane. Puis, elle reprit ses esprits et rougit violemment avant de franchir le dôme sans aucune hésitation.

Elle courait presque vers la cheminée tellement ses pas étaient rapides, et elle ne remarquait plus les hautes herbes qui griffaient ses jambes.

C'était quoi ça exactement ? Il avait été si proche, il avait posé sa peau sur la sienne, son souffle contre sa joue. Merlin.

Et elle qui n'avait pas bougé, qui s'était simplement dit que son odeur était un peu enivrante. À quel moment s'est-elle autorisée à penser ça ? Ses joues la brûlaient et une main qu'elle posa dessus lui affirma qu'elle était toute rouge. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ?

Parce qu'il avait changé, qu'elle aussi. Parce qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient presque amis et que ce genre de geste venant de Ron ou Harry ne l'aurait pas gênée. Oui, mais ils n'avaient pas ces yeux gris obsédants, ce rire pétillant.

Et quand elle prononça l'adresse entre les pierres de la cheminée isolée, sa voix tremblait.

En la regardant disparaître, Drago Malefoy prit conscience avec effroi du vide qui prenait place dans son estomac. Il ne voulait plus être seul dans cette cabane.

Une terrible envie de la rattraper le saisit, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'était trop tard, et trop étrange. Il se contenta donc d'avaler amèrement l'idée de rester seul, la peur au ventre à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait quand il reviendrait au Lord. Cette fois, il préférait être avec elle que seul, et c'était dire pour que sa présence soit plus bénéfique que sa solitude.

Il prit soudainement conscience qu'Hermione Granger était définitivement rentrée dans sa vie. Et avec un dernier regard pour les landes du Lancashire, il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

* * *

_Les pauvres, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines... Je suis absolument machiavélique avec eux je trouve, mais voilà, j'aime les histoires pleines de détails avec des retournements de situations, des départs, des déchirures, des retrouvailles, où on ne s'attend pas à ce qui se passe, et pas celles où tout est simple et fond dans la bouche (même si parfois une histoire toute douce, ça fait du bien)._

_Et surtout, on parle d'Hermione et Drago._

_Voilà, j'espère vous avoir déroutés (mais pas trop) et que la suite n'est pas trop prévisible, même si pour l'instant les indices sont assez invisibles, voir inexistants._

_J'essaye d'écrire le prochain chapitre au maximum dans deux semaines (je fais ce que je peux pour que le délai soit court, mais je préfère que ce soit réfléchit et que ça me plaise qu'écrit trop vite). J'ai trop d'idées pour après, il va falloir que je trie et choisisse, bref, j'espère que vous serez toujours là, merci de continuer à me lire ;)_

_PS : désolé pour les fautes potentielles, je relis ça à 23h pour le poster et j'ai des cernes dignes d'un panda_


	14. L'origine de toute trahison

_Un chapitre plutôt court (oui, je sais, j'essaye à chaque fois de vous les vendre comme ça), qui m'a demandé l'utilisation de passages du livre. Je me base d'ailleurs plus souvent dessus que les films._

_J'ai récemment appris comment voir les statistiques d'un livre (ce qui en dit long sur mon habilité avec ordinateur) et je ne vous pensais pas aussi nombreux. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en passant, à ce propos, voici les réponses aux reviews (vous avez vu je m'améliore, les introductions ne font plus trois pages) :_

_mama : voici donc la suite, je suis ravie de voir que tu lis toujours ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore. Mes chapitre sont planifiés dans les grandes lignes mais pas les détails donc voilà, peut-être ;)_

_Elena : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que la taille des chapitres te plaisent parce qu'à priori, je suis incapable d'en faire d'aussi courts qu'au début ;)_

* * *

**Chemin de Traverse, février 1998**

\- Et pour la potion d'Amnésie ? demanda Winona avec ses yeux pétillants.

\- Même chose, tu les coupes très finement et tu les disposes doucement. Fais attention, il ne faut pas faire la moindre éclaboussure.

La fillette hocha vivement la tête et se mit à couper avec application ses racines. Avec un sourire attendri, Hermione observa sa petite dizaine d'élèves regarder avec intérêt ce que faisait Winona, essayant tant bien que mal de la recopier.

Ian. Jill. Timothy. Shane. Heather. Winona. Corey. Aidan. Violet.

Ils étaient à eux seuls son combat de tous les jours.

\- C'est dur la Potion d'Amnésie.

\- Je sais Ian, sourit-elle, mais tu vas y arriver.

Le garçon secoua ses mèches brunes d'un air septique et se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de son chaudron qui contenait une mixture rouge inquiétante. Le manuel stipulait très clairement qu'elle devait avoir un ton rose à ce stade.

Hermione passa au chaudron de Thimothy qui balançait à peu près tout ce qui lui passait sous la main avec entrain. Elle n'eut même pas l'idée de ternir cette joie de vivre insouciante, aussi rare dans ce monde-là, et vérifia seulement que la potion n'était pas sur le point d'exploser.

\- Je peux mettre les racines de Pissenlit ?

Un regard à la potion de Jill.

\- Oui, mais n'oublie pas d'extraire le jus avant.

Elle eut de nouveau un sourire en regardant ces petits sorciers s'affairer à leur tâche comme si leurs vies en dépendait. Dans un passé lointain et flou, elle avait été comme ça.

En revenant du Lancashire, elle avait trouvé sa cabane intacte, abandonnée depuis un mois. Un grand sentiment de solitude avait fait de la place en elle, mais elle s'était battu contre et avait passé une journée entière à nettoyer la poussière et tenter de sauver ses plantes du Dragon. Seulement deux avaient réchappé au massacre.

Puis, elle s'était aperçue que Winona passait tous les jours dans la boutique, pour vérifier si elle n'était pas revenue et s'occupait tant bien que mal - plus mal que bien à vrai dire - des plantes. Quand elle l'avait vu revenir, l'enfant lui avait sauté dans les bras, en pleurant presque de joie. Plus tard, Hermione s'était rendu compte que c'était de la peur, qu'elle seule apportait ce sentiment de sécurité à Winona.

Sous les traits d'Alice, Hermione avait silencieusement reprit son commerce et personne n'avait jamais demandé où la marchande de potion était passée. Les questions de Winona restaient aussi sans réponses, même si la Gryffondor pensait avec un certain malaise que plus de sagesse l'eut amenée à lui tirer des informations. Cette sorte de facilité bancale à manipuler les mots lui rappelait constamment quelqu'un, qui n'était plus aussi évanescent que ses souvenirs.

\- Ça m'agace, soupira Ian. C'est pas du tout la bonne couleur.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne put pas le contredire. Se contentant d'un sourire contrit, elle expliqua :

\- Tu as oublié de remuer sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, regarde, tu es passé directement à la ligne suivante.

Malgré le ton doux, Ian se contenta d'un regard furtif sur le texte qu'elle désignait et haussa les épaules sans même lui accorder une seconde d'attention. C'était dans ces moments-là plus que tout autre que le petit garçon et son orgueil blessé lui rappelaient combien il aurait eu sa place à Serpentard, aussi sûrement que Winona aurait eu la sienne à Serdaigle.

\- C'est pas si grave, tenta-t-elle.

\- Si. Parce que maintenant, la potion est ratée.

Sans se vexer, elle sembla accepter l'argument et se détourna de sa petite table de travail.

Le courant entre eux n'était jamais passé, dès la seconde de leur rencontre, deux mois plus tôt. C'était en allant à Gringotts qu'elle les avaient trouvé, lui et son petit frère âgé de cinq ans, terrorisés, cachés dans un recoin sombre. Elle avait réussi à les faire sortir et les avait amenés à la boutique. Il s'était assez vite avéré que l'un comme l'autre avait besoin de soin, et Winona s'était empressé de proposer sa maison.

Là, sa mère s'était occupée des deux garçons le temps de leur rétablissement, apprenant par la même occasion ce qui leur était arrivés.

Ces deux garçons, d'origine moldue, avait été prévenus par des amis sorciers de leur famille que Ian était sur les listes de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts se faisaient alors une joie, à l'aide de ces listes, de trouver ceux qu'ils appelaient des usurpateurs pour torturer et tuer l'entièreté de la famille, pour l'exemple. Si les garçons avaient pu s'enfuir, leurs parents en étaient morts. Les amis, chez qui ils s'étaient réfugiés, s'étaient à leur tour fait arrêter par les incessantes brigades à l'ordre du Ministère corrompues jusqu'au dernier employé, et n'étaient jamais revenus. Seuls, ils avaient dû se cacher.

Si la vérité était sortie de la bouche d'Ian avec une facilité déconcertante face à la mère de Winona, il restait sombre devant Hermione. Il se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste sans explication logique, et peut-être dans un coin obscur de sa tête, lui attribuait une partie de son malheur.

Will, son petit frère, était au contraire, accroché à elle comme à personne. Il l'attendait chaque soir de son rire d'enfant, les bras ouverts, gardant chacune de ses marques d'affection pour elle. Et le regard de Ian en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Et Alice, on fait comment pour sortir les jus des Fèves Agrippantes ? demanda soudain une autre très petite fille aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré.

-Tu appuies doucement ton couteau dessus. Mais vraiment doucement, sinon le jus éclabousse d'un coup et tu t'en retrouve plein le visage.

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête et s'appliqua à la tâche avec une grande concentration. La petite fille s'appelait Heather. Elle était arrivée après, comme tout les autres, quand par l'intermédiaire de la radio Potterveille sa petite école, qui ne contenait alors que deux élèves, s'était fait connaître. En quelques jours, une dizaine d'élèves aux parents terrorisés étaient apparus, et chaque jour, elle tentait tant bien que mal de leur dispenser un enseignement de base. Sa potion bleue diminuait à vue d'œil et elle tentait déjà d'en refaire.

Elle savait bien que sa place n'était pas vraiment là, mais petit à petit, la responsabilité lourde de ces neufs espoirs l'avait retenue. Personne n'avait pu la renseigner sur la position des deux êtres qui lui manquait le plus au monde, et Malefoy n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Ignorant le pincement à son cœur, elle reporta son attention sur Heather.

\- Comme ça ?

Hermione s'approcha en positionna correctement le couteau sur la Fève Agrippante.

\- Plutôt comme ça.

\- Je te l'avais dis ! renchérit la voix aiguë de Jill à côté.

L'une comme l'autre avaient formellement refusé de faire quoi que ce soit séparément, et se retrouvaient à présent à deux devant un chaudron. De ce qu'elle avait appris, les deux fillettes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, elles étaient aussi inséparables que deux aimants, aussi différentes que l'eau et le feu.

\- Je sais bien, répondit Heather avec un sourire calme.

Un matin, elle était arrivée en pleurs en expliquant que ses parents avaient disparus, le matin suivant, c'était Jill. Jamais ils ne réapparurent, et les deux fillettes dormaient à présent à la boutique avec elle. La mère de Winona s'occupait déjà de Ian et Will et elle ne pouvait lui en demander plus.

Alors chaque soir quand les autres rentraient chez eux, Jill et Heather serraient la main de l'autre à lui couper la circulation sanguine, les larmes aux yeux, parfois tremblants.

\- Alice ! Ma potion est noire, c'est pas loin du rose ?

Corey fit éclater de rire sa maigre classe, sauf Winona qui entreprit dans un soupir de lui expliquer qu'il n'y aurait pas deux mots si ça avait été les mêmes couleurs.

\- Merci Barley, mais j'ai demandé à Alice, pas à toi.

Le ton méprisant et victorieux à la fois de Corey fit ouvrir la bouche de Winona dans un cri offusqué. Elle leva aussitôt la main.

\- Winona ? interrogea Hermione en ravalant son sourire, faisant preuve de sérieux.

La complicité de Jill et Heather, les incessantes disputes de Corey et la petite métamorphomage, les rires et les cris de sa classe... Tout lui rappelait Poudlard, un garçon brun, un garçon roux et un autre aux cheveux presque blanc. Elle s'empressa de mettre des barrières à ses pensées quand son image survint dans son esprit.

\- Le noir, c'est parce qu'il a loupé les Fleurs Innocentes, c'est ça ?

La perspicacité de la petite fille lui tira cette fois un réel sourire de tendresse et de fierté.

\- Exactement. Tu vois Corey, Winona cherche simplement à t'aider.

L'enfant la fixa droit dans les yeux, et hocha la tête avec tout le respect du monde avant de replonger dans une conversation animée avec Ian, ignorant complètement Winona. Celle-ci se rassura dans le fait que, au moins, sa propre potion était de la bonne couleur.

La salle n'explosa pas, Hermione n'eut à étouffer aucun embryon de duel et la moitié des potions étaient réussies.

Ses élèves la quittèrent, joyeux et légers, et c'était dans ces moments-là plus que tout autre qu'elle se rendait compte combien cette salle de classe était pour eux l'abstraction au monde sombre du dehors. Elle venait littéralement mettre de la magie dans leur quotidien, leur faire oublier que, peut-être, le soir même, personne ne rentrerait. Et cela plus jamais.

Jill et Heather réussirent à lui arracher la permission d'aller chez la mère de Winona pour l'après-midi. Malgré l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les boyaux pour chaque enfant, elle acceptait à l'aide de mille recommandations.

Les deux fillettes partirent en courant, riant sous cape. Winona ramassait son livre de sortilège que Corey avait fait tomber en la bousculant, puis se releva vers elle. C'était la dernière, et Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Tu passera ce soir ? Will n'arrête pas de te demander.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ian qui se fouillait déjà entre les rues, s'échappant presque. Il n'avait attendu ni Winona, ni Jill et Heather.

\- Je verrais.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux de la fillette, puis, elle hocha doucement la tête avant de s'élancer sur les pas de Ian. Elle l'appela d'ailleurs mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, Hermione sentait son esprit se débattre à l'intérieur. Oui, elle était le monde pour ces enfants. Mais le sien de monde, la sienne de place ? Elle l'attendait désespérément, et il y avait trop de sacrifices entre elles.

Elle essuya l'unique larme qui avait dévalée sa joue et grimpa à l'étage. La pièce où dormaient avec les plantes du Dragon avait été réaménagée en une petite cuisine depuis l'arrivée de Jill et Heather. Voyant que chaque placard était vide, Hermione attrapa un gallions et redescendit pour aller réapprovisionner de quoi les nourrir toutes les trois.

En passant la cape que Drago lui avait donné, elle remarqua avec déception que son odeur s'estompait. Elle en vint à se demander pourquoi cela lui importait tant.

C'était la seule personne de Poudlard qu'elle avait revue depuis longtemps, son seul contact finalement, qui, avant lui, se limitait à une enfant. Il comprenait son passé comme elle comprenait le sien. Il était la représentation de ce qui lui manquait.

Mais soudain, alors qu'un cherchait un peu plus de son odeur dans le tissu, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui lui manquait. C'était le sentiment de sécurité qu'il dégageait, cette espèce de chaleur indéniable.

Elle pensait à ça quand un grand hibou se faufila par la porte qu'elle avait ouverte et tomba sur le parquet de la boutique. Prise au dépourvue, elle ferma la porte et s'empressa de jeter deux ou trois sortilèges à l'animal.

Il apparut cependant qu'il n'était ni un Animagus, ni recouvert d'un maléfice de magie noire. Hermione finit alors par se pencher et relever doucement l'oiseau. L'aile blessée, il la regardait cependant fixement, tendant la patte.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle décrocha précautionneusement le mot et le parcourut.

_Harry Potter est dans ma maison. Je le retiendrais jusqu'à votre arrivée, mais ne faites pas de mal à Luna._

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

Abasourdie, elle relut trois fois les phrases, se demandant pourquoi Xenophilius Lovegood lui envoyait une lettre alors qu'ils ne s'étaient manifestement jamais adressé la parole. Il parlait d'Harry et son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Et pourquoi de Luna ? Pourquoi ferait-elle du mal à Luna ?

Puis, elle comprit brutalement que la lettre ne lui était pas adressée, et qu'il n'aurait eu aucune raison de la vouvoyer. Prise d'un doute, elle lança un autre sort au parchemin qui s'illumina. C'était une copie. Qui lui enverrai une copie de sa coresponsable avec Xenophilius Lovegood, sans aucune note, et y enverrai un hibou essoufflé ?

Elle n'attendait de nouvelles que d'une personne.

La lumière jaillit dans son esprit avec une clarté éblouissante. C'était de Drago, et il l'aidait à localiser Harry, comme promis. Une vague de reconnaissance, et d'autre chose aussi, la submergea. Mais alors pourquoi il ne lui adressait pas une lettre correctement rédigée, qu'elle seule pourrait lire ?

Elle parcourut de nouveau la missive, rapide, trop rapide. Ni Xenophilius, ni Drago n'avaient le temps, désespérément trop court. Et si l'un était au courant, c'était que l'autre avait envoyé ce renseignement aux Mangemorts, qu'il l'avait intercepté mais renvoyé. Cependant le fait que ce soit une copie lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas étouffé l'information, et que la vraie lettre allait parvenir à son but dans peu de temps. Juste assez pour qu'elle ai le temps de réaliser.

Elle sourit à la pensée qu'il l'avait trouvée assez intelligente pour comprendre ça seule, à la pensée qui ne l'avait pas oubliée. Et elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était autant dans sa tête.

\- Harry est chez les Lovegood, il faut que je me débrouille pour y aller.

Le cœur débordant d'espoir, elle tentait une nouvelle fois d'assembler ses idées quand, de nouveau, le papier étincela. L'encre se décolla et les lettres se déformèrent doucement pour former des courbes, s'alliant les unes aux autres. Et là, sur le parchemin s'éleva une petite maison d'encre.

Le maison des Lovegood.

Elle admira la maîtrise de la magie de Malefoy, les précautions qu'il avait prises à n'ajouter aucune note, à attendre qu'une phrase révèle cette maison. Mais aussi son esprit pratique. Il s'était douté qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds là-bas et qu'elle ne pourrait pas y transplaner, alors il lui offrait la solution sur un plateau d'argent.

Un instant, un infime instant, elle eut de nouveau cette sensation de sécurité, et d'autre chose. L'impression de rire de nouveau, de retrouver la lumière qui entourait la petite cabane, et un peu plus chaud dans sa solitude.

Mais le temps pressait. Une seconde faisait basculer ses chances de réussite, les amenuisait.

Elle se releva brusquement et agit exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Parce qu'elle n'avait curieusement pas douté un instant de lui, elle avait prévenu les enfants qu'elle serait peut-être amenée à disparaître brusquement. Trois mois d'attente les avait dissuadés, leurs attentes allaient s'en trouver ébranlées.

\- _Teintus Vadimus_.

En prononçant la formule, elle agita sa baguette. Rien ne changea à l'intérieur de la boutique, mais à l'extérieur, elle savait que la devanture d'un rouge abîmé était passée à un vieux bleu. C'était le signal simple qu'aucun enfant ne devait remettre les pieds ici, elle n'était plus là pour les protéger. La mère de Winona lui avait offert d'héberger Jill et Heather dans ce cas-là. Elle pouvait partir.

D'un _Accio_, elle amena à elle sa potion de Trace pour qu'aucun enfant ne l'utilise à mauvais escient. Puis, elle posa de nouveau son regard sur le schéma formé par les lettres. Un autre coup de baguette et cette preuve disparaissait.

Elle transplana, le cœur hors de la poitrine, le nom de Malefoy sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Devon, février 1998**

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était au pied du petit escalier qui menait à la porte. Trois pancartes se battaient, menaçant de tomber. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se jeta sur la poignée, ravalant toutes bonnes manières.

C'est plus doucement qu'elle referma la porte, intriguée par l'intérieur, et surtout parce qu'elle avait besoin de se calmer. Son cœur battait dans son corps entier, et elle avait l'impression à chaque seconde d'entendre les Mangemorts arriver.

D'un pas fluide, elle esquiva chaque objet émettant un bruit suspect et posa un pied timide sur le premier escalier. Un bruit de verre résonnait, et elle commença l'ascension.

Au première étage, elle aperçut Xenophilius Lovegood, dos à elle, les épaules nerveuses, qui préparaient visiblement quelque chose. Une seconde, elle s'apprêt à venir le voir, quand elle se rappela comment elle avait trouvé cette maison, et elle déglutit difficilement avant de continuer à gravir les marches.

Un étage plus haut, elle s'arrêta devant une porte qui donnait sur une grande pièce où au fond reposait une énorme corne qu'elle reconnut dans un frisson. Une corne d'Eruptif, très dangereuse.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait s'arrêter, mais plutôt les deux voix qui s'échappaient de cette pièce et qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser à nouveau son corps. Elle finit par renoncer à calmer les battements de son cœur, et la moiteur de ses mains, pour rentrer.

Ron était tout seul au centre de la pièce, et elle posa son pied sur une planche qui grinça. Il se retourna, puis se figea.

L'an dernier, il avait avalé un pain aux raisins en pensant qu'il était au chocolat, et Ron détestait les raisins. L'expression qu'il avait eu alors ressemblait à celle qui recouvrait maintenant son visage. Comme s'il avait du mal à avaler quelque chose, une grimace en travers de la bouche. Enfin, il parut tout à fait déconcerté et souffla :

\- Hermione ?

Elle ne trouva rien à dire, hochant simplement follement la tête. Puis, Ron avança d'une traite et enroula ses bras maladroits autour d'elle, la serrant contre son torse qui se soulevait à toute vitesse. Hermione avait presque les larmes au bord des yeux, et elle s'autorisa un instant à les fermer, à retrouver la sécurité que ces bras-là apportaient, et combien ils lui avaient manqués.

Ron se détacha enfin, la regardant comme si elle était une apparition, incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Elle-même avait l'impression que c'était irréaliste. Elle avait tellement rêvé de les retrouver qu'il lui avait semblé que ça n'arriverait jamais.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu parles tout seul, Ron ? demanda une voix bien connue.

Du petit escalier en colimaçon au bout de la pièce descendit un garçon brun aux lunettes rondes. Au départ, il ne la remarqua pas, puis, il se figea à son tour. Avant de dégainer sa baguette et de la pointer sur elle.

\- En deuxième année, Hermione a raté une potion pour elle-même, pourquoi ?

Malgré l'air agressif et incrédule de Harry, elle eu envie de sourire, pour ce comportement qui ressemblait à tout ce que Lupin lui avait appris.

\- C'était du Polynectar et j'ai mis un poil de chat dans la potion au lieu d'un cheveu de Millicent Bulstrode, répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

Abasourdi, Harry abaissa sa baguette.

\- C'est vraiment toi ?

Elle lui sourit et il avança vivement, lui serrant la main, de toutes ses forces. La vivacité avec laquelle ils l'avaient accueillies lui prouva qu'ils s'étaient autant inquiétés qu'elle-même.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Ils se regardèrent, cherchant quoi répondre, et trop abasourdis pour trouver. Un bruit de vaisselle un peu plus bas les interrompit, et Harry parut se souvenir d'où il revenait.

\- C'est la chambre de Luna là-haut, mais elle est pleine de poussière, comme si elle n'avait pas été là pendant longtemps.

\- Il nous a dit qu'elle était partie à Bottom Bridge chercher des Boullus, répondit Ron d'un air incrédule. Si c'est aussi horrible que l'infusion de Ravegourde qu'il nous a servie tout à l'heure tant pis, je n'en mange pas. Vaut mieux être malpoli que mort d'empoisonnement.

La remarque de Harry eut le mérite de rappeler bruyamment à Hermione comment elle avait réussi à atterrir ici. Mais au même moment, les bruits de pas de Xenophilius résonnaient derrière elle, et il apparaissait dans l'embrasure.

\- Qui êtes vous ? s'écria-t-il légèrement surpris, et maintenant totalement déconcerté.

Elle se retourna lentement, consciente d'avoir enfreint l'intégralité des règles de bienséance. Xenophilius ressemblait toujours à celui qu'elle avait croisé au mariage, aux vêtements jaunes à en crever les yeux, aux gestes extravagants.

Mais il avait trop de cernes pour être celui d'il y a quelques mois, trop de regards furtifs.

Elle ressentit un violent élan de pitié envers cet homme à qui on avait arraché la seule personne qui lui restait.

\- Ah, Miss Granger, réalisa-t-il dans un haussement de sourcil. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Il tenta un sourire maladroit qui démontrait l'étendue de sa nervosité.

\- Monsieur, interrompit Harry d'un ton sec, où est Luna ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Xenophilius, sincèrement mécontent à présent, en posant son plateau sur une table bancale.

\- Où est Luna ?

\- Je... je vous ai déjà dis qu'elle cueillait des Boullus.

Harry fit glisser son regard vers le plateau de trois bols qui tenait en équilibre sur la table.

\- Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de bol pour elle ?

Cette fois-ci, Xenophilius se redressa et parut chercher ses mots, torturant ses mains. Le bruit léger de la presse à imprimer fut le seul bruit qui vint casser le silence.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas là depuis plusieurs semaines, insista Harry. Il n'y a aucun de ses vêtements et elle n'a pas dormi dans son lit. Où est-elle, et pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de regarder par la fenêtre ?

Hermione aligna à ce moment-ci toutes ses pensées. La menace de l'arrivée imminente des Mangemorts, qui lui était sortie de la tête a l'instant où elle avait revu Harry et Ron, revint, fracassante.

\- Où est Luna ? répéta-t-elle sévèrement, dans la crainte que ses hypothèses soient justes.

Xenophilius, dont les mains tremblaient sérieusement à présent, se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Ils ont pris ma Luna... À cause de ce que je disais dans le journal, ils ont pris Luna et je ne sais pas où elle est. Mais ils me la rendront, si, si je...

\- Si vous livrez Harry, acheva Hermione avec une voix encore plus éteinte que celle de Xenophilius.

C'était exactement la même sensation qu'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac.

Xenophilius parut reprendre conscience en même temps qu'elle, lasse et abattu, il se releva. Il tendit ses bras et se redressa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Vous ne partirez pas, ils seront là d'un moment à l'autre. Je dois sauver Luna, je ne peux pas la perdre. Vous restez ici.

Hermione sentait à présent son cœur dans chacune de ses cellules, à l'intérieur même de ses tympans. Elle glissa sa main dans la cape de Malefoy et serra sa main autour de sa baguette. Harry relevait déjà la sienne.

\- Écartez-vous, Monsieur Lovegood. Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut à travers la vitre la forme floue qu'elle redoutait.

\- Harry ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite complètement vers la fenêtre et ne vit pas Xenophilius tirer sa baguette à son tour. Seul le réflexe d'Harry leur fit éviter le sortilège de Stupéfixion.

L'éclair frappa la corne au bout de la pièce.

Et tout explosa.

Ils hurlèrent à s'en déverser les poumons, et Hermione fut violemment projetée à terre alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa baguette, tentant de se protéger avec ses bras. Xenophilius, encore debout devant l'escalier, tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd.

A peine les gravas eurent finit de lui tomber dessus qu'elle s'extirpa, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer au milieu de la poussière et de la destruction. Le plancher tenait à grand peine et elle avait l'impression d'être à un endroit tout autre qu'il y avait quelques minutes.

Elle poussa une poutre en travers de ses jambes, retenant avec force une hurlement de douleur, et réussit à se redresser. Une silhouette à sa droite commençait aussi à tenter de se défaire des ruines quand elle entendit des bruits plus bas.

Aussitôt, elle fit signe à Harry de se taire.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était inutile de se presser, Travers, râla une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Je t'avais dit que cet idiot délirait, comme d'habitude.

Il y eu un autre bruit étouffé et Xenophilius poussa un hurlement qui lui déchira oreilles et cœur.

\- Non, articula-t-il à grand peine, ... Potter... là-haut.

\- Je t'ai déjà averti Lovegood, reprit la voix menaçante, qu'il fallait nous faire revenir pour quelque chose. Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière ?

Un nouveau sortilège, un nouveau cri, et le rire gras de Travers.

\- On ne veut pas échanger ta stupide fille contre un chapeau ou contre la preuve de l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus.

Le cri qui retentit encore ne la fit pas bouger. Pourtant elle aurait voulu venir en aide à Xenophilius, désarmé, perdu sans sa précieuse fille, et un peu trop lâche.

\- Je vous en supplie, sanglota Xenophilius, c'est vraiment Potter. Là-haut.

Le Mangemort à la voix inconnu se contenta d'un nouveau sortilège et Hermione avança d'un pas fragile dans les débris. Ça la rendait presque malade d'être à quelques mètres des injustices sans rien pouvoir faire. Pieds et poings liés.

\- La maison va s'effondrer, Selwyn, reprit Travers qui avait finit de rire et se tenait à mi-chemin de l'escalier. Même si on veut aller voir là-haut, on va s'écrouler avec tout ce qui bloque l'escalier.

\- Sale petit menteur, persifla Selwyn. T'as jamais vu Potter, hein ? Tu veux juste nous tuer. Et tu crois que tu vas récupérer ta fille comme ça ?

Xenophilius émit un petit gémissement.

\- Si, il est là-haut... il est là -haut.

\- Hominum revelio, trancha Travers.

Hermione retint une exclamation à l'entente du sortilège, et sentit avec horreur une espèce de liquide l'engloutir.

\- Il y a quelqu'un là-haut, Selwyn.

\- C'est Potter, fit la voix faible de Xenophilius qu'ils entendaient à présent nettement renifler.

\- Monte, reprit Selwyn, si tu redescends avec Potter, tu as ta fille. Si c'est un piège, on verra si on peut te garder un morceau de ta fille à enterrer.

Xenophilius poussa un autre gémissement désespéré et elle devina avec une facilité inquiétante l'écrasement qu'il devait y avoir en lui. Il leur fallait une solution, parce qu'elle avait beau compatir à la situation des Lovegood, elle n'était pas prête à en mourir pour autant.

\- Venez, chuchota Harry qui sortait du reste des décombres, il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Xenophilius fit recommencer le vacarme à ce moment-là, tentant de dégager l'escalier, et ils purent localiser Ron un peu plus loin, toujours enseveli. Précautionneusement, ils l'atteignirent et l'aidèrent à sortir du tas de graves sous lequel il se trouvait.

Mais les pas de Xenophilius se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il fallait s'en aller, et vite. Mais elle retenait la culpabilité de l'état de Xenophilius, et n'avait pas le moindre envie qu'on touche à un seul des cheveux de Luna, ni de Harry.

Il fallait que les Mangemorts sachent que Xenophilius ne mentait pas.

\- Tu as ta cape, Harry ?

Sourcils froncés, il hocha la tête. Blanche de poussière, Hermione se retourna complètement vers lui.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau, complètement inquiet.

\- Alors donne-moi ta cape, Ron va la mettre.

Une nouvelle explosion, Xenophilius n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et les voix des deux Mangemorts résonnaient toujours.

\- Moi ? Mais Harry en a...

\- S'il te plaît, Ron, vite, et accroche-toi à mon épaule. Harry, ta main.

Sans plus attendre, elle arracha, le cœur battant, la cape des mains de Harry pour la jeter à Ron, et attrapa la main du premier. Ron disparaissait sous la cape au moment où la porte était enfin dégagée. Xenophilius tentait à présent de dégager la presse qui bloquait l'entrée, et elle vit du coin de l'œil Harry l'interroger du regard, se demandant pourquoi elle ne partait pas.

Elle l'ignora et reporta son regard déterminé sur Xenophilius.

\- Accrochez-vous, souffla-t-elle, surtout accrochez-vous.

La tête de Xenophilius apparut, et elle réagit au quart de tour, levant sa baguette.

\- _Oubliettes_, cria-t-elle avant de diriger son bras vers le sol, _Deprimo_ !

Le plancher explosa, et ils tombèrent dans le vide. Harry serra encore la main d'Hermione et Ron se mordit la lèvre. Un infime instant, cette chute lui rappela les autres dans un coin de Lancashire, où à cette époque c'était elle qui se tenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils atterrirent à l'étage inférieur pour voir les deux Mangemorts tenter d'échapper aux débris qui s'abattaient sans pitié sur eux. Elle croisa le regard de Travers, celui de Selwyn. Ils l'avait vue, elle et puis Harry, Xenophilius ne mentait pas. Ron était invisible, sa famille n'aurait pas d'ennui.

Alors elle s'appliqua à disparaître.

* * *

Le transplanage s'était bien passé, et pourtant, elle voyait flou. Peut-être à cause de toutes les émotions qui se battaient en elle, peut-être parce qu'à peine atterris Ron et Harry lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait serrée contre eux, à lui briser les poumons. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait l'impression que les larmes tapissaient ses yeux.

Et peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Il y eu des cris, des rires, beaucoup de questions, un peu de mensonges.

Le nom de Malefoy ne fut pas prononcé une seule fois, elle se contenta du récit de ces mois passés dans la boutique. Une étrange sensation lui faisait garder ça pour elle, parce qu'ils n'approuveraient pas et pour autre chose. Elle voulait garder ces moments hors du temps pour elle.

Parfois la question idiote de savoir ce qu'elle ferait si jamais elle se retrouvait face à lui resurgissait. Elle savait bien qu'au jour, ça éclaterait et qu'ils joueraient leurs dernières cartes dans l'ultime bataille, au grand jour.

Que ferait-elle s'il se dressait contre elle ? Le garçon sans choix au bras de Mangemort, que ferait-il, lui ?

Elle finissait toujours par rejeter ces questions, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de suivre le bon chemin.

Quant à Harry et Ron, ils lui racontèrent tout. En commençant par détailler qu'ils avait remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver après qu'elle ai transplané avec Yaxley. Mais elle eu droit aux périodes moins joyeuses, le désespoir total, la peur, le manque de repères, les disputes.

Elle apprit que Ron s'était même enfuit, laissant Harry désespérément seul.

Ils lui racontèrent comment ils avait détruit le médaillon, et elle n'eut pas plus de réponse qu'eux quant au patronus qui les y avait conduit. Elle les félicita de s'être rendus à Godric's Hollow, frissona en apprenant ce qu'il s'y était passé. Et la fierté l'envahit quand elle sut que grâce au livre légué par Dumbledore, sur lequel elle avait laissé des notes, les avait conduits à Xenophilius Lovegood.

\- Alors il avait le même symbole au mariage ? répéta-t-elle.

Il était assez singulier qu'Harry qui ne retenait pas une seule recette de potion en entier puisse retenir un symbole plusieurs mois.

\- Oui, et comme tu l'avais entouré plusieurs fois dans le livre, on s'en est rappelés.

\- Et qu'a-t-il raconté ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry tourna le regard vers Ron.

\- Ils nous a parlé des reliques de la Mort, comme dans le conte des Trois frères. La baguette de Sureau, la Cape d'Invisibilité et la pierre de Résurrection.

\- Il croit vraiment que ça existe ? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée, avec une profonde désapprobation dans la voix.

\- Oui, continua Ron en hochant la tête. Ce serait quand même bien si ça existait vraiment.

Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand Harry intervint :

\- Il a parlé des Peverell aussi.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant où elle avait déjà vu ce nom.

\- Il me semble que c'est une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur qui a aujourd'hui disparue. Elle vivait à Godric's Hollow.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry.

Elle hocha gravement la tête et l'estomac de Ron gronda. Ils entreprirent de faire à manger avant de se remettre au coin de leur feu.

Là, elle leur raconta ses élèves, la potion de Trace. Mais aussi cette nuit étrange de mi-décembre où elle s'était réveillée, la poitrine oppressée, incapable de respirer. Une potion d'Oxygène n'avait rien changé, ni aucun sortilège. Elle avait passé cette nuit-là avec un sentiment de solitude profond, allié à un mal-être bancal, intérieur et vacillant.

Ron finit par faire du thé pour les réchauffer, Harry avait presque les yeux qui brillaient. Et Hermione avait pleuré trois fois.

Ce soir-là, ou plutôt ce matin-là, car le jour pointait au loin, elle s'endormit avec un sentiment de sérénité, sûre d'être à sa place dans l'univers, et bercée par deux voix qui lui avaient terriblement manquées.

* * *

Comment tout avait basculé, elle n'en était plus très sûre. Mais ce dont elle était en revanche persuadée, c'était qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espoir. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle avait lancé un maléfice à Harry, pour déformer son visage.

Ce matin, elle était partie à la recherche d'un village pour obtenir de la nourriture. Mais le plus proche était déjà trop loin et elle s'était résolue à faire demi-tour, perdue dans ses pensées. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'était rappelée de la robe que lui avait donnée Drago qui était restée à la boutique. Et ça lui avait serré le cœur.

Puis, elle avait fini par faire cuire des champignons alors qu'Harry tentait encore de réparer sa baguette et que Ron écoutait Potterveille, la radio clandestine, la joue dans la paume de sa main.

Soudain, Harry avait machinalement prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Ron avait pourtant précisé qu'un Tabou avait été apposé sur ce nom et que le prononcer à voix haute attirait les Mangemorts.

Alors le chaos.

Hermione, la plus rapide des trois, avait eu le réflexe d'attraper sa baguette et de déformer le visage de Harry. La seconde qui suivait, tous ses maléfices de protection autour de leur camp volaient en éclat.

Un groupe de rafleurs et Fenrir Greyback avait réussi à les capturer, en quelques secondes. Ron avait jeté à ce dernier le regard le plus amer possible : presque un an plus tôt, il avait défiguré son frère, Bill. Ce même jour où Dumbledore était mort.

Hermione usa d'un faux nom, tenta ce qu'elle pouvait pour les sortir de là, mais rien n'y faisait. La baguette pointée dans son cou s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque mot, son estomac se resserait.

Un rafleur finit par comprendre, ou du moins se douter, que c'était Harry Potter devant eux. L'appât du gain le fit raisonner Greyback.

\- Allez, amenons-les là-bas, je suis sûre que c'est Harry Potter.

Greyback fronça les sourcils, avisa encore une fois le visage défiguré devant lui.

\- Si c'est faux, la folle va nous tuer.

\- Et si c'est juste, on est riche, renchérit le rafleur. Dix mille gallions pour sa capture !

Mais l'argent n'avait pas l'air de résonner si profondément en Greyback. Il jeta encore un regard au trio, puis murmura :

\- C'est surtout la reconnaissance du maître.

Il se releva ensuite et reprit une voix plus grave.

\- Très bien, nous y allons.

Il saisit Harry à l'épaule et Ron et Hermine furent attrapés de la même manière, sans douceur, des doigts enfoncés cruellement dans leurs peaux. Il n'y avait plus de solution et Hermione sentit tout le courage que cela allait lui demander. Et c'était dur de garder l'espoir, de ne pas le sentir vaciller.

Ils transplanèrent sans un mot mais elle savait déjà où ils allaient.

Tout droit vers la Mort.

* * *

_Premier et dernier chapitre sans Drago, promis. Mais j'essaye de suivre un minimum la trame du sept, donc voilà. J'espère que vous vous doutez où ils vont atterrir et le prochain chapitre va être assez dense par contre._

_Au départ, je voulais que la Taupe (propriétaire de l'autre bar du Lancashire) l'aide à trouver la maison des Lovegood, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'écrire tout ça. Je suis d'une impatience totale qui fait que j'ai plutôt hâte d'écrire les prochains chapitres. Celui-là était un peu un chapitre de transition, mais il y en avait besoin._

_Je pense garder ce rythme de publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je me doute que c'est long et j'espère que vous aurez la patience (si l'inspiration me vient, ce sera plus rapide) mais je n'ai pas envie de me forcer à écrire trop vite pour être dégoûtée au final._

_En plus, je suis le genre de personne à avoir dix-sept mille idées à la fois, donc j'essaye en parallèle de finir deux OS qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur et deux autres (voir trois) histoires courtes. Et du coup la semaine prochaine j'aurais encore eu quatre idées._

_Bref, je retourne écrire, j'ai hâte de vous poster le prochain chapitre, à bientôt !_


	15. Le véritable Wiltshire

_Je sais, je poste ce chapitre (très) en retard. Je suis le genre de personne qui écrire soit quatre chapitres d'un coup soit rien en trois semaines, désolé. Mais c'est mon rythme et va falloir s'y faire, je ne peux donc vous promettre aussi délai d'ici le prochain chapitre._

_Bref, voici les réponses aux reviews ( PS : Je suis désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à une review, vous avez le droit de m'assommer, parce que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'oublie) :_

_Lola : merci pour ta review ;)_

* * *

**Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, février 1998**

La main de Greyback sur son bras lui lacérait la peau. Mais d'un côté, il la retenait aussi ; elle n'était pas sûre de marcher encore droit.

À côté, Harry et Ron, tout aussi solidement retenus jetaient des regards de tous les côtés. Et devant, oh, devant, il se dressait, effrayant et froid, ce fichu Manoir. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait été déroutée de ne pas y atterrir, aujourd'hui, elle ferait tout pour y échapper.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans le hall, Greyback lui tordant à présent le bras, mais elle se mordit les lèvres. La peur resterait à l'intérieur.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait plus très bien si elle redoutait ce qui allait arriver ou qui elle allait rencontrer.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix fatiguée depuis une pièce sur la gauche.

\- On a des prisonniers, répondit la voix forte de Greyback qui fit signe aux autres d'avancer.

Les rafleurs échangèrent des regards avides et suivirent Greyback qui la traînait presque, menaçant de craquer ses os. Hermione se mordait maintenant les joues.

Les ténèbres de la pièce se refermèrent sur eux quand elle fut projetée de force à terre. Elle entendit Ron étouffer un grognement de douleur, les genoux sur le sol cassant. Deux silhouettes au fond de la salle se noyaient dans le noir, mais Narcissa Malefoy, froide et grande, se tenait devant eux. Elle avait l'air lasse, usée. Peut-être qu'elle aussi la guerre, ça l'avait atteinte.

D'un coup d'œil rapide à Harry, Hermione vérifia que son sortilège marchait toujours, puis, reporta ses yeux vers le fond de la salle. La question de savoir qui elle retrouverait en face d'elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trancher.

La lumière qui se battait difficilement pour rentrer frappait le visage blanc et sévère de Narcissa Malefoy. Narcissa. Malefoy. Il restait deux silhouettes. Elle comprit.

Il était là. Hermione se rendit compte qu'en même temps que la peur lui rongeait l'estomac, son cœur redoublait d'allure.

Greyback parut se reprendre et s'adressa à Narcissa, qui avait l'air plus lointaine qu'à son habitude.

\- C'est Potter, Madame. Il y avait avec lui le garçon roux, et cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe...

D'un geste, il tira sur ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête, découvrant son visage. Elle serra les dents, appuya pour fermer ses yeux.

-...et puis il y a sa baguette aussi, c'est bien lui. Regardez, Madame...

Il la relâcha et un certain Scabior remit la baguette d'Harry entre les doigts fins de Narcissa.

Par dessus son épaule, Hermione aperçut enfin les traits qu'elle redoutait de voir. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent deux autres yeux gris aussi mortifiés qu'elle. Ils ne devaient plus se recroiser.

Si seulement.

\- Drago, reprit la voix détachée de Narcissa, le regard toujours accroché au bois de la baguette. Ils prétendent avoir Harry Potter, tu le reconnais ?

Doucement, sans détacher ses yeux d'elle, il contourna sa mère et se planta devant eux. Greyback passa d'Hermione à Harry, pour lui faire lever la tête à son tour, d'une poigne massacrante.

Drago suivit le mouvement et fit passer ses yeux sur le visage bouffi de Harry. Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi peur qu'elle ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait quand même un peu que ce soit elle, là ?

A la seconde où ses pupilles rencontrèrent la peau boursoufflée, Drago sut. Il savait déjà, mais il aurait voulu ne jamais vérifier. Son sang semblait se geler dans ses veines. Il aurait voulu savoir si elle allait bien, ce qu'on lui avait fait. A ce moment-là, il n'aurait plus jamais voulu la revoir.

\- Alors ? demanda la voix agressive du loup-garou.

Drago se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Eh bien, Drago ? demanda Lucius, avide.

La voix terrifia encore un peu plus les trois Gryffondor. Lucius Malefoy, ses manigances, ses menaces, c'était un peu comme un cauchemar d'enfant. Sauf que celui-ci était devenu réel.

\- Je... je ne sais pas vraiment.

Il essayait de se convaincre que cette figure était tellement différente de celle qu'il avait connu, que c'était peut-être vrai. Mais au fond, il savait.

\- Rapproche-toi encore, intima Lucius.

Si Drago s'était mis à hauteur de Harry, il restait à plusieurs mètres. Il se redressa et s'avança comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. L'un comme l'autre semblait éviter le regard de l'autre.

Comment faisait-on pour être courageux ? Comment savait-on quoi faire dans de tels moments ? Il sentait même son cœur trembler.

Qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'ils ne soient jamais venus.

\- Drago, reprit la voix de Lucius, qui se réveillait petit à petit, fébrile, si c'est Potter et que nous l'apportons au Lord, tu seras par...

\- Allons, fit la voix grave de Greyback derrière eux, n'oublions tout de même pas qui l'a capturé.

Lucius répondit d'un geste agacé ponctué d'un « non » terriblement agacé. Puis, il se leva à son tour et se détacha de l'ombre. Il avança jusqu'à Harry, à côté de son fils relevé qui regardait droit devant lui, conservant son masque.

Puis, brusquement, il se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- C'est pas nous, se défendit Greyback.

\- Un maléfice Cuisant, alors..., devina la voix traînante.

Et alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur la cicatrice déformée du front de Harry, Drago rabaissa son regard vers elle.

Il avait compris que le maléfice était d'elle, parce qu'il comprenait toujours. Elle avait envie de pleurer maintenant.

C'était comme si on découpait tout espoir morceau par morceau.

Mais Drago avait dans les yeux du rejet, comme s'il regrettait infiniment. Il se taisait, il regardait, et se maudissait.

Lucius fit passer ses horribles doigts sur la cicatrice d'Harry qui resta impassible alors qu'elle retenait son souffle.

\- Ça pourrait être sa cicatrice déformée. Regarde.

Mais les yeux de Drago fixaient toujours Hermione. Là au moins, il y avait un peu de courage.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr...

Lucius se retourna vers lui et ses pupilles reprirent leur place immédiatement.

\- Regarde mieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec une sorte de fureur contenue.

C'était plutôt comme s'il réalisait l'impact de chaque mot. Et c'était lui qui avait peur.

\- Il vaut mieux être sûr, reprit Lucius, pensif, avant d'appeler le Lord. Sinon...

\- Et la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione qui s'était légèrement calmée au contact des yeux d'acier en fusion de Drago sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine. Greyback saisit de nouveau ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

Elle ne savait pas qui de lui ou son cœur tambourinant lui faisait le plus mal.

\- Regarde, Drago, répéta Lucius.

Cette fois, il avait vraiment lui aussi le cœur qui battait partout. La peur, il trainait ça depuis longtemps, une comme ça, non. Il aurait _presque_ tout donné pour être à sa place. Il fallait juste du courage.

Pourquoi elle en avait tant ? Elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle le regardait. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il allait trouver une solution, il n'en avait même pas pour lui.

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

Il lâcha ces mots comme s'ils lui écorchaient la bouche ; ils la lui brûlaient.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur. Et c'était presque pire.

\- Si c'est Granger, reprit Lucius lentement, celui-là doit être le Weasley. Bon sang, regarde Drago, tu les a côtoyé six ans.

Et c'était le problème. Si on cherchait un peu dans sa tête, on saurait. Mais il ne pouvait faire ça à personne. Surtout pas elle.

\- C'est... possible.

Soudain, des pas précipités résonnèrent contre les escaliers, et la porte claqua alors que le visage de Narcissa redevenait pincé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cissy ?

Un regard à Greyback.

\- Depuis quand tu amènes tes prisonniers ici ? fronça Bellatrix en posant un regard dégoûté sur eux.

Il ne parut pas savoir quoi répondre, fronçant les sourcils. Mais déjà, elle ne lui en laissait pas le temps, son regard s'étant arrêté sur Hermione.

Les Malefoy lui faisait peur pour celui qu'ils pouvaient appeler, Bellatrix pour ce qu'elle était. Une haine pure qui se déversait avec autant de fureur qu'une tempête.

\- Oh, Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et Potter à côté, indiqua Lucius avec un mauvais sourire.

\- Potter ? s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix aiguë. Et...

Mais sa phrase s'arrêta là car ses yeux rencontrèrent vaguement les nifleurs, très précisément ce qu'ils portaient.

\- Où avec vous trouvez ça ?

Greyback à terre. Les cris de Bellatrix. Narcissa qui ne veut pas qu'on donne des ordres sous son toit. Lucius qui essaye de comprendre. Bellatrix qui stupéfixie tous les rafleurs.

Mais Hermione n'était plus très sûre d'entendre Bellatrix crier à propos de l'épée. Parce que Drago la regardait de nouveau, et il n'avait aucun courage.

Est-ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ce qu'elle voyait dans les siens ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait peur, est-ce qu'il savait à quel point il lisait facilement en elle ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Drago, coupa soudain sa tante en désignant les rafleurs, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors.

\- Parle-lui autrement sous mon propre toit, fit Narcissa avec un mécontentement apparent.

Mais sa sœur, l'épée en main, se retournait déjà, avec plus de folie et de peur qu'un seul regard peut en contenir.

\- Tais-toi, tu n'imagines même pas la gravité de la situation.

C'est à cette phrase qu'Hermione prit conscience qu'ils n'allaient pas appeler leur maître tout de suite.

Comme Bellatrix l'avait dit, l'épée était censée être dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts, et elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'y était plus. Il était probable que son maître déchaîne sa colère en s'en rendant compte, et elle devait déjà tirer cette histoire au clair. Pourquoi ça ne la rassurait pas ? Au final, elle préférait les yeux froids mais terrifiés de Lucius à ceux imprévisibles et cruels de Bellatrix.

\- Il ne faut pas faire de mal à Potter si c'est vraiment lui, reprit-elle les yeux dans le vide, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Enfermez-les dans la cave.

Narcissa parut encore vouloir protester en entendant sa sœur de nouveau donner des ordres sous son toit, mais Drago réagit plus vite.

\- Je les emmène, décréta-t-il en tentant de se rapprocher d'Hermione.

\- Non, trancha sa tante. Greyback, tu y vas.

Le loup garou ne paraissait plus très bien savoir à laquelle des sœurs il fallait obéir.

Hermione se contentait d'essayer d'organiser ses pensées. Bellatrix était folle, mais pas bête. Elle finirait par comprendre que l'épée était la vraie, et là...

\- Greyback, rappela-t-elle.

Il parut enfin réagir et tira sur un des bras de chacun des garçons, lacérant leurs bras. Mais aucun des deux n'émit un seul son. Les yeux noirs d'encre de Bellatrix, posés sur Drago, parurent enfin voir Hermione de qui il s'était rapproché.

Un sourire malsain.

\- Attends. Pas la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Greyback grogna et s'éloigna d'elle.

Hermione sentit son cœur repartir et taper dans sa tête. Pas elle. Elle restait avec les Malefoy et leur froideur, avec Drago et ses yeux qui fuyaient, avec Bellatrix qui lui faisait vraiment peur.

Elle mordait ses joues pour ne pas trembler, jamais elle ne leur ferait ce plaisir. Mais cette fois, elle avait peur.

\- Non ! hurla Ron en donnant des coups de pieds à Greyback qui l'emmenait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra Bellatrix, les traites à leur sang sont juste après les Sang-de-Bourbe sur ma liste...

Ça ne la rassurait pas. Encore un regard. Et les garçons disparaissaient dans l'escalier.

Elle était seule. Elle avait peur.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et reporta sa tête vers Bellatrix, rouvrant ses paupières. Ne pas regarder Drago. Être courageuse. Ça n'allait pas faire si mal. Non ?

\- Tu vas très vite répondre à mes questions, et correctement, lâcha sa voix cassante. _Endoloris_ !

Si, ça faisait terriblement mal. Ça brûlait à l'intérieur, déchirait la peau, elle entendait ses os craquer. C'était elle qui criait ? Elle n'avait pas même pas conscience d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle avait juste l'impression qu'on déchiquetait chacun de ses membres.

Bellatrix dû relever sa baguette car elle se sentit tomber et heurter le sol. Mais ça ne faisait plus mal.

Hermione n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, à peine à respirer. Soudain, sa vision revint et deux yeux noirs lui apparurent tandis qu'une main lui tirait les cheveux pour la forcer à se relever.

\- Où avez-vous pris cette épée ? Elle était dans mon coffre fort.

\- On l'a trouvée, haleta-t-elle.

Elle ne voyait plus que ce visage hideux déformé par la haine et les boucles noires qui l'entouraient. Et quelque part en elle, elle avait la force, la folie de soutenir ce regard.

\- Tu dis que vous n'êtes pas rentrés à Gringotts ?

\- Non.

Bellatrix tira encore plus sur ses cheveux et elle sentit les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

\- Immonde petite menteuse.

D'un même mouvement, elle la lâcha et agita sa baguette à nouveau.

Hermione hurla de nouveau, à cette douleur insoutenable qui réduisait son être. Comme si ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter, que ça la submergeait toute entière.

Puis, de nouveau, ça cessa. Mais elle ne dirait rien, elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Même si l'image lointaine des parents de Neville, en face de cette même femme, la terrorisait.

Cette fois-ci, Bellatrix ne prit pas la peine de la relever, lui mettant un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ? Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ? hurla-t-elle.

\- On est pas entrée... on l'a... on l'a trouvée... s'il vous plaît... on l'a trouvée.

Hermione se sentait fatiguée, et elle redoutait le prochain sort. Elle pouvait bien refuser de dire la vérité, ça n'empêcherait pas son corps de souffrir.

Encore un Doloris, encore des cris. C'était plus insoutenable que les précédentes, elle s'entendait hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons.

\- Tu mens ! Vous y êtes allés, je veux la vérité ! Je veux la vérité !

Et encore un. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde avec sa douleur. Maintenant elle sentait la trace des larmes sur ses joues, les crampes à sa bouche à force de crier, son corps trembler de douleur.

Et les Malefoy ? Il y avait un brève forme derrière son bourreau. Il n'allait rien faire ? Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Bellatrix releva sa baguette et lui mit un coup de pied dans l'épaule, trois fois de suite. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser passer des gémissements de douleur.

\- Je te jure, reprit la voix menaçante qui se rapprochait. Que si je n'ai pas la vérité je te poignarde avec ça.

Devant ses yeux embués brillait un poignard aiguisé. La peur reprit son estomac.

\- On ne l'a pas volé c'est une copie. On n'est pas allé à Gringotts, c'est une copie !

\- Tu mens ! Vous avez pris quoi d'autre ? rugit Bellatrix en lui redonnant un coup. _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ !

Deux corps tressaillirent en même temps. Drago et Hermione.

Elle hurla encore une fois, avec plus de désespoir et de détresse. Lui, on compressait sans pitié son cœur.

Il se rendit brutalement compte que le moindre de ses membres tremblait, que les cris de souffrance résonnaient contre ses organes. Un effort surhumain lui permit de ravaler la bile qui montait dans sa gorge, attaquait sa langue.

Ne supportant plus le spectacle, il se retourna soudainement contre la cheminée et s'appuya contre, d'une main. Une rage nouvelle naissait au fond de lui, destructrice comme jamais il n'en avait abrité. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête, prendre le sortilège à sa place, la protéger. Qu'elle arrête de crier, la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer contre lui et attraper toute sa souffrance. Et en ce moment même, tuer sa tante, la faire souffrir au centuple.

C'est dans ces circonstances sanglantes qu'il prit conscience de l'effroyable vérité.

Elle n'avait eu besoin de rien au final, juste de vivre à ses côtés. Et il n'avait pas vu son sang, pas vu ce pour quoi elle se battait, ce en quoi elle croyait, il l'avait vue elle.

Sa répartie qui lui donnait un goût amer, ses yeux qui brillaient devant les livres ou les réponses, son esprit vif, sa volonté d'être juste, de faire bien, ses sourires ravageurs, ses cheveux fous, ses moues vexées. Mais aussi ses faiblesses, ses pleurs, son acharnement à faire mieux, sa certitude que la lumière vivait dans le plus sombre.

Il était bêtement tombé amoureux de tout ; du moindre de ses défauts, de la plus belle de ses qualités. C'était elle, son courage, sa détermination, qui avaient renversés son cœur.

Et il l'aimait, il l'aimait. Plus il le répétait, plus il le réalisait, plus les cris déjà terribles devenaient insupportables à entendre.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur cessait de fonctionner. Il était totalement impuissant, beaucoup trop faible pour en supporter d'avantage.

\- Bellatrix.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans même qu'il les ai pensés. Sa tante, surprise, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire fou, derrière lui, les hurlements s'arrêtaient. Il eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

\- Oui, Drago ?

Lentement, il se redressa, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux déchaînés de sa tante, et il avait déjà perdu. Il pouvait lui accorder quelques minutes de répit, rien de plus.

Et pour la première fois de toute son existence, cette lâcheté lui pesait si lourd, qu'il aurait pu mourir dessous.

\- Le Lord ne sera sûrement pas content de la retrouver abîmée.

\- Que dis-tu ? rétorqua-t-elle, un sourcil levé. Le Maître veut Potter, je tire des renseignements à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation.

L'insulte n'avait jamais été si odieuse à ses oreilles. Mais ce qui suivit acheva simplement ce qu'il pouvait humainement supporter.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux le faire ? Comme je te comprends, Drago, si j'avais devant moi une de ces racailles que je déteste personnellement, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion. Viens.

Son ton doucereux l'écorcha vif et il ressera sa main sur sa baguette, les jointures blanches. Bellatrix agrandit son sourire fou dans ce geste qu'elle prenait pour un acquiescement.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

Sa tante paru décontenancé, puis, éclata de rire. La rage au fond de lui lui criait de lui lancer tous les maléfices possibles, de la faire souffrir encore plus. Mais il était pieds et poings liés, alors il se contenta de la regarder hausser les épaules. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait ; sans fond, aussi inconsistant que son père.

\- _Endoloris_!

Drago eut cette fois un mouvement nettement perceptible, parce que de toute façon s'il ne bougeait pas, son cœur éclaterait en même temps que le sien. Il fallait juste que ça s'arrête.

Une main froide et délicate se posa soudain sur son épaule et il tourna la tête. Sa mère, l'air inquiet, le détaillait, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Son père quant à lui, n'avait rien remarqué, il devait se demander quoi faire quand le Lord arriverait, quoi dire et comment récupérer sa place. Allait-il finir comme ça lui aussi ?

\- Drago, souffla la voix féminine.

\- Je ne peux pas, réussit-il à articuler entre ses dents, sans lâcher du regard le corps torturé d'Hermione. Je ne peux pas.

Sa mère n'avait pas pu entendre, sa voix était trop basse. Cependant, elle renforça sa pression sur l'épaule de son fils, essayant de lui dire qu'elle était là.

Mais à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait saine et sauve. Il serra encore plus ses dents, l'estomac retourné et les larmes de rage enfermées.

Soudain, sans explication rationnelle, les cris cessèrent et il eut un regain d'espoir.

Il n'avait pas entendu son père dire à Queudver de descendre voir le bruit, il n'avait entendu que des hurlants de douleur à s'en déchirer les poumons. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu dire d'aller chercher le Gobelin dans les cachots. Alors quand il releva la tête, sa tante s'était détournée de Hermione pour la petite créature.

D'un côté, il entendait le Gobelin répéter que l'épée était fausse, de l'autre, il ne pouvait détacher aucune de ses pensées d'elle, à terre, à bout de souffle, presque à bout de vie. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul responsable de ce massacre.

\- Bien, fit la voix de Bellatrix qui se relevait, satisfaite, nous allons pouvoir nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Non ! s'écria Drago avec terreur.

Mais sa voix s'éteignit sous le cri que Ron, surgit de l'escalier, avait poussé à l'entente de la sentence. Ils prenait à peine conscience que les deux s'étaient échappés des cachots que déjà, les sorts fusaient.

D'instinct, il posa de nouveau son regard sur le sol et s'aperçut qu'Hermione n'y était pas. Un autre regard à Bellatrix confirma ce qu'il pensait ; elle tenait Hermione qui se soutenait à peine grâce à ses jambes, son poignard sous la gorge.

\- Encore un geste et je l'égorge, dit-elle froidement.

Ron et Harry se figèrent d'un même geste, ne sachant plus quoi faire, regardant Hermione et surtout son état.

\- Vous allez donner vos baguettes à Drago ou nous allons voir à quel point son sang est immonde.

Drago réagit sans réfléchir et courut presque aux deux garçons. Ils leur feraient lâcher ces fichus baguettes ou c'est elle qui allait en subir le prix, et c'était hors de question. Lèvres pincés et aussi dépassés que lui par les événements, il le laissèrent prendre leurs baguettes.

Drago revint prudemment vers sa famille, les yeux accrochés à chacun des gestes de Bellatrix. Il se disait que tant pis, si elle décidait quand même de tuer Hermione, il lui jetterait un sort. Tant pis pour la lâcheté, il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ accepter ça.

Mais il n'eu pas besoin car la seconde qui suivait, un étrange bruit retentit au-dessus de sa tête. En levant la tête, il aperçut Dobby qui lâchait tout juste le lustre et se précipita en arrière.

Ce fut un amas de verre brisé et de poussière qui éclata dans toute la pièce. En même temps qu'il protégeait son visage, il sentit qu'on tentait de lui arracher des mains les baguettes, alors il laissa partir. Parce que s'il ne leur donnait pas les armes pour partir, ils restaient, et s'ils restaient, elle mourrait.

Et tout plutôt que ça, parce que l'idée le glaçait d'une peur jusque là inconnue.

Il sentit qu'on le tirait à l'épaule, et sa mère l'éloigna tandis que Harry envoyait un sort à Greyback.

Aussitôt, Drago releva ses yeux gris et trouva Hermione, de l'autre côté du lustre brisé, à moitié appuyé sur Weasley. Peut-être que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait étranglé Ron pour être si près, mais cette vue lui donna plus de force qu'autre chose. Si elle pouvait juste s'en sortir.

Il vit de loin Dobby attraper chaque main ennemi, et cela fit relever le regard à Hermione.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, fermement, sans jamais la lâcher. Dans ses yeux bruns, qu'il aurait tant voulu protéger, il voyait le reflet de sa lâcheté.

Une larme brûlante dévala la joue de la jeune femme et Drago eu le cœur lapidé, sans pitié. Dobby claquait des doigts et elle disparaissait.

Un battement de cil et elle lui glissait entre les doigts.

Un battement de cil et son monde lui était arraché.

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et si ce n'est pas très bien écrit. C'est juste qu'ici la scène est presque similaire à celle de J.K. Rowling __et c'est ennuyant de réécrire des passages déjà écrits, enfin moi je n'aime pas. C'est notamment pour ça que j'écris plus lentement, parce qu'ici je dois coller aux chapitres du livre._

_J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci si vous êtes toujours là._


	16. Avril et ses tourments

_Un peu comme d'habitude, un nouveau chapitre qui arrive cent ans plus tard. Je ne suis pas vraiment ponctuelle comme personne. Toujours étant qu'il était beaucoup plus intéressants à écrire que les précédents._

_Je travaillais jusqu'ici sur une autre histoire. Elle s'appelle « Le temps de la Lune ». Mais j'ai fini de l'écrire et je vais donc pouvoir la poster - n'hésitez pas à aller voir ;)._

_Je vais donc pouvoir me remettre à fond dans « Je veux te sauver, Granger ». Donc voilà, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, loin de là. Je suis simplement quelqu'un qui commence un million d'histoires en même temps et qui n'a pas le temps de toutes les finir._

_Mais accrochez-vous, je finirais celle-là, elle me tient trop à cœur. J'espère qu'à vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir._

_Les réponses aux reviews :_

_Elena : Whaou merci ;) J'ai un peu de mal avec la ponctualité, j'ai essayé de me donner un délai mais je n'arrive pas à le suivre, donc je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai..._

_Mama : c'est dommage tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es déçu... par contre, j'ai déjà la trame de mes chapitres suivants et je ne vais pas pouvoir faire uniquement sur Drago._

* * *

C'était très beau. Hermione posa ses coudes sur la rambarde du balcon, s'appuyant. Il faisait froid. Les étoiles brillaient très haut dans le ciel. Elle sentait le vent léger de l'été sur ses joues et la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau. Les insectes commençaient à chanter.

Rassasiée de la vue, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. a peine eût-elle fait quelques pas que la baie vitrée qu'elle venait de passer se referma en claquant, la plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Les lumières de la ville disparurent ainsi que tout repère. Hermione abaissa son regard mais même ses mains restaient impossibles à distinguer du reste. La sensation la mit mal à l'aise, comme si la nuit autour d'elle était poisseuse.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un instant, elle préféra que personne ne réponde. Mais un bruit lointain de porte qui grince lui fit relever la tête. Tout en bas, sur le sol, un chat aussi noir que la nuit avançait dans le fil de lumière délivré par l'ouverture. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et leva deux yeux gris qu'elle connaissait.

-Malefoy ? Depuis quand tu es un chat ?

L'animal resta à la regarder, impassible.

\- Tu es un Animagus ? demanda-t-elle en se baissant.

Elle tendit la main et le chat se contenta de la regarder avec détachement, dans une imitation parfaite du garçon. Cela tira un sourire contrit à Hermione.

\- Forcément, animal ou non, tu n'as jamais été un exemple de politesse.

Le chat sembla lui sourire. Il avait la même lueur dans les yeux que Drago, la même nonchalance. Soudain, elle eut l'impression que le visage du garçon se superposait à l'animal.

Drago, un chat ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Drago était... au Manoir.

Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration devint difficile et elle porta ses mains à sa gorge, comme pour se soustraire à cette soudaine pression. Le Manoir. Bellatrix. La douleur. Et puis les yeux de Drago.

Cette fois, elle étouffait vraiment. Sa vision se brouillait et le chat avait disparu. Le noir se refermait encore. Où était-elle ?

Puis, brutalement, Hermione rouvrit les yeux.

* * *

**La chaumière aux Coquillages, mars 1998**

Le vent d'été n'avait jamais existé. Pas plus que le chat ou la ville de lumières.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle était dans un lit aux draps immaculés, chez Bill et Fleur. Cela eut le mérite de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Les murs étaient entièrement blancs et une fenêtre éclairait difficilement. En tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut que le ciel était couvert. Comme si les nuages avait décidé de les enfermer pour aujourd'hui.

Elle tira les oreillers qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre, sûrement en se débattant pendant son sommeil, et les glissa dans son dos. C'est en s'affaissant contre qu'elle se rendit compte que des gouttes de sueur parsemaient son échine. Fronçant les sourcils, elle entreprit de dégager ses cheveux pour laisser respirer sa nuque.

C'était étrange. Ce rêve avait l'air si étrange. Ce rêve ou ce cauchemar ? Elle repensa à Bellatrix et s'astreignit presque immédiatement à changer le cours de ses réflexions.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs d'hier.

Elle se rappelait de la douleur, de la sensation désagréable d'un transplanage. Puis, le reste était plus ou moins flou. Il y avait les cheveux de Ron et le bras de celui-ci autour de sa taille, la soutenant jusqu'à la chaumière. Les cris de Fleur, les sortilèges prononcés à la va-vite, les bandages froids sur sa peau.

Prise d'un doute, elle effleura du bout des doigts son avant-bras. Oui, le pansement était toujours là. Son cœur se serra brusquement en pensant à ce qu'il y avait dessous, aux mots inscrits à jamais dans sa chair.

Hermione secoua de nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser dévorer par la peur, pas maintenant, dans une maison farouchement cachée, remplie de gens qu'elle aimait.

La suite était étrangement précise. Elle se revoyait, emmitouflée dans une couverture, ressortir pieds nus de la chaumière sur le sable froid. Il y avait Luna et Seamus. Étaient-ils aussi un produit de son imagination ? Non, maintenant elle se souvenait que Ron avait dit qu'ils s'étaient échappés des cachots des Malefoy avec eux.

Harry avait pleuré, Luna avait prononcé quelques mots et l'enterrement de Dobby s'était achevé dans le froid glacial d'une nuit de mars.

Hermione se sentit perdre quelques forces en pensant au petit elfe, à sa collection de chaussettes, à ses sourires, son combat et surtout son courage. Combien, sorciers ou non, devaient encore tomber pour tenter d'abolir les ténèbres ?

Puis, elle se souvenait de ce dont Harry leur avait fait part à Ron et elle. Premièrement, il était persuadé qu'un des Horcruxes se trouvait à Gringotts. Il le _savait_ c'était aussi simple que ça, et il s'en était contenté. Ces certitudes simples qu'il avait parfois la rendait inquiète, comment lisait-il si bien dans l'esprit de Voldemort pour deviner de telles choses ? L'idée que l'un et l'autre aient encore accès à leurs pensées respectives était terrifiante.

Ils s'étaient alors rendus dans la chambre de Gripsec. Là, Harry avait proposé au Gobelin de les aider à entrer par effraction dans un coffre de Gringotts. Après s'être braqué, il avait fini par accepter à condition qu'on lui restitue l'épée de Grinffondor. C'était impossible, c'était le seul moyen qu'ils connaissaient de détruire un Horcruxe.

Ron avait voulu qu'ils mentent au Gobelin en lui promettant l'épée sans jamais la lui donner, Hermione avait rassemblé le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour protester. Mais Harry s'était rangé du côté de Ron, plus par nécessité que par réelle conviction.

Puis, ils s'étaient rendus tous les trois dans la chambre d'Ollivander. Hermione s'était sentie terriblement mal en voyant ce vieil homme aux rides creusés et aux yeux ternis tenter de se relever pour les accueillir. Harry l'avait fait se rallonger avant qu'ils ne s'assoient tous les trois.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un voile revenait souffler sur ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait d'Harry qui s'accrochait encore à l'histoire absurde de la baguette de Sureau, à comment les baguettes prêtaient allégeance à un sorcier. Puis, elle avait fini par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron qui s'était crispé.

Tout était retombé. La peur, l'adrénaline, l'instinct de survie. Doucement, les crampes, les courbatures, la fatigue, la peur, l'angoisse et le choc s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Un chemin sinueux et brusque.

Au nom de Gregorovitch, le dernier possesseur connue de la fameuse baguette sanglante qui avait ravagé les pages de l'Histoire, elle avait basculé dans un sommeil lourd et pesant. Comme si elle avait eu _conscience_ de dormir.

Tout s'arrêtait là. Elle se réveillait dans cette chambre apaisante. Sans être elle-même apaisée.

* * *

La journée s'était étirée très lentement. Ron avait été le premier, fou de joie, à venir la serrer contre lui. Après un mouvement de recul, elle avait tapoté son dos. Son corps entier était endolori, chaque geste lui demandait un effort pour ne pas hurler, chaque respiration lui donnait l'impression que ses côtés se déchiraient.

Fleur avait ensuite passé du temps avec elle, lui faisait avaler autant de comprimés et potions que possible, regardant régulièrement vers la fenêtre, anxieuse. Elle avait parlé vite, peu, et s'était empressée, sans pour autant être plus efficace. À son départ, Hermione avait senti un vague malaise. Comme si Fleur venait soudain de lui rappeler que dehors, c'était encore un carnage.

Elle s'était rendormie pour ne se réveiller qu'en début d'après-midi. Luna et Seamus - qui n'étaient donc pas des produits de son imagination - lui avaient rendu visite.

Comme à son habitude, Luna avait raconté des choses plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais cependant, sa voix avait parfois des accents plus graves, comme si elle se cassait. Seamus était un peu plus renfermé, il regardait surtout Luna qui parlait, peut-être un peu trop. Hermione avait essayé de combler les vides aussi, mais le sommeil semblait toujours endormir son corps.

Harry avait était le dernier à venir la voir, avec des parchemins remplis de griffonnages et du thé. Elle l'avait bu par petites gorgées en discutant avec lui de toutes les actions possibles. Il lui avait aussi rapporté quelques paroles de Gripsec. Ron faisait la sieste, comme le reste de la maison, et ils étaient restés à débattre de nombreux plans quelques heures.

Puis, Harry avait soupiré en enroulant ses parchemins. Il avait l'air d'avoir un tel poids sur ses épaules qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme pour assumer elle aussi une part de ces responsabilités qui l'écrasaient. Il était finalement parti après lui avoir rendu maladroitement son étreinte.

La maison semblait maintenant vide. Hermione luttait contre le sommeil. Elle s'endormirait ce soir, pas tout de suite. Avec un dernier regard aux fleurs que Luna lui avait apportées, elle réussit à sortir de son lit sans un seul cri de douleur, mordant ses joues.

Le rez-de-chaussée était désert. Hermione attrapa sa cape, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte. Mais elle posait à peine la main sur la poignée que, déjà, une voix la rappelait :

\- Tu sors ?

Elle se retourna.

\- Oui, je vais marcher un peu, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est engourdi.

Ron la regarda d'un air désapprobateur, au pied de l'escalier, les mains dans les poches. Il se mordait les lèvres, comme s'il n'osait pas tout dire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, c'est dangeureux, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- C'est normal, c'est la guerre. Mais j'ai pris ma baguette, et je resterais dans le Cercle du Secret que Bill a dessiné autour de la maison.

\- Hermione, commença-t-il en s'approchant, tu ne devrais pas. Tu es encore faible, tu ne manges pas beaucoup, et...

\- Je veux juste marcher, coupa-t-elle, excédée.

Après tout, c'était elle qui savait si elle avait mal et ce dont elle avait besoin. Et elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir un peu.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle passa la porte qu'elle referma doucement. Ça y est, elle avait l'impression de réellement respirer. Parce que La Chaumière aux Coquillages lui semblait trop triste, même Fleur ne souriait plus.

Les herbes de la lande lui arrivaient aux genoux, et elle commença à s'aventurer jusqu'à la plage. Les vagues s'échouaient doucement, et il y avait peu de vent. Quelques mètres, plus loin, la lande reprenait.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait conscience d'avoir dépassé les limites du Cercle du Secret. Mais elle était perdue dans ses pensées et avait l'impression d'être au bout du monde, comme si rien ici ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Elle finit par trouver, près d'une falaise, un coin d'herbe sur lequel elle s'assit en grimaçant. Elle voyait la mer s'étendre devant elle et quelque part, ça la rassurait.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie qu'en voyant le visage fou de Bellatrix penché sur elle. Pour le restant de ses jours, elle le savait déjà, ce serait son pire cauchemar. Harry et Ron ne savaient pas, elle leur souhaitait de ne jamais savoir. Peut-être qu'un Doloris brise le corps, les os, mais c'était surtout l'âme.

Être capable de réfléchir pendant qu'on vous tue à petit feu, ça demande trop. Elle aurait voulut pleurer, mais elle avait l'impression d'être vide. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais toute son énergie semblait s'être envolée, et elle allait mettre un peu de temps à s'en remettre. Alors elle se remit à fixer l'eau calmement, comme si ça irait mieux.

Soudain, le craquement d'un transplanage retentit derrière elle. Hermione sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, baguette à la main.

\- _Stupéfix_ !

La silhouette fit un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse le sort. Elle ne vit qu'une mèche de cheveux blonds - presque blancs - et ça suffit à comprimer son cœur.

\- C'est moi Granger, reprit Drago et levant les mains en signe de rédemption, c'est moi.

Elle abaissa sa baguette et laissa ses bras tomber bêtement le long de son corps. Ce n'était de toute façon plus lui qu'elle voyait, mais son Manoir, sa tante. Elle eut l'impression soudaine que ses membres s'alourdissaient et dû mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'elle arrête de trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- T'aider.

Sa résolution avait été prise dès l'instant où elle avait transplané. Il allait retourner le monde pour mettre la main sur elle, l'aider, lui rendre la pareille. Puis, disparaître. Parce que ce qui battait dans sa poitrine était mille fois trop dangereux, irréaliste.

\- Comment tu m'a retrouvée ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Les elfes de maison parlent quand on demande. Dobby a décrit vaguement aux autres de la cuisine un endroit tel que celui-ci, c'était ma seule piste.

Bon, peut-être qu'au final il n'avait pas eu besoin de retourner le monde.

\- Et tu es venu pour m'aider ?

Elle semblait désemparée. Au fond de lui, Drago sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Oui. Tu as encore des tremblements, non ?

Elle hocha la tête, comme un animal apeuré.

\- Je connais des sorts contre les séquelles d'un _Doloris, _je peux essayer. Ça ira mieux ensuite, plus de courbatures, d'os qui craquent, ou de saignements incontrôlés.

\- Tu as l'air de bien connaître les symptômes.

Le ton était presque accusateur. Mais il ne s'y arrêta pas, si elle avait su passer au-dessus de ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas une phrase innocente qui allait le décourager.

Même si l'image de Thorfinn Rowle flottait vaguement dans son esprit. Il se rappelait de ses cris lorsqu'on lui avait ordonné de le torturer, ces cris qui l'avaient suivi pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait beau savoir que Rowle était pourri de l'intérieur, ça n'excusait pas plus ce qu'il avait fait sous la contrainte.

\- C'est de la magie noire ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Donne-moi ta main, répondit-il avec un semblant de douceur.

Il fallait voir quoi à ce moment là ? Le Mangemort en puissance qui obéit en essayant de pas trembler, celui qui terrorisait les premières années, l'immonde fouine qui rejetait tout ce qui l'approchait de plus près ? Ou Drago, le garçon sans choix, qui cherchait quelqu'un pour le comprendre, qui savait rire et se sentait parfois coupable ?

Elle le jaugea un moment du regard avant de faire glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra, assez pour lui passer un peu de chaleur. Puis, il posa sa baguette sur son bras et récita des incantations qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et auxquelles elle ferma ses oreilles.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne lâche doucement sa main. Pourtant, elle aperçut son regard qui traînait sur son bras. Puis, il releva ses yeux gris vers elle, comme pour avoir des explications.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas voir, reprit Hermione en ramenant son bras vers elle, elle s'est jetée sur moi avec son poignard.

Lui, il savait. Il avait le dos tourné à ce moment-là, contre la cheminée. Alors il n'avait pas pu voir sa tante lui écorcher le bras.

\- On a essayé tous les sorts possibles, et ça ne marchait pas. Je crois que je vais devoir le garder toute ma vie.

Sa voix se perdit un peu et Drago se sentit plus coupable que jamais. Il avait la terrible impression de l'avoir brisée lui-même. S'il avait laissé faire, est-ce que c'était la même chose ?

La regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Sur ça au final, il n'avait pas les mots. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, sa propre marque, il avait parfois envie de se l'arracher de la peau.

\- Je ne dirais rien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je me doute que vous avez un gardien du secret et que je ne peux pas voir la maison. On doit se trouver juste à l'endroit où le sortilège finit. Mais je n'en parlerai à personne.

\- Je sais.

Drago eu l'impression d'avoir un peu plus chaud à l'intérieur de lui-même. Elle croyait en lui, et lui quoi ?

Lui, il se contentait de se laisser ravager par les autres. Il n'arrivait même pas à prendre conscience de ce qu'il y avait en lui, de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il la regarda et se demanda s'il l'aimait vraiment ou si la peur de la perdre avait été telle qu'il en était venu à cette conclusion.

Dans tous les cas, la sentence était la même, il s'était accroché à elle.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en semblant reprendre contenance.

\- C'est comme ça.

Ce n'était pas méchant, mais chacun avait ses secrets. Elle pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras.

Soudain, il eut presque envie de s'excuser. Non, il eut _vraiment_ envie de s'excuser, et ne le fit pas, pour la simple raison que cette envie tranchait la question qui lui torturait l'esprit. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais envie de s'excuser, et surtout pas en face d'Hermione Granger. Jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Au revoir.

\- À bientôt, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione leva son regard surpris vers lui, puis, hocha doucement la tête, l'air rasséréné et plus fatigué à la fois, plus sage.

\- À bientôt.

Drago transplana avec la certitude de ne pas s'être trompé sur ses sentiments, et l'autre certitude de ne pas en vouloir, de tout ça.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller avec une drôle de sensation. Elle ne savait plus très bien si c'était de la défiance ou de la confiance. Elle avait pensé vouloir être seule. Et pourtant quand il partit, il y eu comme un vide.

* * *

**La chaumière aux Coquillages, mars 1998**

Harry échafaudait des plans et ne tenait pas en place. A peine était-il assis qu'il se relevait, griffonnait, refusait de donner la moindre information avec un air embêté.

Au moins, il mangeait mieux qu'à Poudlard les plats que Fleur préparait et qu'elle essayait de réaliser le mieux possible, la cuisine n'étant pas son domaine favori. Fleur qui avait l'air d'un fantôme rattaché à la chaumière, elle souriait avec peine, s'occupait trop pour que ce ne soit pas suspect, et passait des heures devant la fenêtre à regarder au loin en se rongeant les ongles.

Les absences de Bill n'aidaient pas. Il partait tôt, rentrait tard, et Fleur ne semblait s'animer que dans ces moments-là. Elle essayait d'être aussi frivole qu'avant, mais son visage avait déjà pris un air sévère.

Gripsec était toujours dans sa chambre, n'acceptant que la présence de Bill, et à reculons. On l'entendait parfois marmonner vaguement, claquer une porte, mais la plupart du temps il se débrouillait pour être à l'écart.

Ollivander était toujours très faible, ne sortait pas de sa chambre et parlait peu. Hermione lui apportait de temps à autre un livre qu'elle trouvait dans la petite bibliothèque de la maison. Elle trouvait toujours le vieil homme avec un sourire attendri mais des yeux d'un vide alarmant.

Bill avait prévu de le faire transporter au Square Grimmaurd où se trouvait le reste de sa famille.

Luna avait reprit des forces et s'amusait avec les soit-disant Nargoles du grenier. Mais son rire n'agaçait plus autant Hermione qu'avant, il la faisait même sourire.

On aurait dit que Luna vivait dans un univers parallèle où le monde ne se déchirait pas dans un hurlement sanglant. Elle venait souvent le matin dans la chambre d'Hermione boire du thé avec elle, discutant de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi. Mais elle apaisait au moins Hermione qui se torturait à lui prouver le côté insensé de ses théories ou qui simplement l'écoutait comme on écoute un enfant raconter ses aventures.

Luna avait cette faculté de vous emmener dans le même monde qu'elle, doucement, par des mots qui ressemblaient à des nuages.

Ron avait l'air de la surveiller et ça l'agaçait passablement. Son état s'était amélioré comme Drago le lui avait prédit. Ses membres allaient mieux, elle était plus légère. Ne persistaient que les migraines et, plus terribles, les cauchemars et les cicatrices. Mais elle ne voulait pas être une petite chose fragile, elle ne l'avait jamais été. D'autres avaient plus besoin de lui qu'elle.

Certes, elle se réveillait aux alentours de cinq ou six heures, incapable de se rendormir. Elle avalait ensuite toute la journée des potions qui diminuaient les douleurs, mais la fin de leurs effets se faisait toujours ressentir à l'aube. Et il y avait un moment de battement jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se réveille durant lequel elle se sentait seule dans un univers beaucoup trop grand.

Mais au final, celle contre le qui elle était le plus agacée, c'était elle-même. Parce que ce sentiment horrible de culpabilité avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Quand elle croisait le regard de Harry ou celui de Ron, elle sentait un profond malaise se réveiller.

Elle avait mangé, dormi, pleuré, rit, vécu, avec Drago Malefoy pendant un mois entier. Elle avait eu des failles intérieures à ces moments-là, elle les avait partagées, et lui aussi un peu des siennes. Il avait intervenu quand sa tante la torturait, malgré la douleur assourdissante qui la faisait hurler, elle l'avait entendu parler. Ça n'avait pas suffit mais il avait essayé.

Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas leur dire ça, coupable surtout de ne plus savoir quoi faire. La question de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire à nouveau en face de lui l'avait torturé avant leur passage au Manoir Malefoy. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant elle l'avait revu et elle était encore plus perdue.

Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle se rendait chaque matin dans les landes dans dans la crainte de l'y trouver. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait le voir ou non. Après tout, il lui avait dit « À bientôt ». Ça ne signifiait rien de précis, étaient-ils destinés à se revoir pendant son séjour ici, ou lors de la dernière bataille ?

Plus le temps passait, moins elle savait, et plus l'ultime combat se rapprochait. Il semblait même faire trembler le sol parfois.

Ce matin-là comme tous les autres, elle s'était assise au bord de la falaise, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés la dernière fois. Elle avait passé la cape qu'il lui avait donné et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait plus son odeur.

Hermione savait déjà que son opinion sur lui avait changé. Elle avait découvert d'autres parties de lui, des doutes, de la bienveillance, de l'intelligence. Il avait changé même ses convictions les plus profondes, les plus abjectes. Il avait apprit à vivre avec elle, avait plaisanté et même parfois pris soin d'elle.

Et puis, elle aimait cette sécurité qu'il lui avait apporté. Mais elle était en sécurité à présent, et elle cherchait encore cette odeur indescriptible qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Elle s'était attachée à Drago Malefoy à s'en faire un ami.

La conclusion lui fit pousser un long soupir.

Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Quand ils avaient rit ensemble, quand elle lui avait donné sa main pour la guérir. Parfois, elle avait tendance à oublier que si elle rendait naturellement service aux gens, pas Drago. Et qu'il le fasse pour elle démontrait de la considération.

Il avait changé, c'est vrai. Mais le petit garçon de Poudlard, avait-il vraiment disparu comme ça ?

Elle était complètement perdue. Ses moqueries se bagarraient dans sa tête avec sa volonté de pardonner, parce qu'il lui était déjà un être cher et qu'il prenait de la place dans sa vie. Elle savait que ce petit bout de lui qu'elle avait découvert était fragile, et elle avait peur qu'il ne se perdre.

Hermione en était à ce point dans ses réflexions, les joues refroidies par le vent, quand une voix derrière elle s'exclama :

\- Je pensais ne jamais retomber sur toi.

Elle se retourna, un peu surprise.

\- Bonjour, Malefoy.

\- Je suis venu hier et avant-hier, râla-t-il en guise de réponse. J'ai attendu trois heures dans le froid et t'as jamais pointé le bout de ton nez. T'as pas compris quoi dans « à bientôt » ?

\- Tu apprendra que cette formule est plutôt vague et ne stipule ni date ni heure précise. Sois plutôt content de m'avoir trouvée.

Drago la toisa avec scepticisme, l'air fatigué. Elle ne savait même plus si elle devait croire ses paroles.

Une chose était sûre, il lui faisait moins peur que la dernière fois. La dernière fois, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, et Bellatrix prenait encore trop le pas sur son esprit.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'aperçut que peut-être, elle l'attendait. Et surtout, c'était la seule personne qu'elle rencontrait qui ne la prenait pas avec des pincettes, comme si elle allait se briser en deux.

Elle le détailla un instant. Il était debout, l'air dans son élément, comme toujours. Trop guindé dans son costume noir, et un panier dans les mains.

La seule vraie question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis leur dernière rencontre franchit ses lèvres :

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

Drago qui se posait la même question, haussa les épaules, vaguement gêné, et tendit le panier. Lèvres pincées, elle l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Du gâteau à la carotte ? T'as une certaine tendance à essayer de m'acheter, Malefoy.

\- Et ça marche ?

Elle releva un regard amusé.

\- Attends.

Hermione attrapa consciencieusement une tranche qu'elle dévora sous ses yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Elle avait en effet du mal à avaler de la nourriture dans la Chaumière, l'atmosphère lui nouait l'estomac.

\- Pas trop mal, concéda-t-elle à contrecœur en reprenant du gâteau.

Drago eu un sourire moqueur et remit ses mains dans ses poches. Pourquoi il était là ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour ses yeux qui brillaient à mesure qu'elle croquait dans le gâteau, peut-être par égoïsme, parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés.

\- Tu l'as fait ? demanda Hermione en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

\- Oui. Ma tactique marche alors ?

Il avança de deux pas en disant cela, mains dans les poches, sans s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais c'était peu probable qu'elle apprécie la version dans laquelle les elfes s'attelaient à la préparation de ce gâteau.

\- C'est déloyal, mais ça marche, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, se décrispant. De la part d'un Serpentard, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose.

Drago fronce les sourcils.

\- Et il aurait été difficile d'attendre une autre remarque de la part d'une Gryffondor.

Hermione haussa les épaules en avalant, lui cédant sur ce point, et le silence reprit ses droits. Le vent soufflait toujours mais aucune pluie ne tombait plus. La mer s'échouait au pied de la falaise comme si elle tentait de la faire tomber depuis des années, des décennies peut-être, sans jamais renoncer.

Drago avait cette horrible sensation de savoir que ce moment hors du temps allait finir. Il voulait rester, s'asseoir, lui parler, essayer de guérir les blessures de son âme. Il avait assez vu torturer, assez torturé lui-même pour connaître les symptômes qui en résultaient. L'idée d'avoir assisté au supplice d'Hermione lui rendait sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de lui-même.

Mais elle ne faisait pas l'amalgame. Le premier jour où il l'avait revue, un peu. Ça avait plus été dû au fait qu'ils ne devaient jamais se revoir qu'à sa présence au Manoir.

Il soupira. Combien de temps devrait-il supporter de ne jamais savoir quoi faire ? D'être dans une situation où il avait toujours à choisir entre sa survie et son intégrité ?

Au final, il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, se sentait plus loin que jamais. Avec tous ces sentiments dont il ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'il voulait enfermer, qui l'handicapaient. Il voulait rester.

\- Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Déjà ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise. Cependant, elle avait arrêté de mâcher, délaissant son gâteau.

\- Tu finiras au moins ta part, t'es vraiment trop maigre, recommanda-t-il avec un regard au panier.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me nourris ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que les régimes aux œufs, c'était pas tellement ton truc.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin et il tira un sourire narquois.

\- Soigne-toi bien Granger et n'abuse pas de la potion de sommeil.

\- J'essayerai d'y penser, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air septique en le regardant reculer de quelques pas.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Hermione savait qu'elle avait peut-être besoin quelque part de ces pupilles grises, de la part terrible d'incertitudes qu'elles amenaient dans sa vie. Mais aussi de la sécurité et de la sensation de respirer de nouveau qu'elles lui procuraient.

Drago c'était la contradiction de la chaumière aux Coquillages, des secrets d'Harry et de l'angoisse de Fleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension sur cette falaise perdue. Elle y était peut-être d'ailleurs, une dimension où elle était amie avec Malefoy et où il lui cuisinait du gâteau à la carotte.

\- À bientôt, répéta-t-il.

Puis, il s'évapora. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, certaine qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se prendre de nouveau la tête à propos de la formulation.

Et elle reprit une part du gâteau.

* * *

**La chaumière aux Coquillages, avril 1998**

\- Harry, tout est prêt, vraiment, insista Ron.

Mais c'était peine perdue, depuis ce matin, il vérifiait en boucle si, pour demain, tous les préparatifs étaient finis. Hermione ne se sentait pas aussi fébrile que lui. Ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir peur.

\- Et toi, Hermione, tu es sûre que ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

Elle rencontra ses yeux verts et s'astreignit à lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

\- Oui, ça ira. De toute façon, personne n'a le choix.

\- Bien. J'imagine que tu n'as besoin de rien pour métamorphoser Ron ?

\- Non. En plus, j'ai trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque très intéressant. Il décrit les différentes manières qu'il existe pour changer l'apparence de quelqu'un tout en y mêlant des questions d'éthiques et... enfin bref, je sais ce que je dois faire.

Ron hocha la tête, le visage fermé et Harry se contenta de retourner à son plan. Gripsec était d'accord, demain matin aux premières heures de l'aube, ils partiraient pour Gringotts en espérant en sortir vivants.

Hermione regarda encore une fois le Polynectar avec un cheveu de Bellatrix. L'idée la dégoûtait mais elle n'avait pas le choix et surtout assez de courage pour le faire.

\- Parfait, répéta Harry qui tentait de se convaincre lui-même. J'imagine qu'on a rien oublié.

\- Ce serait difficile, poursuivit Ron en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. On revoit tout en boucle depuis des semaines. On n'a plus qu'à espérer que le vingt-neuf avril ne soit pas le dernier jour de notre vie. Tu me passes le pain d'épices, Hermione ?

La phrase fit pousser un soupir à Harry qui se laissa tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil.

\- C'est dommage qu'on ai pas de Félix Felicis.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est une potion extrêmement complexe qui prend énormément de temps, Harry, répliqua Hermione en lui passant le pain d'épices qu'il remit dans les mains de Ron. Je vais voir Luna, elle m'a raconté que Bill devait l'emmener ce soir au Square Grimmaurd. Depuis qu'Ollivander est parti, elle est souvent dehors. À toute à l'heure.

Elle saisit sa cape et entreprit de la passer en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- T'en veux pas ? demanda la voix de Ron dans son dos.

\- Non, répondit Harry. Et je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour avoir encore faim.

\- C'est pas comme si les repas de Fleur étaient des plats gastronomiques.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et claqua la porte à ce moment là.

Elle avait beau se montrer confiante, une certaine pression commençait à se faire sentir. S'ils échouaient, Voldemort comprendrait qu'ils cherchaient à mettre la main sur les Horcruxes et tout s'arrêterait là.

Passant la plage, elle s'enfonça dans les collines. Luna se trouvait au milieu d'un champ, les bras découverts, cueillant de curieuses fleurs jaunes.

\- Luna ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas ma cape ? Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les Jijilix, veillent sur moi, je ne peux pas tomber malade.

\- Oh.

Hermione s'abstînt de demander ce qu'étaient les Jijilix. La réponse n'aurait fait que la laisser perplexe et en plus, elle avait l'esprit occupé par autre chose. Elles se trouvaient à la limite du cercle du Secret. On ne distinguait pas le dôme mais Hermione le savait, le sentait.

Elle y était revenu quelques fois depuis le mois de mars, sans jamais croiser Drago. Pas tous les jours bien-sûr, mais malgré tout, la falaise était restée dans un coin de son esprit. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait y aller.

Elle hésitait encore quand Luna coupa d'une voix rêveuse :

\- Tu veux manger des Fleurs d'Abéladonne ? C'est très bon pour la santé mentale et pour avoir l'esprit clair.

Elle détailla avec appréhension la fleur bleue nuit que lui tendait Luna. C'était une Fleur d'Illusion. À petite dose, elle provoquait une vision très nette de la réalité et des enjeux mais un abus conduisait à être plongé dans un monde d'illusions perpétuelles.

\- Euh non, merci.

\- C'est dommage, reprit Luna en haussant les épaules, tu en aurais besoin. Vous partez demain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'informer le reste de la maison de leur départ seulement quelques heures avant.

\- Les Jijilix me l'ont dit tout à l'heure.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, se contentant de cette réponse.

\- Tu ne saurais pas où est Seamus ? reprit Luna en rajoutant une fleur d'un orange pâle à son bouquet.

\- Non. Je crois qu'il est parti s'entrainer à la Lévitation d'Objet, mais je ne sais pas où.

Depuis le départ d'Ollivander, Luna et Seamus restaient souvent ensemble, parlant de tout et rien. Ils attendaient tous deux les réponses des messages envoyés à leurs parents pour les informer de leur évasion.

Ils s'asseyaient souvent sur le banc devant la maison, parlant tantôt trop fort, tantôt à voix basse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais finir mon bouquet avant d'aller le rejoindre. Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Non, je crois que je vais aller marcher.

Les yeux fixés sur la falaise, Hermione ne put pas voir Luna hocher la tête, agitant ses longs cheveux blonds.

La Gryffondor s'élança à travers les landes et passa sans s'en rendre compte la limite du cercle du Secret. Elle alla jusqu'à la falaise et regarda l'horizon. Mais même sans baisser le regard, elle devinait la hauteur, elle recula donc.

Comme les fois précédentes, tout était vide, silencieux. Il n'était pas là. Elle le regretta, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Enfin, il fallait repartir, alors.

Mais ce fut au moment où elle prit cette décision que devant ses yeux, il apparut.

Drago se matérialisa dans le vide avec un air fou. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, lui-même aussi. Il avait les yeux qui la cherchaient à toute vitesse, et les cheveux qui volaient au vent, comme s'il revenait d'au milieu d'une bataille.

\- Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Il posa enfin ses pupilles sur elle, et elle vit un instant qu'il était soulagé. L'instant d'après, il se redressait en reprenant contenance et passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Salut, Granger.

\- Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ?

\- Oh, non, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Son visage était fermé, presque sévère. Cela l'inquiéta immédiatement. Même si potentiellement ce qui était mauvais pour Malefoy était bon pour eux, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu es trempé, tes cheveux sont désordonnés et tu as du sang sur ton bras droit. Ta baguette est toujours dans ta main. D'où viens-tu ?

Il la fixa, reprenant manifestement sa respiration. Ses pupilles grises ne lâchaient rien, mais celles d'Hermione non plus. Comme s'il était en proie à un dilemme.

\- Très bien, abandonna-t-il. Je te le dis. Mais ne fais rien de fou, d'accord ?

\- Explique-moi d'abord de quoi il s'agit.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, puis, se jeta à l'eau :

\- Il va y avoir une transaction, ce soir. Je ne le savais pas mais le Lord a chargé un autre que moi de faire cette potion et par une quelconque tour de main, que je ne m'explique pas, il a réussi. Plus le sorcier a de l'expérience, plus la potion de Trace est forte. Celle-là va faire mille fois plus de ravages que la mienne.

Cette explication acheva de l'inquiéter. C'était hautement improbable de trouver comment réaliser la potion de Trace. Drago n'était tombé sur elle que par chance. Mais ce Mangemort là s'était sûrement débrouillé seul, il devait être puissant et sa potion devait alors être incroyablement dangereuse. Plus l'individu qui fait une potion de Trace est fort, plus la potion réagira en face de l'ennemi.

Et ici l'ennemi, c'était elle.

Drago parlait à toute vitesse, comme s'il allait regretter. En vérité, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire de lui dire, mais son instinct de survie lui criait de se taire.

Il serra les poings et s'obligea à continuer sous le regard sévère d'Hermione.

\- Le Mangemort dont je te parle va faire la transaction ce soir. Il emmène la potion de Gringotts au Manoir. Mais on ne peut plus transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse, il devra attendre d'être sorti.

C'était gravissime. Déjà parce qu'elle pensait avoir mis de côté le danger potentiel de la potion de Trace, celle de Drago étant inoffensive contre eux. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, ils allaient au-devant d'ennuis terribles. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que Voldemort avait l'intention de faire de cette potion, mais il pesait tout trop minutieusement pour que ce soit un hasard.

C'est pendant qu'elle calculait à toute vitesse que le seul moyen d'empêcher Voldemort d'avoir cette potion serait d'attaquer ce Mangemort sur le chemin de Traverse qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le prenait au sérieux.

Elle leva alors ses yeux bruns sur lui. Il avait toujours l'air mal en point. Il avait dans les yeux quelque chose qui disait qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se plaçait ouvertement de son côté.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais, au fond, mais ce constat la calma un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

\- J'ai dû batailler un peu pour avoir ces informations.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés, écoutant à moitié. Il fallait qu'elle mette les autres au courant, maintenant. C'était sûrement leur seule chance de l'arrêter.

Sans regarder Drago, elle s'écria :

\- Merci Malefoy, il faut que je le dise aux autres maintenant. On va s'organiser, essayer de l'arrêter.

Puis, par habitude, au moment où elle tourna les talons, elle lança :

\- À bientôt !

\- Granger !

Mais déjà, elle s'élançait en courant.

Une partie d'elle n'entendait les bruits autour que de loin, comme des bourdonnements, trop sonnée par l'information. L'autre partie savait que si elle restait, il tenterait de la dissuader d'agir.

Drago tentait déjà de la rattraper mais le coup reçu à la cuisse plus tôt lui tira une grimace et il fut forcé de s'arrêter.

\- Granger, je t'ai dis de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré ! hurla-t-il.

Mais il la vit malgré tout disparaître et devina qu'elle venait de passer le cercle du Secret. Les remords l'assaillaient déjà, même s'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas elle qui y aille. Plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne meurt pas là-bas et qu'elle lui reviendrait.

* * *

Hermione ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle dévalait les collines, ses jambes la portaient seules. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle aperçut Luna quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta net.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Luna, sourcils froncés, qui l'avait vue arriver.

Dans ses grands yeux bleus, il y avait un voile d'inquiétude et Hermione se demanda ce à quoi son visage à elle devait ressembler.

\- Je viens d'apprendre qu'un Mangemort doit faire la transition d'une potion de Gringotts au Manoir Malefoy, ce soir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu_'il _a l'intention de faire de cette potion mais ce sera décisif. Il faut _l_'empêcher de mettre la main dessus.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'ai un contact, éluda Hermione à qui ce mensonge vint naturellement. Il faut à tout prix que le Mangemort n'arrive pas au Manoir. Il ne pourrait transplaner qu'en étant en dehors du Chemin de Traverse. Je dois absolument mettre les autres au courant.

Luna hocha férocement la tête, toute trace de légèreté disparue de son visage. Elle lâcha son bouquet et Hermione reprit sa course folle, le vent contre ses joues.

Elle s'engouffra dans la maison les cheveux désordonnés, le visage rouge et l'air affolé. Ron sauta sur ses pieds et fut sur elle en un rien de temps, Harry ne tarda pas non plus. Elle leur résuma rapidement la situation et vit leurs visages se durcirent au fur et à mesure de son explication.

Harry remit ses lunettes en place et repartit fouiller dans ses plans la carte du Chemin de Traverse. Ron manqua de s'arracher les cheveux avant de lui demander :

\- Mais comment tu sais ça ?

\- Les elfes, répondit-elle sans même y avoir penser. Il y avait un autre elfe que Dobby au Manoir Malefoy qui s'était rebellé.

Ron fronça les sourcils mais s'abstînt de tout commentaire.

\- C'est peut-être lui que j'ai vu dans le miroir... , reprit la voix songeuse d'Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ? insista Ron, sans comprendre.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment ? Il m'a dit qu_'il _avait chargé deux de ses Mangemorts à faire cette potion. D'habitude, c'est une mission par Mangemort. Ça veut dire qu'_il_ n'était pas aussi confiant que d'habitude sur _ses_ chances de réussite et que cette potion est vraiment importante.

\- Je vais prévenir Bill et Fleur, renchérit Harry qui sauta sur ses pieds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toute la maison était sur le pied de guerre.

Bill avait sorti tous les plans de Gringotts qu'il possédait, Harry griffonnait sur un bout de papier une simulation d'embuscade. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Mangemort, mais assez puissant pour avoir été chargé d'une telle mission. Ron donnait toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit et Hermione essayait d'en tirer ce qui pourrait marcher et ce qui était voué à l'échec.

Fleur, elle, n'était plus aussi fébrile que d'habitude. Appuyée sur un mur, elle les regardait s'alarmer, comme abasourdie, plus pâle que jamais. Quant à Seamus, il tentait de se rendre utile, se sentant dépassé par la situation. Il frissonna quand le mot « Manoir Malefoy » intervint dans la conversation.

Ce fut Ron qui stoppa le premier de faire les cents pas, s'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Après ? s'agaça Hermione, déjà dépassée par les événements. On peut substituer la potion mais ça demande un niveau en métamorphose très élevé. C'est ce que tu voulais dire ? On pourrait aussi...

\- Où est Luna ?

Le ton très calme la frappa. Luna n'avait pas couru derrière elle et elle avait oublié tout lui avoir dit après avoir passé la porte.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle a décidé de cueillir des Fleurs d'Abéladonne, répondit Seamus en détachant chaque syllabe.

Harry releva la tête de ses plans.

Hermione fut alors prise d'un doute terrible.

Lentement, elle tourna les yeux vers l'extérieur.

Son doute se transforma en un coup de poignard à l'estomac. Elle se revit un instant lui raconter ce que Malefoy venait de lui apprendre, dans un flot de paroles insensées.

\- Le ciel, murmura Hermione qui venait de comprendre.

Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers les fenêtres de la Chaumière au Coquillage. Le soleil avait amplement décliné, le soir commençait tout juste. Tout s'assombrissait, la première étoile venait d'apparaître.

Luna n'était toujours pas là.

Hermione réalisa alors quelle erreur elle avait faite.

* * *

Ils dormaient tous. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais ils dormaient.

Enfin si, peut-être qu'elle savait pourquoi. Ils n'avaient pas la culpabilité qui retournait leurs estomacs, ils n'avaient pas les yeux qui brûlaient.

Hermione colla son front à la fenêtre, essayant de rendre son front moins brûlant. Mais il semblait que son corps entier était en surchauffe. Dehors, la nuit vivait ses dernières minutes. Bill n'était toujours pas rentré.

Après que tous ait constaté que le soir était déjà là, Hermione leur avait avoué, les larmes aux yeux, avoir raconté la transaction à Luna. Dans le doute, Seamus avait couru dehors, hurlé son prénom, lancé les sorts les plus divers pour trouver sa trace. Mais ils durent tous se rendre à l'évidence ; elle était partie.

Hermione, Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas aller la chercher, s'ils échouaient, la chasse aux Horcruxes s'éteignait avec eux. Seamus avait voulu y aller, mais Bill s'y était férocement opposé, prenant toute la responsabilité. Il avait passé la porte laissant une Fleur partagée entre colère et désespoir et une Hermione en pleurs.

Ron l'avait consolée un moment, puis la nuit avait commencé, très longue.

Fleur s'était enfermée dans la cuisine et n'en était pas ressortie, cuisant toutes sortes de plats comme un échappatoire.

Vaincu par les nuits d'insomnie à préparer le plan de demain, Harry s'était effondré. Ron et Seamus étaient restés éveillés quelques heures de plus mais la fatigue avait quand même eu raison d'eux.

Hermione avait été incapable de simplement imaginer s'endormir. Le pire étant qu'elle savait que quoi qu'il se passe, demain, ils partiraient quand même à Gringotts.

Il était cinq heures et Fleur ne faisait plus beaucoup de bruit. Hermione était lasse, très lasse, et elle se demanda un instant si Bill rentrerait jamais. Mais il y avait déjà une personne dans la chaumière que cette question torturait.

Ce qui l'obsédait elle, c'était Luna. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Elle était courageuse de toute façon. Elle se rappelait la cinquième année, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus sur les Sombrals jusqu'au ministère de la Magie. Mais Luna croyait aussi qu'ensemble on était plus fort, alors pourquoi était-elle partie seule ?

Peut-être parce que comme chacun, elle savait qu'Harry, Ron et elle avait une mission spéciale qu'eux seuls pouvaient remplir. Alors elle avait décidé d'y aller pour leur ôter un peu du poids qu'ils avaient sur les épaules. C'est parce qu'elle croyait en cette mission importante qu'ils avaient, sans rien en savoir, qu'elle était partie.

Et à qui aurait-elle demandé de l'aide ? Seamus était presque démoralisé, il semblait tellement triste, tellement vide en attendant l'arrivée des chouettes chaque matin. Bill était débordé par les missions pour l'Ordre et Fleur était à bout de nerfs.

Alors Luna dans sa dévotion totale s'était décidée à partir seule, justement pour les autres.

C'était possible. Ou peut-être qu'elle était à mille lieux de la vérité. La seule chose qui lui importait fut qu'elle leur revienne sans aucun dommage.

Hermione soupira encore une fois et entreprit à nouveau de se ronger les ongles. L'angoisse ne s'affaiblissait pas avec le temps et le petit matin s'installait.

Elle fixait toujours avec entêtement le devant dans la maison quand un homme aux cheveux roux s'y matérialisa.

Elle bondit du recoin où elle était assise et se précipita vers la porte. Le visage de Bill lui apparut hagard, pâle dans la faible lumière des bougies.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'il rentrait et se laissait tomber sur un des fauteuils du salon.

Bill se contenta de remuer la tête négativement, l'air préoccupé par autre chose. Puis, il se passa les mains sur le visage comme pour tenter de se réveiller tandis qu'Hermione se laissait tomber en face de lui, plus morte que vivante.

\- Tu n'as pas pu la trouver ?

\- Oh, Hermione.

Il semblait à court de mots, la regardait comme si elle avait la réponse. Une lueur de peur éclaira les pupilles brunes de la jeune femme avant que Bill ne se racle la gorge et se redresse.

\- Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de Mangemorts. Pas du tout ce que ton contact t'avait dit. C'était le chaos total. Des sorts fusaient de partout, les gens hurlaient... c'était...

Il s'interrompit, la gorge trop sèche. Puis, il lui laissa quelques secondes pour qu'elle se remette de ces nouvelles avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne suis pas arrivé assez vite et...

Le temps se suspendît. Elle ne sentait aucun de ses membres et les battements de son cœur semblaient dépendre des prochains mots.

_Pitié._

_\- _Elle est morte_._

Bill détourna douloureusement les yeux mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui venait de se passer à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Elle avait vu la balle partir, transpercer son cœur, elle sentait les parois du vide tout autour. Un précipice qui venait de se former sans prévenir. Quelque chose en elle s'effondra avec fracas.

Aucun de ses membres ne répondait. Elle essaya de parler mais ne réussi qu'à ouvrir la bouche avant de se figer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit les larmes sur ses joues, qu'elle eut l'impression de devenir Atlas, le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres, dit soudain Bill avec une voix plus grave qu'habituellement.

Elle le regarda avancer, passer près d'elle, sentit vaguement une pression sur son épaule avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_Elle est morte._

Hermione réalisa brutalement qu'il allait chercher Harry et Ron. Elle allait devoir les regarder dans les yeux, faire comme si rien n'était de sa faute, comme si c'était seulement la guerre. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ça et elle leur avait déjà menti.

Le trou béant dans son cœur grandit un peu plus. La douleur se réveilla, fulgurante, et lui brûla la poitrine.

_Elle est morte._

Luna était morte. À cause d'elle, à cause du flot informations dont elle l'avait submergée. À cause des Mangemorts, à cause de Drago Malefoy.

Son cœur sembla réagir à ce nom et redoubla en cadence. Et là, au creux de ses sentiments, à la naissance de toute cette peine naquit à nouveau quelque chose de longtemps oublié qui explosa. Une colère à la limite de la haine. Une colère sourde et aveugle, ravageuse et enragée.

Il aurait dû lui dire tous les dangers que présentait cette mission. Mais il les lui avait délibérément cachés, il s'était protégé. Au prix de quoi ? La vie de Luna. Les innocents tombaient avant les coupables, comme toujours. Il sacrifiait des pions pour renforcer sa position. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu les informations exactes ?

Hermione referma sa bouche et essuya la trace de ses larmes avec hargne, du revers de sa main, sans réaliser qu'elles renaissaient aussitôt. Les mensonges, la culpabilité, les remords, la haine, la tristesse, la douleur, le désespoir s'entrechoquèrent et elle choisit de passer la porte. Loin de tous ceux à qui elle tenait et qu'elle mettait en danger.

Le froid de l'aube la fit brutalement frissonner, mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant, enfonçant rageusement ses talons dans le sol. Le vent s'était levé et mugissait avec hauteur sur le dos des falaises, s'écrasait en sifflant sur les rochers. Au-dessus de la mer, le jour renaissait.

Sans Luna.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'électrifia à cette pensée. Une brûlure lui déchira de nouveau le cœur. C'était incroyablement douloureux. Elle hoqueta et les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue un instant, avant qu'elle ne les chasse de nouveau. Il était là-haut, c'était certain. Il savait aussi, il le savait.

Elle se mit à courir, persuadée de devoir le trouver, sans savoir ce qu'elle ferait. Mais à ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, tous ces sentiments ne tenaient plus dans son corps.

Le vent poussait de lourds nuages noirs et la lumière peinait déjà à se faire de la place dans le ciel. L'aube était avancée mais il semblait que tout était encore sombre. Comme si un couvercle enfermait la Terre.

C'est en passant le cercle du Secret qu'elle l'aperçut, dos à elle. L'échine courbée, mains dans les poches et le regard vers l'horizon. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire, il fallait simplement que tous ces ressentiments sortent, tous ces secrets. Hermione ne réfléchissait plus.

Luna était morte.

\- Malefoy !

Il se retourna brusquement quand elle l'appela, sursautant comme s'il redoutait cet appel. Et c'est en croisant ses yeux qu'elle réalisa que oui, il l'attendait.

Elle avait raison, il savait. Il savait qu'elle était morte. Mais savait-il qu'il l'avait tuée ?

Elle eut envie de hurler, de hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons. D'arrêter de pleurer, de se débarrasser de toute cette douleur, de cette faille béante près de son cœur. Elle regrettait tout, de lui avoir fait confiance, de l'avoir dit à Luna, de n'avoir pas parlé de lui à Harry et Ron. Elle regrettait qu'il ai réussi à la faire changer, elle regrettait qu'il soit le premier qu'elle ait voulu trouver, elle regrettait qu'il y ait une guerre entière entre eux.

Mais par-dessus, elle était en colère. Tellement, tellement en colère.

\- Tu l'as tuée ! cria-t-elle, les yeux brillants. C'est toi qui m'a dis qu'il n'y aurait personne, c'est toi qui l'a conduite à la mort, c'est toi, c'est toi...

Elle mordit violemment ses lèvres tremblantes pour retenir les sanglots. Toute cette haine au fond d'elle renaissait d'elle-même. Drago Malefoy ne serait décidément _jamais_ quelqu'un de bien. Seuls comptaient, ses choix, sa sécurité, sa vie, le reste passait bien après.

Pourtant il était terriblement désolé, coupable. Elle voyait bien ses yeux gris lui crier combien il était désolé, mais ils ne brilleraient jamais autant que les siens. Ces terribles yeux gris qu'elle ne savait jamais déchiffrer, ils se brisaient, s'éparpillaient, tombaient de leur piédestal avec un fracas qui détruisait le cœur.

Sa poitrine l'empêchait presque de respirer. Mais elle ne savait plus très bien si c'était dû à la rage, la déception ou la douleur.

\- Tu m'a appelée, mais tu n'allais pas me dire réellement combien c'était dangereux. Je le sais, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi, des sous-entendus ou une semi-vérité. Tu allais me dire qu'ils se doutaient qu'on allait intervenir ? Tu allais me dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs et préparés ?

Devant sa rage destructrice, Drago n'eut rien à dire. Elle avait raison. Il avait beau être revenu dès qu'il avait appris l'issue de la transaction, ça n'allégeait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Hermione sut parfaitement interpréter son silence.

\- Alors tu l'as tuée, cracha-t-elle, les yeux révulsés.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! se défendit-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te déballer le nombre exact de Mangemorts, leurs noms et emplacement exact ? Et qu'ils auraient fait semblant d'être surpris ? Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! C'est la guerre, je ne peux pas tout dire ou je meurs !

\- Tu meurs ! répéta-t-elle avec hargne. Et elle, ce n'est pas grave si elle meurt ? Si... Luna meurt.

Ses mots se brisèrent dans sa gorge, sortirent en lui brûlant la langue. Ça faisait terriblement mal.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez envoyer quelqu'un ! Je t'ai simplement prévenue. Je t'ai dis de rien faire d'insensé !

\- Eh bien tu penses mal, Malefoy ! Donne toutes les informations et laisse les autres penser à ta place ! Peut-être que nous sommes en guerre, mais alors dévoile clairement ton camp, dis-nous que tu es avec nous, dis-nous, quand nous envoyons quelqu'un, le nombre exact de Mangemorts, on n'enverra pas plus de personnes, sinon oui, tu meurs, mais au moins on sera conscients des risques !

\- Ça change quoi ? hurla-t-il à son tour dans le vent de plus en plus fort. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient plus nombreux, plus doués !

\- Elle aurait été préparée ! Elle aurait su ! Elle ne serait pas... elle ne serait pas morte.

Sa phrase se finit sur un hoquet. Luna était morte. La vérité sonnait comme une sentence à laquelle elle n'échappait pas. Les mots de Bill faisaient quelques choses de plus terribles qu'être vrais, ils prenaient un sens.

Luna était morte. Plus jamais de nargoles, plus de petits lutins, plus de Chicaneur lu à l'envers. Finis les étranges lunettes, le lion qui rugissait pour Gryffondor. Oubliés les boucles d'oreilles radis, l'innocence, la loyauté, la bonté à l'état pur.

Luna était morte et ses larmes coulaient délibérément. Le vent soufflait sur tout, sauf sur sa peine incommensurable.

\- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Drago, vraiment désolé. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Même prévenue, tu veux savoir combien ils étaient ? Dix. Même prévenue, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?

\- Elle n'y serait pas allée !

Cette fois, Drago la regarda avec presque pitié et elle voulu qu'il disparaisse. Qu'il la laisse seule avec sa tristesse immense. Il croisa les bras et s'approcha d'un pas.

\- Tu crois qu'elle n'y serait pas allé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui réclamait du bon sens.

Non.

\- Oui.

Tous deux savaient qu'elle était en tort mais personne ne dit rien. Hermione renifla encore un peu. Elle ne savait plus qui de la douleur ou de la haine emplissait le plus son cœur, la guidait.

Peut-être que plus tard, elle aurait été capable de dire que, oui, Luna serait quand même partie. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait juste oublier que justement, Luna n'était plus là. Elle voulait que Drago ressente un dixième de sa détresse, qu'il regrette. A ses yeux encore, c'était le seul responsable, même si c'était trop simple, trop minimaliste, trop faux.

\- Je regrette vraiment, tu as raison, j'aurais dû.

Elle aurait peut-être aussi dû réaliser que Drago avait dû prendre sur sa fierté pour avouer ça si doucement. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas envie de réaliser ou de penser.

\- Les regrets n'ont jamais fait revivre personne, Malefoy, asséna-t-elle.

\- Et que veux-tu que je dise ? Je suis désolé, je regrette, et c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Rien d'autre, comme tout le monde.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle le foudroya de ses yeux tueurs.

Le vent hurlait toujours et les nuages lourds se rapprochaient. Comme à l'aube d'une tempête, d'un déferlement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était ! recommença-t-elle, agacée plus que jamais par ce visage lisse. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de t'inquiéter, ou de t'attrister ! Parce que le plus triste Malefoy, c'est ta figure, ta pauvre figure. Et ton cœur ! Tu ne ressens rien, tu ne sais rien ! L'amour, la perte, ça ne te dit rien !

Il encaissa sans broncher, se répétant que c'était la peine qui la faisait parler. C'était vrai, mais ses mots le mettait tout de même en colère, contre elle et sa souffrance, contre lui et ses non-dits. Mais il n'avait pas les root de parler et de se faire valoir maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Mais dis quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas, fais semblant, dis quelque chose ! reprit-elle en hurlant. Je te regarde et je me dis que tu l'as tuée ! Pire que ça, Malefoy, que je l'ai tuée ! Je t'ai fais confiance, et je l'ai tuée !

Sa voix se brisa. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle le dissuada d'un regard de continuer.

\- Ne dis pas ça, le seul coupable c'est moi.

\- Non ! C'est faux, et nous le savons tous deux !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est de ma faute tout ça. Uniquement de ma faute, tu m'entends ?

\- Non, non, on l'a tué, Malefoy, on l'a...

Les larmes dévalèrent tout à coup ses joues à toute vitesse, sans qu'elle comprenne, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Que toute cette tristesse s'en aille, qu'elle puisse respirer à nouveau.

-...c'est trop tard. Luna est morte.

Il avança encore, et elle le laissa faire quand elle passa tendrement ses bras autour d'elle et le serra contre lui. Elle était tellement partagée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la lâche, ne plus jamais le revoir, et en même temps, elle ne voulait que ces bras-là pour la consoler, s'y accrocher.

Elle aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas lui le fautif et pouvoir se laisser bercer sans éprouver de culpabilité ou de colère.

\- C'est la faute de cette foutue guerre, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est ton excuse pour tout.

Il ne répondit rien et le silence tomba dans le vent qui mugissait. Puis soudain, sans explication, elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Drago resserra son étreinte, comme s'il espérait qu'elle puisse lui donner un peu de sa douleur.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle finit par se calmer et quand elle n'eut plus rien à pleurer, s'extirpa vite de ses bras. Du revers de sa manche, elle essuya les traces de ses larmes.

Puis, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire, plus rien à faire avec lui. Elle ne voulait plus, elle voulait juste disparaître, seule avec sa douleur et le souvenir dansant de Luna.

Pendant un long moment, ils se fixèrent ainsi, persuadé que l'autre avait tort, le ventre tordu.

\- Adieu, Malefoy.

Le vent accueillit ces mots froids et elle lui tourna le dos, repartant vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle avait le corps de son bourreau à prendre, un monde sorcier à sauver. Il regarda lentement cette silhouette fragile lui échapper, sa phrase qui résonnait en lui.

Elle ne se retourna même pas, il transplana la mâchoire crispée.

Les premières gouttes de pluies s'abattirent sur la lande décharnée seulement quelques minutes après leurs départs.


	17. Quand le monde se perd

_Pour être toute à fait honnête avec vous, je voulais poster ce chapitre pendant les vacances. Mais la première semaine, je n'ai fait que procrastiner et la deuxième, je me suis confrontée à la tonne de travail à laquelle je tentais d'échapper. Bref, pour pendant les vacances, c'est raté. Mais à quelques jours près, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas._

_Je blablate toujours au début de chaque chapitre mais je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un me lit au final... :) Mais comme j'aime bien avoir les pensées de l'auteur avant un chapitre sur les autres fanfics, j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire aussi._

_Bref ( ça commence à faire beaucoup de bref) comme chaque chapitre assez long, celui-là a été compliqué à finir (surtout que comme par hasard, je le prévoyais beaucoup beaucoup moins long). Je commence toujours par écrire les scènes que je préfère alors la fin est toujours plus ou moins laborieuse._

_C'est la première fois que je modifie réellement le cours des choses telles que J.K.Rowling les as écrites. Enfin pas trop quand même._

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, ça me rappelle aussi pourquoi j'écris cette histoire. Oui, en premier lieu pour moi, mais je donne du temps à cette histoire et c'est vous qui la faites vivre. Donc voilà, j'écris aussi pour être lue et pour vos retours. _

_Merci à ceux qui sont encore là malgré les délais de publication chaotiques._

_Les réponses aux reviews :_

_Elena : c'est vrai que Luna est le premier personnage qui meurt ici... Quant à Hermione, je te laisse découvrir tes réponses à tes questions ici, si elle laissera partir Drago ou non. J'aime bien tes théories à propos des réactions de Harry et Ron :) J'aime aussi beaucoup la relation de Harry et Hermione et c'est justement pour ça que je n'écrirais pas d'Harmione, pour moi, c'est son meilleur ami, désolé ;) Et puis Hermione doit finir avec Drago. Définitivement._

* * *

**Douze Square Grimmaurd, Londres, avril 1998**

Au départ, Ron avait envisagé qu'ils grimpent sur le dragon aveugle pour s'échapper de Gringotts. Hermione s'y était fermement opposée, arguant que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure définition de discrétion, et Harry avait eu la vague impression de retourner à Poudlard. Et puis il ne fallait pas non plus croire que son affrontement en quatrième année avec un Magyar à pointes lui conférait une connaissance universelle en dragon. Du coup, il été tombé d'accord avec Hermione.

Ensuite, par un tour de main inexplicable - et quelques Impérium, soyons honnêtes -, Gripsec avait réussi à convaincre le reste des gobelins qu'ils étaient légitimes, et à part une série de blessures, ils s'en étaient bien sortis et étaient partis comme ils étaient venus, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Hermione avait détruit son premier Horcruxe. L'expérience lui avait laissé un goût amer sur la bouche. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'attribuer à la fierté dans sa gorge qui lui criait qu'elle avait réussi ou à ce sentiment presque plaisant de détruire une partie de cette âme calcinée qui dominait le monde.

La question s'était posée ensuite de savoir où aller et Harry avait immédiatement imposé Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur fasse comprendre qu'il fallait un plan et qu'on ne réussissait pas toujours tête baissée. Ron avait marmonné quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris - ce qui valait d'ailleurs mieux pour leur intégrité à tous les deux, ainsi que la patience très limitée de Harry sur ce sujet.

Bref, ils avaient fini par tomber d'accord que, faute d'un meilleur plan, ils devaient retourner au Square Grimmaurd.

Mais c'était maintenant le moment de rentrer, et chacun hésitait. Chacun espérait et s'empêchait d'espérer.

\- Et s'il n'y a personne ? osa enfin dire Ron.

Les yeux tremblants d'Hermione lui répondirent, il lui serra la main. Elle-même attrapa celle d'Harry.

\- S'il n'y a personne, répondit Harry, ce sera comme d'habitude, nous trois contre le reste du monde.

Puis, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, la même crainte dans leurs trois cœurs. Ron frappa deux coups solennels et ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer.

Est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

C'était le moment de vérité. Le moment de savoir s'ils avaient encore des proches à protéger et quelqu'un pour se battre. Tout pouvait leur échapper à tout moment et leur monde n'était plus basé que sur des incertitudes.

Il s'écoula une longue minute sans aucune réponse, puis deux. Deux minutes fatales et terriblement longues avant qu'Hermione ne fronce les sourcils. Personne n'ouvrait.

Ron frappa une seconde fois, plus fort, avec plus d'inquiétude au fond de ses entrailles.

Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrît.

Le visage de Ginny passa d'un certain désintérêt à un abasourdissement complet. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sembla vouloir hurler, puis pleurer.

Au lieu de ça, elle les considéra tous les trois avant d'encrer ses grands yeux dans ceux d'Harry . L'apaisement se bouscula au fond de ses pupilles et elle murmura « Merlin » avant de se laisser tomber dans ses bras.

Harry plongea sa tête dans son cou sans faire attention aux mèches rousses qui s'accrochaient à ses lunettes. Il la serra contre lui à lui briser les côtes, comme si elle allait s'évaporer. En respirant son odeur, il eut l'impression d'être plus léger que jamais.

Ginny était là, bien vivante et dans ses bras.

Elle se détacha finalement de lui, embrassa Ron sur la joue et serra la main d'Hermione, l'entraînant dans la maison. C'était comme accéder à un univers parallèle. Ils avaient passé tant de temps séparés, morts de peurs, sans jamais savoir s'ils reverraient jamais ceux pour qui ils se battaient encore. Leurs cœurs devenaient encore un peu plus légers.

Étaient-ils vraiment là ?

Ce n'était qu'un peu de répit dans leur combat contre le mal mais c'était précisément pour ces moments hors du temps qu'ils vivaient et se battaient.

\- Tonks ? lança la voix de Mrs Weasley depuis la cuisine. C'est toi ?

\- Non, répondit Ginny. Ce n'est pas Tonks.

Sa voix était forte et claire, elle attira plusieurs personnes. George, Fred et Remus. Puis Fleur et Charlie dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et Mrs Weasley.

Il y eu des cris, des pleurs, beaucoup de soulagement et somme toute, un peu de bonheur. Hermione se sentit, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, à sa place. Comme avant la guerre, quand tout allait bien ou du moins, pas encore aussi mal. Cette époque floue où ce qui l'importait le plus était le nombre de O qu'elle trouverait sur ses copies.

Elle serra Ginny contre elle. Mrs Weasley l'étouffa à moitié. Remus lui serra la main, mais il avait tant de force dans ce simple geste qu'elle sentait pour lui sa gorge nouée.

Ron et Harry étaient assaillis comme elle de tout ce soulagement, de cet instant de lumière qui illuminait le noir avec fureur. Ils étaient tous là, ou presque. Ils étaient vivants, réunis, ils croyaient en tout ce pour quoi ils se battaient.

Et Dumbledore avait encore raison à propos de l'amour.

* * *

\- Harry, tu veux bien me donner les pommes de terre ?

Il y eu des éclats de rire au bout de la table, un tintement de verre et la question de Ginny disparue dans le brouhaha. Charlie se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau à la cuisine.

\- Mais si, mon chéri, insista Mrs Weasley. Mange encore, tu es d'un maigre à faire peur.

Harry hocha la tête en direction de Molly sans plus chercher à contester. Elle remplit une troisième fois son assiette avant de s'évaporer à travers la pièce. Fred cria pour une raison inconnue et George s'esclaffa.

\- Harry, les patates s'il te plaît, insista Ginny.

Il releva son regard sur elle et lui sourit avant de les lui tendre. Ginny reçut les patates comme si elles n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance et Harry entama la discussion. C'était étrange l'impression qui se dégageait d'eux, ils nageaient dans le bonheur ambiant mais il y avait autre chose seulement entre eux deux de presque _tangible_.

L'expression de leurs visages fit sourire Hermione qui finissait sa tarte aux brocolis. À côté d'elle, Ron reprenait un débat enflammé avec Bill. Remus tenait son fils dans ses bras, ce tout petit être qu'il regardait comme un univers entier. Nymphadora était à côté de lui, sa tête sur son épaule, un de ses doigts emprisonné dans la petite main de Ted Tonks.

Fred avait décidé de lancer sa cuillère sur George au final et Mrs Weasley ferma les yeux sur l'incident. Hestia Jones fronçait un peu plus les sourcils à chaque parole de Fleur, lui demandant de répéter plusieurs mots. Kingsley était assis au bout de la table, détaillant les uns les autres, hochant parfois la tête.

Ce monde entier avait tant manqué à Hermione qu'elle sentait la joie courir dans tout son corps. Mais un paradoxe étrange chez elle faisait que si ses membres semblaient engourdis de bonheur, son cœur était lourd, très lourd.

Elle pensait à Luna.

La dernière gorgée ne passa pas et elle faillit s'étouffer avant d'attraper son verre d'eau. Elle refoula les larmes comme elle pouvait et s'astreignit à respirer correctement.

C'était de sa faute après tout. Elle avait fait confiance à Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle avait pensé qu'ils avaient pu être amis. Le pire c'est qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle que malgré tout ça, malgré sa déception, sa culpabilité, elle était toujours attaché à lui.

Et elle se sentait encore plus coupable que la mort même de Luna n'ai pas réussi à la dissuader d'être amie avec Drago. Il y avait un tas de choses qu'elle aimait chez lui. Ses piques, son intelligence, sa manière détournée de prendre soin des gens, son combat régulier contre lui-même. Il avait de la valeur et elle le savait.

Mais la mort de Luna la déchirait en deux. Luna et toute son innocence, sacrifiées dans une guerre sans merci. Elle savait que la culpabilité ne la ferait pas revenir, mais c'était un peu comme en quatrième année quand elle avait découvert que les elfes préparaient les repas à Poudlard. La première chose qu'elle avait faite était d'arrêter de manger.

C'était idiot mais c'était la seule manière qu'elle avait eu de lutter contre la révulsion que ça lui inspirait. Comme ici c'était sa seule manière de lutter contre sa peine, cette immense douleur qui semblait même grandir. Pour enterrer cette plaie immense, il fallait qu'elle se sente coupable, qu'elle les sentent coupables, elle et Drago.

* * *

Fred et George s'étaient finalement mis à chanter à tue-tête, debout sur les tables. Mrs Weasley avait bataillé les première minutes avant d'abandonner. Ils bénéficiaient malheureusement du soutien de Ron, Ginny et Tonks.

Harry avait longuement parlé avec Rémus et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les adultes, rentraient et sortaient, partageaient des plans à voix basses sans pour autant vraiment se cacher. À présent, la vie de chaque personne dans cette maison était en danger permanent. La majorité n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt.

Lentement, ils avaient fini par monter se coucher dans une ambiance légère qui ressemblait à une ivresse collective ; douce et irréelle.

\- Hermione ! avait demandé Tonks. Tu peux tenir Teddy le temps que je fasse nos lits ?

Elle avait acquiescé avec un grand sourire avant de prendre le petit garçon dans son bras. Un petit être de quelques semaines qui lui avait offert un grand sourire.

\- Merci, avait soufflé Tonks, rayonnante.

Son expression attendri celle d'Hermione. Elle se rappèlerai toute sa vie ce soir où Rémus était arrivé à la Chaumières au Coquillage, euphorique, plus heureux que jamais. Comme si le bonheur lui-même avait investi chaque cellule de son corps. Ils avaient bu pour ce petit être qui voyait le jour malgré le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Ils avaient bu pour l'espoir qu'il apportait.

Tonks étant toujours aussi maladroite, il avait fallu appeler Remus au secours. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à remettre leur chambre en ordre et la petite famille avait souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de disparaître.

Ginny et Hermione avaient abandonné les garçons au troisième étage avant de retourner dans leur chambre. Revoir cette pièce eut un effet inattendu sur Hermione. Elle se revit, l'été de sa quatrième année, dans cette pièce. Elle et Ginny se racontaient des secrets, montaient des plans et se rassuraient l'un l'autre. Il lui paraissait que ça c'était passé des années lumières plus tôt.

Ginny, euphorique, refusa au départ d'aller se coucher. Elle s'extasiait, riait pour rien, mit une bonne demi-heure à se brosser les dents. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir être plus heureuse. Hermione aurait dû ressentir la même chose, elle le savait, elle était là où elle voulait être. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à défaire Drago de ses pensées. Comme un parasite dans son esprit.

À force de bon sens, Ginny finit par aller se coucher, une chaussette par terre, l'autre toujours sur son pied. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Hermione n'y arriva pas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était vraiment en sécurité, entourée de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait pour s'en convaincre mais c'était faux.

Il lui manquait ses parents, il lui manquait Luna. Ça la tuait de se l'avouer, mais il lui manquait Drago.

Il lui manquait aussi les enfants du chemin de Traverse qu'elle avait abandonnés à leur sort. Winona et son grand sourire, Ian qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et le petit Will au regard malicieux. Elle se promit que la guerre finie, elle irait tous les chercher. Elle les emmènerait à Poudlard pour qu'ils voient de leurs propres yeux toute cette magie qu'elle avait découvert au même âge.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. C'était en s'éloignant d'eux et en aidant Harry qu'elle était le plus utile.

Deux fois elle faillit s'endormir, deux fois Luna lui apparut, aussi clairement que si elle s'était réellement tenue devant elle. Luna, toute frêle avec son visage d'innocence, ses grand yeux étonnés et sa volonté d'aider. Ça lui broyait le cœur.

C'était de sa faute, c'était de la faute de Drago.

Quand c'était lui qui lui apparaissait, elle n'arrivait pas à un sentiment défini. C'était un mélange de rancoeur, de haine, de manque, de culpabilité et d'envie de le voir qui se livrait bataille en elle. C'était fatiguant, désespérant.

Elle se battit contre tous ces visages qu'elle aimait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et ne sut jamais vraiment quand elle finit par tomber de sommeil.

* * *

\- C'est la mienne celle-là, fit la voix endormie de Ginny.

Depuis la salle de bains, brosse à dents dans sa bouche, Hermione se retourna. La porte était grande ouverte et elle pouvait voir son amie, assise sur son lit, un pied dans le vide, le regard vitreux.

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'ai la certitude d'avoir pris la orange hier.

\- Beurk, grimaça Ginny. Ça veut dire que je t'ai embrassée par interposition.

Hermione rit.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'hier était un rêve, poursuivit Ginny en essayant de se dépêtrer de sa couverture. J'étais sûre qu'en me réveillant vous auriez disparus.

\- Et alors ? Tu es sûre que tu es bien réveillée ?

Ginny se pinça avant de lui offrir un grand sourire.

\- Oui, certaine. Mais tu sais, j'étais persuadée que je n'allais pas vous revoir avant la toute fin de la guerre. Je ne savais même pas si vous étiez vivant.

La voix de Ginny n'exprimait ni remord ni accusation, elle énonçait simplement les faits tels qu'elle les avait ressentis. Puis, elle se leva enfin et passa à son tour la porte de la salle de bain en baillant.

\- Ne t'inquiète plus, répondit Hermione en rangeant sa brosse à dent - où celle de Ginny d'ailleurs. Maintenant, on est là.

\- Et pour combien de temps ? demanda Ginny dans un sourire contrit.

Personne ne savait, même pas Harry.

Hermione se doutait qu'ils finiraient par repartir. Harry était persuadé qu'un des Horcruxes était un château, simplement, Poudlard était sous la surveillance permanente des Forces du Mal, y entrer n'allait pas être une tâche facile.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. On repartira, c'est vrai mais pour l'instant au moins, nous ne sommes plus un rêve.

Ginny, à moitié convaincue, haussa les épaules. Elle décida ensuite d'entreprendre de démêler ses cheveux alors qu'Hermione cherchait son pull.

Elles finirent par descendre habillées et les cheveux plus ou moins domptés. La cuisine était un véritable champ de bataille.

Teddy Lupin hurlait dans les bras de son père qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Tonks était portée disparue et Bill essayait de dire quelque chose à Fleur qui lui tournait résolument le dos dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Mrs Weasley se promenait avec deux assiettes de pancakes et une corbeille de fruit. En les voyant, elle leur donna à chacune une des portions et s'en alla aussi vite, sans qu'aucune ne comprit ce qu'elle disait.

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ma mère, souligna Ginny derrière la pile de pancakes qu'elle tenait, c'est qu'elle connaît la demi-mesure.

Hermione rit et elles décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir. Ginny se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry avec un grand sourire et les joues un peu rouges tandis qu'Hermione s'assit en face, à côté de Ron.

\- Je partage mes pancakes, tu en veux ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron afficha l'air d'enfant qu'il avait lorsqu'on lui parlait de nourriture et engloutit la moitié en un rien de temps. Ginny n'avala rien du tout, plus occupée à parler à Harry et à le regarder.

Quant à Hermione, elle s'astreignit à manger un peu. Tant pis pour le poids sur son estomac, tant pis pour celui sur ses épaules. Tant pis pour l'image dansante de Luna dans sa tête, tant pis pour le visage de Drago.

En croquant dans un pancake, elle se dit que peut-être qu'elle avait tort. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait rien pu changer au sort de Luna et que c'était juste un amalgame complexe de décisions et de choix qui ne lui revenaient pas.

L'idée disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En face d'elle, Harry serrait la main de Ginny mais ses yeux avaient le même reflet que les siens. Lui aussi ne savait plus ce qu'il convenait réellement de faire.

Ron finit en grande partie son assiette et elle se décida à ramener les couverts en cuisine. Mrs Weasley faisait la vaisselle à grands coups de baguette, fredonnant une chanson de Celestina Moldubec.

\- Oh, Hermione tu tombes bien. Tu peux m'amener ça à Rémus ?

Hermione acquiesça en attrapant le biberon. Teddy lui offrit un grand sourire en l'apercevant.

\- Tonks n'est pas là ?

\- Si, répondit son ancien professeur en tenant son fils maladroitement. La plupart des membres sont en mission mais elle est en haut. Je crois qu'elle cherche des informations sur sa famille, pour sa mère. Et puis aussi des anciens livres.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais Tonks n'est pas une Black. Cette maison était à Sirius.

\- Elle non, mais sa mère, si. Elle s'appelle Andromeda Black. C'était la sœur de Narcissa.

\- Narcissa Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui.

Hermione hocha la tête, songeuse. Tonks était la cousine de Drago. Ils avaient si peu en commun, pour ne pas dire rien.

Elle remonta les escaliers en se maudissant de toujours avoir son image dans la tête. Où était-il à présent ? Elle ne savait plus si la réponse à la question l'intéressait ou pas. Si elle voulait savoir ou si elle le redoutait.

En arrivant de la salle de bain, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas eu l'impression de mentir à tout le monde s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Mais elle n'aurait non plus jamais découvert ce Drago drôle, toujours un peu hautain parce que ça faisait parti de lui, mais aussi fragile, élégant et intelligent. Ce garçon différent qui était entré brutalement dans sa vie, avait tout boulversé avant de se volatiliser à nouveau dans la nature.

Pourtant, c'était elle qui était partie.

Elle en était à ce point dans ses réflexions quand une douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps la fit tomber à terre. Elle se cogna la hanche contre la baignoire et chercha immédiatement à respirer. Un poids gigantesque venait d'entraver sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Hermione haleta, voulut se relever, mais à peine eut-elle appuyé sur ses mains pour se donner une impulsion que ses bras se dérobèrent et elle retomba. Le froid du carrelage lui brûla la joue alors que la douleur reprenait.

Ce n'était pas le _doloris_ comme celui qu'elle avait subit au Manoir, c'était différent. Comme une début de malaise, elle sentait des fourmis dans ses doigts et ses os qui la brûlaient de l'intérieur. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et sa gorge refusait toujours d'avaler de l'air.

Elle se força à se calmer et mena instinctivement une de ses mains sur sa gorge sans que ça ne changea rien.

C'était exactement comme cette nuit de décembre, seule dans sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quelque chose l'oppressait, sans savoir quoi. C'était pire que cette nuit-là, ça faisait _mal_.

Puis sans explication, d'un coup, la douleur s'en alla comme elle était venue. Hermione inspira à pleins poumons et se redressa immédiatement, le dos contre la baignoire froide. Mais elle ne ressentit même pas la brûlure dans son dos.

D'où venait cette étrange douleur et surtout pourquoi ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à reprendre une respiration normale. Aucune trace de la douleur précédente, aucun symptôme. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était de la magie. Mais d'où venait-elle et pourquoi ? Les seuls à pouvoir l'atteindre à présent étaient les occupants du Square Grimmaurd, le Cercle du Secret la protégeait de toute attaque.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle finit par se relever, ses jambes la portaient de nouveau. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait plus de cernes mais les yeux vides.

Elle se décida alors à aller aider Tonks. Si elle cherchait dans les affaires de la famille Black, elle devait sûrement avoir trouvé des livres rares. Comme quand elle ne savait pas à quoi elle faisait face, Hermione allait aller se renseigner. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce qu'elle venait de ressentir était de la magie noire.

Et puis si elle ne trouvait rien sur son état inquiétant, peut-être qu'au moins elle découvrirait quelque chose pour faire chanter Malefoy.

* * *

Ça lui avait demandé beaucoup plus de courage qu'il n'avait pu en réunir dans sa vie entière. Ça lui faisait presque _mal_ d'être là.

Il résistait à l'envie presque vitale de fuir. Sa tête lui criait de partir, son cœur lui ordonnait de rester. Il luttait pour se tenir debout sans flancher, avec l'impression qu'on lui broyait les os, puis la gorge.

Si c'était ça le courage, alors plus jamais. C'était plus terrifiant que la peur elle-même.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours. Heureusement, l'arcade le protégeait des intempéries. Même si les murs en étaient très abimés.

Il était ici depuis presque deux heures, devant ce fichu Square Grimmaurd. Personne n'était encore sorti et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de fixer la porte. Le numéro douze.

Ça aussi, c'était terrifiant à voir.

Il esquissa pour la cinquante-septième fois le geste de partir. Il fit trois pas et revint à son point de départ, brusquement. Ce foutu courage allait lui manger le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

Il _fallait_ rester. Il n'avait pas le choix. Enfin, il l'avait. Et puis il entendait sa voix, se rappelait son sourire, son visage, ses pleurs et la chaleur de sa main. Et alors il n'avait plus le choix.

Drago soupira et s'accouda au mur glacé de l'arcade. Le froid lui brûla l'épaule mais c'est à peine s'il s'en aperçut. Par pitié que quelqu'un sorte de cette immense maison. C'était impossible que personne ne l'ai repéré.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours entiers qu'il attendait là. Chaque seconde, la tentation de s'enfuir le dévorait un peu plus.

Au bout de trois heures enfin, quelqu'un sortit. Drago le reconnut immédiatement. Il portait une longue veste rapiécée et avançait, baguette levée, un air sévère sur le visage. Mr Weasley. Il l'observa sortir du Square Grimmaurd et avancer vers lui, une expression féroce sur le visage.

Drago sentit une caresse autour de son poignet, puis, une poigne. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder de nouveau Arthur Weasley pour savoir qu'il venait de lancer un _Incarcerem. _Peut-être devait-il le remercier, ça l'empêchait maintenant de s'en aller.

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Cette phrase sonna comme une sentence. Drago se contenta d'ignorer le froid que ça provoquait en lui et serra simplement les dents. Il ne débattit pas, attendit simplement qu'Arthur Weasley arrive à sa hauteur. Maintenant, il pouvait presque lire de la férocité sur son visage.

\- Tu n'es pas là par hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago sentit au ton que ce n'était pas réellement une question, alors il ne répondit pas.

\- Comment sais-tu que nous sommes là ?

Les yeux de Me Weasley avaient leur éclat le plus dur. Mais Drago pouvait faire mieux, bien mieux. Il se contenta de ravaler sa peur, de relever le menton et ses yeux gris, imperméables.

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir d'un danger.

Arthur Weasley étendit sa bouche dans un rictus qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Un piège, c'est ça le mot que tu cherches ?

\- Non, un danger. Les Mangemorts seront là dans trois jours.

\- C'est une menace ?

Drago s'était attendu à se heurter à un mur d'incompréhension et de rejet. Il s'était attendu aux regards amusés, au scepticisme et à la haine.

Mais déjà, ses gènes revenaient au galop. L'agacement commençait tout doucement à prendre le pas sur la peur. Il était pieds et poings liés, sans aucun moyen de fuir, il allait falloir s'imposer.

\- Je suis vraiment ici pour vous avertir que les Mangemorts seront là dans trois jours. Il faut absolument que vous me croyiez.

\- J'aurais peut-être pu s'il n'y avait pas eu des circonstances aggravantes pour ton cas.

Drago l'interrogea du regard mais Mr Weasley resta insensible à sa question muet. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire de lui.

\- Vraisemblablement, tu es ici de ton plein gré. Et surtout, tu vois notre quartier général. Qui te l'as révélé ?

\- Yaxley, lâcha Drago.

Arthur Weasley passa de la fureur à l'étonnement. Il se fichait de lui, c'était sûr.

\- C'est impossible. Seuls les gardiens du secret savent où nous sommes. Yaxley n'en est pas un... alors qui l'a révélé à Yaxley ?

\- Personne. Enfin, si. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous l'expliquer, plutôt à Potter, votre fils et Granger.

Le dernier nom lui brûla l'estomac, la gorge et il se redressa. Elle était si proche.

Il ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis. Dans le Lancashire, elle cherchait ses deux guignols mais pas le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il en avait déduit que la mission de Potter ne regardait que lui, Weasley et elle. Alors peut-être ne devait-il pas raconter à Arthur Weasley comment Yaxley savait pour le douze du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Maintenant que tu sais où nous sommes, je peux me permettre de t'emmener. Nous allons voir si tu refuses toujours de me dire comment tu es arrivé là et surtout pourquoi.

Involontairement, Drago eut à nouveau envie de fuir. Il tenta de se défaire des liens contre ses poignets.

\- Inutile, expliqua Mr Weasley. Nous savons tous deux qu'on n'échappe pas à l'_Incarcerem_, surtout sans baguette.

Sur ces mots, il prit la baguette de Drago, dans l'une des poches de sa cape. Aussitôt, le Serpentard se sentit vulnérable. Arthur Weasley avait repris son air sévère. Voir cet homme qu'il avait toujours méprisé s'en sortir aussi facilement face à lui acheva d'agacer Drago.

L'irritation prit le pas sur la peur.

\- Allez, on y va, conclua Mr Weasley en l'attrapant par le bras avec une force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas.

Arthur regarda à droite, à gauche, baissa un peu son chapeau sur son front et s'élança sous la pluie. Drago sentit chaque goutte sur sa peau comme un rappel qu'il jouait maintenant tout seul.

Il n'y avait que quelques mètres jusqu'à l'entrée du douze Square Grimmaurd mais ils y entrèrent trempés. Arthur resserra sa prise et l'entraîna vers une grande pièce illuminée sans le laisser protester. Drago se contenta de serrer la mâchoire.

Leur entrée dans le salon fut remarquée par tous. Drago sentit sur sa peau mouillé les regards douloureusement haineux.

Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'adapter à la chaleur du salon. Il le fit s'assoir brutalement sur la première chaise qu'il trouva et d'un coup de baguette attacha ses chevilles aux pieds en bois. Aussitôt après, il prononça un sort et la porte se ferma violemment.

Le bruit résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

Toujours furieux, Mr Weasley enleva sa vieille veste d'un geste violent avant de tirer une chaise et de se laisser tomber juste en face de Drago.

Tout s'était passé très vite et Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qui était ici. Si _elle_ était ici. Il voyait seulement Arthur qui retirait son chapeau et un des aînés Weasley, face à lui, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, bras croisé, qui le toisait méchamment.

\- Arthur, qu'est-ce que..., commença une voix sourde.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Molly. Il était devant la maison, il la fixait. Il savait déjà qu'on était là, il est venu de son plein gré.

Deux rires étrangement familier mais incroyablement mauvais répondirent. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit les jumeaux Weasley le contourner et se planter de part et d'autre de leur père. Leurs sourires avaient quelque chose de la colère contenue d'Arthur Weasley.

\- Tiens, fit l'un d'entre eux. Une vieille connaissance.

\- Que veux-tu, Fred, les fouines traînent toujours là où on les attend le moins.

Drago se contenta de les fixer en ignorant la boule grandissant dans sa gorge.

D'un part parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Il le savait.

D'une autre part parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Il n'avait jamais détesté les jumeaux. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être les seuls Weasley qu'il considérait. Ils étaient drôles, un peu idiots mais paradoxalement, incroyablement intelligents et créatifs en matière de bêtises.

C'était définitivement déroutant de voir deux figures sorties de son enfance le fixer avec haine.

Les deux dernières personnes présentent dans la pièce vinrent enfin se placer devant lui. Sans l'avoir jamais croisée de sa vie, il reconnut Mrs Weasley. Aussi pathétique que son mari, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Ron.

Il reconnut son dernier adversaire avec un froncement de sourcil. Quatre ans avaient passé depuis leur dernière rencontre et ces quatre années se lisaient sans mal sur le visage de son ancien professeur. Rémus Lupin semblait plus que jamais usé, vieux. Mais quelque chose de nouveau brillait au fond de ses yeux.

La troisième année. C'était l'année où elle l'avait frappé.

Le souvenir lui tira un rictus.

\- Ça te fait rire, Malefoy ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, soutenant les regards fixés sur lui. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait faire, c'était être effroyablement insolent. Tenir tête.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? reprit Rémus, sourcils froncés. Et surtout comment savais-tu que nous étions là ?

Peut-être parce qu'il y avait moins d'hostilité dans sa voix que dans celle des autres, peut-être parce qu'il devait maintenant peser ses mots, Drago répondit plus calmement :

\- Yaxley savait que vous étiez là.

\- Comment ? coupa l'un des aînés Weasley dont il ne connaissait pas le prénom.

Il se tenait toujours en face de lui, contre la vitre, bras croisés et le toisait sévèrement. Drago respira et serra la mâchoire avant de poursuivre :

\- À cause de Potter, Weasley et Granger. Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est simplement ce que Yaxley m'a dit.

Il valait mieux pour lui que le trio explique comment Yaxley pouvait être au courant de l'emplacement. Il évitait les ennuis, de donner une version fausse et de se décrédibiliser encore plus.

Il espérait simplement qu'il n'y avait ici aucun Legilimens doué parce qu'ils allaient sinon vite découvrir que ce n'était pas Yaxley qui lui avait dit ça mais Hermione. Et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était bon Occlumens mais il avait ses limites.

Heureusement, personne ne réagit à ce mensonge.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, Granger a réussi à bloquer quelque chose chez Yaxley, grâce à la Legilimencie. Elle a bloqué quelque chose dans son esprit, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait que des souvenirs flous. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a découvert que Yaxley savait quelque chose sur votre quartier général. Il a envoyé quelqu'un le chercher mais je suis arrivé avant. J'ai remis des barrières mais moins puissantes.

\- Ça c'est adorable, commenta George. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

\- Je veux vous aider.

Personne ne le croyait. C'était normal mais le résultat restait le même.

Il était là, risquant sa vie, devant eux, et personne ne le croyait.

\- Je ne serais pas venu ici sans bonne raison, poursuivit Drago en essayant de les convaincre. Simplement, je viens pour informer que les Mangemorts seront là dans trois jours. Mes barrières ne sont pas très puissantes, je ne suis pas un très bon Legilimens. Il faut absolument me croire.

\- Tu nous excuseras, interrompit Fred d'un ton sarcastique, si on a un peu de mal à te faire _confiance_.

Mais Drago ne le regardait plus. Il fixait les yeux d'Arthur Weasley qui cherchaient ceux de son fils, Bill. Celui-ci se tenait toujours en retrait, mais son regard aussi s'était rembruni.

C'était sa première victoire, il avait semé le doute.

Mrs Weasley se contentait de le fixer avec dégoût, Rémus avait le visage fermé, comme toujours, et il ne savait pas quoi conclure de son expression.

Un petit silence s'installa. Arthur allait reprendre la parole quand des éclats de voix retentirent derrière la porte. Il y eu une seconde de battement, Drago tourna la tête, puis, deux personnes entrèrent.

Hermione arrivait enfin, riant avec Tonks.

Il se figea en l'apercevant, sentant presque la claque de leur dernière entrevue et la détresse avec laquelle elle l'avait serrée. Et le regard qui tomba dans le sien lui apprit qu'elle non plus n'avait pas oublié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiches là, hein ?

C'était Tonks qui avait parlé, Hermione s'était tue, son sourire était tombé comme un voile et ses yeux évitaient sa présence.

Il cherchait son regard mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus. La métamorphomage avait avalé la distance entre elle et lui en quelques secondes et il sentit la douleur d'une baguette plantée dans le haut de sa gorge. Les yeux aujourd'hui verts de Tonks le transperçaient du regard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il sentait clairement toute la colère qui l'impreignait.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu fais-là.

Derrière elle et ses mèches roses, Drago distinguait Rémus qui s'était approché, inquiet, une main sur l'épaule de Tonks.

\- Il est venu nous prévenir que les Mangemorts seront là bientôt, apparement, ils ont trouvé où nous étions, répondit-il.

\- Parfait, je pourrais m'occuper de celui qui a tué mon père. Ted Tonks, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Ce visage furieux penché vers lui rappela autre chose à Drago, de complètement incongrue. Comme ça, menaçante et en colère, Tonks ressemblait à Bellatrix. C'était dans le reflet de ses yeux, dans le rictus qui déformait sa bouche.

Un instant, Drago crut voir sa tante et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter avant de repartir.

Mais la femme devant lui n'était pas aussi folle. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Ça ne te dit rien ? cracha-t-elle.

Rémus réagit à ce moment-là. Il attrapa le poignet de Tonks, la forçant à relâcher la pression de sa baguette sur la gorge de Drago. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, refusant de lâcher la jeune femme du regard.

\- On devrait sortir, Tonks, dit Rémus.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il la lâcha. Tonks ne menaça pas de nouveau Drago. Elle se contenta de lui faire passer par ses yeux tout le dégoût, toute la douleur qu'il lui inspirait. Puis, elle se releva, tête haute, et mit sa main dans celle de Rémus qui l'entraîna vers la porte.

C'est en tournant la tête pour les suivre du regard que Drago s'en rendit compte.

_Elle_ avait disparu.

Il y eu comme un goût d'échec sur sa langue. Elle était si proche, à portée de main, à portée de regard. Mais elle s'était enfuie. Au moins savait-elle qu'il était là.

\- On n'a plus le temps pour ses mensonges, commenta Bill, toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre. Les autres vont bientôt rentrer. Il faut libérer le salon pour la réunion de retour sur leurs missions.

\- Je sais bien.

Arthur se releva et soupira. Là, il ressemblait plus à l'homme que Drago connaissait. Celui sans ambition mais dévoué à sa cause, ridicule mais prêt à se sacrifier. Tout ce que son propre père n'avait jamais été.

\- On fait quoi alors ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

\- On l'emmène, trancha Bill. Les sous-sols sont protégés par des siècles de magie. Il n'a qu'à y rester le temps qu'on décide ce qu'on fera de lui.

La phrase déplut grandement à Drago mais il conserva un visage lisse. Hors de question que la peur, le doute, la vérité et tant d'autres choses transparaissent sur son visage.

\- Une nuit au frais, ça lui rafraîchira l'esprit.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, George.

Arthur Weasley soupira une deuxième fois avant d'entourer les épaules de sa femme d'un de ses bras. Puis, il l'entraîna avec lui tandis que Bill détachait les pieds de Drago de ceux de la chaise, d'un sort. Il l'attrapa ensuite par le bas, plutôt le lui broya, en le forçant brutalement à se relever.

\- Vous devez me croire, insista Drago alors que Bill l'entraînait sans ménagement. Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte d'évacuer le quartier une seule journée ? S'ils attaquent, vous saurez que j'avais raison, sinon, vous saurez que j'avais menti et vous m'avez déjà sous la main pour vous venger.

\- Je ne t'écoute pas, répondit Bill d'un ton implacable.

Ce fut à cet instant que Drago imagina une seconde que tout ça échoue, qu'il échoue à les convaincre.

Il essayait désespérément de bien faire les choses. Mais dix-sept ans avec les mauvaises idées dans la tête, ça ne s'en va pas comme ça.

Et il avait l'impression que plus il se débattait pour démêler le vrai du faux, plus il s'enfonçait. Non, plus on l'enfonçait. Personne ne voulait le croire, personne ne voulait l'écouter. Ça servait à quoi les bonnes actions si on ne se rachetait pas comme ça ?

* * *

Le sous-sol du douze Square Grimmaurd était terriblement froid. Drago sentait une sorte de souffle contre son échine, et toute sensation avait quitté ses doigts. Pourtant, c'était le dernier de ses problèmes.

Il avait finit de se débattre, il ne bougeait plus, le dos courbé et la tête en avant, le menton contre ses clavicules. Les liens sur ses chevilles et ses poignets qui l'entravaient à une chaise lui empêchait de toute façon la plupart des mouvements. Parfois, il frissonnait mais la plupart du temps, il était surtout perdu dans ses ruminations intérieures.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, personne n'était venu, et à travers la minuscule fenêtre, il avait vu le jour décliner petit à petit, puis, la nuit manger chaque centimètre de sa cellule.

Soudain, la lourde porte grinça. Un bruit de pas, la porte claqua de nouveau. Il refusa le moindre mouvement. Il n'allait pas faire un effort pour ceux qui n'en faisait pas, ceux qui ne voyait même pas qu'il risquait sa vie pour les leurs - enfin pour une en particulier.

\- Malefoy.

La voix relança son cœur éteint, beaucoup trop vite. Dans un effort, il releva son cou endolori et croisa son regard.

Elle tira une chaise et l'installa devant lui avant de s'asseoir calmement. Curieusement, elle n'était plus en colère, elle ne lançait pas de reproches. Elle avait juste l'air usée.

\- Ils m'ont raconté ce que tu fais là et pourquoi. Je me doute que tu as menti aux autres, mais vas-tu me mentir aussi ?

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ma réponse serait-elle différente avec toi ?

\- Tu m'es redevable.

\- Plus depuis que je t'ai soignée, plus depuis que je suis ici, risquant ma vie pour les vôtres, répondit-il amèrement, détestant le ton que prenait cette conversation.

\- Bien. Alors je te pose la question, que fais-tu ici Drago Malefoy ?

La question le frappa presque. On aurait dit une étrangère.

\- Pas avec moi, Granger.

\- Pourquoi ma réaction sera-t-elle différente avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa propre formulation.

\- Tu sais.

Elle eut une hésitation, puis, avisa qu'elle était sur une chaise et lui attaché :

\- Parce qu'on est amis ?

A ces mots, il éclata d'un rire dur, le même qu'elle lui connaissait autrefois, celui qui résonnait contre les murs du cachot. Il avait le visage déformé par le dédain.

\- Allons, soyons honnêtes, on a vraiment été amis ? On s'est raconté au coin du feu nos peurs, nos joies, nos désirs et nos chagrins ? On s'est soutenu, épaulé, on s'est prouvé qu'on tenait à l'autre ? Non. On s'est simplement servi chacun de l'autre.

\- Et c'est ce que tu fais encore ? Tu te sers de moi ?

Son sourire moqueur disparut à ce moment-là et il ferma de nouveau son visage. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à elle le premier jour où ils s'étaient revus, pendant cette conversation ping-pong où chaque réponse offrait une question.

Ils en étaient là maintenant ?

\- Je t'ai dis que ma version ne serai pas différente de celle que j'ai servi aux autres. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, je suis ici pour vous prévenir que les Mangemorts seront là dans trois jours, siffla-t-il de sa voix froide. Deux, je pense qu'on a passé minuit.

Hermione savait qu'elle venait de toucher à la colère, plus l'agacement. Quand il se renfermait, rendait ses mots tranchants et son ton dangereux. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre, trop déçue.

Alors elle se releva lentement et rangea sa chaise contre le mur.

\- Tu sais, rectifia-t-elle, il y a quelque chose de faux. On s'est prouvé qu'on tenait l'un à l'autre. Je t'ai soigné, je t'ai fait confiance. Et toi encore plus. Tu m'as envoyé la localisation d'Harry et Ron, tu as tenté d'arrêter Bellatrix, tu es venu me soigner, tu as essayé de me donner des explications cachées. Alors si quelqu'un ici est ami avec l'autre, c'est toi.

Pour la première fois, elle avait faux dans son raisonnement. Enfin, pas tout à fait, le fond était juste, la conclusion était à mille lieux de la vérité.

\- Ça s'appelle se sentir coupable, pas être amis, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacé.

Hermione le toisa, puis, haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire. Réussir à admettre que Luna n'était pas morte à cause de lui lui avait demandé de pardonner, de commencer à guérir sa plaie.

Elle n'était pas prête pour ses accusations quand elle venait d'effacer les siennes, pas assez forte pour toute cette colère. Alors elle retourna vers la porte.

Chaque pas énerva Drago un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, juste qu'elle tente de le croire. De lire que ses intentions était louables et que seule la vérité débordait sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est trop dur de me croire ? Parce qu'une fois je n'ai dit qu'une parcelle de vérité, je mens à chaque fois ? Parce que je ne veux pas être ton ami ?

\- Tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de bien, Drago Malefoy. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as trop de rage en toi.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de ses paroles, pas compte qu'elle lui infligeait la première blessure d'une longue série.

Son ton était incroyablement calme. Et ses yeux, Merlin ses yeux. Drago aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour ne pas qu'ils débordent de déception comme ça. Il les préférait même quand ils lui reprochaient ouvertement ce qu'il était, mais pas ces pupilles blessées.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, mâchoire crispée. Et elle partit en fermant la porte aussi doucement qu'elle avait parlé, et c'était mille fois pire que si elle avait crié.

* * *

Drago ne sentait plus ses doigts. Peut-être était-ce à cause du froid ambiant, ou à cause des liens qui enserrait ses poignets. La morsure du froid lui ravageait le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau.

En tournant sa nuque meurtrie, il remarqua à travers la petit fenêtre que le jour venait de se lever. Une lumière timide se frayait un chemin sur les murs de la cave. Il n'entendait rien d'au-dehors, rien qui puisse lui assurer qu'il y avait de la vie à l'extérieur.

Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à ruminer la visite d'Hermione. Tantôt à la haïr, tantôt à espérer qu'elle revienne. Bien-sûr, elle n'était jamais réapparue. Il avait au moins la certitude qu'elle ne le tenait plus pour responsable ou du moins unique responsable dans la mort de Luna.

L'autre partie de la nuit, il avait pris peur et avait tenté de s'échapper. Les liens sur ses poignets et ses chevilles n'avaient pas bougé du moindre centimètre et il s'était laissé un moment allé au désespoir, puis à la colère. Il s'était finalement endormi jusqu'à ce que ses propres tremblements ne le réveillent.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Il redressa la tête, le regard aussi froid que la pièce. A mesure que les bruits se rapprochaient, il distinguait des voix. Puis, il y eu le bruit d'un verrou. Et d'un coup, la lumière.

\- Il fait sombre là-dedans, lança une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Elle avait de nouveau des accents de candeur. Les yeux plissés, il se concentra à nouveau sur le visage de Nymphadora Tonks. Comment avait-il pu trouver des ressemblances entre elle et sa tante ? Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Seulement, cette haine qu'il avait vu hier sur ces traits ressemblait tellement à celle qui rongeait en permanence le visage de Bellatrix.

Cela n'empêcha pas Tonks de lui jeter un regard hautain en fronçant son nez. A sa suite entrèrent Arthur et Bill Weasley ainsi que Dedalus Diggle, un petit sorcier habillé tout en violet que Drago n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé mais toujours beaucoup méprisé.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, s'exclama Arthur. Nous avons tous des choses plus importantes à faire qu'être ici.

Ravi de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait, Drago éleva un sourcil insolent à son égard.

\- Nous allons vérifier tes dires, explique Mr Weasley. Bill a du véritasérum, bois-le et nous t'interrogerons ensuite.

Le visage fermé, Bill s'avança, une fiole à la main. L'idée ne plaisait pas du tout au Serpentard même s'il s'était préparé à cette éventualité. Il reconnut tout de même que le liquide était incolore et avait de grandes chances d'être effectivement du véritasérum.

\- Je peux boire tout seul, grinça Drago en regardant Bill s'approcher.

\- Bien essayé, Malefoy. Mais c'est hors de question.

Derrière lui, un soupir se fit entendre.

\- Allez Bill, détache-le, insista Diggle.

Drago revint sur ses propos et se trouva soudain bien plus disposé à accorder du crédit au petit sorcier mauve.

\- Minerva a raison quand elle dit que tu devrais être plus prudent, sermonna Mr Weasley d'un ton bourru.

\- Au diable Minerva, que veux-tu qu'il nous fasse ? C'est un gamin et nous sommes tous les quatre armés. Détache au moins ses poignets.

Les deux Weasley se jetèrent un regard incertain, puis, capitulèrent.

\- Je te défais tes liens pour boire, je les rattache ensuite, prévint Arthur en agitant sa baguette.

Drago ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents. Sa peau était tellement endolorie qu'il ne sentit pas les liens disparaître. Il ramena doucement ses mains de son dos à devant lui, faisant craquer l'une de ses épaules. Il était resté tant de temps les bras tirés sur le dossier de la chaise qui ne sentait plus vraiment ses articulations.

Bill lui tendit la potion. Elle n'avait aucune odeur. Il pria pour qu'ils ne soient pas assez bêtes pour l'empoisonner et avala le contenu de la fiole sans plus se poser de question.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour quand même mentir et ce n'était de toute manière pas dans son intérêt. Mais son esprit était assez entraîné pour qu'il soit capable de taire certaines vérités qui ne gagneraient rien à être dévoilées. C'était le moment de savoir si les cours d'Occlumancie ravageurs de Bellatrix étaient utiles.

Bill remit le flacon dans sa poche en s'écartant. Diggle et Nymphadora se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette à la main. Arthur tenait la sienne mais Bill croisait simplement les mains en le toisant.

Drago se redressa pour s'imposer un peu et il sentit qu'un lien enserrait à nouveau ses poignets, cette fois devant lui. Ses épaules endolories pourraient se reposer.

\- Bon, commençons, intervint Tonks, sinon on va y passer la nuit. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Drago Malefoy.

Il détestait cette force qui le poussait à répondre spontanément, sans avoir le temps de maîtriser son ton. C'était si facile de se laisser aller à tout dire.

\- À quoi ressemble ton patronus ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais créé.

La vérité lui arracha une grimace en même temps que Tonks et Bill affichaient un petit sourire.

\- Bien, tu n'es déjà pas un imposteur, résuma Arthur en faisant quelques pas. Maintenant, comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

\- J'ai forcé Yaxley à me révéler où vous étiez.

Il marchait en terrain miné, maintenant, il fallait faire attention aux prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. Il était un bon Occlumens, il le savait. C'était le moment de le prouver.

\- Comment Yaxley le savait ? poursuivit Arthur.

\- Par une maladresse de Potter, Weasley et Granger.

\- Sais-tu quelle maladresse ?

Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'en revenant de leur escapade au Ministère qui avait fait tant de bruit, Yaxley s'était accrochée à elle lors du transplanage. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre la vérité :

\- Oui.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Un transplanage.

Il avait encore la sensation désagréable de fourmis sur sa langue. Il détestait ça.

Sa réponse fit relever la tête de chacun de ses interrogateurs qui se dévisagèrent, circonspects, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ils nous ont dit la même chose, confirma Bill. Tu ne mens donc pas.

Drago faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il lui était _difficile_ de mentir après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait avaler, mais il se retint.

\- Maintenant, pourquoi tu es là ? lança Tonks qui en avait visiblement marre d'attendre.

Pour Hermione. Mais c'était la version officieuse. Il bloqua son esprit aux souvenirs avec elle, ne pensa qu'à sa volonté de venir ici les prévenir, pas aux raisons qui l'y avaient conduit.

\- Je voulais vous prévenir d'une attaque. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir découvert que Yaxley savait, le Lord le sait et ne tardera pas à arriver.

\- Pourquoi nous prévenir ? renchérit Bill.

\- Pour ne pas qu'un malheur arrive.

Pour ne pas qu_'il_ ne lui arrive un malheur.

\- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que rien ne nous arrive ? poursuivit l'aîné des Weasley qui le détaillait d'un œil mauvais.

Malgré l'éclat dans ses yeux, Bill était le seul d'entre eux qui ne le regardait pas en aillant des reproches personnelles à lui faire. Diggle avait quelques raisons de haïr les Malefoy, Arthur Weasley des centaines, et Tonks aussi apparement. Mais Bill, il ne le méprisait que pour l'ignoble cicatrice qui dévorait son bras.

Drago ne savait pas encore si ça lui était favorable ou non.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai des blessés.

C'était vrai seulement dans la mesure où elle faisait parti des blessés. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas complètement fou d'être là après tout ? Mais depuis ce sentiment qu'il avait découvert en lui, Drago ne se sentait de toute manière plus vraiment maître ni de ses pensées, ni de ses actes.

\- Tu es un Mangemort, Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Bill.

Il pensa à la marque sur son bras.

\- Oui.

Il pensa à l'absurdité selon laquelle les nés-moldu ne méritaient pas la magie. Il se souvint avec quelle force il y croyait, il constata comme à présent cette conviction sonnait fausse.

\- Non, articula-t-il finalement.

Quatre visages surpris se tournèrent vers lui. Les cheveux de Tonks viraient au vert et Bill avait, pour la première fois, l'air décontenancé.

\- Es-tu un Mangemort ? reprit Arthur Weasley en se penchant vers lui.

\- Oui. Oui, si un Mangemort torture, a une marque sur le bras et sert Voldemort. Non, si un Mangemort est un tyran qui tue par plaisir, est convaincu de la suprématie des Sangs.

Sa langue le brûlait, il pouvait presque sentir le véritaseum s'agiter dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas faux, mais pas totalement vrai. Il avait omis une partie de la vérité seulement.

Cela eut le mérite de faire repartir les messes basses entre ses quatre interrogateurs. Il commençait à trouver détestable la tendance de l'Ordre à tout mettre en commun au moindre mot. Mais il se contenta de serrer les dents et de se tenir droit. Un Cognard tapait contre sa tête.

Ils parurent enfin se mettre d'accord et Arthur hocha solennellement la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui :

\- Tes propos sont discutables. On sait que tu ne mens pas mais comment savoir si tu n'utilises pas l'Occlumencie ou que tu es assez entraîné pour fermer une partie de ton esprit ?

Drago ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer avec un semblant d'arrogance tandis que Mr Weasley continuait :

\- Nous voulons bien t'accorder un peu de crédit. Nous allons soumettre ton alerte au reste de l'Ordre. En attendant, il va falloir que tu coopères.

Drago eut presque, presque, envie de lui dire « Merci ». Elle avait une toute petite chance, maintenant, une chance infime de survivre qui ne tenait qu'à lui. Il allait devoir essayer de ravaler un tant soit peu cet orgueil dévorant pour la sauver.

Cet étrange constat lui déchirait la gorge. Premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver, pas sûr de convaincre l'Ordre. Deuxièmement parce que malgré tous ses efforts, elle le détestait toujours.

\- Il va nous falloir des informations, continua Arthur sans remarquer l'ombre dans les yeux du Serpentard. Par exemple, le nombre de Mangemort exact, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses.

\- Le plan exact du Manoir, rajouta Tonks.

Ils les détestaient.

Il était à leur merci, pieds et poings liés. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il joue sa vie pour les avertir, ils comptaient encore lui soutirer des informations. Le pire, c'était qu'il savait qu'il les donnerait.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui pour s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup. Mais ils les détestaient quand même, eux, avec leurs airs triomphants, convaincus de faire le bien. Il détestait qu'ils aient peut-être raison, que ce soit peut-être lui qui avait toujours eu tort.

Alors de mauvaise grâce, il s'abandonna à la demande du véritaserum et laissa sa langue sa délier.

Pendant plus de quatre heures, il détailla le profil de chaque partisan qu'il connaissait, ses points forts et ses points faibles. Il raconta comment les Mangemorts procédaient lors des attaques, comment la marque réagissait dans chaque situation, ce qu'il savait des plans de Voldemort. Il n'en savait rien d'ailleurs, et la déception se lut sur leurs visages.

Ce fut la seule véritable victoire de Drago ce matin-là.

Il eut plus de mal à fournir le plan complet de son Manoir. Cette perspective lui arrachait le cœur. Mais malgré tout, il continua d'un ton neutre à expliquer chaque pierre de sa maison. S'il fermait les yeux, il aurait presque pu se retrouver de nouveau au Wiltshire. Même les horribles paons de son père lui manquaient.

Quand il eut la gorge sèche, les joues creuses et un mal de tête retentissant, enfin, il put s'arrêter. Il était midi, il était sincère. Il était midi, il ne mentait pas et il avait le droit au moins de monter pour manger.

Tonks délia ses liens aux chevilles au bout de deux essais et Arthur lui empoigna le bras pour le faire se relever. Docile, Drago se laissa faire et les suivit le long d'un escalier sombre et étroit, observé par quatre paires d'yeux attentives.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Ce n'était plus la pièce d'hier où Drago avait été ligoté à une chaise. C'était un lieu de vie baigné dans la lumière.

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, des dizaines de personnes parlaient, mangeaient en se bousculant. Drago sentit la chaleur lui caresser le bout de ses doigts glacés.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna Arthur Weasley.

Dans un regard noir, Drago s'exécuta, se laissant tomber sur le banc. Il était à proprement parler exténué. Sa nuit avait été courte car les rayons du soleil tombaient directement sur son visage et il avait été réveillé à l'aube. Et puis le souvenir du passage d'Hermione tournait en boucle dans sa tête, son ton triste, et surtout sa dernière phrase. La rage l'avait longtemps maintenu les yeux ouverts dans le froid du sous-sol.

\- Je vais chercher à manger.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine d'hocher la tête quand Arthur disparut de son champ de vison.

Devant lui s'étendait une longue table parsemée d'assiettes à peine entamées, et de parchemins sur lesquels étaient dessinés des plans dont la plupart ne verraient jamais le jour. Quelques personnes étaient assis sur les bancs au bord de la table, mais la plupart entraient, disaient un mot et ressortaient, si bien que la porte ne cessait de claquer.

Il remarqua tout de même avec un certain soulagement que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Le feu dans l'âtre commençait timidement à s'élever et il se surprit à aimer le brouhaha lent des conversations.

\- Tiens, dit Arthur en revenant s'asseoir à côté de lui, une assiette à la main. Mange, et nous parlerons après.

D'un coup de baguette, les liens de Drago disparurent et il fit lentement craquer ses poignets tout en les massant. L'homme en face de lui avait un air sérieux qu'il lui avait rarement vu, pas le moins intimidé du monde. Avec un sourire mauvais, Drago réalisa que ce c'était pas lui qu'Arthur voyait, mais son père. Si seulement on pouvait arrêter de le confondre avec lui.

D'une main engourdie, il attrapa un morceau de pain qu'il déchira de ses dents. Mâcher lui apparut comme une sensation nouvelle et il se rendit alors compte à quel point son ventre criait.

Apparement satisfait de le voir manger, Arthur s'appuya sur ses cuisses pour se relever, et s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle rejoindre un sorcier que Drago reconnu vaguement comme Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Après avoir avalé voracement le pain, il s'attaqua aux œufs brouillés, qu'il eut plus de mal à avaler. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient mauvais, c'était parce qu'il se rappelait soudain qu'il n'en avait plus mangé depuis le passage d'Hermione dans sa vie. Il se força cependant à finir avec application.

Ce fut seulement quand le calme revint dans son estomac qu'il s'aperçut qu'une conversation à quelques mètres de lui était assez distincte. Il continua donc de s'attaquer à son assiette, les oreilles attentives.

\- Ça dépend tout à faire du contexte, répliqua Charlie Weasley, visiblement agacé. Si ça échoue c'est tous les enfants qui mourront et nous ne pouvons absolument pas nous permettre ça.

\- Ça marchera, répéta Hestia Jones avec calme, la simulation est correcte.

\- Ça ne suffit pas correct, trancha le troisième sorcier.

En relevant légèrement la tête, Drago reconnu un Weasley - encore - qui se trouvait être Bill cette fois-ci. Son ton assez catégorique eu raison de l'entêtement de la sorcière qui ramassa ses plans dans un soupir et parti à la recherche de quelqu'un qui l'écouterait.

Les deux frères étaient maintenant dos à lui et aucun n'eu la brève idée de se retourner.

\- Et à propos de ce que tu me disais, avant qu'elle vienne nous exposer son plan à deux noises ? demanda Charlie.

\- Ah oui. Alors elle m'a dit ça pendant son séjour à la Chaumière. Je crois plutôt que ça lui a échappé, alors je lui ai redemandé hier.

Charlie hocha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils et Drago eu l'intuition qu'il avait très bien fait d'écouter les deux frères.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'expliquer pourquoi ni comment, poursuivit Bill, mais qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais. Et que dans sa décision, il devait y avoir une part de rancoeur contre Tu-Sais-Qui, à propos d'une mission qu'il lui avait confié et qu'il a raté.

Le cœur de Drago battait à présent très clairement dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment être la seule personne dans cette pièce à qui le Lord ai jamais confié une mission.

Charlie parut encore plus désorienté que lui face à ces révélations.

\- C'est impossible. Elle ne lui a pas parlé depuis son arrivée, hier. Comment peut-elle savoir qu'il en veut réellement à Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il est sincère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bill qu'il vit hausser les épaules.

Sa respiration se fit très courte quand il comprit qu'on parlait très clairement d'Hermione, seule personne ayant refusé d'être présente hier. Enfin, si, mais il devinait qu'elle n'avait parlé de son escapade nocturne à personne.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler une à une dans sa tête, tout doucement avec énormément d'appréhension.

Bill l'aida, coupant court à toute théorie, et arrachant la dernière partie inflexible de lui :

\- Je sais que c'est bizarre, moi aussi quand Hermione est venue me dire ça, je n'y croyais pas. Mais c'est bien ce qu'elle a dit, qu'une potion qu'il avait raté était le motif de tout ça et que donc il n'était pas fondamentalement de l'autre côté mais du notre.

Drago eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau en plein dans le ventre. Il était tout simplement estomaqué. Le sentiment de trahison glissa en lui comme un poison et la rage de cette nuit revint, plus forte, plus destructrice.

Elle savait. Elle savait que sa potion été fausse, parce qu'il ne le lui avait jamais raconté. Cela devait donc dater de leur séjour dans le Lancashire.

Elle savait et l'avait envoyé dans la gueule du Serpent, sans savoir si c'était la mort au bout.

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup cette fin même si je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat du chapitre dans sa globalité. Voir je ne l'aime pas du tout. J'espère au moins que les scènes d'interrogatoires ont paru plausibles. _

_Review please ;)_


	18. Les choix qu’on fait

_J'ai fini ce chapitre exactement hier et même si je ne le poste qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à ne mettre qu'un mois de délai de publication (miracle !). Je l'ai gardé une journée de plus pour avoir le temps de faire une correction (rapide hein, il y a sûrement encore des fautes). Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents (le plus long de toute cette histoire pour l'instant) alors il m'a pris un temps fou..._

_Et puis j'ai découvert que c'est vrai, en terminale, il faut travailler, même si je ne voulais pas y croire (et il parait que c'est pire après). Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à avoir le temps d'écrire. Je vous promets que ce chapitre était attendu, vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant ;)_

_Elena : déjà merci pour ta review et ta constance sur cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;) ensuite oui, j'adore en faire voir de toute les couleurs aux personnages, surtout ces deux là qui ne se rendent jamais les choses faciles ! Je pense que ce chapitre là va te plaire (ou pas) niveau réconciliation, enfin je te laisse lire et me dire ce que tu en penses. J'ai encore prévu de les embêter un peu même si j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long comme histoire mais entre Drago et Hermione, j'imagine vraiment quelque chose de compliqué :)_

* * *

**Douze Square Grimmaurd, Londres, avril 1998**

_Midi quarante trois_

Elle l'avait trahi. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, le résultat était le même. Depuis le Lancashire, elle savait que sa potion était ratée, elle l'avait tout de même laissé risquer sa peau et il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça. De quoi avait-elle eu peur ? Qu'il ne lui donne pas les informations sur la position de Potter et Weasley ?

La haine avait à nouveau jaillit en lui avec une puissance et une précision déroutantes. Comme si elle avait toujours été là, attendant le bon moment pour réapparaître. En même temps, depuis leur échange d'hier soir, il ne faisait que ruminer. Peut-être avait-il lui même soufflé sur les braises.

Alors c'était comme ça, c'était impossible qu'il n'y ai que la vérité entre eux. Il y en avait toujours eu un pour planter un couteau dans le dos de l'autre. Pire que ça, il y avait toujours de la haine au fond de lui, même après un mois entier à vivre avec elle, même en l'ayant vue se faire torturer, même en étant là pour elle et surtout, même en l'aimant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago réalisa que ça ne partirait jamais. Il en avait pour toute sa vie, de la rancoeur contre elle.

La conversation des deux frères lui était à présent très lointaine. Il mâchait lentement son dernier pancake quand une main rude se posa sur son épaule.

\- Retour à la cave, annonça Bill Weasley sans sourire.

\- Je croyais que vous commenciez enfin à me faire confiance, répondit-il, condescendant.

Il était tellement en colère contre Hermione que les yeux froids de Bill ne l'agaçaient même plus.

\- Tu te doutes bien qu'on ne va pas parler de la crédibilité que l'on va t'accorder sous tes yeux. La cave est encore l'endroit le plus sûr pour te garder, c'est une ancienne maison des Black, je te laisse imaginer les sorts jetés en bas pour que personne ne s'échappe.

Drago leva un sourcil méprisant, pas intimidé le moins du monde.

\- Effectivement, j'imagine et je suis terrorisé par les sorts jetés par les Black. Etant donné que je suis venu de mon plein gré ici, c'est tout à fait logique que je réfléchisse à comment m'enfuir.

Bill ne trouva rien à répondre et ignora simplement le ton sarcastique. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit réapparaître les liens autour des poignets de Drago. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Le temps que tu retournes en bas, se justifia Bill en l'attrapant par le bras pour le relever. Promis, je te les enlève après.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas mais vous me faîtes des promesses à tout bout de champ. C'est d'un illogisme...

\- On se passera de tes commentaires, Malefoy, répliqua l'aîné des enfants Weasley qui le tirait déjà vers l'escalier étroit au fond de la salle, près de la cuisine.

La poigne de Bill autour de son bras, la chaleur de la pièce et même le goût des aliments encore sur ses papilles agaçaient Drago. Il était à fleur de peau, prêt à s'enflammer pour n'importe quelle raison.

C'est alors qu'elle apparut en face de lui, à quelques mètres. Elle revenait de la cuisine avec Ginny, souriante. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, comme un voile sur ses yeux bruns, mais en même temps incroyablement détendue. Est-ce que c'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait loin de lui ? La question disparut sous la rage qui venait de refaire surface. Elle pouvait avoir le visage d'un ange, pour lui, c'était celui de la mort ; elle l'y avait envoyé. Hermione l'aperçut finalement et se rembrunit. Puis, elle croisa enfin ses yeux d'orage et faillit se figer.

Ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps que cette lueur n'avait pas brillée au fond de ces pupilles grises. Le dégoût, la rancœur, la colère et surtout la haine s'y fracassaient. Il lui servait un de ces regards glacials dont il avait le secret. Ça ne dura qu'un infime instant, celui qu'ils se croisent, mais elle savait déjà que c'était pour elle.

Tandis qu'elle avançait, n'écoutant plus vraiment Ginny, elle entendit dans son dos Bill ouvrir la porte de la cave, puis la refermer derrière eux.

Peut-être que c'était pour sa phrase d'hier. Mais elle lui avait déjà dit pire. Oui, mais avant, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Leurs mots n'atteignaient l'autre qu'en surface, aujourd'hui, ils savaient transpercer le cœur. Lui en en voulait-il pour avoir dit que la rage le consumait tout entier ?

Instinctivement, elle savait que ça n'avait pas de sens. Il aurait été méprisant ou l'aurait ignorée. Là, il n'était pas blessé mais furieux. D'une colère massacrante.

-... parce que c'est bien connu qu'Harry a toujours voulu faire parti des Bizarr' Sisters depuis que Ron est à Serpentard, conclut Ginny.

\- Pardon, je n'écoutais pas, la coupa Hermione en rassemblant ses pensées.

\- Je sais bien. Tu es stressée ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas les retrouver. Mais il faut que tu manges avant de partir. Remus t'attend. Allez, viens.

Ginny ne parut pas s'apercevoir du pauvre sourire qu'elle lui offrit en réponse et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le petit groupe qui finissait son repas dans la salle à manger. Hermione regarda encore une fois sa montre. Midi quarante-sept. Encore treize minutes et elle s'en allait. Son estomac se tordit brutalement et sa détermination se renforça. Elle sentait le courage battre dans ses veines. Pourvu que tout se passe bien.

Plus bas, enfermé dans le froid des murs du sous-sol alors que Bill détachait ses liens, Drago eu encore un brûlure au cœur. Violente et soudaine, aussi douloureuse que les autres.

Au milieu du froid de la cave qui recommençait à grignoter ses doigts, son coeur reprenait feu.

* * *

_Treize heures cinquante neuf_

Ginny était assise sur une marche, au milieu des escaliers, depuis quelques minutes. Sa tête reposait sur les barreaux froids de la barrière et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière de l'étage ; il faisait très sombre. Mais c'était le seul endroit de tout le Square où elle pouvait être assise et avoir une vue imprenable sur la porte d'entrée.

Elle venait de laisser Ron au milieu de sa chambre en râlant pour elle-ne-savait-plus-tellement-quoi. L'idée de retourner au salon ne l'avait pas assez tentée, alors elle s'était arrêtée en cours de route et s'était posée là. Avec les yeux vissés sur la porte, elle serait au moins sûre d'être la première à les voir revenir.

Cette sensation lui rappelait deux jours plus tôt quand elle avait ouvert à son frère, Harry et Hermione. Un instant, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, persuadée que c'était une hallucination. Puis elle avait eu envie de hurler, de pleurer, de rire. De vivre. Le souvenir lui tira un petit sourire.

La peau d'Harry l'avait électrifiée. Elle se rappelait avoir mangé en face de lui, avoir parlé longuement avec lui, le touchant simplement de ses regards verts. Curieusement, sa mémoire était floue alors qu'habituellement le bonheur est net. Il lui restait un sentiment de plénitude qui la faisait planer.

Le lendemain, elle avait à nouveau passé beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Cette fois-ci, elle avait effleuré sa main, chaque fois qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui, elle s'était arrangé pour que sa peau effleure la sienne. Elle avait cette peur inavouée de le voir à nouveau disparaître. Que lui et ses idéaux, ses sacrifices, s'envolent encore loin d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de le retrouver vivant la prochaine fois.

Bien-sûr, elle avait sauté de joie en revoyant Ron et Hermione. Mais il n'y avait que la présence de Harry qui lui coupait l'appétit, qui retournait son estomac, faisait décoller un milliers de papillons en elle. Il n'y avait que lui pour qu'elle se sente vivre jusqu'au bout des orteils.

En fermant les yeux, le froid des barreaux sur son front, Ginny pouvait entendre les voix indistinctes des adultes dans le salon. Elle ne savait pas exactement qu'il y avait en bas, chacun partait et revenait dans un éternel courant de vent. Elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir aider.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix la fit se redresser immédiatement et elle se retourna pour distinguer la personne qui venait de parler. Harry se tenait quelques marches plus haut, ses lunettes de travers, sa baguette allumée d'un Lumos dans la main.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Dans le noir ? demanda-t-il en descendant, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle remarqua qu'il laissa une petite distance entre leurs deux cuisses. Ça lui fit un effet bizarre qu'elle ignora. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils en parlent, ils n'étaient pas censé se revoir avant la fin de la guerre. Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'ils n'étaient même plus ensemble.

\- Oui, j'ai oublié d'allumer la lumière. Je trouve ça très convivial, pas toi ?

\- Oh, si. Mais c'est surtout la possibilité que le tableau de Walburga hurle à tout moment qui me séduit surtout dans ce lieu, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire espiègle auquel Harry répondit. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la lumière.

\- Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

\- Au départ à Ron qui essaye de ranger sa chambre parce que maman lui répète depuis deux jours. Après, j'ai un peu oublié.

L'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était un mensonge mais Harry l'accepta dans un hochement de tête. Puis, il désigna la porte faiblement éclairée.

\- Hermione devrait bientôt rentrer.

\- J'espère, souligne Ginny. Ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle est partie. Ce midi, elle n'a rien avalé, tu l'aurais vue...

\- Tu la connais, elle a toujours besoin de sauver le monde entier.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà ce que vous faisiez quand vous disparaissez, grogna-t-elle en retour.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir sur ce point et elle espérait simplement que ça ne s'entendait pas dans sa voix. Elle avait accepté tout ça, elle savait qu'ils devaient parcourir le monde sorcier pour les sauver, même si elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

C'était le pire moment pour être égoïste.

\- Vous allez repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était une question toute simple qui mit comme un froid sur leurs épaules. L'un comme l'autre entendait « _Tu_ vas repartir n'est-ce pas ? ». Harry mit un petit moment à répondre, réfléchissant tout en la regardant. Mais Ginny gardait résolument ses yeux accrochés à la porte, lui laissant le temps de choisir ses mots.

\- Oui, finit par souffler Harry avec une sincérité désarmante.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ça à dire. Il fallait simplement espérer qu'ils allaient se revoir vivant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois, mais elle savait que c'était Dumbledore qui le leur avait demandé. Elle ne savait plus vraiment si ça la rassurait ou pas, dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il retournait.

Finalement, elle tourna ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils restent indéfiniment dans le noir, à côté, se frôlant à peine. C'était comme si tout était en place. Même s'ils savaient que rien ne l'était. Ce n'était qu'un etit moment de répit dans le capharnaüm qu'était devenu le monde.

\- Tu me dira ? reprit Ginny. Quand ce sera.

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais j'essayerai.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- En attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Malefoy fait ici, lança-t-il.

Ginny avait fini par apprendre que l'an dernier, Harry avait été le seul à deviner qu'il était devenu un Mangemort. Elle-même n'appréciait pas vraiment Malefoy mais elle n'avait pas autant de différends avec lui qu'Harry.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il ment, poursuivit Harry en la regardant. Bill m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient interrogés sous Veritasérum. Je veux bien que ce soit un bon Occlumens mais au point de résister à ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas non plus. Il n'y a que trois sorciers jusqu'à aujourd'hui qui ont été capables de résister au Véritasérum, je doute que Malefoy soit aussi doué qu'eux .

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Pollux Black, Rowena Serdaigle et Grindelwald. Enfin, des sorciers comme Merlin ou Dumbledore en étaient sûrement capables mais ces trois là sont spécialement réputés dans leur domaine. Rowena Serdaigle avait inventé cette potion et l'avait testée sur elle avant, elle était carrément capable de mentir en l'avalant. Grindelwald, lui, il s'était entrainé à y résister pendant plusieurs années. Quant à Pollux Black, il a réussi à rester la bouche fermée pendant tout un interrogatoire, malgré trois fioles de Véritasérum avalées.

Harry l'écoutait maintenant lui raconter comment Pollux Black était simplement né avec un don pour l'Occlumancie qui n'avait jamais été jusque là retrouvé chez ses descendants, évitant de penser que Narcissa Black était sa petite-fille et que Malefoy était donc manifestement bien lié à ce talentueux sorcier.

-... plus personne n'a jamais renouvelé son exploit. Lui-même a toujours refusé de s'exprimer dessus, il paraît que c'était quelqu'un de très solitaire. Il réalisait d'ailleurs le Véritasérum aussi bien que Rowena Serdaigle elle-même, d'après les livres de ses contemporains.

\- En parlant d'elle, c'est curieux, fit-il finalement remarquer, mais j'aurais pensé que Salazar Serpentard était celui qui maîtrisait le mieux l'Occlumancie. Parmi les fondateurs je veux dire.

\- Non, lui était un Legilimens reconnu et assez dangereux.

Harry hocha lentement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait toujours. C'était grisant comme avec Ginny il pouvait parler de n'importe quoi et se sentir si léger. Il hésita un instant, un infime instant à passer sa main dans sesc heveux, à effleurer sa joue, si proche. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

La porte de l'entrée claqua soudainement ; tous deux sursautèrent. Ils furent les premiers sur pieds, s'y précipitant tandis que Ron dévalait déjà les escaliers. Hermione et Remus se trouvaient dans l'entrée tous les deux, sains et saufs.

La jeune femme avait cependant l'air perdue, en même temps en colère. Remus traînait son habituelle fatigue avec un semblant de tristesse et beaucoup de résignation.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, tous les enfants avaient disparu, avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes. La plupart ont dû se faire attraper et certains sont retournés dans leur famille, j'espère. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Winona et sa mère, ou de Ian dans leur appartement, et la boutique était vide. J'ai juste retrouvé Will.

A ce moment, elle esquissa un geste en avant et sa cape s'ouvrit, découvrant dans ses bras un enfant aux cheveux noirs qui dormait paisiblement contre elle. Molly eut un cri de surprise et porta sa main à sa poitrine.

\- Où l'a-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, affolée.

\- Caché dans un placard de la boutique. Il était mort de peur, il m'a raconté qu'ils avaient été attaqués, que tout le monde était parti mais que son frère avait eu le temps de le cacher et qu'il lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. J'ai mis un temps fou à le calmer et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai retrouvé aucun des autres.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, et elle réussit tant bien que mal à se débarrasser de sa cape tout en gardant le petit corps contre elle. A l'étonnement général, Tonks s'approchait déjà et débarrassa Hermione de l'enfant.

\- Voici un nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, sourit-il tristement.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle savait bien en retournant à sa petite boutique qu'elle ne retrouverait pas tous les enfants. La plupart s'étaient d'ailleurs sûrement enfuis avec leurs parents. Ils étaient des fils et filles de nés moldus, des sang-mêlé dont la famille était trop mêlée aux moldus au goût de la nouvelle dictature.

Ceux qu'elle avait vraiment espéré retrouver, c'est Ian, Jill et Heather. Le petit Will aussi. Et Winona bien entendu. La petite fille avait sa mère, mais au fond, à part le petit garçon dormant dans les bras de Tonks, c'était peut-être celle à qui elle s'était le plus attaché.

Mais l'appartement de Winona et sa mère était complètement désert, curieusement rien n'avait bougé. Des cinq enfants qu'hébergeait ce toit, elle n'avait retrouvé que Will. Coincé dans le placard de sa boutique dans laquelle elle avait fait un tour. Il n'y avait aucune trace de bataille, rien, mais tout était sinistrement vide.

Le petit garçon avait été impossible à calmer au départ, puis elle avait fini par comprendre ses mots confus. Quand il s'était endormi dans ses bras, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais les autres enfants.

Remus et elles étaient rentrés silencieusement au Square Grimmaurd.

Hermione regarda encore une fois tous ces visages autour d'elle. Molly parlait vivement avec Tonks qui berçait Will avec un petit sourire. Harry et Ginny parlaient aussi à voix basse tandis que Ron la regardait fixement, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Elle avait de la chance de les avoir. C'était une chance incroyable qu'ils soient tous vivants, une chance que ces enfants n'avaient sûrement pas eue.

\- Tu me donnes ta cape ? demanda soudain Remus.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et la fit glisser des ses épaules avant de la lui tendre. Elle n'aura pas su dire quoi, mais il y avait comme quelques chose d'abîmé sur le visage de son ancien professeur. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû être celui qui l'avait accompagnée, lui qui venait d'avoir un fils.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, d'un commun accord, ses trois amis fondaient déjà sur elle.

\- Je suis désolée, glissa Ginny la première. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à les ramener.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir les retrouver. C'est insupportable de ne pas savoir.

\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, poursuivit Ron.

Dans un geste, il attrapa sa main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Il avait fait ça un millier de fois mais aujourd'hui, elle le remarquait. Comme si quelque chose avait changé, à présent cette pression sur sa main la mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, elle ne bougea pas.

Il lui arrivait de se demander comment Ron la voyait. Puis, elle chassait la question de sa tête. Elle revenait d'ailleurs de moins en moins souvent et chaque fois, la réponse potentielle la dérangeait un peu plus.

Il fut un temps, la sixième année, seulement l'an dernier et ce qui semblait à la fois à des millions d'années lumières, où elle avait été amoureuse de lui. Lavande lui avait donné des envies de vengeance pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait en permanence était agacée de voir Ron collé à elle. Elle avait été jalouse, elle avait été amoureuse de Ron. Mais la question qui la taraudait était : l'avait-elle aimé ? Il y avait une telle différence.

\- Peut-être que tu pourra y retourner quand tout sera fini ? reprit Ginny.

\- Je chercherai, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête avec conviction. Quand la guerre sera finie, j'irai les chercher. J'espère simplement qu'ils n'ont pas connu le sort des enfants de nés-moldus que trouvent les Mangemorts ou les nombreux adeptes des ténèbres.

Ginny lui promit de l'aider et ils échangèrent encore quelque mot alors que tout le monde commençait à quitter l'entrée. Ils suivirent le mouvement et allèrent à leur tour au salon.

Molly avait reprit la vaisselle à coup de baguette, ne tarissant pas de louange sur la bouille du petit Will que Tonks tenait tendrement. Remus avait disparu mais les jumeaux se tenaient sur un fauteuil, lisant attentivement un journal et réclamant régulièrement le silence. Ce qui était, fit remarquer Ron, assez paradoxal.

Hermione ne put rien avaler de plus qu'avant de partir. Le sentiment pesant de l'échec avait un goût acide sur sa langue. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre, elle détestait ça.

\- Regardez qui nous pouvons présenter à ce charmant petit Will, lança soudain Remus, revenant dans le salon avec Teddy dans ses bras et un immense sourire.

\- Remus ! souffla Tonks. Tu ne sais pas _combien_ de temps j'ai mis à l'endormir. Par Merlin, ne le réveille pas !

Mais Teddy avait déjà commencé à pleurer en agitant ses petits bras. Remus le berça doucement en tentant de l'adoucir alors que sa femme levait déjà les yeux au ciel. Molly se précipita pour prodiguer ses conseils alors que les jumeaux réclamait une fois de plus le silence.

Ron avait décidé de dénicher le jeu d'échec sorcier, histoire de battre encore une fois Harry à plat de couture. Ou peut-être que c'était une excuse pour qu'ils cherchent à nouveau un plan. Aucun des trois n'en avait reparlé, sentant que ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant était trop fragile pour tenir. Aucun ne voulait repartir. Mais ils allaient bien finir par en parler. Et Harry voudrait sûrement aller à Poudlard, ce que les deux autres lui déconseilleraient.

Ginny s'occupa de rajouter une bûche aux braises du feu sur le point de s'éteindre. Remus faisait à présent les cent pas pour calmer son fils.

Hermione s'assit tranquillement sur un banc, partagée entre sourire et fatigue. Une déception immense et de l'inquiétude pour ses neufs petits élèves. Ce sentiment de vide en s'apercevant de leur absence et le maigre espoir qu'avait fait renaître la découverte du petit frère de Ian. Elle regarda l'enfant aux boucles noirs. Que lui restait-il, lui à qui la guerre avait tout volé ?

Entre les bras de Tonks, insensible au vacarme environnant, Will dormait toujours.

* * *

Quatorze heures vingt-huit

Les pourparler de l'ordre du Phénix avaient repris. Mrs Weasley avait habilement écarté Ginny des réunions en l'emmenant dégnommer une partie du terrain derrière la maison. Sa cadette était venue en râlant, arguant qu'elle était la seule à y aller. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas en plus qu'elle échappait à une réunion d'une telle importance, elle n'y serait jamais allée.

Les quelques membres présents étaient maintenant réunis dans le salon ainsi que Ron, Harry et Hermione. Il leur fallait d'abord parler d'une chose très importante, et douloureuse. Puis, du cas du garçon des cachots qui reposait dans la cave. Hermione cherchait encore un moyen d'échapper à la deuxième partie des négociations alors que Charlie et Dedalus déroulaient les parchemins des dernières réunions.

\- Bien, commença Bill. Déjà nous allons résumer les derniers évènements et ensuite nous verrons les solutions qui s'offrent à nous.

Hermione s'assit en inspirant. Voilà, on y était, plus moyen de reculer, elle n'avait qu'à se tenir tête haute et se battre encore. Ron pris place à côté d'elle et Bill se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Avec les recherches de Hestia, nous avons pu établir que le Mangemort que nous recherchons est Antonin Dolohov.

Elle se souvient vaguement d'un grand homme au visage pâle, trop long pour son corps. Ce nom sonne familier ; il était l'un des deux Mangemorts à les avoir retrouvés dans le bar londonnien de Tottenham Court Road où ils s'étaient réfugiés après le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

\- La fameuse potion qu'il a réalisée est très particulière et très ancienne. Il s'agit de la potion de Trace, elle permet d'annihiler la magie d'un sorcier qu'on considère universellement comme son ennemi, selon le type de magie qu'il maîtrise. Nous tenons ces informations d'Hermione, elle-même les tenant d'un autre elfe s'étant révolté au Manoir Malefoy, César, précisa Bill.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elles et Hermione rosit en hochant la tête.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir agit pour la bonne cause, elle se sentait coupable de mêler le nom du petit elfe à ses mensonges. Elle se promit mentalement qu'elle irait le libérer, la guerre finie, des excentricités de Kiera et de la monotonie de Sue.

À présent, même le visage des jumelles lui laissait une sorte de nostalgie. Si seulement elle avait su à cette époque ce qu'elle allait endurer.

\- Après une attaque... une tentative... enfin, cela nous a coûté une amie chère, une alliée dans notre bataille. Après un premier essai pour récupérer cette potion, il se trouve que Dolohov en est toujours en possession.

C'était peut-être le plus dur à accepter dans la perte de Luna. Dolohov s'en était sorti vivant, à peine égratigné et la fiole de sa potion intacte.

\- Cette potion étant apparement un enjeu primordial dans le plan adverse, il faudra la récupérer, plutôt la détruire, au plus tôt. Il est ressorti des précédentes réunions que deux solutions s'offraient à nous : la voler ou bien faire une attaque de front très importante.

\- Attaquer de front n'est plus une option. La plupart des membres se voient assigner des mission très importantes, on ne peut pas se permettre de mener une attaque de cette envergure en ce moment.

\- Mais Arthur, le vol est encore plus bancal comme idée, récria Hestia qui remettait négligemment son chapeau en place. Si ça rate une nouvelle fois, vous pouvez être sûrs que non seulement le voleur sera mort mais que nous n'aurons plus aucune chance.

\- Une attaque est plus judicieuse, renchérit Tonks qui avait son visage des jours sérieux. Nous sommes sûrs de le neutraliser. On ne peut pas rater une deuxième fois.

\- On ne pas laisser non plus d'autres personnes mourir comme Luna.

La phrase de Harry tint l'univers en suspense quelque seconde avant que les conciliabules ne repartent de plus belle.

Ron fixait tout un chacun, semblant tenter de déchiffrer les mots sur les lèvres. Bill et Charlie parlaient à tout vitesse, têtes baissées l'une vers l'autre. Hestia s'était levée et Remus avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Nymphadora dont les cheveux viraient au rouge pivoine.

\- On ne peut même pas être sûrs qu'il ai la potion sur lui, soutint Hermione en haussant soudain la voix. S'il ne l'a pas, nous ne gagnons rien, nous perdons même parce qu'ils saurons qu'on visait la potion puisque Dolohov l'avait la dernière fois. Ils ne feront pas longtemps à faire le lien. Un voleur, c'est plus judicieux, plus discret.

Charlie la regarda en approuvant, caressant distraitement son menton où une petite barbe commençait à apparaître. Arthur et Molly se soufflèrent quelques mots, puis, un vote à main levée eu lieu.

Le vol fut adopté presque unanimement. Hermione se sentir vaguement soulagée devant les résultats. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas, y avoir de nouvelle Luna.

\- Dedalus a repéré qu'au moins une fois dans la semaine, Dolohov se rend sur le chemin de Traverse jusqu'a Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'or. Ce serait le moment idéal.

\- Ce sera surtout incroyablement dangereux, souligna Hestia.

\- Il nous faudrait un voleur extrêmement doué pour ça, remarqua Remus, mais je ne crois pas que Mondingus soit encore une option.

Charlie hocha la tête sévèrement.

\- Aucun de nous ici n'a le talent nécessaire.

\- Nous, peut-être, lança Fred alors que George secouait sauvagement sa tête pour l'appuyer.

\- On vous reconnaîtrait en moins d'une fraction de seconde, reprit Molly avec autorité.

\- Et le Polynectar alors ?

\- On n'en a plus, soupira Dedalus.

Impossible de trouver un voleur assez doué du jour au lendemain, et de confiance. N'importe quel membre de l'Ordre aurait pu se proposer - c'est d'ailleurs ce qui allait finir par se faire - mais les chances étaient infimes. C'était un talent qui demandait de la persuasion et de l'entraînement.

Soudain, Hermione réalisa qu'elle connaissait exactement quelqu'un de discret qui ferait tout à fait l'affaire.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, sourcils froncés, tandis qu'elle se demandait si le chemin qu'elle empruntait était le bon.

\- Un voleur de confiance ? demanda Arthur devant son air soucieux.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-elle, évasive. Mais il m'a vue et ne m'a pas dénoncée. Ça ne servira à rien de lui offrir de l'or, il en a déjà assez. Non, ce qui lui faut c'est lui assurer quelque chose en retour ou...

L'évidence de la fin de sa phrase devait être tue. Toutes menaces ou services incluants Drago ne devaient parvenir aux oreilles de personne. Parce qu'à son plus grand désarroi, c'était le seul capable de l'aider à cet instant.

\- Et tu sais où le trouver ? Comment le convaincre ? insista Arthur.

\- Je crois, souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête. Je ne garantis rien, mais je pense. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment les abandonner et courir aux sous-sols où était sa solution, c'était avouer tout haut.

\- Il faut que j'écrive une lettre, conclut-elle avec aplomb.

Depuis quand savait-elle mentir aussi bien devant tant de visages qu'elle aimait ? Ellle avait une petite idée sur la question mais elle n'était pas sûre que la réponse lui plaise.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, affirma Charlie en cherchant du regard l'accord des autres.

\- Je vais écrire ma lettre maintenant et lui envoyer, il est assez susceptible, je dois travailler le moindre de mes mots.

Molly lui serra la main avec un regard emplit de compassion. Hermione se leva alors presque automatiquement et passa la porte rapidement, re trouvant ce poids étrange sur ses épaules comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée qui tournait en boucle : j'ai menti, j'ai _encore_ menti.

* * *

_Quatorze heures cinquante-sept_

Si elle calculait bien, cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond. A la question de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance puisqu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois, se penchant vers la fenêtre. Les silhouettes de Molly et Ginny s'agitaient bien au fond de jardin. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles reviennent maintenant, elle aurait du mal à expliquer son absence.

Elle inspira et se décida enfin à quitter sa chambre. Souffle retenu, elle évita les marches d'escalier qui grinçaient et remercia Merlin de ne pas croiser Pattenrond. Arrivée devant la salle à manger d'où le bruit sourd des discussions filtrait, elle s'autorisa à respirer et se concentrer.

Elle posa sa baguette sur sa tête et lança son sortilège de désillusion. Aussitôt, elle eu l'impression qu'un seau d'eau froide lui était renversé sur la tête. Soucieuse, elle tendit sa main devant elle. Rien. Ou presque, le décor était très légèrement déformé.

Doucement, très doucement, elle tira la porte et se glissa dans la salle de réunions. Tout était comme lorsqu'elle s'était échappée, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Fleur avait fini par faire du thé, tout semblait s'éterniser, tant mieux pour elle.

\- Mais il a la marque, s'écria Ron, virulent. Comment voulez-vous croire quelqu'un comme ça ?

\- Je sais que tu as des ressentiments, répondit Remus qui s'était assis. Mais enfin, ce n'est...

\- Des ressentiments ? C'est un meurtrier ! Harry !

Hermione longeait les murs, n'osant pas vraiment avancer. S'ils la découvraient, jamais elle ne pourrait expliquer ça. D'une autre part, elle était soulagée d'avoir échapper à cette réunion. Les voir se déchirer rappelait trop de souvenirs. A propos de Malefoy, elle n'était pas sûre de le supporter bien gentillement.

\- Oui, mais il a baissé sa baguette, répondit Harry, gêné. Je ne sais pas si on peut le croire.

-Bien-sûr que non ! C'est bien toi qui était persuadé qu'il était un Mangemort en sixième année, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'était il y a un an. On a tous changé, regarde-nous Ron. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Hermione pensa amèrement que _surtout_ lui. Elle venait de passer la moitié de la pièce quand Bill se leva soudainement pour venir ouvrir la fenêtre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle devait juste rejoindre la port de la cave mais il lui restait à parcourir quelques mètres où les autres passaient souvent. Si quelque chose bougeait, on croirait au courant d'air.

Bill arriva finalement vers la fenêtre qu'il tira. Hermione bondit puis courut en direction de la porte sans regarder autour et ne se figea qu'en l'ayant atteinte.

Pétrifiée, elle croisa les yeux de Tonks le coeur battant. Non, le regard de Tonks passa au travers d'elle. Puis l'Auror sembla se reprendre, comme si elle avait rêvé. Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour passer silencieusement la porte menant à la cave. Elle se demanda un instant s'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre la puissance avec laquelle son coeur frappait.

Sans attendre d'avantage, elle effaça son sort de désillusion et dévala les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Penser aux yeux gris de Drago lui tordait le ventre. La façon dont il l'avait regardée ce matin décrivait toute la haine du départ.

Elle avait besoin de son aide pour trouver Owen. Elle avait aussi peut-être besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il allait bien. De l'avoir simplement dans sa vie. C'était presque terrifiant de constater quelle importance il avait prise ces dernières mois. Si simplement, si rapidement.

Alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, Hermione se rappela brutalement de quelque chose. Quand Drago avait aidé Théodore dans le Lancashire, il lui avait avoué que c'était parce qu'il lui devait un service en premier lieu. Même si le fait qu'il se sente coupable pour Daphné avait dû aider aussi.

Si elle voulait qu'Owen l'aide, devait-elle lui rendre un service aussi élevé que celui que Théodore avait rendu à Drago ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

C'était l'heure des négociations. L'heure de certaines vérités, de la confrontation. C'était l'instant précis où elle poussait cette porte pour la deuxième fois.

Drago n'était plus ligoté à la chaise mais il était toujours assis dessus, le regard tourné vers la petite lucarne qui laissait passer un peu de lumière dans la pièce. S'il n'avait toujours pas voulu la regarder, c'était qu'il savait déjà que c'était elle.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

C'est alors qu'il se décida à tourner sa tête, avec condescendance. Il avait toujours des iris furieux. Un peu dangereux.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse... je t'en prie.

Le ton était vacillant. Il était toujours furieux. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour l'impressionner. Après tout, ce Drago là, c'était celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux et depuis le plus longtemps. Même si c'était aussi celui qu'elle haïssait le plus.

\- Je voudrais trouver Owen. L'Ordre a un service à lui demander.

\- Oh, donc ce n'est pas toi qui a besoin de moi mais _l'Ordre_.

Drago laissa encore planer un petit silence après sa phrase. Depuis tout à l'heure, il ne s'était toujours pas calmé, c'était peut-être même pire. Il détestait ça, il ne voulait pas la détester, mais vouloir ne suffisait pas, ne suffisait plus. Il aurait voulu être heureux de la voir, il aurait aimé profiter de cet infime répit parce que tout le temps avait toujours été compté. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Et la raison était toute simple.

Il la haïssait.

\- C'est donc un mensonge, cracha-t-il.

Il montrait enfin sa colère, laissant tomber le calme apparent, la fureur silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, explique-moi.

\- Remarque, reprit Drago en rebondissant sur sa dernière phrase comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Que je mens ?

\- Mais oui, Granger.

Un affreux doute la saisie à la gorge mais elle resta sans ciller à fixer ces yeux qui la détestaient. Ce que la haine était épuisante. Elle en avait marre de se battre sans cesse contre lui, marre qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir une relation simple.

Et puis quel genre de relation c'était ? Quelque chose en lambeau, déchiré, rapiécé, abîmé, quelque chose en lequel personne, peut-être même pas eux, ne croyait.

Drago, ne contenant plus sa colère, la laissa éclater. Tant pis si elle ravageait tout sur son passage, certaines choses avaient besoin de l'être.

\- J'ai pris le temps de vérifier, ils ne savent pas que tu étais avec moi dans le Lancashire.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il n'avait pas pu leur poser la question comme ça, c'était avouer qu'il avait eu une autre mission de Voldemort et compromettre le semblant de crédibilité dont il essayait de faire preuve. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de défi et elle lui faisait confiance pour avoir obtenu les informations sans même paraître le faire : c'était un Malefoy et il mentait comme il manipulait ; diablement bien.

En vérité, elle appréhendait que les autres l'apprennent, parce qu'ils chercheraient pourquoi elle ne s'était pas enfuie alors qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et ne comprendraient pas ce qui échappait à elle-même.

\- Premièrement, parce que Bill Weasley n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'étrangler, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne connaît pas mon rôle dans la mort de Lovegood.

Cette fois, elle en était sûre, ses yeux la transperçaient. Et elle était fautive.

\- Enfin tout du moins n'avait-il pas l'air de vouloir m'étrangler pour ça, rectifia-t-il dans un rictus mauvais.

Hermione sentit son cœur la lancer et serra ses poings, respirant. Mais déjà, Drago reprenait :

\- Ce qui me laisse penser que tu n'as jamais mentionné que j'étais à l'origine de l'information qu'il l'a conduite là-bas. Ah, et deuxièmement, j'ai entendu, toujours Bill Weasley, parler avec son frère, tu sais, Charlie. C'était plutôt intéressant, ils parlaient d'une potion que j'aurais ratée et qui voulait dire que je n'étais pas fondamentalement mauvais. Apparemment, c'est toi qui lui aurais révélé ça, sans pouvoir en dire plus. Ce qui conforte ma théorie selon laquelle tu ne leur a jamais parlé de moi et que tu ne le veux pas.

Elle se sentit littéralement estomaquée. Alors comme ça, il savait maintenant. Il lui en voulait, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir quitte de lui rendre la douleur qu'il lui avait causé. Elle se sentait simplement encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- C'est marrant, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Drago, cynique. Toi et moi, on connaît une potion pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Étrange coïncidence. Surtout que je ne te l'ai jamais raconté. J'en déduis que tu le savais _déjà_ au moment où je partais confiant _lui_ remettre ma potion.

Il laissa ses mots flotter, sans se sentir mieux. Il bouillait de l'intérieur. Hermione le regardait en se mordant la joue, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à toutes ces accusations parfaitement fondées.

\- Je t'ai donc permis de retrouver tes deux guignols alors que tu m'envoyait me faire tuer. Et hier, tu venais me parler d'amitié. Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien, Granger, mais je ne suis pas un hypocrite.

Elle encaissa le coup en serrant les dents. C'était atroce qu'il ai raison, atroce qu'elle ai ce pouvoir de révéler la fissure dans ces yeux, celui de le blesser.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, tu...

\- Et moi j'aimerais sincèrement te croire, coupa-t-il avec acidité.

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens. Maintenant, c'était en elle que la colère montait, toujours mêlée à cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité. La colère que lui-même soit furieux d'une de ses erreurs. Combien en avait-il commises ?

\- Quand j'ai réalisé, reprit-elle, c'était trop tard. Et puis qu'est-ce que je t'aurais dit exactement ? Tu m'aurais crue ? Sûrement pas parce...

\- T'as même pas essayé, arrête de te trouver des justifications qui n'ont aucun sens. C'est quand trop tard ? Dans tous les cas, on était encore _tous_ _les deux_ dans le Lancashire.

Hermione ignora superbement sa phrase pour poursuivre :

\- ... parce qu'on se détestait

Drago grimaça en l'entendant parler au passé mais elle ne laisse pas démonter, poursuivant du même ton :

\- On se détestait, on ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture. Et j'ai réalisé ça alors que je te haïssais encore...

\- Parce que plus maintenant ? insista Drago d'un ton aigre, les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais laisse-moi finir, j'essaye de t'expliquer !

\- De te justifier, Granger. Comme si j'allais soudain réaliser que ce n'est pas de ta faute et te pardonner, cingla-t-il en se redressant, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, le regard meurtrier.

En réponse, Hermione croisa les bras et avança d'un pas, plongeant son regard dans le sien qui ressemblait à un volcan ouvert au ciel.

\- Donc maintenant c'est moi qui me justifie pour qu'on me pardonne ? Et toi, tes grands discours sur l'égalité, sur le fait que tu as changé, ça devait bien me suffire à te pardonner, non ? Je devais bien t'écouter te justifier des actes pire que les miens ? Pourquoi ce qui marche dans ton sens ne marche pas dans le mien ?

Il ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il ne bougea même pas. Il la laissa respirer, essoufflée, à bout de fureur, à bout d'énergie. Puis, lentement, avec sa condescendance habituelle, il se redressa pour s'appuyer au dossier de la chaise. Pas un instant il ne la lâcha du regard.

\- Alors on en est là maintenant, on fait les comptes ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

Hermione était partagée entre lui arracher du visage ce calme apparent qu'il reprenait et qui, au final, était pire que la colère et entre lui dire qu'il avait raison, que c'était idiot. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait eu trop de choses entre eux, surtout de non-dits, pour qu'ils s'excusent juste et que tout reprenne son cours. Peut-être même que ce n'était pas idiot et qu'ils avaient chacun le droit d'être hors d'eux.

Mais cette version là, Hermione n'était pas sûre de l'accepter.

\- J'ai besoin de toi et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, alors fais-le pour l'Ordre.

C'était la meilleure solution qu'elle ait trouvé. Personne ne s'excusait et ils mettaient encore une fois le passé et les erreurs de côté.

Drago soupira avant de répondre du bout des lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

C'était terrifiant de réaliser que malgré tous ces mots, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser partir. Comme il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser rester.

\- Comme tu le sais, nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver l'autre potion de Trace, Dolohov l'a toujours. Nous avons décidé de faire appel à un voleur pour la récupérer, je pense qu'Owen est le mieux placé et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le trouver.

Drago reprit un air sérieux et hocha la tête au fil de son récit.

\- Je pense qu'il est dans un des bars de Londres, donne-moi une carte, je vais te montrer.

Elle eut presque un hoquet de surprise. Elle qui s'attendait à devoir batailler, il la surprenait encore en acceptant de suite. Quand cernerait-elle Drago Malefoy ?

Sans chercher à discuter, elle fit apparaître une carte de Londres d'un coup de baguette. Drago s'en saisit, appliquant un soin tout particulier à ne pas croiser ses yeux noisettes.

\- C'est là, indiqua-t-il en lui désignant un point.

Elle s'approcha et se pencha par dessus son épaule. Si proche qu'il sentait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux conter sa joue et l'odeur légère de son parfum. Du bout de sa baguette, Hermione marqua une petite croix en se disant qu'il allait falloir qu'elle envoie vite une lettre là-bas.

\- Tu es sûr ? souffla-t-elle, pas certaine qu'il soit vraiment lavé de tout ressentiment.

Drago eut besoin de quelques secondes et de se racler la gorge pour répondre :

\- J'ai l'air de mentir ?

Doucement, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Il était proche, très proche. Et elle, elle avait dans les yeux ce reflet des brisures. Il s'en voulut réellement de lui avoir lancé tout ça à la figure. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui murmurer qu'il était désolé. Simplement désolé d'être lui, d'être si plein de failles et de ratures.

\- Non.

\- Non ? répéta bêtement Drago.

\- Non, répéta Hermione en se redressant, s'éloignant de quelque pas. Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir.

Ça la tuait de s'avouer qu'il la perturbait. Mais ce qui l'agaçait encore plus c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ça. Il brusquait tout ce qu'elle connaissait, détruisait ses fondements, mais elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

Cette chose-là lui était inconnue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Owen me demandera en échange ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il demande ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, s'étant repris.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dévore ses pensées comme ça, être esclave de ce sentiment en lui. Pourtant, il aurait donné le monde pour elle, et c'était peut-être ce qu'à son insu il était entrain de faire.

\- Quelque chose comme ce que Théodore t'as donné pour que tu l'aides.

L'éternel sourire en coin de Drago naquit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que Théodore m'a donné ?

Ce n'était pas sa question, mais il savait à quel point elle était curieuse. Se maudissant, et lui aussi par la même occasion, Hermione hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

\- C'est lui qui m'a indiqué ta boutique sur le chemin de Traverse. Il m'a dit que tu étais une résistante et sûrement douée parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir la nature de tes actions. Ce jour-là, en mettant les pieds là-bas, je savais déjà que tu étais du camp adverse. Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que c'était toi.

Curieusement, cette révélation ôta un point sur l'estomac d'Hermione plutôt que la rembrunir. Elle pouvait donner des informations à Owen, l'Ordre en avait tant. Elle avait craint quelque chose de matériel

L'autre chose curieuse, c'était la fin de la phrase de Drago, comment son ton avait baissé. Comme du regret.

\- Enfin, reprit-il en relevant fièrement la tête, Owen, lui, ne te demandera rien. Il n'est pas comme moi et Théodore et en plus, il t'aime bien. Sache juste le convaincre.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle simplement.

C'était si facile pour elle de dire ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Pourtant, ces mots atteignirent vraiment Drago. Il eut un petit sourire et haussa distraitement les épaules.

Hermione considéra qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter et tourna les talons. Il sentit chacun de ses pas comme un coup. Il n'était plus attaché à la chaise, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la rattraper ?

Elle s'arrêta, main sur la poignée, ayant oublié quelque chose :

\- Le reste de l'Ordre ne sait pas que je suis ici, j'ai utilisé un sortilège de désillusion pour descendre. Mais ils discutaient de ton cas, pour que tu le saches.

Il répondit par hochement de tête sévère.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de choix, conclut-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle passait la porte, la refermait presque quand une toute dernière phrase lui parvint , étouffée, à peine murmurée.

\- Si seulement tu savais tous ces choix que je faisais pour toi, Granger.

Mais c'était si infime qu'elle n'y cru pas.

* * *

_Seize heures quatre_

Alors qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron parlaient enfin à coeur ouvert d'un nouveau plan de départ et que Ginny s'astreignait toujours à dégnommer un vieux jardin, Drago se retrouvait une nouvelle fois assis dans la salle à manger, entourés d'anciens - ou nouveaux -ennemis, il ne savait plus bien. Enfin, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'était pas entouré de regards bienveillants. La moitié des gens présents auraient voulu le voir n'importe où tant que ce n'était pas ici.

\- En admettant que ce que tu dises est vrai...

\- _C'est_ vrai, coupa Drago, levant délibérément les yeux au ciel.

Au diable les courbettes et tout le reste, qu'il se montre conciliant ou non, ça ne lui accordait pas plus de crédibilité.

\- En admettant que ce que tu dises en vrai, reprit Arthur Weasley, le visage plus sévère que jamais, nous allons nous préparer à cette éventualité et prévoir un plan d'évasion. Est-ce que tu connais l'heure précise à laquelle ils vont briser le Cercle du Secret et attaquer ?

\- Regardez l'heure à laquelle se lève le soleil demain.

Sa réponse jeta la confusion dans leurs regards de haine. Les deux aînés Weasley échangèrent des mots rapides à voix si basse qu'il ne les entendit pas. Dedalus Diggle tourna rapidement la tête de droite à gauche avant de revenir à lui. Les yeux de Mr Weasley en revanche ne le lâchèrent pas, ils s'accrochaient férocement au moindre centimètre carré de son visage.

Il voyait son père, encore, toujours. Juste dans son esprit de contradiction et parce qu'au fond il détestait être là, Drago releva le menton et perdit son éternel sourire, toisant avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable le visage abîmé par le temps qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait tellement observé son père qu'il savait qu'à ce moment-là, il avait exactement l'expression souhaitée.

A défaut de faire baisser les yeux à Arthur Weasley, celui-ci eu un petit tic nerveux qui contenta assez Drago.

\- Pourquoi le lever du soleil ? demanda finalement Remus qui se tenait en retrait.

C'était maintenant qu'il avouait ce qu'ici personne ne savait. Ce n'était pas le secret le plus lourd qu'il ai jamais porté mais c'était l'information la plus précieuse qu'il ai jamais cédée jusqu'ici. Une vérité enfouie très loin en chacun des Mangemorts.

\- Il existe une très vieille prophétie d'Edna Gaunt qui dit que la nuit sera fatale à tous ceux qui viennent des ténèbres. De grands mages noirs ont été défaits de nuit, comme Salazar Serpentard. Sa dispute avec Gryffondor aurait duré une nuit entière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi _il_ y attache une telle importance, mais quand _il_ peut éviter d'attaquer la nuit, il le fait. Je crois surtout que la plupart des Mangemorts ont peur de cette prophétie et sont plus rassurés le jour.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Hestia, visiblement sceptique. Tu vas nous faire croire que tous ces Mangemorts ont peur d'une prophétie vieille de plusieurs siècles ?

Drago serra la mâchoire. Lui-même n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce que cette femme avait dit avait pris une telle importance. Mais il savait ausi autre chose :

\- La marque réagit à la nuit, dévore plus. Je dirais que la nuit... elle brûle.

Comme il s'y attendait, il reçut de nombreux regards mauvais. Grand bien leur fasse, il ne pouvait pas effacer la marque sur son avant-bras et tous savaient qu'il la portait. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais portée ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était presque vivante, un organisme greffé au sien.

\- La nuit, il est plus difficile de canaliser les excès de magie noire, c'est comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais c'est la marque qui créé cette instabilité. Je suis persuadée qu'ils n'attaqueront pas la nuit mais demain, aux premières heures. Pour une raison toute simple, _il_ sait que Potter est ici et _il_ ne prendrait pas le risque qu'un de ses Mangemorts, dévoré par la marque, le tue.

Les yeux écarquillés devant les siens lui rappelèrent que, fut un temps, le monde obscur de la magie noire lui était aussi lointain. L'Ordre réalisait seulement qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas certains aspects de cette magie instable. Personne ne pouvait savoir avant de l'avoir vécu.

\- Pourquoi ne pas attaquer plus tôt que demain à l'aube ? lança Hestia Jones, bras croisés, une moue amère.

\- _Il_ est comme vous, _il_ a besoin de temps pour mettre ses plans à exécution, et de rapatrier tous ses Mangemorts éparpillés au quatre coin du globe.

Ils parurent convaincus de cette explication.

Mais _il_ n'était pas comme eux. _Il_ avait de l'ambition, le carnage inscrit sur la peau et le goût de la démesure, de la puissance. Ce qui, malgré tout, était toujours plus attractive aux yeux de Drago que ce tas d'Aurors ratés qui se battaient contre l'inévitable.

\- Par où vont-ils rentrer ? demanda Hestia, se rapprochant d'un pas.

\- Le toit, répondit-il sans hésiter. Les maisons remplies de sorciers s'encrent peu à peu à la magie du sol qui, le temps passant, fusionne avec les murs et puis, toute la charpente. Comme la magie est puisée dans le sol, le toit est l'endroit le moins résistant. Ils penseront vous prendre par surprise.

\- Il suffit de transplaner, lança un des jumeaux en haussant les épaules.

\- On ne peut pas transplaner de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur de la maison et inversement, Fred, répondit Charlie.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. Ils cherchaient petit à petit comment s'en sortir et, du moment que ça marchait, il n'allait pas leur mâcher le travail. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait-lui même aucune idée de comment s'en sortir.

Et puis, même si eux tous sortaient vivants de ce piège, qui disait que lui aussi ? Surtout lui ? La perspective lui provoqua une avalanche de frissons désagréables.

\- Pourquoi on ne part pas dès maintenant alors ? demanda George, échangeant un regard avec son frère.

\- Et abandonner tout ce que le quartier général contient de précis ? s'insurgea Bill.

\- Il faudra bien l'abandonner, reprit Drago. Quand je suis arrivé, il me suivait de peu. La marque, vous savez, on se sent entre gens de la même espèce.

Il aimait presque cette lueur d'incompréhension dans leurs regards quand il se décrivait lui-même comme un monstre.

\- La maison est déjà sous surveillance, reprit-il calmement. Au moindre mouvement de panique, c'est _lui_ qu'ils appellent. Si vous ne remarquez rien et évacuez seulement demain matin, aucun n'osera _l_'appeler. Parce que ce serait avouer que l'attaque surprise est ratée et personne ne veut en prendre les conséquences. Si ça se passe au moment exact auquel l'attaque devait se dérouler, ils se battront pour en tuer le plus d'entre vous en espérant que leur manque de discrétion sera oublié, si c'est avant l'attaque, ce n'est plus du ressort des Mangemorts mais du _sien_. Ils devront _l_'appeler pour lui dire que le plan a échoué s'ils s'en rendent compte avant car, croyez-moi, personne ne veux _lui_ mentir.

Pour la deuxième fois, ses paroles laissèrent place à un petit silence. La tension était presque palpable. C'était le pied de Remus qui tapait en rythme le sol dans un bruit étouffé, la main de Charlie qu'il passait sans cesse dans ses cheveux et Dedalus qui tournait encore son chapeau.

\- Dans tous les cas, il faut partir, lança Hestia qui reprenait ses esprits en remuant la tête.

\- Un portoloin ? suggéra Tonks.

\- Impossible, trancha Bill, tous les moyens sont tracés. Il va falloir sortir et transplaner au-dehors.

Il eut un mouvement de protestation générale, mais comme personne n'avait de meilleure idée, aucune voix ne s'éleva vraiment. Les deux frères Weasley repartirent dans un conciliabule discret alors que le reste de l'Ordre avait plutôt l'air dépassé par la situation.

\- Et le réseau de cheminette ?

Pour la première fois, Drago fut légèrement mal à l'aise lorsque toutes ces têtes hostiles se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Il est détourné, fit remarquer Hestia Jones comme si ce détail fondamental lui avait échappé.

\- Je sais bien, s'agaça Drago, mais je sais de quelle manière il a été détourné.

Quelques regards curieux se croisèrent.

\- On ne peut pas relier de nouvelles cheminées au réseau.

\- Remus a raison, s'exclama Bill, sinon elle est immédiatement repérée.

\- Je sais, je sais, s'impatienta Drago qui avait désespérément l'impression qu'ils préféraient tous mourir que d'écouter sa solution. Mais ils ne s'aperçoivent que la cheminée est reliée au réseau que lorsqu'on l'utilise. Il suffit donc de la relier et vous l'utiliserez quand ils attaqueront, comme ça, plus besoin de sortir.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Charlie avec une vague impression de ce qui allait se dire.

\- Vous condamnez la cheminée.

Les exclamations offusquées reprirent et Drago du faire preuve d'un véritable contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- On ne peut pas condamner cette cheminée, il n'y a aucun moyen d'inverser un tel sortilège.

\- C'est peut-être nécessaire cette fois-ci...

\- Mais Charlie, c'est insensé. Cet endroit à toujours été le quartier de l'Ordre. Nous n'aurions plus aucun moyen de revenir.

\- Et la porte alors ?

\- Merci Fred mais la porte est justement à éviter. La cheminée est plus pratique, plus accessible.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que la maison se laisse détruire comme ça.

\- Et vous imaginez les risques ? Vu le temps qu'il nous faut entre la connection de la cheminée et le temps que le premier d'entre nous parte, un Mangemort a le temps de venir.

\- Il faudra être extrêmement rapide entre le début et la fin de la connection, qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de régir. Et réellement chanceux.

\- On ne peut pas se baser sur la chance pour une telle opération ! C'est impossible.

Les conciliabules reprirent de plus belle et Drago attendit patiemment la fin des délibérations. Ils étaient incroyablement bruyants et remuaient beaucoup d'air pour rien. Malgré tout, ce spectacle débordait de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais connu et sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre du mot. Il ne savait même pas s'il le jalousait ou s'il le détestait. Pas encore.

La décision finale sortit de la bouche de Tonks :

\- La cheminée ne sera pas condamnée.

Dans un mouvement plus ou moins unanime, les autres acquiescèrent.

\- On sortira par la porte alors, c'est le seul moyen. Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce qu'on réagisse aussi vite, avec un peu de chance, tout le monde aura le temps de passer la délimitation du Cercle et de transplaner. Chacun doit choisir où aller et il faut s'occuper des mineurs.

Le courage gryffondorien était inaccessible pour lui. C'était une bêtise monstre de renoncer à relier la cheminée pour sortir par la porte. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient l'espoir de reprendre un jour cette maison et qu'ils refusaient de perdre cet avantage. Foutus gryffondors.

Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de contracter silencieusement la mâchoire. Il en avait trop dit et sa crédibilité était plus que limitée ici.

\- Tu sera libre de circuler dans le quartier avant l'heure de l'attaque.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Arthur Weasley. Cet homme était incapable de mentir pourtant, la sincérité brillait trop clairement au fond de ses pupilles.

\- Pas la nuit parce qu'il n'y a personne, mais demain, si.

Personne pour le surveiller. Conscient qu'ils faisaient - enfin - à leur tour un pas en avant, Drago hocha sobrement la tête, ses yeux de glace harponnés à ceux en face de lui. Les regards ne brûlaient plus autant cependant.

Puis, ils se désintéressèrent de lui alors que Tonks lui indiquait de la suivre à la cave. Il soupira mais se leva tout de même. Elle au moins évitait soigneusement de le toucher et ne lui saisissait pas familièrement le bras.

Ils descendirent côte à côte les marches alors que l'humidité commençait à se faire ressentir. Tonks poussa la porte de bois et le laissa rentrer en premier.

\- Quand même, souffla-t-elle soudain en agitant sa baguette.

La chaise au milieu de la pièce se rapetissait, puis s'étira doucement jusqu'à devenir un matelas. Drago lança un regard étrange à la métamorphomage avant de se laisser tomber dessus. Il n'avait jamais connu un confort aussi bas de toute sa vie, le drap était rugueux, le matelas trop dur pour son dos. Cependant, il hocha encore la tête pour la remercier, plus discrètement, avec un peu plus de retenu.

Elle avait quand même quelque chose dans son visage et sa désinvolture qui le déstabilisait.

Tonks transforma encore le miroir cassé au fond de la cave, éparpillé sur le sol, en couverture qu'elle lui tandis. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remontait les marches froides du sous-sol alors que Drago s'emmitouflait sur ce matelas indocile, espérant rattraper le sommeil qui lui avait fait défaut la nuit dernière.

* * *

**Douze Square Grimmaurd, Londres, mai 1998**

_Cinq heures quarante_

Drago pouvait mettre son coeur dehors, on ne le verrait pas. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre et depuis la petite lucarne des caves du Square Grimmaurd, elle semblait presque poisseuse. Comme une nuit d'été très lointaine qui lui échappait. Il ne s'en remémorait qu'un frisson et la peur.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que ne l'ai jamais quitté.

Malgré le noir au-dehors, autour, il ne pouvait plus dormir. Sans montre, il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il était bel et bien réveillé.

Tonks lui avait dit qu'il serait libre à l'aube, avant l'attaque. Il en avait déduit que la porte de la cave était donc ouverte. Qu'allait-il faire dehors ? Partager sa peur avec qui ? Parce que maintenant, seul sur son matelas trop dur, il pouvait se l'avouer, qu'il était sûr de mourir ce matin.

Il était sûr que si son camp le trouvait ici, il n'hésiterait pas à l'exécuter, comme tous les traîtres avant lui. Cette fois, rien ne le protégerait, ni les larmes de sa mère, ni les suppliques de son père, ni les mots doucereux de Rogue. Cette fois-ci, il payerait le prix de ses actions.

C'était dérisoire qu'il n'ai jamais payé tout le mal qu'il avait fait mais qu'il doive mourir pour le seul bien qu'il ai jamais fait.

La seule personne avec qui il aurait voulu parler de ça n'était même pas là. Peut-être qu'à demi-mot, Blaise aurait compris. Blaise comprenait sans les mots, ne le faisait pas se sentir faible. Même si bien entendu, Drago n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il avait peur, terriblement peur.

Non, s'il y avait une dernière chose à faire avant que les dés ne soient définitivement jetés, c'était d'aller voir Hermione. Il était toujours en colère mais plus furieux. Il était en colère de cette haine qu'il avait toujours traînée pour elle.

Parce qu'au fond, elle avait raison, comment pouvait-il refuser de lui pardonner des actes qui n'étaient rien par rapport aux siens ? Même s'il ne lui avait jamais demandé pardon, il l'avait tellement voulu, qu'elle lui pardonne.

Drago se releva et foula le sol froid jusqu'à la porte. Nymphadora n'avait pas menti, elle s'ouvrit sans mal. Il s'élança dans les escaliers.

Peut-être qu'elle dormait, peut-être qu'il faisait une bêtise. Mais peut-être aussi allait-il mourir bientôt.

Il avait pris sa décision. Plutôt mourir que de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Si elle ne venait jamais vers lui, alors il n'irait jamais non plus. L'aimer, l'aimer à ce point-là, c'était son démon personnel.

Cette résolution le rassurait. Elle ne l'aimait pas, alors elle ne viendrait jamais. Il préférait avoir le cœur piétiné plutôt qu'elle l'aime en retour. Drago Malefoy n'était pas fait pour aimer.

La chaleur de la salle à manger lui picora les doigts, jusqu'à la paume. Il ne savait pas très bien où il fallait aller mais prendre la porte opposée lui sembla évident. Il retomba sur des escaliers qu'il monta jusqu'au troisième étage. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Pas avant quelque chose d'aussi important, il la connaissait trop bien pour ça.

Drago se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de redescendre quand il aperçut une lueur infime au bout d'un couloir étroit. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il s'engagea et poussa la porte qui renfermait la lumière. Il n'avait eu aucne hésitation quant au fait que c'était elle qui était là, même s'il n'aurait jamais su expliquer pourquoi.

Hermione était debout, dos à lui, devant une armoire pleine à craquer de livres. Si la situation s'y était prêtée, le tableau l'aurait fait sourire.

Le pièce était assez petite. Il y avait deux fauteuils, plusieurs armoires de livres et un grand bureau noyé sous de lourds dossiers. Il referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Le léger bruit la fit sursauter.

\- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Il ont dit que j'étais libre jusqu'à l'heure de l'attaque, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Drago avança un peu dans la pièce. Une pile de livres vacillante oscillait sur le bureau. C'était sûrement elle qui les avait mis là. Il la revit un instant dans le Lancashire, les pieds repliés sous elle, dévorant un des livres qu'il lui avait ramené et il sourit inconsciemment.

Hermione hocha la tête et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils, un nouvel ouvrage entre les mains.

\- Et tu cherchais quelque chose ?

\- Oui, toi.

\- Oh, vraiment, dit-elle sans lui jeter un seul regard, ouvrant simplement son livre.

\- Oui, vraiment. A moins que tu ne veuille pas m'écouter, poursuivit Drago en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Il s'imposait encore et c'était une des nombreuses choses qu'elle détestait aussi chez lui. Sa manière d'être si sûr de lui.

\- Je n'attends que ça.

\- On ne dirait pas vraiment, fit-il remarquer. Tu as plutôt l'air de lire que de m'écouter si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et releva la tête tout en réfléchissant. Il y avait toujours cet espèce de tension entre eux, cette colère sourde pour tous leurs actes précédents et ces six années de haine. Mais il n'avait plus l'air furieux et peut-être avait-elle empiré la situation en la retournant dans sa tête.

Elle finit par abdiquer et ferma son livre en se redressant.

\- C'est bon, je t'écoute.

\- Je ne suis plus en colère.

Fallait-il rire ou pleurer ?

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, Malefoy, vraiment.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, lança Drago en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le dossier moelleux de son siège.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais ce confort lui manquait. Son matelas lui avait ravagé le dos et il était persuadé d'y trouver des bleus en se regardant dans la glace.

Si jamais il avait la possibilité de nouveau se regarder dans une glace.

\- Les autres membres de l'Ordre m'ont dit que c'était Yaxley qui t'avait conduit ici, coupa soudain Hermione, l'arrachant de ses pensées.

Il essaya de savoir ce qu'elle pensait en disant ça, mais pour une fois, son visage était lisse. Peut-être qu'elle était toujours en colère. Cependant, il la connaissait assez pour avoir une petit idée de ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Tu n'es pas coupable.

\- Un petit peu quand même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, depuis...

Luna. Mais c'était encore trop difficile à prononcer.

-... enfin, j'ai appris qu'on ne peut pas s'en vouloir pour tout ou on est fautifs de tout, finit-elle rapidement. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Yaxley t'a conduit ici ?

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment revu Yaxley. C'était dans un nouveau bar du Chemin de Traverse, tout est noir, jusqu'aux murs, aux verres. Il n'y a que la marque des ténèbres qui brille au centre de la salle d'un vert parfait. Je m'y suis rendu juste après _lui_ avoir rendu ma potion. C'était il y a à peine quelques jours. Comme Dolohov avait déjà une potion parfaite, il n'avait jamais demandé à voir la mienne. Avant, tu sais, le jour de l'attaque...

Oui, elle savait. Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête pour indiquer qu'elle suivait, commençant les cents pas sous les yeux de Drago.

\- Au départ, nous croyions que la potion avait tête détruit dans l'attaque. Alors _il_ a vérifié la mienne et s'est déchainé quand _il_ s'est rendu compte qu'elle était ratée.

Il se rappelait du goût de la bile dans sa gorge, de chaque respiration qui lui transperçait les os. L'odeur du sang qui lui avait empli les narines, ses propres cris qui avaient déchirés ses tympans. Et son torse déjà rempli de cicatrices en avait accueilli une nouvelle, s'enroulant le long de son bras gauche, de son épaule à son coude.

_Il_ avait créé un serpent de braise qui s'était enroulé ici. Drago ne se souvenait pratiquement plus de la douleur. Il n'était même plus très sûr d'avoir vraiment senti quelque chose. Quand sa peau avait commencé à fumer et que la trace du serpent s'était incrusté à vie sur sa chair, de l'eau glacée avait fini sur la brûlure. Ses entrailles déchirées en deux ne l'auraient pas plus fait hurler et supplier.

Peut-être que sa torture avait à peine durée quelques minutes, elle lui avait semblé des années. Il avait hurlé, demandé pardon, supplié. Il en avait honte mais la douleur se faisait sentir encore simplement quand il pensait. Il se retenait de ne pas hurler à chaque caresse de ses vêtements sur son bras gauche.

Son esprit aussi avait été forcé et il avait dû batailler pour dissimuler toute présence d'Hermione dans son cerveau. Ça lui avait demandé plus de sacrifices que rien d'autre dans sa vie. On pouvait hurler quand le corps était assailli, l'esprit on ne pouvait que faire face en regardant ses barrières tomber une à une. On se sentait perdre pied à l'intérieur de soi-même.

Les yeux bruns qui le fixaient en attendant la suite le ramenèrent sur terre. Drago se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Yaxley était aussi dans ce bar ce jour-là, déjà plutôt alcoolisé. Petit à petit, il a commencé à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, puis il en est venu à son œil. Il t'a traité de tous les noms possibles avant que je lui demande comment tu lui avait fait ça, ça lui faisait plaisir de le raconter à priori.

Hermione fit l'impasse sur le fait qu'il se montrait plein de compassion dans les moments les moins adaptés pour se concentrer sur le suite, arpentant toujours la petite salle :

\- Il a commencé à me raconter comment il t'avais revue, sa voix est devenue plus saccadée, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir exactement comment tu lui avais fait ça. Je me suis penché vers lui, pour essayer de l'écouter. Il fermait les yeux, les rouvrait, se prenait la tête. Il cherchait de toutes ses forces. Puis, il a finir par souffler qu'il t'avait vue au Square Grimmaurd. Tu m'avais déjà raconté l'histoire, j'ai immédiatement su ce que ça voulait dire.

Elle les imaginait sans mal, accoudés à un bar, cherchant à éviter de se noyer dans ce monde. C'était étrange de l'écouter lui-même raconter ça. Même si elle se doutait que tout sentait bien passé comme ça, il restait une question inaccessible pour elle : pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ?

Hermione le regarda brièvement pour lui signifier qu'elle écoutait toujours alors que Drago reprenait :

\- Je lui ai demandé comment il savait ça, il n'a même pas paru savoir. Il avait simplement la sensation que c'était très important et il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter. Les barrières psychologiques que tu avais placées étaient très puissantes et elles n'étaient jamais tombées parce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de se souvenir précisément de ce moment-là. Je l'ai poussé à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il lui manquait une partie. Alors tu vois, moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire.

Il lui offrit un sourire contrit qu'elle accepta. Si elle avait su un jour que Drago Malefoy assumerait ses torts devant elle.

\- J'ai replacé des barrières fragiles dans son esprit, mais je suis un piètre Legilimens. Je me suis enfui en sachant déjà qu'elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Trois heures plus tard, au moment où la marque me brûlait, j'ai décidé de transplaner ici. Mes barrières avaient lâchées et Yaxley avait tout rapporté. La suite, j'imagine que tu la connais.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi s'était-il précipité ici ?

Elle lui laissa le temps de se reprendre et de se redresser, s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, quand il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Je t'en ai voulu parce que les missions pour _lui_ sont risquées et tu le savais. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est combien j'ai payé chère cette potion ratée.

Elle se rappelait de l'état de torse qu'elle avait vu un matin par erreur dans leur petit cabane du Lancashire.

De son côté, Drago effleura inconsciemment son bras. Sa manche était légèrement retroussée et elle vit avec horreur un extrait des marques rougeâtres qui déformait sa peau à tout jamais. Instantanément, cela la ramena à cette douleur fulgurante qui l'avait terrassée ce matin-là dans la salle de bain du Square Grimmaurd.

Le souvenir de la douleur résonnait bien avec le visage grave de Drago. Les mêmes pensées semblaient se dessiner sur ses traits.

\- J'arrive assez bien à imaginer, souffla-t-elle sans comprendre comment on pouvait faire subir pareille torture à quelqu'un.

Il se reprit au son de sa voix et hocha distraitement la tête, comme s'il doutait sérieusement de ses paroles.

\- Tu me crois maintenant ? A propos de l'attaque.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne te croyais pas.

\- Arrête, c'est presque écrit sur ton visage.

C'était terrifiant cette facilité avec laquelle il lui arrachait ce que personne ne voyait. Hermione lâcha alors, épuisée, presque résignée, d'un ton calme et léger :

\- Non et c'est bien le problème. Je ne te crois_ pas_.

En une seconde, toute la tension, qui était redescendue alors qu'il racontait sa rencontre avec Yaxley, remonta. Elle soufflait délibérément sur les braises de leur colère.

Sa question n'avait été que réthorique, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse et son visage défait en attestait.

\- Comment ça tu ne me crois ? reprit-il en se levant à son tour.

\- Je crois que tu as compris, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils attaquent vraiment bientôt. Ça me semble trop simple.

Il sentit la colère de rallumer au fond de lui et éclata de rire. C'était ce rire féroce, cruel presque, qu'elle lui avait déjà entendu dans le Lancashire.

\- Trop simple ? Se faire attaquer par une armée de Mangemort est devenu trop banal à vos yeux, trop facile, Miss Granger ?

Une seconde, son ton lui rappela celui méprisant de Rogue. Elle durcit son regard et attrapa une partie de la pile de livre sur le bureau dans l'espoir de se calmer.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas dis ça, reprocha-t-elle en rangeant les premiers ouvrages.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi, alors ? Éclaire-moi.

Elle sentait toute la fureur contenue dans sa voix. Les trois livres qu'elle tenait furent rangés plus brusquement et elle poursuivit, délibérément dos à lui :

\- Je te dis que je ne te crois pas. Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le deviner contracter sa mâchoire et transformer ses yeux en icebergs tranchants. Au lieu de la contenter, sa colère ne fit qu'irriter la sienne. Il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre dans de tels états.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda-t-il, hautain, blessé.

\- Je t'en voudrais toujours je crois.

Et tous les deux savaient qu'elle ne parlait plus seulement de Luna mais d'eux tout simplement. Elle en venait au même conclusion que lui le matin même.

Ils se haïssaient trop. Ils se haïssaient toujours.

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir c'est ça ? Moi je dois pardonner et m'aplatir ? siffla-t-il, brûlant de l'intérieur. Tu es toujours meilleure, hein Granger ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit-elle, se retournant enfin. Mais comprend que cette fois ci, je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Toutes les preuves sont sous ton nez, tous les tiens me croient et toi, tu t'entêtes !

Elle en eut brusquement assez de son numéro, de sa colère à laquelle elle ne trouvait pas de justification. Mais peut-être qu'à ce stade, ils n'avaient plus besoin de raison.

\- Mais regarde à quoi ça a mené la dernière fois ! explosa-t-elle. J'ai perdu Luna ! À cause de moi, à cause de toi ! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, tu le sais bien !

Leurs bouches à tous les deux étaient débordantes de mensonge. Drago l'avait aidée, Hermione l'avait aidé. Ils avaient sacrifié des choses pour l'autre. Simplement, pas assez pour éteindre la haine.

Drago la regardait, les yeux perçants. Elle était appuyé contre l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque, aussi ravagé de colère que lui. Pourquoi ça n'était jamais simple ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rester pour t'écouter déblatérer des inepties, finit-il par souffler alors que son cœur battait encore sous le coup de l'énervement.

\- Alors tu ferais bien de partir, je crois.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il d'un voix glaciale.

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une abdication si complète et rapide. Ses yeux lançaient encore des éclairs au garçon blond.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, le visage indéchiffrable, il la fixait. Et plus que jamais elle détesta ces yeux gris qui semblaient la voir au travers d'elle-même tout.

\- T'es toujours là, Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle de son air pincé.

Cela sembla le réveiller et il hocha gravement la tête.

Puis, il commença à avancer avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il tourna ses yeux d'orages sur elle. Au fond, il y avait de la rancoeur, de la déception, de l'envie et des regrets. Tant de choses informulées.

Hermione se contenta de le fixer à son tour, sans décocher un seul mot. Il ne pouvait pas juste partir et la laisser tranquille ? Il avait ce besoin constant de compliquer les choses. Et à ce moment-là, ses yeux avaient un reflet qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Soudain, il avala la distance entre eux et attrapa le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. La seconde qui suivait, il écrasait rageusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'est un coup doux-amère, un autre moyen de dire de qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler. C'était de la terreur, du désir, beaucoup de rancune, un peu d'inquiétude.

Tout ce trop pleins d'émotions ne dura qu'une infime seconde.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, de réaliser la tornade qui se réveillait dans son cerveau, que déjà, Drago se détachait brusquement. Il se redressa en évitant soigneusement ses yeux et elle n'avait pas fait un geste qu'elle entendit la porte qui se refermait sur son passage.

Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Abasourdie, elle resta un moment sans bouger, incapable de penser, avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres, pas sûre de réaliser.

Elle avait des fourmis sur la bouche maintenant. Comme si un papillon s'y était posé, c'était un effleurement. Non vraiment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un baiser. C'était un bout de chaos déposé sur ses lèvres.

La colère montait en elle. Il était là, plus coupable que jamais, et il se permettait de lui voler un baiser. Comme ça, sans rien dire, sans aucune explication. Puis, il fuyait.

\- Espèce de lâche, cracha-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, mais elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir les siennes dessus.

Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il dire ? Que fallait-il comprendre ?

Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien à lui. Il était trop lunatique, trop impulsif. Chaque fois qu'elle croyait le comprendre, il se dérobait.

Et elle, quand se comprendrait-elle ? Pourquoi la mettait-il si simplement en colère, sans raison valable ?

Le coeur battant à toute vitesse, elle finit par s'astreindre à réciter les propriétés du Philtre d'Assoupissement, faisant les cents pas dans la minuscule bibliothèque.

* * *

_Six heures vingt et une_

Le soleil émergeait à peine quand le premier bruit sourd sur le plafond se fit entendre.

À ce moment précis, Drago était assis près des escaliers, pas très loin de l'endroit où Ginny s'était tenue moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait croisé que quelques personnes de l'Ordre qui l'avaient évité avec soin. Seule Tonks s'était contentée d'un petit signe de tête.

Lui, il était resté là, dans le noir. Après tout, il préférait ça qu'une lumière éblouissante.

Ce premier coup étouffé prouvait qu'il avait raison. L'Ordre entier s'éveillait vraiment, quoi qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'il dormait encore. Les portes commençaient à claquer à tous les étage, les voix se faisaient entendre, les pas précipités...

Chacun allait suivre les règles établies.

Mais Drago n'était pas arrivé jusque-là pour ne pas aller chercher la seule vie qu'il voulait vraiment sauver. Si elle savait qu'il avait risqué sa peau seulement pour elle, peut-être qu'elle cesserait définitivement de le regarder avec ces yeux assassins. Ou peut-être pas en fait. Elle le trouverait sûrement plus méprisable encore. Mais honnêtement, il en était à un point où ça lui était égal.

Les membres un peu rouillés, il s'extirpa de sa position et se jeta dans les escaliers. Elle se trouvait deux étages plus haut. Cette fois, l'Ordre s'ébranlait vraiment.

Il y eu un cri, les coups se faisaient plus lourds, plus durs. Dans quelques minutes, les Mangemorts allaient réussir à briser le toit et tout ne serait plus que chaos.

Quand il arriva sur le palier du troisième étage, les escaliers tremblaient déjà sous le poids des pas qui s'y heurtaient. Certaines voix hurlaient maintenant et un bébé se mit à pleurer.

Hermione était là, accoudée à la barrière de l'étage, regardant le monde sous ses pieds s'alarmer. Elle avait l'air plus sceptique que jamais, tentant de prendre du recul sur la situation. Enfin, elle parut enfin s'aperçoit qu'il la fixait, essoufflé, et elle se tourna complètement vers lui.

Au milieu du brouhaha, des cris et des gens qui fuyaient, Drago ne bougeait plus, face à elle. Et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir la peur lui déchirer le ventre, parce que si aucun des deux ne bougeaient, ils allaient mourir sur place. Mais il restait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir et qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle.

\- Je ne te crois toujours pas, répéta Hermione d'une voix accusatrice. Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Granger, le toit est littéralement entrain d'être détruit, tu les entends aussi bien que moi. C'est une attaque, tu ne peux plus en douter.

\- Peut-être qu'ils nous attendent juste dehors et que tu étais une part de leur plan.

Drago se contenta de la fixer, comme souvent. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la façon dont il la regardait.

\- Ce n'en est pas un, s'il te plaît, viens.

Il lui tendit la main, calmement, mais elle ne bougea pas. Ils étaient au troisième étage, les pas effrayés qui dévalaient les marches s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'eux, les cris leurs parvenaient étouffés.

\- En trois mots, tu as réussi à faire fuire l'intégralité de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais je ne te crois pas, pourquoi tu les protégerais ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, viens, viens ils vont arriver, je te promets que je n'ai pas menti.

Elle croisa ses yeux gris, impénétrables qui la transpercèrent. Comment savoir ce qu'il pensait derrière ces pupilles glacées qui la brûlait ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu es venu nous prévenir ? demanda-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas, méfiante.

\- Pour toi. Je veux te sauver, Granger.

Ça la frappa au cœur. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il ne changeait pas, qu'il faisait passer ses intérêts avant tout - même si ici ses intérêts, c'était elle - ils ne les avaient pas prévenu pour le geste et la cause, ou si c'était parce qu'il avouait là, sans ciller, tout près de la fin du monde, qu'elle comptait à ce point.

Soudain, le toit s'ébranla de nouveau et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'entendaient plus rien. Si, les coups et sorts lointains des Mangemorts, mais plus de cris effrayés ni de directives autoritaires. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix avait disparu.

\- On y va, trancha simplement Drago.

Qu'elle accepte ou non, il arrêtait d'essayer de la convaincre. De gré ou de force, ils s'en iraient tous les deux.

La seconde suivante, il lui attrapait le bras et la traînait dans les escaliers. Hermione n'eu pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, ses pieds tapaient contre les marches. Elle se reprit assez vite et se mit à courir à son tour.

\- Lâche-moi, Malefoy, je sais courir.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit-il essoufflé alors qu'ils dégringolaient les marches, mais pas assez vite !

\- Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, cria-t-elle en luttant pour garder le rythme, à ton tour ! Lâche-moi, tu me gênes.

Drago serra la mâchoire, puis, serra son bras, comme une dernière recommandation, avant de la lâcher. Au-dessus d'eux, le plafond s'ébranlait violemment et commençait à tomber par morceau. Quelques secondes encore à discuter, ils auraient été morts. Il félicita son instinct de survie et continua à courir, essayant de ralentir pour elle.

Contre toute attente, une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Il la serra immédiatement dans la sienne, de peur qu'elle change d'avis. Une force qu'il ne connaissait pas sembla pousser en lui, guider ses pas et il allait de plus en plus vite, l'entraînant. Elle avait attrapé sa main.

Ça suffisait, il avait des ailes, le monde à ses pieds, le monde dans sa main.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte sains et saufs, au moment même où le toit craquait dans un bruit dos sous les assauts des Mangemorts.

L'adrénaline mordit Drago de toute ses forces et il enfonça la porte d'entrée sans réfléchir, tirant Hermione dehors. Elle s'accrochait à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait et peut-être que quelque part, c'était le cas.

Dehors, c'était un massacre. Une moitié des Mangemorts avait renoncé au toit pour s'attaquer aux membres de l'Ordre qui s'échappaient par la porte. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, des éclats de vert et de rouge qui s'emmêlaient, se heurtaient. Plusieurs membres avaient déjà transplané, le reste de débattait férocement. Les rues semblaient plus grises que jamais et le froid du matin gelait les joues d'Hermione.

Il lui semblait maintenant que Drago serrait plus fort ses doigts. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se réconcilier. Mais dans quelques secondes, ils allaient devoir bouger à nouveau, se mêler au champ de bataille ou l'éviter à tout prix. Et chacun de nouveau aurait un avis opposé.

Drago repensa au moment où il l'avait embrassée - où plutôt où il avait effleuré ses lèvres - quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait fait ça parce qu'il était persuadé de mourir. Ou peut-être que sa peur de savoir qu'il devrait à nouveau faire face à son propre camp l'avait fait imaginer le pire. Dans tous les cas, il se rappela précisement de ce qu'il avait ressenti en passant la porte de cette petite bibliothèque.

Il avait tellement peur qu'il sentait même son cœur trembler.

Le visage de Yaxley se retournant vers lui n'arrangea rien. Pire que son œil, c'était la rage qui déformait ses traits. Déjà, le Mangemort fondait sur eux. Drago aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était eux deux qu'il cherchait depuis le départ.

\- Je vais le retenir.

\- N'importe quoi, s'écria-t-elle, alarmée. Tu sors du quartier général à côté de moi, ils ne croiront jamais en ta bonne foi !

\- J'aurais plus de simplicité à les convaincre que je suis l'un des leurs que toi, se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre sérieusement. Va t'en.

Elle s'accrocha encore plus à sa main et pour la première fois, il voulut tellement qu'elle le lâche. Elle secoua ses lourdes boucles dans tous les sens, déversant un flot de paroles qu'il n'écoutait même plus.

\- Hermione.

Ça eut le mérite de lui faire relever ses yeux perdus sur lui et de la faire taire.

\- Si tu restes, j'ai fait ça pour rien, laisse-moi essayer de faire un truc bien dans ma vie et va t'en.

Elle aurait voulu dire un tas de choses. Mais elle ne savait plus ce qu'il convenait de dire ou non, ce qu'il fallait qu'elle dise et pourquoi. Les mots, ça avait toujours été sa force. Elle savait trouver les mots justes, elle savait encourager et aider par ses mots.

Mais Hermione savait aussi quand il fallait se taire.

Lèvres pincées, elle abdiqua. Puis, elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. C'était rapide, fragile, et il serra sa main encore plus fort avant de la lâcher.

Elle partit en courant, sans se retourner. Drago sentait déjà son courage faiblir au moment où il en aurait le plus besoin. Yaxley approchait et il serrait les dents, jointures blanches autour de sa baguette, tentant de faire abstraction de sa peur, ne pensant qu'à Hermione.

Mais quand le sortilège de torture l'atteint en plein ventre, l'abstraction ne suffit pas et il s'écorcha la gorge. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

Hermione n'avait même pas pensé à pleurer, même pas eu le temps, bien que son cœur la lacère. Il savait qu'elle devait avoir mal mais elle-même ne savait plus très bien pourquoi.

C'était trop tard pour Drago, la seule chose qui comptait à présent c'était de s'en sortir.

Elle courait à présent, s'éloignant le plus possible de la bataille tout en cherchant Ron et Harry du regard. Ils étaient là, quelque part, c'était certain. Ils avaient dû quitter leur chambre ensemble et devait l'attendre quelque part. Ils avaient décidé d'aviser quoi faire à la fin de l'attaque, selon les résultats de l'évasion. Ou du massacre.

\- Hermione !

La voix retentissante de Ron brisa le matin. Il courait vers elle, le visage écrasé par une rage qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

\- Baisse- toi !

Sans réfléchir, elle croisa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'accroupit. Elle sentit l'ombre du sort qu'il lança passer au dessus d'elle et elle tourna légèrement la tête, jusque à temps pour le voir heurter un Mangemort de plein fouet. La seconde suivante, Ron était à ses côtés et tirait sur son bras pour qu'elle se relève.

\- Tu étais où ? lança-t-il lorsqu'elle se fut redresser. T'es sortit après tout le monde et Malefoy n'était pas loin en plus.

\- J'ai eu du mal à descendre trop vite les escaliers, le vertige. Et je n'avais même pas vu Malefoy.

Merlin qu'elle mentait mal, s'appliquant à détourner le regard. Ils se trouvaient un peu à l'écart de la bataille qui rapetissait petit à petit. Mais toujours au milieu de la grande rue.

Ron la fixa bizarrement avant d'accepter son mensonge et de lui lancer :

\- Viens, Harry nous attend.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, jetant de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil à ce qu'il se passait derrière eux. Mais à ce stade, il était impossible de distinguer quiconque. Surtout au milieu de l'amalgame de couleur qui s'écrasait sur les murs.

\- Où est Will ? cria-t-elle à Ron.

\- Il va bien, Tonks l'a emporté avec lui chez sa mère. C'est là que Remus et elle vont se réfugier, elle me l'a dit hier.

La réponse rassura Hermione alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'une minuscule rue. Harry était là, le dos appuyé contre un des murs. Il leur jeta un regard furtif avant de se redresser. Ron avait de nouveau le visage sérieux, le ton aussi :

\- On va où maintenant ?

\- J'ai laissé les plans dans la chambre, bêtement. Il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus. On y réfléchira autre part, s'écria Harry.

Il tourna aussi les talons mais ne fit pas trois pas qu'il s'écroula par terre.

\- Harry ! cria Hermione alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers lui. Harry, ça va ?

Le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur, le garçon aux yeux verts porta sa main à son front, ne remarquant même pas qu'il tremblait. Ron lui serra l'épaule pour lui donner un peu de courage, peut-être pour s'en donner aussi.

\- Il sait, articula difficilement Harry qui se relevait en titubant. Il sait et c'est trop tard pour les plans. Il faut aller à Poudlard.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer et son visage prit un air grave. Ron renforça sa poigne sur l'épaule de Harry, soudain très pâle.

Ils se regardèrent et ils surent. Il surent que c'était maintenant, l'avenir du monde sorcier sur leurs épaules.

* * *

_Au dernier moment, j'ai rajouté les heures comme un compte à rebours vers l'heure de l'attaque. Et puis aussi parce que comme je me perdais moi-même dans la chronologie, je me suis dis que ça vous aiderait._

_On voit plus le point de vue de Drago alors qu'au départ j'étais plus centrée sur Hermione. J'ai aussi ajouté ce petit passage avec Ginny que je n'avais pas prévu au départ, j'espère que ces petits changements vont ont plu..._

_Le prochain chapitre va être trèèèès long je pense. À bientôt !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)_


End file.
